It's All My Fault
by Lying In An Angels Arms
Summary: Sometimes the right choice is wrong and the wrong choice is right. Draco's made a lot of wrong choices but they seem to be leading him right to where he needs to be. With Harry. Guilt's a funny thing though. It makes you feel like you're drowning. SLASH
1. Chapter Zero

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty of something. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has is now hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of nothingness and he needs to grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Chapter Zero:**

_Show Me How It Ends_

_._

_._

_He was screaming..._

_It killed me._

_ Seeing such a proud, amazing man brought to his knees by a maniac._

_For me. _

_That was it. _

_For _me_._

_It was because of me that he was hurting. _

_Mother had already paid the price for loving me. Insanity was all she knew now. She would be dead by morning light, after the others had had their fill of her. _

_It was his turn now. He helped me. He protected me. Hell, he stood up for me. And this was my way of repaying him._

_Torture by the hands of a maniac. _

_Because of me._

_It's my fault._

_All my fault._

_I'm sorry, Severus. I'm so, so sorry._

**.**

**.**

The two figures sat alone in the clearing. The smaller of the two was sitting, his legs crossed with the other mans head in his lap. Pale fingers ran through the long black hair almost lovingly, touching and caressing with care. They were both dressed in black cloaks and robes, a strange sight to see. To anyone looking on, they would seem to blend into the darkness thanks to their clothing. They barely seemed to exist.

They both existed, though neither wanted to.

If it was up to them, they wouldn't be in that clearing.

They would already be dead.

"Please," a hoarse voice whispered. A hand clutched an Ebony wand and with a flick of a wrist, red sparks flew into the air. The sparks exploded in the sky, lighting up the field and sending glittering specks to the ground.

The figure raised the wand again and more sparks flew. Desperation choked him like a strangle-hold, trying to deprive him of air. "Please," he begged again, wishing someone would appear and save them. Or just his companion. In some small part of his mind, he wished that only his companion would be saved and that he would be left to die.

It was his fault that things went bad and it was his turn to make things right.

"A life for a life," the voice whispered again, with a hoarse laugh. He flicked his wrist again and sparks exploded into the sky.

Voices were heard rushing towards him and he let out a hollow chuckle.

They were saved...or...his companion was.

_Thank Merlin for small mercies_, he thought in bitter relief. His breathing was now coming out in short bursts and his heart throbbed painfully in a counter-rhythm to his head.

"A life for a life," he repeated once again, before his eyes slowly fell closed and he gave himself up the looming darkness.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note:**

Yet another story idea. This one has been in my mind for ages. Since I'm working on _The Way I Bleed_ to get it finished, this one may not be updated as often or for a little while but I've written several chapters of this already (awaiting editing) so this_ will_ be updated.

(30/April/2008)

**Review please, m'dears,**

**-Liaa**

.

**I am also looking for a BETA. If interested, contact me either at my e-mail (on my profile) or Pm (also on my profile) or in a review. Thank you ;3 **


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Chapter One:**

_Haunted by the feel of you_

_._

_._

_I should have just killed the old man. The trouble I faced then was no match for the wrath of the Dark Lord when he was betrayed. _

_I did not betray him though. It was _not _my fault. _

_He never really cared words, though. In his eyes, I had betrayed him in the worst way. _

_He silenced me without a seconds hesitation before turning on my Mother. _

_Bellatrix sold her out her, I learned. Her own _sister!

_Bellatrix told the Dark Lord of the unbreakable vow between Mother and Severus. He was furious that His favorite __**pet**__ had made a vow to someone else. The Dark Lord was a possessive man. He hated the fact Severus was loyal to someone else other then Himself._

_The Dark Lord craved eternal loyalty but He didn't want true loyalty. He had the kind that anyone can get. He threatened, He cursed, He killed and He lied to get that loyalty. _

_True loyalty is earned._

_I have a loyalty to my Mother. _

_To Severus._

_Mother gave her life to save mine, her loyalty to me unfaltering._

_Severus refused to back down when I was threatened. He has my loyalty and I will always have his. _

_He grabbed my hand, hidden within the swirls of our robes, just before The Dark Lord hit him with _crucio_. As if to say "it's not your fault" and "I'm right here." _

_Severus screamed so loudly, while holding me hand. _

_He fell to his knees, his hand still in mine. _

_Father watched from the sidelines, not bothering to help or attempt to save his oldest friend. Father has no loyalty to me and I have none to him. _

_We are strangers._

_That thought alone made me stop. Made me wince._

_My Father, my _blood_ Father did not care for me. _

_...But Severus did. _

_I realized something shocking and horrifying that day._

I was wrong.

_The Muggle-born witch had been right._

_Saint Potter had been right._

_Hell, The Weasel had been right._

_When all was said and done, our blood doesn't matter. _

We all bleed the same.

_._

_**.**_

He woke in stages. First to wake was his sense of smell. The room (was it a room? He didn't know. It might have been a cell or a forest for all he knew,) smelt like fresh, cold, crisp air. The air burnt his lungs with every breathe he took but he didn't mind. Pain meant that he was still alive, still alive meant that someone took him in and took care of him. _That_ meant that his companion was still alive.

He let out a relieved sigh and attempted to open his eyes. His eyelids fluttered uselessly for several moments but soon they opened fully.

He instantly wished he hadn't.

Sunlight streamed in from a nearby window, blinding him. He gave a low, hoarse moan and instantly closed them once again.

"Oh," a motherly voice whispered gently from nearby. He heard fussing next to him as his blanket (when did that get there?) was pulled further up to cover his shoulders to keep him warm. He felt the room plunge into darkness as the sound of the curtains being drawn was heard. He didn't attempt to open his eyes again until he was sure they were completely shut.

It was a room, he discovered once his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He could see a rather plump shadow standing by the bed he was lying on.

A terrified (and unmanly) whimper worked its way free of his throat. The pitiful noise echoed in the room.

"Oh dear," the motherly voice said again. The woman's hand reached out and gently pressed against his, which was clenched in the sheet by his side. "Calm down, little one." _Little one_. His mother used to call him that. He felt the sting of tears threaten, even as the woman continued to talk. "Nothing is going to hurt you anymore. I promise. You rest your beautiful eyes, little one. I'll be right here, watching over you. No one is going to hurt you." The woman's hand was stroking his clenched one soothingly, making him sigh.

He was safe.

She, whoever she was, was going to take care of him.

He was safe.

His eyes closed softly and he welcomed the darkness of his mind once more. The last thing he heard was the woman singing gently to him, a lullaby he didn't know. It made him want to cry and to smile at the same time, so instead he settled for sleeping.

_._

_**.**_

When he woke for the second time, the room was still completely dark. The shadow was no where to be seen. He whimpered at the lost, unconsciously flaring his magic to try and find his previous source of comfort. He managed to flare his magic for less then ten seconds before melting bonelessly into the mattress. He was still weak from his cuts and bruises. He whimpered again and attempted to curl into a ball, on his side.

His body stung with every move he made and he bit his lower lip brutally to stop himself from screaming. He rolled onto his side and curled up, his cheek resting against his pillow with his back to the door.

_Where is she? She promised she'd be here!_ He thought, inanely wishing the shadow would come back and watch over him.

He could feel the muscles of his stomach contract brutally as a spasm clenched his body. He let out a sob as he felt a wound on his back open up and begin to bleed again, soaking the crisp white shirt (when did that appear?) that he wore.

He felt tears dribble down his cheeks, shattering on the bed cloth as he continued to sob, out of pain or misery he wasn't sure.

He didn't hear the door open behind him but the whispered, "Oh no," caught his attention. He attempted to roll onto his back, hoping for a look at the sweet shadow but the pain was too much. He stayed curled into a ball, sobbing pitifully as the sweet shadow hurried over. She touched his shoulder carefully, rubbing the cloth covered skin.

"Shhh, little one. I'm here. _Shhh_. I'll make it all better," she assured him. She pulled out her wand and with a murmured spell, his shirt was off and his wounds exposed. She gasped. His white back was bleeding red now, the cuts reopening from his movements. "Oh..._Oh_ you poor dear!" she said, casting a gentle cleaning spell to get rid of the blood.

"H-H-hur..t...ssssss," he whined, his voice hoarse and broken as he attempted to roll onto his back.

"No dear, stop that. I need to seal your cuts on your back before you move again," she instructed. He stopped, hoping that the pain would stop too. It didn't. He whimpered as he felt a wand trace his cuts, stinging them but, thankfully, stemming the blood flow.

"Shhh," the shadow whispered gently. "The pain will stop in a moment. Hold on a little long, little one."

"Sssso," he hissed hoarsely, "huuurst ssssooo."

"I know, little one, I know," she soothed, tracing more cuts with her wand tip.

The shadow breathed a sigh of relief once all of the cuts had stopped bleeding as she gently rolled him over onto his back. He winced as he rubbed his still tender wounds against the course fabric of the sheets.

"There you go," the shadow said softly. "I'm going to get you a numbing potion."

"No!" He blurted out, "D-d-don't-t-t g-g-o."

"Oh, my dear," the shadow sighed, reaching out to grasp his hand in hers. "I will only be a moment. I will be back before you even realize I am gone."

"N-n-no," he stammered but he didn't try and stop her anymore then watching her with sad, doe eyes.

The Shadow left the room. There was no light in the hallway. The woman seemed to merge with the darkness and disappeared before his eyes.

He laid on his back, head turned to the side to stare at the door.

He didn't know how long he stared at it for but one thing was certain.

The shadow didn't come back.

He was alone again.

A pained whimper filled the room as he finally drifted into troubled sleep.

_._

_**.**_

A week passed and the shadow did not reemerge. He was left alone with his thoughts. Alone with the darkness that never faltered in the room and alone with his guilt. He hated being alone.

_Why can't I just be dead?_ He wondered. _I would rather be dead then alone. If I were dead then I could be with Mother. Salzaar, I would even rather be with Grandfather Abraxas or Grandmother Deiti. I'd even spend time with grand uncle Albert if I have to. Just someone, please kill me? _

He sighed, wondering when his thoughts started becoming suicidal. _Oh yes, Now I remember. When my mother was _killed_ because of me._ He groaned and rolled to his side, facing away from the door. He could now move freely but only on the bed. It hurt too much to get to his feet yet but he knew it would only be a little longer. _ I wonder where Severus is? _He glanced over his shoulder at the door. _As soon as I'm well enough, I'm getting out of her and going looking for him! He better be alright._

He paused his thoughts and frowned. _Maybe that's where _she_ went. Maybe she's looking after him_. He sighed, relaxing into the bed. _That's alright then. If she's looking after him then I'm happy. He deserves to live._

He closed his eyes tight. _And I don't. _

_._

_**.**_

Another week passed and he continued to heal in darkness. He was sure that while he slept, the shadow crept back into his room and gave him potions but he did not know. He hoped she still cared. It had been a while since anyone cared.

Time held no meaning in that small room. He slept when he wanted, ate when he wanted and was mysteriously bathed while he slept.

He was starting to believe he had imagined the shadow but her lullaby stayed in his head.

_Forget about the shadow_, he told himself, _you've got to find Severus! Severus might _need_ you and all you're doing is lying around doing _nothing!_ Nothing at all_.

He sucked in a deep breath and, careful not to open his still healing cuts, turned on his side facing the door. _Good start!_ He cheered himself on. _Just a little bit further and you might be off the friggin' bed!_ He shook his head, trying to dispel the already negative thoughts that taunted him. _Shut up. I've got to stop thinking...okay...new plan! Think of Severus. Only Severus! He needs you!_ That gave him enough energy to move his hips, sliding his legs (sideways) of the bed. It was uncomfortable but with the help of his arms, he managed to sit up. The world spun violently and he felt bile rise in his throat, despite not having eaten anything in a long time. He stubbornly closed his eyes tight and tried to settled his stomach, along with his center of gravity. When the dizziness faded, he grasped onto the headboard of the bed and stood up, only to crumble to the floor moments later.

_Bugger._ He had a nice, up close view of the ratty looking floor boards, making him wince. _Okay. That didn't work. Let's try again. _He carefully drew himself up onto his hands and knees, grimacing and thanking whatever deity was watching out for him that no one was around to see how far he'd fallen...literally.

He grasped the material of the bed beside him and drew himself up onto just his knees. He panted heavily, that move alone taking more of him then he would have thought.

_Remember, Severus needs you, h_e reminded himself, unnecessarily. Sucking in another deep breath, he awkwardly drew up onto his feet. He was still grasping the bed sheets, therefore he was bent over but at least he was standing. _Brilliant! Now I've just got to walk, _he eyed the distance between the bed and the door with a groan,_ five metres to the door and then however far to Severus' room. Crap. _He continued to swear as he righted himself, grasping onto the wall for support instead of the bed. He looked like a fool, he knew, as he practically slithered across the room, firmly attached to the wall.

_Okay. One challenge down...several more to go. _He winced, finally reaching the door. He grasped the wooden handle (_Really, who has wooden handles anymore?_) and gave it a vigorous twist. It didn't budge. _Locked. It's locked. Why the bloody hell didn't I expect that. _He sighed, sinking to his knees by the door. He rested his head against the wooden _(Why is everything here bloody wood?) _frame. _I'm pathetic. Locked in a room and I can barely stand. Severus is probably in pain and I can't do a single thing about it. _If he had been a lesser man, he would have slammed his head into the door but because of his immense dislike of pain, he didn't. Instead, his magic flared around him as his emotions increased. _I don't want to be here anymore! _ A book slid from a nearby desk to crash onto the floor. _I want to get out of here! _The bedsheets twisted and tangled together as magic coursed over it. _Severus!_

**Click!**

His eyes shot open and snapped to where his hand still rested on the doorknob. Cautiously, he twisted his wrist and felt the door give way. His magic had unlocked the door! Without a wand! He felt deliriously happy.

_Severus! I'm coming,_ he called out inwardly. He used the door knob and hefted himself to his feet, stumbling only slightly when he stood. He twisted the knob and pulled the door inwards, opening it and revealing a slim, dusty hallway.

He blinked, staring first one way, then the other. To his left was a staircase, leading down. To his right was four more doors. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. He took several steadying breaths before stumbling out into the hall.

_._

_**.**_

Ten minutes later, he was at the last door. The other three, much to his disappointment, were either bedrooms (messy ones at that) or, in the case of the second, a bathroom. He had thought about having a shower in that said bathroom, the water looked so _tempting_ but his conscious, yes he did have one, won over. He could not indulge until Severus was found.

The final door looked exactly the same as all the others. It was a light wood, damaged in several places and a wooden doorknob the same color. It was so simple...so-so _poor_ but he didn't have time to sneer at the decorations. He needed to find Severus.

He grasped the door knob and turned it weakly. He was already exhausted but there was only one more room. He pushed on the door, stumbling as it gave way under his insignificant weight. The room was as dark as the hallway. It only took a few moments until his eyes adjusted and then..._There! On the bed! It's got to be Severus!_

It was. The pale, limp figure lying on the small bed gave deep, steady breaths. Was Severus just sleeping? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to get to Severus.

He stumbled from the door and over to the bed, forgetting to close the door behind him. The bed was slightly larger then the one in his _room_ but was still quite small.

"S-s-sev," he stammered quietly, reaching out a fragile hand to brush a cold, pale cheek. "I-I'm s-s-orr-rry"

His voice broke through his apology and he fell onto the bed, narrowing missing the other man. He scrambled to the man, wrapping a leg around Severus' in an attempt to get closer. He laid his head beside Severus' and let out a low sigh as he felt his body give up and into sleep.

_Severus...he's safe. He didn't die for me. _

He sighed dreamily, wrapping an arm around the other mans chest.

_Don't worry, Severus, I'll protect you while you sleep. _

_._

_**.**_

"What do you _mean_ he's missing? It's impossible! The door was locked!"

"I meant what I said. He's not there! The door was unlocked, he must have gotten his wand."

"Impossible. Are you sure you aren't seeing things?"

"How _dare_ you say something like that! I was not seeing things! See for yourself."

"..."

"See?"

"Search the house. We've got find him. He can't have gotten far."

"Right!"

Footsteps retreated as the pair separated to go look.

_._

_**.**_

"Oh..._oh _dear," Molly Weasley murmured as she stood in the doorway, examining the sleeping men. Draco Malfoy was curled around Severus Snape like he was his lifeline. Maybe he was, Molly did not know. All she knew was that those two had killed Albus Dumbledore. If it were up to her, they would have been thrown out already or killed but they needed them to recover and fill in the gaps of their story. Some parts of it made no sense and they needed it too.

Molly hesitated, contemplating levitating Malfoy out of the room but that idea was pushed aside when she heard a whimper.

Draco whimpered, as if feeling her presences and opened his eyes. He stared at the older man with bleary eyes and sighed, moving closer if possible to Severus. Draco rested his head on the other mans chest, careful not to bump that rather large cut that lead from one shoulder to the opposite hip.

"P-prote-e-ct – yo-o-ou," Draco whispered sleepily, closing his eyes and breathing out heavily. "N-no-one's go-gonna hur-t-t-t yo-o-ou S-sev. Pr-promise."

Molly closed the door firmly, unable to bear the touching scene she witnessed knowing both of them killed their only hope against the Dark Lord.

They didn't deserve her sympathy .

"It's all your fault," she whispered bitterly into the dark hallway.

_._

_**.**_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Ta-Da! Second chapter. It's fairly short (Sowwy) and not much happens (just minor meltdowns for Draco xD) but I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**I know I said I wasn't going to update quickly (Blah! You shouldn't believe a word I say :Rolls eyes:) but this was already written. :Shrugs: thought I may as well get it out there.**_

_**Thank you **_darkshadowarchfiend _**for your review/alert. I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this one too.**_

_**.**_

_**Next chapter might take a while (is still in planning/plotting stages), Please be patient ;3 **_

_**.**_

_**Review m'dears,**_

_**-Liaa **_

_**.**_

_**(I am still looking for a Beta! Contact via Profile or Review if interested. Thank you)**_


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Chapter Two:** _Breathing In Your Everything_

_._

_._

_I don't really remember a lot of things about my mother. We weren't always close. We fought a lot, especially throughout my teenage years. _

_Mother wanted one thing._

_Father wanted another._

_I just wanted to be left alone._

_There are little things I remember about her. Insignificant things father would scoff at if he knew but to me they were special._

_Like, how she'd run her fingers through my hair when I couldn't sleep._

_Or how she'd always pronounce 'love' as 'luff' when we were alone together, just to make me laugh._

_Or when she'd sneak into the potions lab when I was brewing something and try to help, most likely ending up ruining the whole batch._

_Sometimes, when things got really bad or Father had been particularly cruel, she would come into my room at night, sit on my bed and hold me, as if I needed the comforting instead of her. _

_These are the little things I loved about her. _

_They are the same things that make me miss her so much. _

.

.

"-and there he was," Molly Weasley said to her husband. "He was just...lying there curled up with Snape as if that's where he belonged." She felt so tired, like the weight of the world was on her shoulder even though her burden to bear was not as bad as some.

"Hmmm," Arthur hummed. "I suppose it makes sense."

"What?" Molly looked confused. "What do you mean, Arthur?"

"Well," he murmured. "When we found them, they were together. Whatever they went through they were obviously together judging by their similar wounds. I suppose it makes sense that they want to heal together."

Molly sniffed, looking annoyed. "You make them sound like humans, Arthur."

"They are, Molly." He reached for her hand, grasping it even as she tried to tug it away. He gently drew her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You sound like you don't care about Albus!" Molly accused, trying to push away from him. "They killed him, Arthur! He's gone! He's gone!" She hit his chest lightly, trying to hurt him but unable to do so. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears as she stared at his sympathetic face.

"I loved Albus, Mollywoddles," he whispered lovingly as he cupped her face. "You know I did but, like you said, he's gone and punishing them isn't going to bring him back!"

Molly sobbed and threw herself at her husband, allowing her tears to fall freely for the first time since they had received the news sixteen days ago. "Arthur," she cried, clutching his ragged shirt in callused hands. She buried his face in his chest and weeped.

Arthur sighed and gently wrapped an arm around his wife's shaking shoulders and drew her close. He whispered soothing words to her as he bit back his own tears.

Albust Dumbledore had been their beacon of hope in the war. Now that he was gone, their only hope for survival rested on the slim shoulders of Harry Potter.

.

.

"Boy!" A bellow sounded from down the stairs, making Harry Potter wince.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" He called back, hoping his voice sounded meek and obedient. He was less likely to get in trouble if he was obedient.

"Petunia told you to weed the garden, boy!" Vernon yelled, glaring at his nephew who stood at the top of the stairs. "Why aren't you doing it?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Harry winced as soon as those words were out of his mouth. I forgot was not a good thing to say to his uncle.

"You forgot? You FORGOT? I'll give you something to forget, boy!" Vernon stormed up the stairs, his steps echoing loudly like a elephant's. Vernon grasped Harry by the back of his shirt, shaking him violently for a few moments. It lasted just long enough for Harry to become disorientated and therefore, the teenager did nothing to stop his uncle from dragging him down the stairs and towards the back door. Harry came to his senses just as they approached the door. He contemplated struggling but his uncle was stronger then him and Harry had left his wand in his room. Harry curled himself up as his Uncle practically threw him out of the house via the back door. Harry hit the ground, rolling to defuse some of the impact but it still winded him. He laid on his back, head tilted to the side so he could see his Uncle's furious, purple face.

"You will finish weeding this whole garden before you even think of coming back inside!" The door was slammed and Harry heard a snap as the lock slid into place, keeping him outside. He sighed and drew himself to his knees shakily. He felt weak and dizzy from lack of food.

No, his family was no longer starving him but he could not bring himself to eat. Albus Dumbledore, who was the closest thing to a grandfather Harry had ever had, was gone. Killed by two traitors who did not deserve to even walk on the ground Albus had.

Harry had been so determined at the end of the school year. He was going to find the horcruxes, he was going to save the world and someday, he was going to get the respect he deserved. But the holidays changed that. No letters from Hermione, none from Ron or any of the Weasleys. Nothing. It was like someone was cutting him out of the wizarding world..again. He sent Hedwing with several letters once a week. She always returned with no replies and none of the original letters. Harry knew his friends were receiving them but they were not replying.

He felt so utterly alone.

Harry sighed and stood up, stumbling towards the closet flower bed before sinking to his knees in the dirt. The baggy jeans that used to belong to Dudley had seen worse things then some mud on the knees, so Harry was not fussed. He reached down with shaking hands and grasped what he believed to be a weed. He gave it a sharp tug and winced as he felt spines dig into his palm. He jerked his hand back and stared at the blood which was covering the palm in slow, sluggish drops.

"Shit," Harry cursed, examining it carefully. Several of the plants spines were still embedded in his palm and he carefully plucked them out with blunt fingernails. He tossed the spikes to the ground and gently wiped his palm of his grubby white shirt carefully. A long smudge of blood colored the white t-shirt but Harry didn't care. There was worse stains on his shirt then a little blood.

Harry sighed heavily and, after examining his palm again carefully, reached for another weed with his uninjured hand. It had been more then two weeks since holidays had started and Harry was more then anxious to get out of his relatives house. However, he was not yet seventeen which meant he was still under the protection of his aunt and couldn't leave yet. At least, not without the Order Of The Phoenix's presence.

_Like that's going to happen, _Harry thought with a frown. He roughly ripped a plant, later noticing it was a flower and not a weed, from the ground in his angry. _The Order is probably going to keep me stored away here until they've concocted a battle plan to win the war. I bet they wont even tell me! They'll just thrust me into battle to defeat Voldemort while they carry out their battle plan for the rest of the Death Eaters. That's all I am to them. A way to kill Voldemort. God, I wish I could just kill the bastard already! That way It would all be over and I could become a recluse. Harry smiled at that thought. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I'll buy a cabin somewhere no one ever goes and just stay there. _

_With Ginny?_ A voice questioned in the back of Harry's mind, making him frown.

_Yes..well...no. Ginny likes going out, doing things with other people. I don't think she'd like the life of a recluse all that much_. He sighed. _Is this what my life is going to be? A constant toss-up between what I want and what other people want? I wish I could just...be normal._

Harry gave a vicious yank at one of Petunia's prize Petunias, pulling out at the roots. He knew exactly what plant it was. He knew that it definitely wasn't a weed but he wanted to hurt something and plants were the natural choice.

Harry couldn't hurt people on purpose. He'd been hurt too many times himself to purposely hurt someone.

Harry sighed when he heard his Aunt shriek from somewhere inside the house, calling for him as if expecting him to get through the locked door and appear in front of her.

Actually, he was sure she did expect that. His Aunt refused to learn anything about magic and believed Harry could do everything and anything he wanted.

_If only,_ he thought getting up. He brushed mud of his knees and began a slow walk back to the house._ If only._

.

.

When Draco woke, he was wrapped around Severus. It took several moments for it to click as to where he was and what had happened to them both. Draco gave a sad noise from the back of his throat and gently raised himself up to his knees. He sat back on his heels so he could examine Severus.

Severus laid on his beck, his arms at his side as if he had been hit with a Perfictus Totalus spell. His face was drained of all color, though Draco supposed that was normal. The man's lips were tightly closed, the only sign of him breathing was the gentle flare of his nostrils and the steady rising of his chest. The elder man was covered by the blanket up to his shoulder blades, his arms out and bare. Draco hesitated, wondering if his companion would kill him if he checked his wounds. Draco decided that if Severus hadn't woken up by snuggling, then he wouldn't wake if Draco gently removed the blanket from his chest.

Draco gently moved Severus' arms so he could pull the blanket down. The boy still felt weak but he needed to know the extent of the damage the other had suffered. Draco knew how many times the cruciatas curse had been cast (seven) and for how long each time (roughly ten minutes each time). That alone could send a weak man into a coma that they'd never get out of.

_But Severus isn't weak!_ Draco thought stubbornly. He gently drew the blanket off the other man's chest before instantly wishing he hadn't.

The chest was covered in slowly fading welts that stilled burned red. They were caused by a spell, Draco guessed because no other instrument could make a simple welt last for more then two weeks after casting. There was several bruises on Severus's chest that were faded drastically, having been caused by fists and not wizardry. A cut from Severus' shoulder to the opposite hip caught Draco's eye though. It was red and inflamed. It was going to scar and Draco winced. He gently reached out, hesitating before gently placing a hand over where Severus' heart beat strongest. He was careful not to press down in case he caused the other man pain.

"I-I," Draco whispered hoarsely, staring at the pale and lifeless face. "I'm so-sorry, Sev-Severus." He lowered his face until his blond hair covered his eyes before lying back down beside the man. "So...so sorry."

.

.

When Draco woke next, the first thing he realised was that his throat was no longer raw. The pain which had previously plagued him no longer stung. Perhaps the Shadow had sneaked back into the room to feed him a potion. Draco rather suddenly wished he had not been asleep. He wished he could have talked to the Shadow, asked her why she stopped singing, why she stopped visiting. If Severus had not been gently resting beside Draco, he would have felt horribly alone.

Draco turned on his side so he was facing Severus, his nose pressed against the other mans bare shoulder. Draco sighed, unconsciously breathing in the comforting scent of the person next to him. Clean, crisp smell from the cleaning spells Draco was sure they were both subjected to during sleep but Severus have another smell which clung to him. Draco could no describe it but it was something completely and uniquely Severus.

"S-Severus," Draco whispered, testing his voice. The potion he must have drunk worked wonders. It no longer hurt to talk and, thankfully, his voice was no longer hoarse. It was, however, a tad huskier then normal but Draco was sure it would fade over time. "Severus," Draco repeated for no reason. He liked the way the name rolled of his tongue. In school, he had only ever called the fierce potions master Professor Snape but watching the man sleep quietly beside him, Draco could not force himself to say anything other then Severus.

"You got to wake up soon," Draco said wearily. He looked up at the older man with wide, semi-desperate eyes. "Mother is no longer with us, Father is long since lost. You're all I have left." Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around one of Severus' tightly. "I can't loose you too!"

Draco closed his eyes tight and moved closer to the other warm body. "Remember when I was younger, Mother invited you over and I blackmailed you into playing Tea Party with me?" He asked quietly, eyes still closed. "I was seven. You told me to never tell anyone ever that you'd been blackmailed by a seven year old. I was so proud." He sighed. "I did tell someone though. I told Mother. She laughed for twenty minutes after I told her. I didn't really know what was so funny then, I thought she would just be proud. Of course," Draco smiled and opened his eyes to look at Severus, "Then I discovered that I was the only person to successfully blackmail you since Father did so in your fifth year." Draco sighed and let his eyes drift close again, his lips still twisted upwards in a faint smile. "Oh, do you remember the time when I hit you with chocolate pudding? You were so mad-"

Draco didn't know whether it was because he read somewhere that talking to coma patients helps or simply because he was lonely but he spent a long time talking to the unmoving man. So long that his throat got hoarse again. Draco went through every memory he had, finding ones with Severus in them or with his family as together. He stayed clear of the ones that centred on his mother or father heavily. The grief was too soon for those memories.

Draco talked and talked until he fell asleep, unaware that a shadow stood in the doorway and had been there since half way through his collection of memories.

Draco was too sleepy to notice when the shadow gently closed the door or feel it when the shadow cast a spell, making a blanket fall across him. Draco gave a small sigh and curled up under the blankets with a faint smile.

.

.

"Your Uncle has gone to get food with Dudley," Aunt Petunia announced to Harry, huffing. "Clean the dishes then go clean Dudley's room before they return." She glared at him, though without the usual malice. Harry didn't notice, he was simply staring at the ground. They stood in the kitchen, standing not a metre from one another. It had taken Harry half an hour to get into the house, having had to shimmy through a half open window and hurry to find his Aunt. Petunia hadn't said anything about her nephews ratty appearance and that alone gave her a particularly sour look on her long face.

"Of course, Aunt Petunia," Harry responded quietly. He just didn't have the will to fight them any more. He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, intent on cleaning his cousins room first before starting on the dishes.

Harry didn't see the sigh Petunia gave as she watched him go.

He missed the way her shoulders slumped and she furiously swiped at her eyes to dispel a glossy sheen they had acquired .

He never saw the way she sat at the table and buried her face in her hands as if she too had finally given up and lost the will to fight.

.

.

**Authors Note: **

**Okay, so not much happening in this chapter. It's mostly Character Developement. Hmm and it's short...sorry? **

**Thank you so much Ali-Chan et Vani-Chan for reviewing. Thank you for the encouragement :gives cookie:**

**Next chapter is still in Planning Stage so I'm not sure when it will be updated but it will be updated.**

**If you see any problems (typo's, grammar, random 'the's or 'a's, ect.) then please point them out. I am still without a Beta so all the mistakes are mine :grins sheepishly:**

**Review m'angels,**

**-Liaa**

**(****I am still looking for a BETA. If interested, contact me either at my e-mail (on my profile) or Pm (also on my profile) or in a review. Thank you ;3** **)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Chapter Two:** _Breathing In Your Everything_

_._

_._

_Many people believe that Severus is my godfather. _

_An honest mistake, I assure you._

_He's always been so much kinder to me then all the adults I knew, therefore it's only reasonable to think that he has some legal tie with me._

_He doesn't._

_He's never had one._

_He was merely a friend of the family. _

_Father knew him in Hogwarts, despite Severus being two years behind him in classes. Mother was in the same year as Severus, though they weren't really _'friends'._ Mother had her group and Severus preferred being alone, though Mother said she used to see him in the presence of Father a lot. _

_I tried to get Father to talk about his time in Hogwarts but he always avoided the question, going on to talk about something completely irrelevant.  
_

_I asked Severus once, about what Father was like at my age. _

"_Different. He was different," He said simply, not looking up from graded papers. _

_Then Severus got this strange glint in his eye and his lips twisted upwards as he remember images I couldn't see. He stayed in his memories for a little while before shaking his head and telling me not to be so nosy. _

_I didn't ask again._

_Not out of politeness but out of respect._

_There was something special in those memories Severus had of Father and I didn't want to take that away from him._

_Those memories were amongst the only thing I knew of that could make Severus smile._

_I liked that smile._

_I didn't want it to disappear because of me being _"nosy".

_._

_Severus was one of the only people who knew me. I mean really _knew_ me. He knew my obsession for Chocolate Eclairs, despite Mother's whining about how they were going to make me 'fat'. _

_He knew why I loved flying._

_He understood my interest in all things dark and _forbidden_. _

_He never made fun of me for my fear of Hagrid, Hogwart's Games keeper. _

_He knew all about my life, my past and knew what I wanted for my future. _

_He was closer to me then my Father was, then Mother and much closer then my friends ever dared to be._

_Severus was a Slytherin through and through but he was determined that I would never turn out like him._

_I wish he hadn't failed._

_._

_._

Draco played with the black strands of surprisingly clean black hair which was spread out on the pillow before him. He was lying on his stomach, chin resting in one palm, the other hand tangled in his companions hair. He had been awake for a while now and was tired of sleeping. He wanted to to do something but he couldn't.

He had tried to open the door again but without the accidental flare of magic, he wasn't able to. He had paced for a while before getting tired and lying down again.

Draco had tried humming but that soon got on his _own nerves_. He attempted wandless healing on his arm where a large scratch was but that took too much out of him, magically and physically

"Salzaar's balls," Draco muttered, dropping his face from his chin and allowing it to slam into the mattress. It hurt his nose but he didn't care. The rest of his words were muffled by the sheets, "I am so _bored_." He turned his head to the side so it faced Sleeping Severus. "Severus," he hissed. "Wake up and amuse me."

Severus said nothing.

"Fine," Draco said petulantly, sitting up. "I'll amuse _you_." He tapped his chin, trying to think of something amusing to say to the sleeping man. Hopefully a good joke would wake him up.

"I got it!" He announced, grinning. He was fairly sure being locked in the same room for so long was making him crazy. He really needed to get out before he went completely nuts. "A wizard, a squib and a unicorn walk into an appocrathry-"

.

.

Arthur Weasley sat at the kitchen table, sipping a tea and reading the Daily Prophet. Nearby, his wife Molly busied herself making pumpkin scones and liquorice snap cakes.

"Another article, dear," Arthur said with a heavy sigh as he laid the paper down. He pointed a thin finger at the section which read "**HARRY POTTER: HERO OR MURDERER?"**

Molly glanced over and sighed. "Another one? Really, that is just..crazy! Harry wouldn't hurt a fly." She tsked and shook her head. "Best put it away, love." She waved a hand towards the bin. "They will be here soon and we don't want them upset."

"Right," Arthur stood and with a satisfying thud, threw the paper into the nearby bin. He was tempted to set it alight.

"Would you go check on _them_ while I finish the scones?" Molly asked, clear distaste in her voice as she motioned to the above floor. Arthur did not need to ask who his wife was talking about. There was only few that she spoke about with such bold dislike and only two were in the above floor.

"Of course," Arthur said. He walked over and pressed a kiss to Molly's cheek, grabbing a liquorice snap cake while she was distracting and hurrying from the kitchen. Her disgruntled and amused threats followed him out but she made no move to follow him to retrieve the treat.

Arthur chuckled, biting into the sweet cake with relish as he took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the upper landing, he turned and walked up another set of stairs and then another. He reached the fourth floor where their _company_ was. Arthur finished of the cake, brushing the crumbs off his shirt and hands. He unlocked the door, wincing when he heard the quiet murmuring inside the room fall quiet.

"W-Who's there?" The young Malfoy heir demanded. Arthur heard a faint wobble in the boys brave tone. Arthur did not respond thought, fearing his name would cause more distress then a unknown person would. He pushed open the door, forgetting that the hallway light was on. The light from the hall shined into the room and blinded the pale boy. Malfoy covered his eyes with a cry of pain trying to block the vivid light.

"Sorry!" Arthur was immediately contrite. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, letting the room plunge into darkness again. He waited for his eyes to adjust and was instantly locked into a staring contest with the young Malfoy. Silver eyes locked with blue and Arthur winced faintly, waiting for the ball to drop (figuratively speaking, of course).

Malfoy opened his mouth and Arthur prepared himself for screaming cusses that he was sure would follow as the boy discovered his identity. "W-Who are you?" The boy merely repeated, making Arthur gape.

_Of course!_ Arthur scolded himself, examining the determined boy. _He has been in the darkness for so long, his eyes can't adjust to the hair color yet. I should have thought of that earlier. Should I tell him who I am? _Arthur wondered. _Or is it better to leave it be for a while. No_, Arthur locked eyes with the boy again. _That would be cruel. He deserves to know where he is at least!_

"Arthur Weasley," He announced without pausing to allow any more hesitation on his part.

The Malfoy heir froze in his sitting position. Arthur was stunned to see the boy inch backwards, shielding Snape with his body, as if he was afraid Arthur would attack. _Maybe he is afraid I'll attack_, He thought. _After all, he didn't get all those injuries playing Quiddich._

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy snarled, crossing his arms over his chest and wincing as he brushed a cut on his chest.

_Here in this house or here in this room?_ "I live here." Arthur decided it was most likely the former.

"Y-You live here?"

Arthur couldn't see it but he was sure the boy had paled. "Yes."

"I-I'm in _your_ house?" Malfoy, wounded or not, managed to make it sound like Arthur had just told him the bed he was sleeping on was in fact animal dung. Arthur winced.

"Yes. My wife and I found you on our property," Arthur supplied, trying to be helpful. There was most likely a lot of blanks in the boys memory that would need to be filled.

"Get out."

"What?" Arthur gaped. He had prepared himself for curses, screaming or even an attack. This was unexpected. Cold, detached, almost unfeeling words. It reminded him far too much of Malfoy Senor.

"Get out!" The Malfoy heir repeated, this time with more feeling. The boy desperately searched for something to throw. He grabbed a pillow, ironically the one Arthur had spelled for him the night before, and threw it towards the man by the door. "GET OUT!"

Arthur didn't move, even though the pillow hit him in the chest. The throw was not a hard through, in fact it was quite weak. It proved the boy, though he was active, still had a long recovery in front of him.

"Calm do-" Arthur attempted to soothe.

"No! Get _out!_ _Get out!_ Now!"

"Calm d-"

"OUT!"

Arthur saw the boy's chest heaving and did the only thing he could think of to calm the boy. Arthur lifted his wand from his waistband and aimed. A quick sleeping charm was whispered and the father of seven watched the young man crumble onto the mattress.

Arthur sighed and stepped forward. With carefulness that spoke of experience with this sort of thing, he arranged the boy from his previous awkward position into one that would not give him any stiff joints when he woke.

"I told you to calm down," Arthur muttered to excuse his actions. "You should have listened." He draped a blanket across the boy and, after glancing over Snape, turned and left. On his way out, he cast a mild lighting charm that made the room somewhat brighter but not enough to hurt their eyes. He would have to slowly condition the boys eyes to light again or he would slowly fall blind.

_Poor bugger,_ Arthur mused as he gently closed, but did not lock, the door.

.

.

Arthur heard the dig of the apparation wards being broken as he jogged down the last flight of stairs and reached the bottom floor.

"I'll get it, love!" Arthur called out to Molly. He hurried to the front door and pulled it open just as Remus Lupin had raised his hand to knock.

"Remus!" Arthur greeted happily, "Come in! Ah and the three 'M's." That earned him a glare from Moody, Minerva McGonagall and Mundungus Fletcher, or as Arthur called them, the three 'M's.

"Really, Arthur," Minerva scolded as she stepped passed. She shed her cloak and handed it to the shabby redhead. "I do not wish to be grouped together, especially not with _that_." She waved a dismissive hand towards Mundungus, often called _Dung_. A name which suited him far better than his given.

Dung snorted. "Like I want to be group together with an old bag like you." Dung paused, wincing after realising that he had just insulted a _very_ powerful witch.

Minerva's face contorted in rage."Why, You-"

"Hmmmm, yum! Arthur, is that your wife's delightful liquorice snap cakes I smell?" Remus exclaimed loudly, interrupting Minerva's coming tirade.

"Yes it is," Arthur said, grateful for the disruption.

"Oooh, Yum!" Dung moaned and hurried off to the kitchen before Minerva realised her prey was escaping.

"Along with Tea and Scones, I see," Moody added, his glass eye swirling in his socket as he glanced through the walls.

"Hmph," Minerva crossed her arms, in a huff. "I do hope the tea is still warm." She bustled off, intent on finishing what she had started with Dung and, hopefully, transfiguring him into something easily squishable.

"Thank you, you two," Arthur said to Remus and Moody, who were both grinning. A blowup was imminent but at least it had been staved off until after snacks.

"No problem, Arthur m'boy!" Moody slapped Arthur on the back. "Now I'm off to grab a snap cake before Dung finishes 'em all off." The man hurriedly limped away.

"How are you, Remus?" Arthur asked once the man was out of earshot. The werewolf was pale and the lines on his face seemed all the more prominent. Arthur helped the werewolf take of his cloak and hung it nearby on a cloak-hook.

"As good as one can be at a time like this," Remus clasped a friendly hand on Arthurs thin shoulder. "Come, lets get some tea and get this all over with so we may rest easier."

"I don't think we will rest easier until this war is over my friend," Arthur announced sadly but set off with his friend into the kitchen.

"Oh, Remus dear!" Molly clucked, dragging him into a forceful embrace. Arthur winced slightly, sure he was not imaging the cracking sound that Remus's spine gave under the froce of the hug.

"Hello Molly," Remus smiled. "Any tea left?"

"Of course, of course! Sit down, both of you, I'll dish you out some scones." Molly motioned them to two of the remaining seats and began to place some scones on individual plates for the two.

Under Molly TLC (Tender Love and Care) everyone began relaxing and even Minerva and Dung managed a somewhat polite conversation.

.

.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry called out as he walked down the stairs.

"What is it, boy?" His aunt yelled back from the nearby kitchen. Harry hurried into the room. Petunia was sitting at the table, sipping tea.

"I've done all my chores," Harry said. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Where to, boy?" Petunia's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she examined him. He wore another pair of baggy jeans and a baggy red shirt that she had given Dudley the previous christmas.

"Just around the block," He responded quietly.

"Hmph," Petunia huffed, standing up. "Fine but be back before your uncle gets home or there will be hell to pay."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, forcing a nice-tone into his voice. After all, she could have refused to let him out of the house.

"Don't give me that sass, boy. Just get out of my house and take _this_ just with you." Something was thrust into Harry's hand and he quickly turned his palm upwards. A necklace, a pretty silver locket on a thin chain rested there.

"What is this?" Harry gasped in disbelief. He had never received such a nice looking present before and certainly not from his _aunt_.

"Don't look like that, you stupid boy," Petunia snapped. "It was your filthy mothers. I don't want it hanging around any more. I attempt to pawn it off years ago but no one wants the bleeding thing. You keep it with you, you hear me? At least that way it won't be in my care any more."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia!" Harry became the most animated he had been since returning _home_. He grinned at his aunt who gave a sour expression back.

"What did I tell you? Don't thank me! I just don't want it in my house an ymore. Just like I don't want _you_ in my house any more. Go for your bleedin' walk and leave me in peace."

Harry hurriedly did what she said and practically ran from the house. He ran for a street or two before slowing to a walk. He opened his palm again and examined the pendant. It was a simple oval of silver, with a pretty floral pattern on the front. Harry awkwardly opened it and was surprised to see the smiling, still, face of his mother staring back at him. Lily Evans looked to be in her teenages years, probably no older sixteen and was smiling at him through the muggle photo. He felt tears gather in his eyes and stubbornly wiped them away. Harry stared at the photo as he walked.

_Thank you Aunt Petunia, _He couldn't help but think. _I had a part of my father, his invisibility cloak and his map. All I ever got of my Mother was her eyes. Thank you for giving me something to hold on to of hers_. Harry grinned at the picture of his mother.

After a while, he gently closed it. He had made his way, without noticing, to the nearby park. He found a bench and sat down on. He traced the floral pattern on the front and touched the pink stones which made the flowers with care.

Harry turned the pendant over and was surprised to see writing engraved on the back.

"_I will love you forever, my sister."_

_Did Aunt Petunia give this to Mum? She'd have to! Otherwise, why else would she have it?_ _or want me to have it, for that matter._ Harry gave a small smile and gently unclasped it. He lifted it up and put it around his own neck. The weight of the pendant was comforting against his breast bone. It sat just where his heart beat loudest.

_I can feel mum_, Harry realised with a start. He tucked the pendant inside his shirt and placed a hand over it. It was crazy but he could have sworn he'd seen it glow as it touched his skin.

_I love you too mum_, Harry thought with a faint smile as he stared at the silver chain which disappeared into the neck of his shirt.

.

.

"What are we going to do?" Molly whispered quietly. "We can't take the children back to Grimauld Place, not with the barrier broken and our defence charms aren't strong enough here."

"Hogwarts?" Remus suggested.

"No. With Albus d-d-gone," Minerva could not bring herself to say dead, "With him gone and no other headmaster named, the wards are halved in strengths. The only thing that keeps the building standing is ancient magic but even that will fade."

"What about if we made new wards at Grimauld place? Name a new secret keeper?" Arthur said.

"Too much energy will go into it. We need a strong witch or wizard to be secret keeper and we can't spare any with the war coming up so soon," Moody announced gruffly.

"We've got to do something!" Molly exclaimed tearfully. "I want my babies back. Fleur's family can't keep them forever! And what about Harry? He must be so lonely without his friends _and _ after witnessing what happened."

"I know, love." Arthur wrapped an arm around his wife's heaving shoulders comforting. She was bravely fighting back her distress but it was a downhill battle. "We'll think of something."

"See," Dung said loudly, munching on a liquorice snap cake, "you're all thinkin' of this as too serious-like. Get Potter 'ere and then you all do wards to protect 'ere. That way none of ya are too exhausted and the wards will keep strong if, you know, one of you croaks it."

Everyone paused, exchanged looks and then stared at Dung in disbelief.

"You're a genius," Minerva said, as if announcing she was about to dance naked in the streets with only a feather duster.

Dung just grinned and shoved a whole snack cake into his mouth, chewing messily.

Moody winced."What a waste of genius," he muttered and the others nodded with faint disgust.

.

.

"Dear, while we're setting up, why not go check on the...erm...guests?" Molly suggested to her husband awkwardly.

"Yes, you should Arthur. The ferret's awake and quite distressed I believe," Moody added, swivelling his eye back to stare at the male Weasley.

"Ah, I didn't think my sleeping charm would last very long. All right, I'll just be a moment." Arthur nodded and hurried towards the stairs. He took them two at a time, once again, and in no time he was in front of the doorway into the bedroom.

Arthur turned the knob and peeked inside. The light was fading outside, so the hall was not bright. The lightening charm placed inside the room made it easier to see and his eyes adjusted quicker.

"Who's there?" There was no wobble in the Malfoy heir's voice this time. It was strong and cold. Arthur hid a shiver.

"Arthur Weasley," he said, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. Malfoy was sitting on the bed beside Snape's hip, his arms crossed and his legs crossed, facing the door. He looked quite formidable and Arthur would have been reaching for his wand had he not remember the blond teen was wandless and therefore, no real threat.

"Liar," Malfoy snarled, startling Arthur.

"What?" The elder Weasley stuttered. "Well, see here-"

"You liar," Malfoy repeated, cutting over the man again without real care. "Arthur Weasley would never take us in. You're lying. Who are you? Tell me who you really are!" The boy was looking, if possible, even more distressed. Arthur unconsciously placed his hand by his wand hilt, incase another sleeping charm was necessary.

"Arthur Weasley," he repeated soothingly.

"You're lying!" Malfoy flung himself off of the bed, to attack Arthur physically. Immediately, Arthur cried out a sleep charm and watched as the boy crumbled in mid air, falling to the floor with a solid thud half way to him. Arthur hurried over to the awkwardly unconscious form. He knelt next to the boy and began to carefully sort out the mix of limbs until he was lying on his back, his arms at his side and legs stretched out.

Arthur could hear hurried thudding just before the door to the room was flung open and Remus, Minerva and Molly stood there, their wands posed. Following behind at a slower pace was Moody, slowed by his wooden leg, and Dung, a general coward.

"What's going on? Moody said Mr. Malfoy attacked you?" Remus demanded before spotting the sleeping form.

"He did but I charmed him. Here, Remus, be a good friend and help me put him back on the bed. I don't think he needs more spells cast on him in this state." Arthur motioned for Remus to grab the blonds arms while he grabbed the teens legs. Remus nodded and placed his wand back into its pocket. He grabbed the boys hands and, with Arthurs help, they lifted Malfoy bodily onto the bed.

"Why did he attack?" Minerva queried, putting away her wand as well.

"He seemed to believe I was lying about my identity. I think someone abused Polyjuice potion while torturing him," Arthur explained, draping the nearby blanket of the teens sleeping form.

"Hmph, that does sound like something those rotten death eaters would do," Moody said gruffly.

"What a horrible thought," Minerva muttered, glaring at the two even as she sympathised with them.

"Yes, now let us leave them to rest. We have wards to set up, right?" Arthur clapped his hands and ushered them out of the room, risking only a cursory backwards glance to check on the sleeping duo as he closed the door behind him.

.

.

"Mum!"

"Mummy!"

"Ma!"

"Mizzuz Wheezy!"

"Mother!"

The Weasley children, and Fleur, happily greeted the plump figure of Molly Weasley. Molly embraced them all tightly, pressing kisses to each of their cheeks. She even embraced Fleur despite the fact she normally disliked her.

"I feel quite unloved," Arthur added from behind his wife, with a grin. He stepped out and was immediately tackled in a hug by Ginny. His hand was shaken by Bill and Charlie, who had come over from Romania to protect his siblings in the war. Ron, Fred and George all hugged him too but theirs was somewhat awkward. As if they were too old to hug their father.

"Come on, the portkey is ready," Arthur said after he finished embracing his sons. Ginny was back in Molly's arms for a second hug, revealing just how much she'd miss having a (sane) female influence around.

.

.

**Author's Note: Six pages! Not long but until things start happening, it's as long as they get xD **

**Next chapter, something finally happens!! Wooo! **

**: Snorts : Wow, Draco spent most of this chapter asleep. XD Lazy-lazy boy.**

**Oh and, I'm sorry. I really am trying not to fall into the "ZOMG Harry is so fickin' dumb and obtuse" cliché but face it, the boy **_**is**_** a little slow xD **

**Thank you for Ali-Chan et Vani-Chan for reviewing again! Sorry it was short, they'll get longer, promise! You're the reason this chapter got out so quick xD You made me want to write more.**

**.**

**Okay, 'nuf procrastination. 'tis time for my classes Dx **

**Review! Make me happy : Grins :**

**-Liaa **


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Chapter Four:** _Dying to prove _

_._

_._

_The raids started when I was a week old. _

_Father told me they'd been going on before then too, but not were not as frequent._

_I swear a month didn't go by without a raid of some form on the Manor._

_After the Dark Lords disappearance, they slowed to every two or three months._

_One time, there was actually roughly a year between two raids. I was two when they stopped, three and two days old when they started again._

_At age three, I didn't know what was going on. At age three, I was just able to store things away for later memories._

_At age three, I began to truly despise Arthur Weasley._

_You see, back then, Arthur Weasley was the leading man on the raids. I think they chose him because Father knew him at school. Arthur was one year younger then dad, same age as Severus and in the same year. Arthur was a Griffendor, of course, like the rest of his ancestors and his hellspawn._

_I remember the first raid I'd ever experienced (and remembered). I had been having some nice dream, cuddled up with Brax, my toy dragon, in my bed. I was still sleeping in the nursery then, it wasn't until I was five that I got my own room._

_I remember waking up to see someone looming above me, with flaming red hair. Back then, Arthur had a full head of hair. _

_To a three year old, the sight was petrifying. I remember wailing loudly, screaming and scrambling back. Arthur was probably trying to soothe me when he reached out a hand towards me but I thought he was going to hit me or grab me. _

_My screams alerted Father who ran into the room. He shoved Arthur, physically almost as if he'd forgotten he was a wizard, and scooped me into his arms. I clung to him pitifully, Brax lying forgotten on the floor where I'd dropped him._

_I think Arthur tried to apologise but it was drowned out by my crying. Father took me out of the nursery, allowing it to be torn apart as the Auror's searched for Dark Objects. Mother met us in the family lounge, a smallish room with a fire and some couches. I sat on my Father's lap until the Auror's finally left, Mother stroking my hair to calm me._

_For a long time, I was terrified of closing my eyes in case that crazy man with flames for hair came back. _

_The raids went on and on, especially when the Dark Lord rose again. _

_Sometimes I think that it's not my ambition that drove me into the Dark Lords arms, but the need to get back at the man with flames for hair._

**.**

**.**

When Draco woke, he had little recognition of any previous events. He knew that someone disguised as Arthur Weasley had come to talk to him. He'd started panicking...then nothing. Then when he woke up again, he'd started panicking (again) because he couldn't remember what happened, which could have meant his memory was erased. Of course, then the lovely fake-Arthur Weasley appeared again, wanting to talk. Draco had attempted to attack the man, hoping to rip the glamour or defuse the potion manually but, surprise surprise, he was once again cursed. Draco couldn't remember getting on the bed next to Severus, where he was now lying nor did he remember anything the fake-Arthur Weasley had talked about.

Draco groaned and lifted himself up onto his elbows, glancing around the room. _What do I do?_ Draco wondered. _Try the door again? Would they really be that stupid as to leave it unlocked?_ He paused. _Yes, Yes they would_. He swung his legs of the bed and scurried, disorientated, towards the door. He grasped the handle and twisted. It gave way under his hand and he felt a sear of joy. _Yes! Freedo-_ he stopped and turned back. Severus Snape laid on the bed, breathing steadily and looking to all who wondered, as if he was merely sleeping. _But he's not merely sleeping,_ Draco sighed_. And I can't just leave him here to whoever it is who's got us. _

_Yes you can_, a snarky voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like his grandfather, Abraxas. _You're a Slytherin, Draco m'boy! Slytherins value their own lives, remember? What you're planning on doing is so...so...Griffendor. _

_It is not!_ Draco protested but knew the voice (_Oh Salzaar's balls, I am going crazy)_ was right. Staying and risking getting killed for Severus was so Griffendorkish but Draco really had no choice.

_I owe him a life-debt! Slytherin's always pay their debts._

_Not always,_ the voice mocked. _Only when it suits them, remember?_

"Enough!" Draco said out loud. "I am staying right here!" Draco let go of the door knob and stalked back over to the bed. He collapsed next to the unconscious man and crossed his arms, in a huff. "I don't care if it's bloody griffendorkish! I owe him my life."

_Suit yourself...griffendor, t_he voice snarled, cruelly amused. Draco placed his hands over his ears to try and drown out the mocking laughter that filled his head.

.

.

"It's so good to be home!" Ginny squealed, the first one through the front door. She quickly shed her pink coat and threw it towards the nearby cloak hook. It landed on the floor next to the muggle adapted device but she didn't bother to pick it up.

"Yeah! We've got to-" Fred said

"-agree with ya, lil sis," George finished.

"It's good to be back!" The two announced at the same time with matching wide grins.

"eet iz zo clean, mizzuz Wheezy," Fleur said stepping inside and allowing Bill to gently remove her cloak from her shoulders for her. "'oou are a fantaztic 'ouse-maker."

"Thank you Fleur," Molly replied stiffly, her dislike of the pretty blond coming back full force. Arthur took his wife's cloak off as well, shaking his head in amusement as Charlie and Ron raced from room to room like hyper children.

"What's to eat?" Ron asked, poking his out from the lounge to stare at his mother.

"Ron, you're a bottomless pit," Ginny's voice came from inside the room. Ron turned to stick his tongue out at his sister before quickly returning to looking at his mother.

"I'm _really_ hungry," he whined.

"You just ate at Fleurs house!" Bill protested with a laugh.

"B-but that was _ages_ ago and we portkeyed! You know that makes me hungry!"

"Breathing makes you hungry," Charlie snorted, walking out from the kitchen with a Liquorice Snap Cake.

"Where'd you get that?" Ron demanded, locking eyes on the sweet cake.

"Kitchen."

Ron hurried to the other room, not looking back as his family laughed lightly at his obsession with food.

"Mum! Come braid my hair," Ginny begged from the lounge and, with a smile, Molly hurried to head her daughters request.

"Dad, wanna play quiddich?" Fred asked with a goofy grin.

"I can't," Arthur said awkwardly. "but how about you round up your brothers and I'll come watch a little later?"

"Okay!" George grabbed Fred in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles brutally against his brothers head. "Come on! Lets play!"

"Comffg!" Ron yelled from the kitchen, obviously still devouring snack cakes.

"You gonna play, Billy?" Fred asked, scrambling out of his twins choker hold.

Automatically, Bill raised a hand to touch the scars on his face. He had had to stay in the hospital for little over a week and most of his wounds were healed. It was just a reflex, as if to check if he was still disfigured. Bill sighed and removed his hand from his face.

"Sure," Bill said weakily. Fred and George cheered, rushing off to get their brooms. Fleur drifted off to go see Molly and Ginny, while Arthur watched his eldest sons with pride. Charlie offered Bill a reassuring grin and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Bily-boy. You can borrow my old broom," Charlie said, leading his brother to his old room.

Arthur was left standing in the hallway, the sounds of his wife, daughter and future-daughter-in-law bickering coming from his left. He chuckled and let out a releaved breath.

_We're all safe._

Arthur paused, glancing up at the above floor. _All of us. Even if they don't know it_. He sighed and peeked into the lounge. Molly sat on one patched up couch, her hands running through her daughters fiery strands as she argued with Fleur on the prettiest braid. Ginny watched on with amusement, almost forgotten by the other two.

Arthur smiled. "Love?" He said tentatively, getting three pairs of eyes locked onto him almost at once.

"Oh, hello dear. What is it?" Molly flushed lightly.

"I'm going to head up to the fourth floor. Did you tell the kids to stay out of there, yet?" Arthur asked. They had discussed it with the Order and decided that, until Malfoy and Snape were fully healed, that none of the children know they were in the house.

"Oh, no not yet, love. You should go tell the boys," Molly suggested. She ignored the curious looks from the two other females and kept her eyes on her husband.

"They're going out to play quiddich. I'll tell them later," Arthur decided. "I'll see you in a little bit, love." He smiled at his daughter and future-daughter-in-law before turning on his heel and hurrying away.

He heard his sons laughing in their rooms as they searched for the brooms while he hurried passed the doors. He paused to listen in on them. They were bickering about who would play what position and on what broom. He had been walking quietly, hoping to pass by them unnoticed but Arthur could have sounded like an elephant and they would not hear over their own laughter. He gave the closed door a smile before hurrying passed and up the nearby stairs.

It took him little to no time to reach their 'guests' room. He grasped the door knob and gently pushed it open. Malfoy was lying on his side, facing away from the door. Arthur could see the young pale hand lying carefully on Snape's chest, monitoring his breathing even while they both rested.

"He really cares," Arthur whispered with some surprise. He stepped into the room and closed it behind him with a quiet 'snap'. Still, the blond slept on.

_How am I going to talk to the boy? He'll attack or freak out as soon as he sees me. _Arthur sighed._ Maybe I should send one of the kids...no, just No. They don't need to know until he's healed. _Arthur pulled out his wand from his belt and fiddled with it as he thought. _I could immobalize him? No, that wouldn't make him trust us anymore then holding him at wand-point would. Perhaps if I silence him? That way he can't speak...no that would scare him. _He eyed the space from him to the boy with some distrust. If the boy attacked and Arthur hesitated, Malfoy could do serious damage in a short amount of time._ That's it! A barrier! It'll seperate us and that way he wont think I'll hurt him and we can talk!_

Arthur waved his wand and whispered "_Separboucile." _The spell, of french origins, was designed by a particularly fed-up house-wife who decided to split her families house down the middle. One side for her and one side for her husband. The children, of course, could move freely throughout. The spell was made to create an invisible barrier (which became visible on contact) to separate two parties at all times.

"There," Aurthur said as he poked the invisible barrier with his wand, causing a faint red wall to be seen splitting the room in two.

Arthur cleared his throat, nosily. "Eh-Ehm? Mr. Malfoy? Please wake up, I need a word." He tried to sound as polite and formal as possible. Had it been one of his sons he was waking, he would have merely yelled their name and threatened to remove their brooms from them if they didn't rise in a set amount of time. Of course, Draco Malfoy was _not_ Arthur's son, so the situation became less familiar and more nerve-wracking.

Malfoy rolled over with a faint whine, turning to face Arthur but not waking further then that. The Weasley father was gifted with the rare sight of Draco Malfoy, asleep and relaxed. The usually harsh, sharp features had soften. The pale skin which was heavily marked under the grey sweat-shirt (Arthur was sure the boy hadn't realised yet that he was wearing hand-me-downs) was flushed slightly as he slept peacefully. Arthur felt guilty about waking him but he needed to get the confusion sorted out before it went too far.

"Eh-hem?" Arthur tried again. "Mr. Malfoy? Wake up please!"

"Nuuu," Draco whined sleepily, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. "Goway. Sleepy."

Arthur bit back a chuckle. "Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with you."

"Urgh," The boy groaned, finally waking. It seemed to come back to him in stages. He sat up quickly and turned to the side to check on Snape, sighing in relief at finding him where he had been left the night before. Secondly, the fact that someone had talked to him seemed to sink and he spun around to stare at Arthur.

"W-What? Leave me alone!" Malfoy yelled suddenly, after recognizing the man. The room had gotten progressively lighter and he was now able to see almost perfectly again.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy-" Arthur tried to soothe.

"Don't call me that!" Malfoy snapped, glaring at the Weasley. "I am _not_ my father!"

Arthur looked startled and slowly nodded his head. "Alright then, _Draco._" He stressed the boys given name as if to prove that he was doing as requested. "I need to talk with you about something."

"I'm not telling you where Potter is," Draco said suddenly, shocking Arthur. "I don't care who you've polyjuiced yourself into this time, I'm _not_ telling!"

"Calm down, Mr- I mean, Draco. I have not taken any Polyjuice," Arthur soothed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"How?"

"...Stay in here for an hour! It can only last that long. Severus refused to create a longer Polyjuice potion, remember?" Draco sneered.

Arthur nodded his head and, waving his wand at a book lying nearby, transfigured it into a chair. He sat down calmly.

"Since I am going to be in here for an hour, will you permit me to talk to you?" Arthur questioned lightly, trying not to frighten the already skittish boy.

Draco pondered that request, drawing his knees up to his chest and peering at the red head through lowered eyelashes. "...Fine. But don't expect me to answer anything."

Arthur smiled. "Good. How are you feeling today? Molly has been giving you healing potions while you slept. It was easier that way."

"Easier to poison me, you mean," Draco muttered under his breathe but said nothing more.

Arthur winced. "You don't have to believe me but we did _not_ posion you."

"That's what the poisoner would say if he poisoned someone," Draco pouted stubournly, making Arthur sigh.

_This is going to be a LONG hour._

.

.

"Arthur? Are you in there?" Molly called out, pushing open the door. Fifteen minutes after she'd finished braiding Ginny's hair, she had gotten worried about her husband. What if Malfoy had overpowered him and escaped?

"Yes, love," Arthur said with a smile from his chair. "I'm proving to Mr-I mean, to Draco that I'm not taking Polyjuice."

Molly put her hands on her hips with a huff, shooting a glare towards the blond teen who sent one right back. "Really? That's just silly! Arthur, come on out. You don't need him to believe you. As soon as they are healed, they will be gone from here and no longer our problem."

Draco growled lowly, crossing his arms and stubbornly looking away.

"Molly, love." Arthur frowned. "You can't be serious. They are injured. We need to get along with them because, by the look of Severus, they wont be leaving any time soon. Now, I think I will stay here. Draco and I were just talking about the Quiddich season." Arthur pointedly turned back to Draco. "So you really believe the Chudly Cannons can take the champions ships?"

Molly huffed and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Arthur winced.

"..Why did you do that?" Draco questioned quietly.

"What?" Arthur raised both eyebrows in question. He had never quite managed to raise only one.

"Get her angry...over me."

"Oh," Arthur chuckled. "Molly has a fiery temper. She'll go bake some cookies then she'll come to her senses and appologzie. A marriage isn't a marriage without a few fights along the way."

Draco stared at Arthur in confusion before looking over his shoulder at Severus.He sighed, turning slightly so he wasn't facing Arthur anymore, but sitting paralel with the bed, so he could see both Severus and the other man.

"How bad is he hurt?" Draco asked abruptly.

"Bad," Arthur replied promptly. He saw no reason to mince words. "Mentally and physically. Do you know what happened to him? It will help us treat him if we know exactly what we're dealing with."

Draco stayed quiet, staring down at the dark haired man.

Arthur sighed. "It's alright. We can just keep giving him general med-"

"Cruciatas. Quiritas. Perdustulo. Flerea. Terriatas," Draco listed abruptly, making Arthur gape. "I mean," he winced, "I wasn't conscious for all of it but those are the ones I can remember. Cruciatas, Flerea and Quiritas are mental curses, he'll have to suffer through them on his own even if you give him a potion to help."

"a-and the others?" Arthur didn't want to know but it seemed the wounds to Severus Snape were more serious, and dark, then they had inticipated. "What about the others?"

"Perdustulo, you wouldn't have heard of that one." Draco stared at the opposite wall, not looking at Arthur. "The burns on his chest are made by that curse. It creates burns and makes them seep blood. He should have a blood replenishing potion everyday to recover what he's lost...Teriatas is worse." Draco turned unseeing eyes to stare at Arthur. "It creates permanent scars. All those cuts...on his chest...and his back...he'll never get rid of them."

"Oh Merlin," Arthur gasped. "It-It's worse then we feared. You-You say a blood replenishing potion each day?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "Along with a Cruciatas-cure mixed with a Dreamless sleep for the Quaritas. Flerea is a different sort, a patronus should be cast near him everyday to chase away that curse. The Perdustulo seems to have stopped effecting his burns. A potent burn salve rubbed into them everyday, along with a numbing potion, should help fix those though he will have faint scars from those as well."

"You...you know your potions," Arthur mentioned, forcing a light tone into his voice.

"Of course!" Draco smirked proudly. "Severus didn't raise an idiot in potions!"

Arthur blinked in surprise at the wording. "Raise?"

Like a dorm slamming shut, the cold mask slid back onto Draco's face and he refused to answer. They sat in silence for the rest of the hour, pondering what the other had said.

.

.

Arthurs wand vibrated in midair, getting both mens attention immediately.

"Ah!" Arthur smiled. "The hour is up. I hope this puts your mind to rest, Draco. I am not someone polyjuiced as Arthur Weasley. I _am_ Arthur Weasley."

Draco merely stared at the wand in disbelief, even once it had been removed from the air by Arthur.

"Are you alright?" The father of seven questioned, seeing Draco's peaky look.

"W-why?"

"Why what?" Arthur looked confused.

"Why did you take me..._us_ in? H...I mean _we_ killed Dumbledore," Draco's voice was strained and he still didn't meat the other mans eyes.

"Ah," Arthur gave a sad smile, "because that's what we do...we help each other. Now, if you don't mind, I need to pee!" He stood up and stretched his creaky bones with a joyful sigh. "Do you feel up to eating a proper meal? I can bring one up. You've been living on potions for two weeks, that's not healthy."

Draco nodded his head once, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

Arthur hesitated at the door and with a flick, the invisible wall between them fell down. He nodded his head, pleased with his work, and walked out. He quietly shut the door behind him.

Draco didn't even see him leave.

.

.

_That idiot! _Draco fumed once Arthur had left. _Doesn't he knew that when your enemy is weak you're meant to go in for the kill, not make them feel better! Urgh! They'll never win this stupid war with that attitude._

Draco paused, blinking and looking away from the wall. _Wait...do I want them to win? No! I want Father's sid...no...I don't want that either. Father's side shouldn't win...after what they did to Mama, they should pay! But I don't want Potter to win either. BAH! Can't they both just die and make my life a whole lot easier._

He drew his knees up to his chest and lent back against the wall, sitting on the pillow next to Severus's head. He stared down at the older man and, with a stroke of genius, crossed his legs. He pulled the pillow out from under the black hair mans head an dplaced it on his lap, moving Severus's head to it rested in Draco's lap. _There! Now he's comfortable._ Draco looked quite proud of his idea and began to run his fingers through the potion masters hair as he went back to thinking._ I suppose I can understand why they would help their own people but why help me? Help _us_? We killed their leader...okay, so _I_ couldn't kill him but I was planning to! _And_ I let all those death eaters into the castle, that's got to count for something._

Draco laughed bitterly, out loud. _This is pathetic. I am upset that I didn't get punished by them. That's just stupid. I didn't do all of that for attention! I did it for the cause! The cause...wait...what is the cause? _

Draco frowned.

.

.

Arthur, after finishing in the bathroom, hurried down the stairs. He arrived at the kitchen and grinned. All of the kids (except Percy, of course) were in the kitchen, arguing over food. Molly had, after getting angry at Arthur, apparently cooked not only cookies but scones, mini cakes, more liquorice snap cakes and several other chocolate confectioneries. Arthur winced slightly. The more food she made, the angrier she was at him.

"Dad! Look what mum made!" Ginny squealed, holding up a chocolate in the shape of teddy bear. "Aren't they cu-u-u-ute?"

Arthur smiled and leaned over to take it from Ginny. He made a show of examining it, under her watchful eye, before quickly shoving it into his mouth before she could snatch it back. "Delishus," Arthur said grinning around the chocolate.

"Hey!" Ginny shrieked, tackling him playfully. "Give that back!"

Arthur opened his mouth, preparing to show her all that was left of the yummy chocolate when Molly looked over with a scowl. "Don't you dare, Arthur Weasley! You close that mouth of yours and sit down. You're setting a bad example for the children!"

"Sorry, dear," Arthur said, hiding a smile. He went to sit down next to Ginny but thought better of it. He stepped around the table, walked up behind Molly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry," He whispered, for her ears only.

Molly sighed and gave him a loving look over her shoulder. "Me too," she whispered back.

Arthur, of course being where Ron got it from, ruined the mood by trying to pinch one of the freshly made scones she was preparing on the counter top. "Arthur Weasley! You sit down before I decide to throw you out of my kitchen! Go! Sit!"

Arthur grinned and did as he was told.

.

.

Arthur sneaked away half an hour later, with a plate full of food. He hurried up the stairs and to the fourth floor, while his family messed around in the kitchen _attempting_ to help clean up.

_I'm so lucky to have my family_, he mused as he opened the door into, as he now refured to it, Draco's room. He peeked inside, hoping the boy wasn't asleep.

He wasn't.

Draco sat at the top of the bed, pillow on his lap and Severus's head on the pillow. Draco's pale hands ran absently through the black strands as he stared at the wall in thought. He didn't even noticed the door open.

Arthur was faintly surprised by the scene. It's true he'd thought them to be close but they way they were was almost...too close.

_They can't be...it's impossible_, Arthur thought. _Severus would never take a student as a lover._

"Is that for me?" Draco's voice broke his thoughts.

Arthur started and stared at the blond but he was still watching the wall. Arthur glanced down at the plate and stuttered out a "yes."

"Good." Draco nodded but offered no thank you or appreciation for it.

"Where do you want it?" Arthur asked.

"Here," Draco said, patting the bed next to his thigh. Arthur nodded and walked over, placing it on the bed. He paused, staring down at the relaxed face of Severus Snape.

_Impossible...but I think he looks more relaxed being in Draco's lap, with Draco touching his hair...maybe they are lovers._

"He's not going to wake up...not like this..." Draco said quietly, startling Arthur.

"What? Why...why not?"

"The curses. The three mind curses are too strong. He can't counteract all of them alone. I wish I knew legimency better. Then I could go in and help him."

"...so...he's going to sleep until he overcomes the curses? Isn't there a counter curse or a potion?"

"No. Besides the ones I mention earlier...like the patronus but they'll only aid him. He's got to do this himself or with someone inside his mind."

"...you two seem close..." Arthur said tentatively, hoping the mask wouldn't close down on the teens face. It didn't but Draco never took his eyes off the black haired mans face.

"We are," was all Draco said. One hand ran through surprisingly silky strands of hair, the other rested on his chest, just below his throat.

"That's...good?" Arthur said, unsurely. He looked at Snape with curious eyes before glancing back at Draco. "I'll leave you to eat. Put the plate outside the door when you're finished."

Draco nodded.

"Okay...bye?" Arthur walked to the door, glancing back to see that Draco was gently stroking Severus' chest with his free hand. He hadn't even glanced at the food yet.

Arthur sighed and hurried from the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

_._

_._

Draco listened to the click of the door as it closed. He turned slightly, staring at the wooden door. He still couldn't believe that the _real_ Arthur Weasley was caring for him and Severus. It was crazy. Draco glanced at the food sitting innocently on the plate.

_Probably poisoned,_ He reasoned with himself. The cakes that sat there were tempting him, smothered in chocolate icing and sprinkles. Draco fought back drool as he stared at them.

"Just one," Draco said quietly, reaching for a cake. "One wouldn't hurt." He lifted it and bit into it tenitively.

Soon the whole plate was gone. Instead of getting up and putting it outside the door, he simply placed it on the floor by the bed, so he didn't have to move Severus. Draco settled back against the wall with a sigh.

_I'll just nap a little_, he decided, closing his eyes and giving a small sigh of contentment.

.

.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, wiped away a few scarse tears from his face and lifted his face to the sun. He sat out the back of Number 4 Privet Drive, alone.

_Alone_, Harry sighed,_ I'm always alone. Maybe that's how it's meant to be. I'm meant to be alone._

_Yeah...that's it. _

_I'm meant to be alone._

.

.

**Authors Note: **

**Wooo! Longer chapter! (9 pages in 12 font! Yes!)**

Warning, It is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine Dx feel free to point them out for me!

**Okay, So Draco's sort of excepting Arthur as a 'constant' thing and excepting the fact that...he can't really get rid of the meddling coot xD He doesn't have to like it though!  
**

**mwahahaha, fear the Teenage Angst that is Harry Potter! More on his mental state next chapter.**

**.**

**I've got a question for all you (wonderful!) reviewers,**

**Am I pacing this story to slowly? I know how annoying it is to read a super-slow story that takes forever to get to the action. **

**Do you think I should make it a little more fast pace or leave it the way it is now? **

**(Oh and the way I've planned it, Harry should arrive at the burrow in two-three chapters. Next chapter is the Weasley Kids discover Draco (Dun-dun-Duuuuun! :bad attempt at dramatic music:)) **

**.**

**REVIEWER RESPONSES:**

**Ali-chan et Vani-Chan: **Gosh, I love you xD You're the only one who reviews every chapter for me! Hmmm, I don't know. Does this count as a quick update? If so, then yes it is for you :3 Thank you so much for your reviews!

**Nameless Little Girl: **Thanks so much! Also, thank you for your review on "_I Wish" _It's nice to know someone looked at my other work as well!

**TearsOfTheForgotten: **Thank you! I know, I torture them so much xD Authors Perogative, I suppose. Don't worry, they'll both get their happy ender (...after a lot of other stuff happens:3)

**Music-Is-Luv: **ZOMG! You gave me the longest review I've ever had! Thankuuu! Haha! I know, I feel sorry for Snapey-kins too Dx I torture them so much but I really luv them. You know what they say "You gotta be cruel to be kind" or in my case, Cruel to be cruel :Shifty look:

Don't worry! He's coming around to Arthur. You can understand why he didn't immediately jump at the thought of Arthur saving him. He doesn't have good memories of Arthur. Poor dear.

XD So many red-headed bebes!

YAY! Another procrastinator! We're quite common nowadays but not many people admit it. However, I am a procrastinator and proud of it! I'd shout to it to the world if I could be bothered xD

Anyway! THANKUU for the super awesome review!

**.**

**WOOO! I feel so awesome! I got so many brilliant reviews for last chapter. Will you do it again this chapter :puppy dog eyes:**

**.**

**Another question, do you prefer individual responses (through ) or posted at the end of the chapter like this? I can never decide which I like better xD (I am very indecisive)**

**.**

**Love you all! **

**Review M'lovelies!**

**-Liaa**

**((I am Still looking for a Beta. If interested, contact through PM (profile), Email (Also on profile) or through a review! Thanks ;3))**


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Chapter Five:** _Cracked Armour  
_

_._

_._

_Contrary to popular belief, The Dark Lord does not harm those who are loyal to him._

_True, if you piss him off then you are better of dead because he will torture you until your last breath leaves your body._

_But...if you are loyal, then your world changes._

_I remember when Father was The Dark Lords favourite. _

_We lived in luxury then._

_The lesser followers bowed at our feet. They _worshipped_ us. _

_We were like demi-gods._

_The Dark Lord was, of course, the almighty supreme god._

_We still bowed to him._

_Father's reign of _favourite_ lasted for little under a year._

_I was in fourth year._

_Father fell out of favour quickly though._

_The power went to his head._

_He thought himself more powerful and worthy then The Dark Lord._

No one_ is more powerful then The Dark Lord._

_Severus soon became the new favourite._

_However, I was still treated highly._

_Severus was The Dark Lords favourite._

_I was Severus' favourite._

_It all worked out for me in the end._

_I knew who to stick close to so I could gain higher power._

_Until I made one fatal flaw in sixth year._

_I hesitated._

_Rule two in Slytherin house is..._

_Never hesitated._

_Rule one is..._

_Never trust a Slytherin._

_I did both._

_Just proves I'm not as snake-like as I'd thought I was._

_Pathetic, huh?_

_._

_._

Draco was sure that he was slowly losing his mind. The Malfoy Manor was, even in rich people's standards, _huge_. Draco had never been short of room to move while he'd been living there. Of course, Hogwarts had a large ground and, though he would adamantly deny it, Draco had enjoyed taking advantage of the wide open spaces to run in.

The tiny room in the Burrow was stifling.

"I'm going to go crazy, Sev," Draco confided in the other man with a sigh. He'd started to call the unconscious man _Sev_ the previous night, after Arthur had left with his second tray of food. "If I haven't done so already."

Draco was fairly sure it was around ten in the morning but since there was no clock and without his wand he could not cast a tempus spell, Draco was not certain. Arthur had come a while ago with breakfast _(pancakes..How muggle_, Draco thought petulantly). The man stayed to chat for a while before hurrying off so he wouldn't arouse suspicion _(Yes, because carrying a plate full of pancakes up into an otherwise empty room is not suspicious at all,_ Draco sneered inwardly).

Draco was horrified and would most likely deny it like mad should anyone ask, but he was actually wishing Arthur would return.

Talking to an unconscious man was not very interesting.

Poor or not, Arthur Weasley could actually _hear_ what Draco was saying.

He sighed.

"Salzaar, I'm bored," Draco muttered. His hands were gently combing Severus' hair without prompting. His mother used to run her fingers through his hair when he needed comforting and Draco knew, with the three mental curses placed on him, Severus desperately needed comfort.

_I really scored the jackpot on blackmailing material this time_, Draco mused. _I could have Sev under my power for the rest of his life...actually, I think...even with all of this new information, Sev still has more on me then I'll ever hope to possess._ Draco shuddered. _Down side of growing up around your teacher. They know _everything_. _

"You know I hate you, right?" Draco asked Severus randomly, stopping his petting of his hair for a moment. "Of course you do." Draco looked oddly pleased with that thought and, with another sigh, went back to stroking the silky strands.

.

.

Ronald Weasley sat in his room, staring out the window at the partly cloudy sky. He had grown more over the summer. At age seventeen he stood nearly six foot tall and was in no way slim. His red hair was still as vivid but, thankfully, most of his freckles had faded but if you squinted, you could still see them dotting his skin.

Ron was beyond glad to be back at the Burrow. Fleur's parents house had been nice (it was _huuuuge_) but it wasn't home. Home was just what he needed at that moment.

The war was coming to its climax. Ron was sure the Dark Lord knew his horcruxes had been compromised but wouldn't know exactly how many were gone.

Ron wished Harry was there.

But at the same time, he was glad he wasn't.

Ron, like any teenager hidden in the shadows of someone more popular, was full of contradictions. He missed his best friend but he really didn't want to see him. As soon as Harry Potter appeared, Ron Weasley became insignificant.

"Ron?" Ginny's voice called from outside his door.

"What is it, Gin?" Ron called back, going and opening the door. Ginny wore a old shirt of Charlies which reached down to her knees and a simple pair of green tights.

"Gred are going up to see what Dad's got hidden in the spare room. I'm going with, wanna come?"

Ron paused thoughtfully. Did he want to annoy his dad? No but he did want to know what was in that room. "Lead the way," Ron said, stepping out of his room and closing it behind him. His previous thoughts left behind for the moment.

"Great!" Ginny squealed, grabbing his arm and tugging him down the hallway towards the stairs. Ron grinned and followed quickly.

.

.

"Merlin you two are-"

"-So bloody slow!"

"we were going to-"

"-go in without you-"

"-if you didn't hurry it up!"

Forge/Gred said playfully once Ron and Ginny finally arrived at the fourth floor. They stood in the hallway, leaning on opposite walls. They looked very much like bookends. Ron rolled his eyes at the empty threat of going on without them.

"Gits," Ginny said without malice to the twins. "Where is dad?" She cast a suspicious stare over her shoulder, as if expecting her father to leap from the shadows and bust them.

"There's a meeting-"

"-going on downstairs-"

"-'bout how to-"

"-kidnap Harry from-"

"-he's uber evil relatives-"

"-and since the whole order-"

"-is involved-"

"-they will be-"

"-forever!" The last word was said by both of them. Ron's neck hurt from swivelling his head to glance between them as they talked.

"Stop doing that!" He whined to them. "You make my head hurt!"

"Sorry Wonny," the pair said with a grin, not sorry at all. Ron muttered some insult under his breath, making his sibblings laugh.

"Where is Charlie? And Bill and his blushing bride-to-be?" Ginny continued to question.

"Charlie and Billie-boy are-"

"-in on the meeting too-"

"-and Flower-Power is-"

"-out shopping for the-"

"-up-coming wedding."

"And mum?"

"Is in the meeting too," Gred announced with matching grins.

"Great! Let's do this..." Ginny looked more excited then Ron had seen her for a while and thanked the twins silently.

That was another thing Ron disliked about Harry. Harry hurt Ginny. Starting a realationship only to break it off when things got 'too deep'? What type of friend did that? Ron didn't like the thought of his sister and best friend under the same roof and secretly (and rather guiltily) hoped the order would not find a way to rescue the boy-wonder.

"You don't suppose it's anything dangerous...do you?" Ron asked somewhat nervously as George reached for the door knob of the nearest door.

"What? Like a giant spider?" Fred said with a snicker at Ron's rapidly paling face.

"You two can go first!" Ron suggested, making the twins smirk.

"Oh you're such a baby, Ron!" Ginny sighed dramatically and, shoving George away, opened the door herself. They're wands were all out..just in case.

The room was empty. It was a spare bedroom, mostly for visiting relatives, with a few unnammed books litering the bed.

"Well...that was anti-climatic..." Ginny said, amused. They lowered their wands and gently closed the door.

"On to the next!" George cheered, hurrying to the next door. It was another bedroom, they soon discovered. This one looked to have been used recently. Fred studied it pensively.

"We're gettin' close, boys!"

Ginny huffed and glared at Fred who merely grinned back. "-and Ginny," he added.

The next room was a bathroom. One they hadn't even remember ever being there.

"Oh yeah! This used to be where Bill and Charlie bunked," Ron remembered suddenly. "They used to always brag about having their own bathroom, remember?"

"Yes, I do. Now we're going to have the private bathroom!" Gred chuckled evilly. They lifted their wands and placed privacy charms and a few mild curses to keep other people out. "There." They grinned. "Perfect!"

"Gits," Ginny muttered under her breath. She stomped on to the next door, Ron following with a glare towards the twins. Neither redhaired boy cared, they followed along behind with matching smirks.

The next door was, once again, a messy bedroom. It had a ratty old poster of a Dragon on it's wall. They were fairly sure it was Charlies old room.

"Alright!" Fred punched the air. "Last one! Ready yourself men...and Ginny."

"I'm going to kill you two," Ginny muttered but drew her wand up nonetheless. She was in the front, sandwitched between Fred and George. Ron was behind them, clutching his wand nervously.

"One, Two, THREE!" They threw open the door and gaped.

Draco Malfoy sat on the floor beside the bed, knees drawn up and head resting backwards onto the mattress. On the bed behind him laid a sleeping (or so it seemed) Severus Snape.

They gaped.

Draco gaped.

They did the only thing they could think of at the time.

They screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, DEATH EATERS!"

.

.

Draco really, really _really_ wanted to kill the yelling Weasley children but, thanks to a stunner sent towards him by the Weasellete, He was stuck only glaring at them. At the four red-heads scream, some of the order had raced up the stairs. Arthur, taking quick stock of the scene, immediately accioed the children's wands but not before the spell had hit Draco.

Molly had raced towards her children, hustling them away from the door. Charlie and Bill had gone to glance into the room, only to be held back by Remus. After a inquisitive stare at Remus, they went to their mother and (attempted) to calm their sibblings.

Arthur Weasley slipped into the room, seemingly unnoticed. He knelt by Draco and, after casting a spell search to find out what had been sent at him and by whom, had reversed the stunner. Draco slumped as soon as the spell was taking off but did nothing more. He raised curiously detached eyes to the elder Weasley.

He opened his mouth, attempted to speak before merely shaking his head and looking away.

"Are you alright?" Arthur demanded.

Draco nodded once.

"Are you sure? Speak up, boy!" Moody growled from the doorway. Moody's magical eye was already scanning the boy, leaving him feeling strangly voilated.

"Get out," Draco said simply.

Arthur gaped. "What?"

"Get out. Now." Draco did not raise his voice or sound anything but politely commanding.

"Now, Draco we need to-"

"OUT!" Draco's calm fascade broke and he glared at Arthur. "Now."

Arthur stared at the blond teen who was trying hard to disguise shudders which wracked his slim body. He realised with startling insight that he had just lost every piece of trust the boy might have given him in their one hour chat the previous day. For reasons that were not even his fault.

_Trust is a fickle thing_, _especially when it involves a person as broken as this boy._

"Dra-"

"OUT!"

Arthur could only comply. At the distrustful look on Moody's face, Arthur merely shook his head and stepped from the room. He closed the door behind him and, more out of concern for the two men inside the room, locked the door. It would not do for anyone to come in and harm them freely.

Arthur, seeing that no one was watching, cast a alarm charm on the door which would send him a shock whenever someone was trying to get in the room.

"And just what," Arthurs voice was deadly serious as he locked eyes with his children, "did you think you were doing going inside a room I _specifically forbade_ you from going into?"

"Dad! There are Death Eaters in th-" Ron started.

"I don't _care_ what is in there!" Arthur snapped, his heart beating a mile a minute. "You disobeyed a _direct_ order from me! What if it had been dangerous? You could have gotten killed. I _specifically forbade _you from going in their from your own saftey!"

"There was something dangerous in there!" George pointed out.

"You're harbouring _two_ fugitives in there!" Fred added.

"Death eaters!" Ron growled.

"Are you forgetting that Lucius Malfoy tried to _kill _me?" Ginny demanded, looking shaken and quite pale.

Arthur's face dramatically softened at Ginny's words. He sighed and pocketed his wand. He stepped forward and drew his only daughter into his arms for a tight hug.

"Don't think you're getting away with this unscathed," Arthur warned but the glare he gave was lacking in any real anger.

"Why wasn't the door locked?" Remus asked, staring at the now locked door with a distrusting look. "Did he unlock it again?"

"Again?" The children chimed but were completely ignored.

"I kept it unlocked," Arthur said, rubbing Ginny's back soothingly. She was still shuddering from the shock of finding the son of her attempted-murderer in her home.

"What? Why? He could have escaped Arthur!" Molly yelled, not thinking to lower her voice. Unknown to all, Draco sat on the other side of the door, listening to every word.

"He wouldn't," Arthur announced. "He wouldn't leave Severus."

"You don't _know_ that!" Remus pointed out. "It's just a suspicion you have."

"He wouldn't," Arthur repeated.

"Enough," Moody growled. "We shouldn't be here talking about some filthy _murderers_. We got to work out a plan to save Harry."

"Right," Charlie said, one hand on Ron's shoulder to show support for his younger brother. Bill stood with the twins, ready to catch them should they faint. All of the children looked white. "Harry is our number one priority, remember?"

"Exactly," Molly sniffed. "You have locked the door this time, Arthur?"

"Yes, dear. He won't be able to get out," Arthur said patiently.

"Good. Now, I believe we have tea waiting downstairs?" Remus attempted to distract them. It didn't work but they all played along, if only to leave the hallway. The Weasley children were sandwiched between them as they walked, covering the front of back in case Malfoy jumped from the room and attacked, however unlikely it was.

.

.

_Murderers. Filthy murderers. Murderer. Murderers_.

The words repeated over and over in Draco's head. He held his head in his hands and drew his knees up to his chest. New words added themselves into the mantra that was taunting him.

_Pathetic creature. Doesn't deserve to live. Die. Scream for me. I love it when you cry. Filthy murderers. I'm going to enjoy killing the traitor in front of you. Your fault. Your fault. Filthy murderer. Pathetic. Filthy. Disgusting._

Draco whimpered, holding his hands over his ears.

_It's all your fault!_

.

.

Tea was strained. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, had one been handy.

However, all knives and anything that might be used as weapons had been hidden from the Weasley children who looked like they'd very much liked to stab someone. Preferably the two upstairs but they didn't seem too picky.

"Why?" Ginny was the first to speak. Her voice was strained and exhausted.

"Why what?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Why are they here? Why are you helping them? Why aren't they dead? Why did they kill Dumbledore? Why don't you care about all these _why_'s?" Her voice rose steadily with every question until she was practically yelling. Arthur winced. She gazed at him, betrayal written in every line of her face. "Why, dad?"

Arthur gazed at his wife for assistance but her face mimicked Ginny's. He glanced at his other children and found the same. Remus was sitting next to Arthur, who sat opposite the rest. Moody and the other order members had gone home, seeing that no more planning would be done that day.

Arthur looked at Remus but Remus shook his head. Arthur had the feeling that the werewolf was only sitting beside him because there was no more seats opposite him.

"Why?" Ginny repeated.

"Because they needed help," Arthur said, lamely. He reached up and ran a hand through his thinning red hair and dragged a freckled hand down his face. "Because they would die without assistance. Because they are the only ones who know _why_ what happened on the roof actually happened." He stared at his family with a distraught look. "They're here and they're alive because I need to know _why_ just like you do. I can't let Dumbledore go without knowing that."

His family stared at him. He knew they wanted to say they understood, that they were okay with it, but if they said that then they would be lying. Family didn't lie to one another.

_Not without a good reason, at least_. Arthur locked eyes with each and every one, until they were forced to look away.

"I..." Molly started before breaking off. She shook her head. "You left the door unlocked..._why?_"

Arthur sighed. "I don't know, Molly...but what I _do_ know is that Draco will not leave without Severus. I have seen the two of them. There is something there that will not let one leave without the other."

"Have you questioned them?" Ron demanded suddenly.

Arthur shook his head with another sigh. "Severus is still knocked out cold. He's had several curses placed upon him and it is very unlikely that he will ever wake." The gleeful looks on his children's faces made his blood run cold. He looked away. "I have talked to Draco. He's told me what he knew about the curses placed on Severus but he wouldn't say more. I...I'll question him again tonight and see what else I can get out of him."

"Why not just hand him over to the order?" Fred demanded, a protective arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulder.

"Yeah, a little veritaserum would loosen his tongue," George added.

"Or a few curses," Ron muttered under his breath.

Arthur stiffened. "Now you all listen here," Arthur snapped, startling his family. "That young man up there may have killed Albus Dumbledore-" they flinched. "-but he is still just that. A young man! We all make mistakes-"

"He got someone killed!" Charlie snapped.

"-and he has paid for his! You did not see the state he was in when he came here or when we found him," Arthur continued, without pausing for Charlie's interruption. "He was nearly _dead_ by the hands of the Death Eaters! You don't know what happened up on that roof. Do not make judgements until you know the facts!" He stared at his family with flaming blue eyes. "I will only say this once, so listen closely...No one and I mean _ no one_ deserves to be violated like he was. Understand?"

The children nodded numbly. They had seen their mother blow up in anger but they're father...they're father had always been so level headed.

"...good." Arthur nodded harshly, standing up and looking away from their shocked faces. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go check on them. If I ever find you anywhere _near_ that room again, you will wish they had gotten to you first." He stormed from the room, leaving silence in his wake.

"Oooh," Fred said.

"Dad's pissed," George finished.

The rest could only agree.

.

.

"Draco?" Arthur knocked on the door, to be polite. "Are you alright? I'm coming in." He pushed open the door, meeting resistance along the way. He paused, the door opened only a crack. He frowned and, thanks to his skinny body, slid in the doorway. Draco Malfoy was curled up by the door, on his side in a ball-like position, rocking slightly. Arthur gasped and quickly shut the door. He murmured a few privacy charms and knelt beside the boy.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?" Arthur called but the boy did not respond.

The blond teen had been so close to breaking point before, Arthur feared the boy had finally shattered.

.

.

Harry sat on the stairs, listening to the screams from the kitchen. He lent on the railings, cheek pressed against cold metal. It was strange hearing his relatives arguing. They had seemed like such a perfect family but when Petunia Dursley got riled up, there was no way of stopping her temper.

"-FREAK IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed.

Of course, the argument was about Harry. Recently, they had become more and more frequent, as Harry was quickly approaching his Seventeenth birthday when he would be finally rid of his aunt and uncle.

"HE'S ONLY GOT A FEW WEEKS TO GO. LETS JUST SHOVE 'IM OUT NOW AND LET 'IM FEND FOR HIS BLASTED SELF FOR ONCE!"

"No! Dumbledore said-"

"THAT INFERNAL MEDDLING COOT IS DEAD! DEAD, YE HEAR ME? WHAT HE SAID DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!"

Harry winced and tried to block out the yelling along with the cold feeling of guilt settling in his chest.

_Dead_.

_It's all my fault._

.

.

**Authors Note: **

**Urgh, this one was such a Bit-err, **_**witch**_** to write.**

**I had such trouble wording this one. I have several chapters and events planned out but I can't get to them without going through this. **

**If it sucks, don't blame me. The Weasley's refused to cooperate with my story. Sorry if they're a little OOC. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible.**

**.**

**I am a very Music-depended writer. I couldn't find a song to listen to to inspire me for this chapter. So, in the end I ended up listening to "Being for the benefit of Mr. Kite." XD I love that song. It did make me want to write George and Fred burst out singing it though and that was **_**not**_** appropriate for this chapter.**

**It might happen later though :Winks:**

**If anyone has any songs to recomend, I would most appreciate it! **

**.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: (ZOMG! Luv you all!) **

**.**

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan:** Thanks so much! You're so nice to me. It's great having someone who reviews all the chapters and doesn't just put me on their alert lists xD Is this update fast enough for you?

.

**Nameless Little Girl:** Thanks! From liked to loved in only one chapter, that makes me so happy :3

.

**TearsOfTheForgotten: **Thanks for the review! I am so glad you liked the fondness between Draco and Sev. I was worried it would be too much. (I'm a sev/draco fan as well as a Harry/Draco.) I got worried people might get a bit antsy about it but I swear it's only friendship xD Despite what Arthur thinks. Thanks for the advice. The story should speed up from this chap onwards.

.

**Bflatgirl:** Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the chapters so much. Ooh cookie xD hehe. I hope you liked this one too!

.

.

**Thanks all for your brilliant review! The next chapter should be out soon!**

**Review M'dears,**

**-Liaa**

**((I am still searching for a Beta or a Chatter (Someone I can talk over plot ideas with who can tell me if they're too cliché or just lame) so If you're interested, please PM me (on profile) Email me (on my profile too) or mention it in a review!))**


	7. Chapter six

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Mild Torture scene.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Six:** _Why?__I have...__**had**__ friends. _

_They were Slytherins._

_So, they abandoned me at the first sign of trouble._

_Bastards.  
_

_Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Knott, Blaise Zanbini, Milicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass and, of course, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Gole. _

_All of them, except Theo, are children of Death Eaters._

_That means I've known them since birth. Our fathers (or in Pansy's case, mother) were old friends and buddies from the 'old days' when Potter hadn't single handily killed the dark lord at eleven months old._

_Theo and Blaise sleep in my dorm at Hogwarts which means we often sneaked the girls in after lights out and stay up all night chatting (or whining about Griffendors). _

_We've gone through everything together._

_Including puberty._

_Pansy was my girlfriend for a while but that grew old quick and we broke up (rather dramatically, just for fun, right in the middle of the common rooms). _

_Milicent and Blaise dated, then Blaise dumped her. She's still not over that. Apparently, he didn't like the fact she was more manly then he was. _

_Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, tried hitting on my a few times too when I was fourteen. She was eleven...that was slightly creepy. _

_Daphne set her straight though and Astoria hasn't bothered me since (Thank Salzaar for that!). _

_Theo's a shy little thing, so he hasn't even dated yet. We've tried to set him up with a few witches and (to his horror) a few wizards too but it was a no go. He likes people he doesn't have to talk around and not talking on a first date makes a second date nearly impossible._

_I believe Daphne had a boyfriend in second year but she broke it off before we'd even found out. After that incident, she proclaimed she was going to become a monk or someone else equally celibate. _

_The next year, she'd slept with two men and dated a Ravenclaw witch (though that was because of a dare). _

_Vince and Greg don't date, though we have a suspicion they're 'into' one another but we haven't proof yet. _

_I _did_ find them in a closet in second year, dressed only in boxers with icing on their faces. They tried to explain it away but I _did NOT_ want to know. _

_We've all tried to forget that little experience._

_Me? I haven't dated all that much, except for my little mistake with Pansy. I did date a Ravenclaw witch for a while in third year but she kept going on and on and _on_ about her studies. If I wanted someone like that, I would have dated Granger (Merlin forbid!) . That 'relationship' ended quick. _

_Thanks to my lack of dates with women, Blaise decided I was gay even though I had dated more then he had _and _the woman I chose was not masculine. _

_I decided that he was gay instead of me._

_Then Daphne decided we were both gay and commanded us to snog._

_We never spoke of that incident again, either._

_They were good people, my friends. _

_I think I miss them._

_I'd never say it out loud but I think I do._

_Brilliant._

_I'm turning into a pufflehuff._

_Kill me?_

_._

_._

The cell was cold, damp and there was a rhythmic drip coming from the roof. He was hanging from the wall, wrists chained up, holding him a crucifix position. His legs dangled down, nowhere near the floor. His arms burned from exertion at being stretched for so long. His arms could not hold his bodyweight without pain.

He wanted this pain to stop but every time he moved, he hurt more. He learned not to move.

A door shrieked as it was pushed open, swinging inward with a loud thud. Light shone from the doorway, hitting his blurry open eyes. He hissed and closed them tight, protecting his irises from the harsh glare.

A cold chuckle filled the dungeon, making him shudder in disgust.

"Look how far you have fallen. You are pathetic. Worthless. You don't even deserve to live!" A whip cracked through the air, the split end catching his chest and tearing into his skin. He did not even scream nor did he cry. He could not feel passed the furious ache his body possessed.

"Scream for me!" The voice commanded, the whip hitting skin once more. He didn't respond. He didn't scream, only wince as one of the split ends of the whip hit a previous cut, making it bleed again. Blood. He was covered in it. It made him sick but he nothing left to bring up from his stomach. He had not eaten in days.

"Yesssss," the voice hissed, coming closer. He felt a hand on his jaw as his head was tilted to the side. Grey eyes meet black. "You're broken, aren't you?"

He said nothing. He dare not say anything for the repercussions might be fatal.

The other voice laughed. The man with the black eyes narrowed them in pleasure. He dragged his hand down the prisoners cheek, trailing to his chest and pressing. The prisoner flinched as his wounds were pressed, making them sting painfully. "Pathetic. Say it. Say _"You've won. You've broke me."_ Say it!"

He didn't say it. He stared at the other man in disgust and gave a weak sneer. "Never," his voice was hoarse and broken.

Perhaps it was the hatred in his voice, or the fact he could still speak, whatever it was it set his abuser off.

"SAY IT!" The man with black eyes bellowed, stepping back. The whip connected again. "Say it!" Again. "Say it!" Again. "Say I've broken you! Say it!" Again. Again. Again.

He was sliding out of consciousness, the pain was too much for him to bare.

A voice hissed near his ear, "I'm going to break you, Lucius Malfoy, if it's the last thing I do."

Lucius Malfoy, a once proud man, slumped in his chains as he finally gave himself up to the darkness which loomed so temptingly nearby.

Sweet Abyss, hurt would not plague him any more.

_._

_._

"You are so nice when you're unconscious," Arthur said with a faint smile as he poured a green tinted maroon potion down Severus' unresisting throat.

Draco's lips twitched slightly but he didn't move any further. Arthur paused, potion half gone and glanced at Draco, waiting. The blond teen blinked and slowly lifted a hand to touch Severus' neck, gently rubbing it to encourage the potion to slide down easier. The dark haired man swallowed instinctively despite being unconscious still.

"Do you think we can keep this temperament when we wake him?" Arthur joked, hoping to receive a reaction from Draco.

He didn't get one. Draco merely watched Arthur with wide, blank eyes for a moment before turning back to the other man. Draco reached out and placed his hand on Severus' chest, resting his chin by the mans shoulder.

Arthur sighed.

Since the previous day, Draco had been unresponsive. He would do simple things, especially things to do with Severus but that was it. He'd even refused to eat. Arthur couldn't understand what was going on.

_Surely he doesn't still have some curse on him. I removed the one that Ginny cast_, Arthur thought._No. It's not a curse. Perhaps he was, or still is, frightened because of yesterdays confrontation?...no that doesn't sound like Draco Malfoy. He'd be relishing it. I just don't understand him!_

"Are you hungry, Draco?" Arthur asked, grasping at straws. Draco's eyes were still open even though he'd relaxed his body completely. He looked dead, save for the minute movement of his chest as he breathed.

"No?" Arthur suggested when the boy stayed silent. Draco just stared blankly at him. "Thirsty? Bored? Tired? Sick? In pain?"

There was no response.

Arthur felt like pulling out what little hair he had left on his head.

"Well, I was thinking I would bring up something for you to do. Do you have any preferences? Some parchment to draw on?" _Great, I'm treating him like he's five now. If he was in his right mind, he would kill me now. _"Maybe some books?"

Draco said nothing and Arthur sighed loudly.

"Well, alright. Just...If you need anything, just ask, okay?"

Draco nodded, just once and he barely inclined his head at all. Had Arthur not been watching closely, he would have missed the slight movement.

"Okay? Right. Well...I'm going downstairs to help Molly. She's cleaning the house," Arthur said, pulling a face. "She's probably got the children working a room each but knowing them, they've sneaked off."

Draco didn't even blink at the poor joke, just closed his eyes and relaxed further into the bed.

"Right, I'm off," Arthur said awkwardly. He left the room quickly with yet another sigh.

.

.

_I should really talk to him. Tell him I'm alright_, Draco thought._ But I can't. _Draco didn't want to talk. He wanted to exercise his right to be depressed. His mother was dead, therefore he had a mourning period of around a month, maybe two. He wanted to pretend that nothing else happened, that his mother had died in a fire or something not related to the madman killing muggleborns and muggles. He wanted to pretend he was a normal teenager, one who was allowed to cry when he was sad.

It had been a long time since he'd cried.

He couldn't cry though.

He needed to be happy, let Severus feed of his happy emotions, so the curses would not harm him further.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Draco whispered to Severus, curling up beside him. He pressed his head on the mans chest, listening to the steady thud.

Draco had only ever felt that weak once before in his life and that was when he watched his mother die.

Except, it wasn't quick like the killing curse, it was slow...so slow and drawn out that it might take months from the man to go.

But he would go.

Unless he got immediate medical help.

He should tell Arthur, he realised. Severus would die without outside help but Draco couldn't seem to force the words passed his lips.

Instead, he contented himself to lying beside the man who'd protected him and watching his slowly drift towards death.

.

.

Ron was oh so tempted to sneak back into the room, along with Fred and George who were itching to go as well. Ginny, however, stopped them. She was nearly hysterical whenever the two upstairs were mentioned. She hadn't slept the night before. She had ended up going to curl up between the twins in their double bed. The twins hadn't hesitated to send one (Fred, Ron believed) to fetch their younger brother. Ron had immediately hurried into their room, following by Charlie who had heard the racket. Ginny, seeing all her brothers crowded around her, staring at her worriedly, had proceed to cry loudly. Molly had come in and stayed with them for a while but had left quickly so she could get some sleep for the next day.

Ron, Charlie, Fred and George all laid on the bed, which had been enlarged by Charlie with a simple transfiguration spell, surrounding Ginny. She fell into a restless sleep, the boys talking quietly amongst themselves about nonsense subjects...mostly quiddich.

Ron heard his father come down from the upper rooms and tensed as he passed his door. Arthur did not pause to see his son, instead he continued on downstairs to the kitchen to seek out his still annoyed wife.

"Ronny?" Fred (or was it George?) poked his head around Ron's door with an evil grin. Ron grinned back, knowing just what his brother had planned. "Ready for some revenge, Ronny?"

"Hell yes," Ron said quietly, so Ginny, who was sleeping on his bed, would not wake. He grabbed his wand from his desk and hurried out the door to follow the twins. George (or was it Fred?) waited by the staircase up to the next floor.

"Ready Ronny?" George asked with a grin. Ron nodded, eying the bag George held in one hand.

"What's in there?" Ron questioned, curiously and somewhat nervously. He had been a test subject for a lot of his brothers products. He knew the harm they could cause. Ron was glad they weren't being sent towards _him_.

"Oh, this? This is-" George said.

"-absolutely nothing, Ronny-kins!" Fred completed.

"It's just a-"

"-little present for-"

"-the amazing bouncing ferret."

"We thought he might-"

"-need a little excitement-"

"-in his amazingly dull life!"

Ron shuddered at the evil grins on the twins faces but nodded. "Great. Let's go. Dad will go back up there soon."

They took the stairs two at a time, forgetting about how their footsteps would echo through the house. When they reached the third floor, they slowed to to a walk as they approached the last stair case. George reached into his bag to grab something out, what he was going for Ron never found out, because sitting at the top of the stair case was Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat on the very top step, to the right. His leant against the wall, his eyes closed and head tilted to press partially against the wall as well. He looked a picture of serene and very non-threatening.

That was, of course, before his eyes snapped open and they stared, just stared, directly at the Weasley children.

The three red heads grabbed their wands and pointed them at Malfoy but Malfoy made no move to run or to protect himself. He closed his eyes again and sighed, body relaxing. He, once again, seemed completely serene.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" George demanded. Fred shrugged. Ron stared...and stared...and stared. _No bloody way_, he thought, even as he heard his brothers yelling for their father. _There is no way_.

Ron stepped closer, even as the twins doubled back, planning to disappear down the stairs and meet their father halfway.

Ron clutched his wand tighter and, now standing by the bottom step of the stairs, stared up at Malfoy.

Malfoy slowly opened his eyes again, meeting Ron's head on.

_Oh Merlin_, Ron realised with a start. _He actually _wants_ to die._

.

.

"What did you think you were doing?" Molly shrilled, glaring at her three boys. Ginny, by some twist of fate, was still sleeping peacefully in Ron's room despite the desperate cries of the twins. Arthur stood beside his wife, looking just as furious as she was.

"You could have been hurt," Arthur pointed out. "This was a _very_ stupid thing to do, boys! You are grounded."

"-and you will have your brooms taken away," Molly added with a death-glare towards them. "No quiddich until school _and_ even then I'm telling Minerva about this incident! She will decide whether or not you will be allowed on the pitch."

"W-what! B-but mum!" Ron stuttered, being the only boy out of the three actually returning to Hogwarts that year.

"No buts! I can't believe you would do something so foolish! Utterly ridiculous!" Molly continued to rant, making her children go red in embarrassment and shame.

Arthur glanced towards Draco, who had yet to move from his spot on the stairs. The grey eyes were open and were watching the children being scolded by their mother with keen interest. It was the most emotion Arthur had seen in the boys eyes all day. _Is that it? He misses his family?_

Arthur moved forward, towards the base of the stairs. Draco's eyes snapped to his, going cold instantly but then he seemed to recognize who he actually was.

"Hello again Draco. You've caused quite a stir," Arthur said quietly, stepping into the first stair slowly so Draco would not startle. Draco nodded in response to Arthurs words and hesitated. Molly, the twins and Ron had all fallen silent when Arthur spoke. They were now watching the young blond with distrust and interest.

"S..." Draco started to say, wincing when his voice came out broken and weak. "Sev...Severus needs...help."

"Help?" Arthur looked perplexed and slightly worried. "What kind of help, Draco?"

"The...The curses on his...his mind have begun to...take control. He...He needs help," Draco finished poorly, looking uncomfortable as the distrusting eyes turned to disbelief and simply stared at him in shock. "If...If you have...someone...anyone...who knows legimency...they...they should use it on...on him and he'd get better. He...He can't do it...do it alone." Draco's eyes stayed locked with Arthurs, not daring to glance towards the others. Out of pride rather then fear. He had allowed Arthur to see him at his weakest and now he was forced to let the others see him too.

"We don't have anyone who knows legimency. Only a few of us even know how to occlude our minds," Arthur said regretfully.

"Do...Do you have books on it?" Draco asked, stubbornly pretending he did not hear the shock gasps from the others. "I...I know the basics. Se...Severus taught me how...last year."

"I bet he did," Ron said spitefully under his breath. Everyone still heard him. Molly shot him a reproachful look but it was half-hearted. She was thinking the exact same.

Draco ignored the comment and continued talking, his stutter becoming less as he talked. "I should be fine getting...getting into Severus' mind...his defences are non-existent thanks to the injuries he's...he's sustained from the torture...I just need to read up on...on getting _out_ again once the mind his been brought back."

"Brought back?" Molly asked, startling the blond. Grey eyes met with blue and each refused to back down. "What do you mean _brought back_?"

The twins were slowly sneaking way, glad to see their mother was finally distracted. Ron had been glaring at Draco but seeing his brothers backing away, he'd hurried to follow. It would not be good if he was the last one there. Their mother would take out his brothers disappearance on him.

"Yes, brought back," Draco repeated with a faint trace of his old sneer returning. This was the Draco he had always had to be but he was glad it was back. If he didn't have this Draco then he didn't have himself at all. "He has had three different _strong_ dark mind curses placed on him. His mind is somewhere so dark that I'm sure even the strongest Lumos charm could not light it up. To bring him back from that dark place, I'd need to find him in the darkness and draw out his happy memories, one by one until he can feel them again. One...one of the curses works like the dementors, except it is always there and Patronus' only offer momentary relief. The curse can only be broken if the person hit with it _wants_ it to be broken. Only someone with a lot of happy memories can do it alone."

Molly looked horrified, shattered and furious all at the same time. Draco waited patiently for her to explode, either into words or to literally explode from the contradictory emotions flooding her.

Amazingly, Molly Weasley managed to condense all of her volatile emotions into one acidic word. "_Bastards!_" She spun on her heel and stormed down the nearby stares, her footsteps loud and heavy, warning anyone in her path to stand back.

Arthur watched in faint amusement as his wife disappeared. Draco just watched in confusion. _Did she mean me?_ He wondered but did not have time to further pursue that thought because Arthur was talking once more.

"Draco," Arthur pronounced the word slowly, cautiously. "Even if we had the books, are you _sure_ you'd be able to handle it? I mean, I know very little about Legimency but I do know it is very exhausting, especially on an untrained mind. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Draco tensed, every muscle in his body contracting until Arthur feared a touch from a dust molecule might shatter him. "Of course I'm sure," he snarled poisonously at Arthur, looking furious at the man for daring to say a thing like that. "That man," he waved a hand towards the doorway behind him down the hall, "-_saved my life_. My sanity is a small price to pay!"

Arthur looked stunned. That sentiment was almost...Griffendorish! Draco seemed to realise it too and glared at Arthur, as if daring him to make a comment. Arthur flinched back from the icy stare but was inwardly dancing. This was the most responsive (and prat-like) Arthur had seen the boy since he'd appeared in their backyard, save for the time he believed Arthur was a polyjuiced Death Eater.

Arthur cleared his throat and tactically changed the subject, deciding to touch on the thought of Draco giving his life for the other man at a later time. "So, Draco, beside the books, what else do you need?"

"A quite room, completely undisturbed for when I actually go inside his mind," Draco responded without pausing to think. "Any distraction from outside could cause a rip in the strands of memories or in the mind itself."

Arthur winced. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, when the time comes, we'll be sure to clear a room for the two of you."

"Good. I'll also need a numbing potion for after I leave his mind. It will give him a splitting headache for about a day or two unless his mind is numbed directly after contact has been removed from our mind."

"And that will make sure he's not in any pain afterwards?"

"No. He'll still be in pain but with the numbing potion, he wont want to lop his own head of to stop the pain."

"...ah."

They fell silent and Draco's eyes slid closed again, his body tenser then before but he had yet to move from his step. Arthur examined the slender blond, taking in the rumpled clothes and the messed up hair. Without the layers of pristine perfection covering his appearance, Draco looked exactly like any other teenager would.

Except, perhaps, for a slight flare that even hand-me down sweat-suits could not disguise. The boy carried a grace that could not be hidden by clothing or dirt. It was something that radiated from every pore of his being and spilled out profoundly, drawing the eye to the boy before you even learned of his pure heritage.

Arthur wondered just how pure the Malfoy line was. He could swear that there was something _magical_ about the boy that had nothing to do with actual magic.

.

.

Ron had seen that look before. He wouldn't say he'd seen it a hundred times but he had seen it a lot. After Sirius' death, Harry had gotten that look. After Percy turned his back on his family, Molly had gotten that look too but she soon pushed it aside by baking. Ron was fairly sure his mothers cure-all was cupcakes or something similar to that. Ron had also seen that look in Hermione's eyes not long ago, when she decided she would remove herself from her parents memories and sent them abroad. That way she would be safe. She planned to do it soon, she'd mailed Ron about it but she was spending her last moments with them. They'd gone on a holiday, to where Ron didn't know because sending the location via owl mail was dangerous. Ron wondered if that look had gone from her eyes yet or if it ever would.

Ron still hated Malfoy with every bone in his body but his heart felt some sympathy for the teen. Not enough to care or not try and attack/torture the boy when he wasn't looking but just enough that he decided to tolerate him.

Ron sat down on his bed next to the awake and confused Ginny.

"Ron? What's going on?" She demanded sleepily. Ron shook his head and settled himself at the end of the bed, back pressed against the wall.

"It's nothing, Gin. Go back to sleep," he suggested and she, with a suspicious look, obeyed. He practically held his breath until she began to breath easier, meaning she was asleep. Ron sighed and grabbed a parchment from the nearby desk and began to scrawl out a letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_You won't believe what's been going on!_

.

.

"You should go back into your room," Arthur suggested after a while of silence. Draco nodded his head but didn't open his eyes. "I'll get you the books as soon as possible, I promise," he added, seeing the boy wasn't moving. Draco nodded again, his eyes opening slowly. He blinked a few times before standing carefully. He used the wall to support him and soon he was upright, grasping the wall.

"Do you need anything else?" Arthur asked kindly.

"No," Draco said instead of shaking his head, which he knew would make him dizzy. He went to turn but heavy footsteps from nearby stopped him. Arthur and Draco stared down the hall towards the stairs down curiously.

Molly Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs, staring right back at them. In her arms she carried two heavy tomes, behind her floated two more. She tossed her faded red hair and walked directly towards Draco. She went passed Arthur without sparing a glance and stopped half way up the stairs. "Fix him," she said simply, without feeling.

Draco raised one eyebrow at her.

"He may be a bastard," Molly pointed out, with a huff, "but no one deserves three mental curses. Fix him."

Draco nodded. Molly nodded.

Arthur chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

They put the books in the room, Molly didn't glance at Severus the whole time, and under the watchful eyes of his wife Arthur locked the door, trapping the blond teen inside.

Molly nodded stiffly, seeing the door was locked and warded. She spun on her heel and disappeared down the stairs in search of her runaway children. They still had punishments to do and she wasn't going to let them get away without completing them.

Arthur with a small smile, seeing his wifes back turned, quickly flicked his wand and unwarded the door, leaving only a detection spell on so he'd know when the boy left the room again.

With a satisfied smile, he followed his wife.

.

.

Arthur entered the lounge seconds behind his wife, eyes widening when he saw many order members gathered there. Ron had been dragged from his room by Bill who stood nearby embracing his wife as he listened to the orders.

Seeing the Weasley parents enter the room, they fell silent. Remus was the first to speak.

"We're going to get Harry," he said and Molly beamed, obviously pleased.

"Wonderful! Though now I'll need to make more cupcakes!"

.

.

Harry turned a pan onto high, splashed in some oil and began chopping an onion from nearby. The knife cut through the skin of the vegetable easily and with familiar ease. The usually stinging smell didn't even make his eyes mist any more. Testing the pan by holding one hand over its surface, he discovered it hot enough and threw the cut onion in to brown.

A ringing doorbell made all of the family pause. Petunia stiffened and stood from where she'd been sitting in the lounge.

"I'll get it," she said. Reluctance was written all over her face as she walked to the front door. The doorbell rang twice more before she got to it.

Harry shook his head and went back to cooking. The onions were brown now, so he quickly threw in the nearby beef. The pan hissed when the juices touched its seering surface. Over the hissing, Harry did not hear any of the words exchanged at the front door.

"What's for dinner?" Dudley demanded, appearing at the kitchen door. Harry rolled his eyes at the frying pan.

"Food," Harry said vaguely, mostly to annoy his cousin.

"Obviously," Dudley sneered. "But what kind of food?"

Harry sighed. "It's stir-fry meat and vegetables."

"Yuck!" Dudley pulled a face that Harry didn't see but could guess after sixteen years of living with him. "That's disgusting. Make me a steak instead!"

"Can't do that, Duddy," Harry pointed out. "Aunt Petunia decided on this dish. You don't want to hurt her feelings, do you?"

Dudley hesitated before groaning. "Fine, but you better make something good for desert." He stormed out, leaving a faintly amused Harry. Aunt Petunia had not chosen the meal but it was an easy way of making his whale of a cousin back-down.

"Boy, get out here!" Vernon bellowed from the hallway. Harry groaned under his breath.

"Wait a minute, Uncle Vernon." Harry quickly turned down the pan, shimmied the meat so they were cooking on different sides and placed the sharp knife towards the back of the counter. "Coming!" He yelled, yanking off his 'work shirt' which counted as an apron. He dropped the shirt to the floor and walked out to the kitchen, ruffling up his hair to make it fall across his scar.

"What is..._it_?" Harry's eyes went wide as he saw a grinning Remus, a slight perturbed but still smiling Molly and several other order members crowded in the doorway.

"Hey mate!" Ron called from the back of the group, elbowing his way to stand beside his mother. They were all dressed in muggle clothing (Harry was sure one of them was wearing a dress but couldn't see it properly to be completely sure).

"Who are all these people?" Vernon growled. Petunia looked white and like she was going to pass out. She was staring directly at Remus Lupin who was staring right back.

"My friends," Harry responded with a grin that nearly split his face in two. His uncle and cousin paled. Friends meant Wizards and Wizards meant someone not the be trifled with.

"Go get your trunk, Harry. We need to move quickly," Remus suggested and Harry nodded.

"I'll come with you, mate!" Ron hurried over and the pair raced up stairs to Harry's room. That left the order with the Dursleys.

"May we use your fireplace?" Remus asked politely.

"What are you going to do with it?" Vernon demanded

"We're going to create a temporary connection with my house," Molly explained. "To floo the children to the burrow."

"Floo?"

"Burrow?"

"You want to what?"

The three Dursely's said at the same time. Remus did not wait to ask again, merely strolled passed as if he owned the place, a faint smirk on his face that did _not_ suit the werewolf. The order members followed, leaving the Dursely's gaping behind them.

.

**.**

**Authors note:**

**Zomg. Sorry this took ages! (okay, it was only a week and a bit but still xD)**

**I was on a health kick (making me a total bitch and not wanting to write) then, just my luck, I got a cold (making me depressed and not wanting to write either) and now I'm back on sugar (lots of it) which makes me want to write! So Yay!**

**Oh, the first part of this chapter was written by Bitchy!Liaa, I apologise for the moodyness of it xD, middle part was written by Sad!Liaa, I apologise for the angst and lastly, I also apologise for the randomness of the last part as it was written by SugarHigh!Liaa. Yay? XD **

**.**

**I was meant to upload this earlier but Fanfic kept having "technical glitches" and instead of only lasting a few minutes, they lasted almost two whole hours! How annoying. **

**.**

**Oh and on an added note, this will not be a Creature!Fic. The 'magic' about Draco will be later explained.**

**.**

**Don't worry m'dears, I won't be giving up the story even if I catch twenty colds this year. I've already planned two sequels and this story should be around twenty-twentyfive chapters long by itself xD Enjoy! **

**.**

**.:REVIEWER RESPONSES:.**

**.**

**TearsOfTheForgotten: **hehe, Mr. Weasley sticking up for Draco was my favorite part too xD I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, Harry will save Draco...eventually ;3 Thanks for the review!(and so quickly too! I don't think my story was posted an hour before you reviewed it! Yay! :Gives you a e-cookie:)

**Nameless Little Girl: **Thanks! Glad you liked it :3

**Mattitudeanrkofollower: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, everything bad happens to them xD That's why they're prefect together! They can suffer together! ;3

**Ali-chan et Vani-Chan: **Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I'll keep updating quickly (if you keep reviewing, that is ;3 ) xD

.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review M'dears (And I'll give you a e-cookie!) **

**-Liaa**

**.**

**((I'm still looking for a beta, contact me if interested :3))**

.

**Ps. This chapter has only been edited once, any errors please point out to me and I'll fix them. I'm too sleepy to read back over it again right now. Thanks oodles. **

**This chapter may be replaced at a later time with a completely edited version (the plot won't change, just the bad grammar/spelling)  
**

_-Liaa_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
f0 Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
f0 Rating: **R/M**  
f0 Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
f0 Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
f0 Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
f0 Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths. **

**Chapter Seven:** You can't save me

_._

_._

_Father never hit me or abused me, verbally or physically. _

_Sometimes I wished he would._

_Getting hit would have been better than the silent disappointment he often used as punishment._

_I hated it when he ignored me._

_Usually, he would look at me, even just in passing, talk about my studies, or sit beside me on the couch and read in comfortable silence. That was his affection._

_When I was bad or did something to displease him (like lose a Quidditch match to Perfect-Potty) he would just...stop._

_Stop everything. Stop looking at me, stop talking to me, stop being in the room with me and, while I was at school, he would stop writing to me._

_He became like a ghost. _

_When I was home, I knew he was there, I could feel his presence lingering in each room, but I never saw him._

_The silent treatment became more common after first year. I was ignored for a month because Potter got on the Quidditch team; the whole of the summer holidays I was ignored because Potter had defeated the Dark Lord (like it was my fault he'd done that). _

_Second year, I was ignored because Potter was thought to be the Heir of Slytherin and continued to refuse my offers of friendship (Father didn't know that I wasn't still offering. He thought I just wasn't being persuasive enough. In all truth, I gave up trying to be friends with Potter the day I saw him walking back from the bathrooms with the Mudblood and the Weasel. I knew he'd never give me that kind of loyalty and any act of friendship on my part would just be shot down. I didn't want to be hurt again like that day on the train). _

_Third year, I wasn't ignored but a different punishment arose. Father, instead of ignoring me that year, only talked of Potter. He compared me to him, pointed out my faults and Perfect-Potter's perfection. Father wanted me to convert Potter to the Dark side. He still believed I wanted to be friends with Potter. That year I really started to hate Potter. I tried to hurt him but he was used to my insults...so I went after the things he loved. I insulted his friends, tried to get that oaf Hagrid fired, badmouthed Professor Lupin as much as possible and, of course, got that dangerous beast, Buckbeak, killed. _

_I staged that Buckbeak incident. Salazar, that was painful though! I knew all about Hippogriffs. I'd read through all of the Care of Magical Creatures book before first class. I knew how to insult the beast just enough that it would get mad...but not enough to kill me (thankfully)._

_That oaf got in so much trouble and Potter was so furious. Of course, through the holidays, when I wasn't being ignored by Father because I'd helped 'turn the boy further towards the light,' I was forced to listen to my father ramble on and on about the Boy Wonder. _

_I'd begun to wonder at that point if my father had a crush on Potty. _

_That was a scary thought._

_Fourth year, I got in so much shit because of Potter being 'chosen' in the games, though Father managed to sway this turn of events to the Dark Lord's favour. Boy, did that give my father something to ramble about, even once Potter had dueled (and walked away unscathed) with the Dark Lord. _

_I think I know the events of the Triwizard Tournament better than Potter does. _

_Fifth year...that wasn't a good year for me. Firstly, the Dark Lord came to my house a lot through the holidays (more than was necessary). I worshipped the ground that slimy man walked on, despite the fact it looked like he'd been hit with an ugly spell..a lot of them. _

_I wasn't ignored as much, but that was because Father was too busy to bother to ignore me. At the end of the year, I lost him to Azkaban, which was worse than hearing about Potter. Mother fell apart after that; she was never the same again. _

_In sixth year...sixth year, I got back at Potter, at Dumbledore, at everybody...problem was, getting back at them all wasn't as good as I'd hoped it would be. _

_At the end of sixth year, instead of finally getting one on Potter, I found myself in desperate need of his help._

_I had never been that desperate to hear someone talk about the Perfect-Potty-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Me-Want-To-Murder-Him-Myself._

.

.

"Done," Remus murmured, stepping back from the Dursleys' fireplace. The flames burned green and the Order breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Where's Harry? They should be back by now." Molly cast a suspicious glance up at the roof, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, leave them alone, Molly," Tonk scolded playfully. "They're catching up. They haven't seen each other for ages!"

"And with what's happened..." another Order member trailed off sadly. He had black hair, tanned skin, and stood only about the height of Molly Weasley, which was an unimpressive five-foot-six. His name escaped Remus' memory, but he knew the man had been part of the original Order, though not a major player in the war.

Everyone in the room sobered dramatically at the mention of 'what happened.' Everyone knew what that meant. They were all so sure that Harry took Dumbledore's death the worst out of them all, having seen it firsthand.

The awkward, sad silence stretched until the thudding of feet could be heard. Harry and Ron, Harry's trunk floating behind them thanks to Ron's levitation spell, appeared in the doorway. The two were grinning, seemingly glad to just see each other.

"We're finished!" Ron said brightly, throwing one arm around the slimmer black haired teen's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, all done. Can we leave now?" Harry asked, eager to go.

"Of course." Remus smiled gently at the two and motioned them towards the roaring fireplace. He reached into his pocket and drew out a black velvet drawstring bag of Floo Powder. "You first, Ron."

Ron nodded and quickly move to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames. He waited until they burned green before stepping, awkardly, into the fireplace. He barely fit, despite it was a reasonable size. It was not designed for Flooing and he was, after all, a broad boy.

"Erm...The Weasley Burrow!" he announced carefully and with a loud _whoosh,_ he disappeared into the flames. Harry practically bounced where he stood, waiting for his turn to leave.

"Wait a sec, Harry," Tonk said as he went to step into the fire. She stepped forward and grasped a single black hair from his messy head. She gave a sharp yank and grinned when he winced. "There! Okay, now you can go." She waved towards the fire, giggling at the glare Harry gave her as he rubbed his head.

He stepped up to the fireplace but, as he was angling himself inside it, he spotted his aunt watching suspiciously from the lounge door.

"Bye!" Harry said awkwardly and Petunia Dursley gave a sharp nod in response. The Order members watched her cautiously as she turned and walked away.

Petunia did not stay to watch her nephew leave; she dared not, for her eyes were misting over and she couldn't stand it if the boy saw. She had made it to the kitchen when she'd heard the familiar _whoosh_ of the Floo. It had been years since she had heard that noise and it sent a stake right through her heart.

The last piece of her sister, the last thing she had to remember her by, disappeared with the help of magic.

Petunia had never hated it more.

.

.

Harry's head spun horribly as he slid from the fireplace. He had never quite gotten good at landings via Floo or Apparition. He was covered in black powder that glowed a faint green. Clots of the same powder covered the rug he sat on.

He heard a deep booming laughter that was so uniquely Ron's that Harry found himself grinning, even though his backside hurt from his landing.

"What's so funny?" Harry grumbled as he stood shakily. Ron shook his head in bemusement and, with a wave of his wand, Harry was sparkling clean (literally, it looked like he had been covered in glitter).

"It's just," Ron said, still snickering, "you're sixteen, nearly seventeen, almost a legal adult and it's hilarious that just then you looked like that little eleven-year-old that couldn't say Diagon Alley and ended up in Knockturn Alley."

Harry's lips twisted up as he watched his red haired friend collapse into a fit of near hysterical giggles. "Yeah yeah, Ha-bloody-ha. Grow up, mate," Harry groused playfully with a mock glare. That set Ron off into more giggles.

"What's going on 'ere?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Yeah, is there any reason our dearest little brother sounds like a drunk woman?"

"And if by chance he is actually drunk-"

"-then can we get some?" the twins finished in unison, grinning broadly. Harry grinned back.

"Harry!" they cheered, as if only just noticing him. They grabbed him, one arm each, and tugged him forward into a three-way hug.

"It's been way too long-"

"-dearest Harry! We've got-"

"-loads to show you!"

"We completed a new range of-"

"-exploding cauldrons."

"One word and they just go-"

"-BOOM!" they cried together, laughing loudly. Harry shook his head in amusement, knowing that he and Ron would probably be one of the first to 'test' the Weasley's newest creation, whether they agreed to it or not!

"Sounds brilliant," Harry said and the twins nodded happily.

"Harry!" A girlish squeal sounded and soon Harry's arms were filled with a bundle of freckled redhead.

"Ginny," Harry replied, feeling his heart soar. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight, so she couldn't leave. She didn't even try to and instead held him just as tightly back.

The twins and Ron made fake gagging noises, even though they were grinning broadly.

"I missed you," Ginny whispered into Harry's chest, sounding teary.

"Er." Harry flushed, giving the laughing boys a glare as he responded with, "I missed you too, Gin."

Ginny pulled back and grinned at him, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips against his firmly. Harry went an even darker shade of red and responded shyly to the kiss, somewhat reluctantly. He could hear gagging and retching noises from Ginny's brothers and tried to pull back. She locked her arms around his neck and held him tight so he couldn't move away.

"Eh-hem?" A cough sounded from the door into the lounge and Ginny finally jerked back. She looked at her father with a sheepish look and backed away, cheeks flushed. Harry now closely resembled a tomato.

"Hello Harry," Arthur said in amusement, holding out a hand for the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Snog-His-Daughter-In-Front-Of-Him.

"H-Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry grabbed the man's hand awkwardly and shook it. He released it quickly and backed away in case the man decided to deck him for kissing his daughter.

"Why don't you all come into the kitchen? Molly baked some more cupcakes before she left. They'll be back in around twenty minutes," Arthur suggested to fill the awkwardly amused silence that fell over them.

They all agreed and hurried towards the kitchen.

.

.

Harry, although he felt out of place as the Weasleys discussed random notions which were mostly contributed from the twins, had never felt more at home in his life. Ginny sat on his left, Ron on his right, the twins next to Ginny and Arthur at the head of the table by Ron. Surrounded by redheads, Harry felt safe.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" George (or was it Fred?) asked, trying to draw Harry into the conversation. Harry hid a wince, as did Ron but he answered anyway.

"Boring," he said, pulling a face. "I did some chores to help my aunt and studied. Nothing like you guys."

He wasn't lying. He was just leaving out the fact that he didn't have a choice about those chores and the only time he got to study was at night by torchlight with batteries he had pinched from the kitchen drawer.

The conversation turned towards the twins' shop and Harry relaxed into the chair. He picked up a orange-topped cupcake and took a bite. In a flurry of feathers, he transformed into a vivid yellow and orange parrot.

The Weasleys laughed loudly as Harry-The-Parrot let out an indignant squawk.

.

.

Draco could hear laughing downstairs and sighed. He sat on the floor by the bed, a spare pillow beneath his butt to cushion it from the hard floorboards. A Legilimency book was spread out on his lap, a piece of parchment and a quill to one side. Arthur had gotten him the parchment and quill at his request and he had taken to jotting down any notes he thought might be even remotely relevant to what he was planning on doing.

When he had explained it, however briefly, to Molly and Arthur, he had left out key parts like:

He could lose his mind in the process if he didn't return within half an hour.

He could possibly still lose his mind even if he stayed without the allocated time.

There was no guarantee that he could save Severus and might make the situation worse.

He could even get the mind curses placed on him instead of Severus, therefore driving him insane without hope of a cure. The curses could only be removed once and if that one time failed, then they remained until the person got over their inner demons and conquered them on their own.

Neither Severus nor Draco had the inner strength to conquer their demons alone.

Which was why Draco was risking his mind, very Gryffindor-like, to save Severus.

_Even if I lose my mind_, Draco mused as he turned another page in his book, _then at least Severus will be saved. _

He paused.

_Salazar's balls. That was positively suicidal._ He grimaced in disgust._ How pathetically weak. _

_Note to self, don't become suicidal. Could ruin important goals in life. Like living to two hundred._

Another bout of laughter came from downstairs and Draco sighed, leaning his head back into the mattress. He tilted his head to the side to look at Severus' unwrinkled face.

"Look like Potter's here, Sev. They would only be laughing like that with him," Draco confessed. "Perhaps they're having a party. I wonder if Arthur will bring up some cake for me later." Draco winced. "I wonder if he knows I'm here." He paled dramatically and stared at the roof with unfocused eyes. "Oh Salazar, he is going to murder me. You too probably. Though he might take pity on you since you're unconscious."

He looked back down at his book and began reading again. He only got through two words before another round of laughter startled him. "They sound so happy," Draco murmured, brushing back his hair from his forehead and smoothing it out. His hair fell back to the way it was immediately after his hand was removed, but he didn't even notice. "Did we ever sound that happy, Sev?...No we didn't...Oh great, now not only am I suicidal, but I'm also maudlin. Fan-fucking-tastic."

.

.

"Come on," Ron grabbed Harry's wrist and began to tug him towards the door. The newly humanized boy stumbled but followed obediently. "You're staying in with me. We kept the bed clear, waiting for you. Bill and Charlie are in Percy's old room. We're keeping the third floor...free." Ron winced and stubbornly ignored Harry's curious look. "Anyway, Mum and the rest will be bringing your trunk soon. You can get set up before it arrives and we can talk."

"But I wanted to talk with Harry," Ginny protested, following the two.

Ron gave her a disbelieving look. "I know what kind of 'talking' you have planned, Ginerva Weasley, and there will be none of that anywhere near me, understand?"

"Yes Mum," Ginny drawled, crossing her arms. She stopped and watched her almost-boyfriend get dragged away from her by her older brother.

"I'll see you later Ginny!" Harry called over his shoulder before disappearing up the stairs. Ginny frowned and huffed, turning on her heel and stalking away.

.

.

"So," Ron asked as he collapsed backwards onto his bed. His legs hung over the end and his shoulders were nearly too broad to fit on the tiny bed he'd had since childhood. "How was your summer really?"

Harry frowned and sat on his bed, legs drawn up to his chest. He felt really small compared to Ron. Thanks to malnutrition for ten years and then every summer for the last six, he was significantly smaller compared to the well fed Weasley.

"Fine. Really, it was. I did the chores Uncle Vernon assigned and Dudley left me alone because I was cooking his food at night and could put arsenic- that's a muggle poison- into his food if he annoyed me too much," Harry joked poorly.

"Did you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Did I what?"

"Put arsenicks into his food."

"No, I didn't put arsenic into his food."

"You should have," Ron snorted.

"Uncle Vernon would have killed me," Harry pointed out, leaning back against the wall. It was cold through his thin t-shirt. It was baggy on him, as were his pants, but they were held together and up by ropes and old sticking charms he had placed on them at Hogwarts.

"Shoulda used your wand on him. Serves him right," Ron decided with a feral grin.

"I would have gotten arrested," Harry protested, but the thought was so tempting. He sighed. "Would have been nice though."

"Yeah." Ron grinned and Harry grinned back.

The went silent for a little while before Harry decided to break it.

"Hey Ron? I-"

"I swear, if you say something as corny as 'I missed you,' I will pulverize you," Ron interrupted, pulling a face.

Harry snickered. "Right. Never mind then."

They went silent again and Harry collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the roof.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Me too."

Harry grinned.

"Corny Ron, really corny."

Ron tossed a pillow at Harry's head. "Oi you, shuddup or you'll regret it!"

"What are you going to do? Sing love songs and make me cry?" Harry teased, grabbing the pillow and tossing it back at Ron.

Ron's retaliation was to remove his wand and cast a tickling charm. Harry collapsed in a fit of girlish giggles, to his friend's amusement, and their laughter boomed as Harry attempted to tackle Ron but only managed to fall from his bed onto the floor.

Lying on the floor, face down and laughing so hard he was crying, Harry felt truly happy for the first time since that incident at Hogwarts, leaving one person dead and two people murderers.

However, Harry's happiness was not to last.

.

.

"HOLY FUCK! DEATH EATERS!"

.

.

**Authors Note: **

**Give thanks to my AWESOME new BETA, Wrath of the Digital Hazard. You're absolutely wicked ;3**

**Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. My studies have gotten **_**really**_**, **_**really**_** demanding lately. I'm sad to say updates will only come around once a week now, instead of every few days like they had been a little while ago. Don't worry, I wont give up on this story! Ever ;3**

**.:Review Responses:.**

**TearsofTheForgotten:** Don't worry! Draco wont let a little thing like going crazy stop him from being the reluctant Hero. XD I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry no Harry-saving-Draco yet but It's coming!!

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan: **Aw that's okay, I know what that's like. I've had to share a computer once with two of my sibblings. Not fun XD Sorry it took so long to update, the next one will be quicker!

**NamlessLittleGirl: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one too :3

.

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. You really keep me going (especially when I have seven assignments due on friday. xD I still spent two hours writing this instead of doing my reports. Ha! Procrastonation strikes again! **

**xD**

**Anyway, Review M'dears,**

**-Liaa**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**BETA: Wrath Of The Digital Hazard**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths**

**--Mild Potions Abuse--**

**Chapter Eight:** _Really, Harry, what did you expect? Bunnies?_

_._

_._

_I got addicted to a potion in my third year. _

_Severus was horrified._

_He'd given me the potion originally._

_Well...actually, Madame Pomfrey had._

_But he'd kept me in supply._

_It was after the "Buckbeak Incident."_

_Madame Pomfey gave me a mild sedative pain relief potion._

_It took away all the pain._

_I'm weak._

_I admit it._

_I hate pain of any form._

_So I kept taking it._

_I told Severus that Madame Pomfrey hadn't healed the wound correctly._

_That it was still infected._

_He'd believed it._

_He trusted me to lie only when it suited me._

_He knew I hated pain._

_He didn't realize I was lying until I was thoroughly addicted._

_He got me help at the start of fourth year. _

_He cut me off the potion._

_Cold turkey, as the muggles say._

That _nearly killed me. _

_I went into shock, almost._

_He put me back on the potion._

_Throughout fourth year he tried to wean me off of it._

_I tried too._

_Severus thought I was suceeding._

_He didn't know I was making my own behind his back._

_I pretended to get better._

_I don't think I'll ever get better._

_._

_._

Draco stared at the ceiling with a pensive expression on his face.

His head hurt.

A lot.

He couldn't move either.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_, he thought bitterly. He could hear Potter still shrieking something. _Where the hell is everyone? Last time the Weasel brats discovered me, the bloody Order came rushing up to find out what was wrong._

He felt, rather than saw, another flash hit him. It was red. Why was it red? Red spells were dangerous...though not as bad as green spells. If he saw a green spell coming towards him...well...he'd probably be dead before he recognized the color anyway.

_Why doesn't Potter just SHUT UP already? I mean, it was his bloody fault for being the sodding Gryffindor he is. Bloody Potter. If only I could move then I could whack him over the head. That'd shut him up._

He tried to move his eyes, to see who the other voices he could hear belonged to. He couldn't even move his _eyes.You are SO dead, Potter. _

"-HERE AT ALL! HE FUC-"

"Language, Harry!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT MY FUCK-"

"LANGUAGE, HARRY!"

"WHO CARES?! HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!"

"Calm down, Harry." _That voice I know. Hello Mr. Weasley! UNFREEZE ME, DAMN IT!_

"Calm down? Calm down? CALM BLOODY DOWN? YOU'RE HOUSING A DEATH EATER!"

"It's not that bad-"

Draco stopped listening. He concentrated on the ceiling instead. He didn't want to hear them try to calm Potter down. He could gain nothing new from their words. Staring at the ceiling, Draco wondered if it would fall on him. It'd be just his luck if it did. It looked like it was crumbling already.

_I wonder if they realize I'm lying here. Probably not. They've got a hysterical Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-A-Hissy-Fit. Hmmm...I'm tingling...why am I tingling?_ He wondered when his arms began to regain feeling. Pain shot through his body and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. _Wait! Freeze me again! SHIT! _It felt like a million ants were trying to eat him. Pain shot through his bones, making them click painfully. He tried to curl into himself but it only caused him more pain.

Most undignified, he opened his mouth and, finally, his vocal chords seemed to work again; he screamed. The sound echoed hauntingly through the now stunned hallway. They had stopped talking when he'd attempted to curl into himself.

Draco thought he heard Potter swear but he couldn't hear over his own screams. The pain was brutal. He...he...he knew this pain. His head was thrown back in agony as he attempted to remember how to overthrow this curse. He couldn't remember. The pain was blocking out his thoughts. All he could do was scream.

.

.

"What did you do?" Arthur yelled, racing over to the screaming blond. He reached out to the boy, who flinched away violently, his screams becoming louder each second until they seemed almost inhuman.

"I-I don't know!" Harry cried, backing away until his back touched the wall of the hallway. "I don't know!"

"Do something!" Molly fretted, her hands waving around uselessly as she tried to think of something to do.

"Try to cancel the spell," Arthur commanded of Harry who raised a shaking hand towards his nemesis.

"F-F-Finite Incantatem!" Harry yelled and Malfoy finally fell silent. He laid panting on the floor. The Weasley family and Harry crowded around him as he desperately tried to catch his breath. He groaned and grabbed his throat, resting his forehead on the floor.

"What...what was that?" Fred asked soberly, looking directly at Malfoy though he phrased the question to his family.

"I don't know," Arthur whispered. He knelt next to the fallen Malfoy and reached out a hand. He placed it on the blond's shoulder.

Malfoy flinched away again but allowed the hand to touch him.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked, stupidly.

Malfoy shot her a glare that could have killed. "Yes. I feel great," he snarled, turning his face back down so it pressed against the nice cool floorboards. "Piss off and leave me alone to die."

"Die?" Molly shrieked. Everyone paled, excluding Draco, who was already nearly translucent.

"Yes, _die_. Salazar's balls, do none of you know your magic?" Draco shot a glare at all of them with a nasty sneer twisting his face. "The spell darling Potter cast is a Prince original. Hell, it's even been made a forbidden hex by the Ministry. It causes the recipient of the curse to suffer the amount of pain the caster truly wants them to feel and since I'm damn sure Potter wants me dead, I'd like you to leave me in peace to die." He slammed his forehead back onto the ground with a light groan. He could still feel his nerve endings screaming out even though the spell was off of him.

"What?!" Harry gaped. "H-H...I didn't know that! I don't want you to die!"

"Fuck off, Potter," Malfoy snarled. "I'd like to die in silence. Hearing your voice as the last thing I ever hear might just make me_ cry_."

"Is there nothing we can do to cure it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah! The spell was lifted. You should be fine now," George pointed out.

"This one can't be," Malfoy lectured, face still pressed against the floor. "It lingers in the nerve endings and continues to cause pain until the person, the caster, truly feels like their victim has suffered enough...and before you ask, _no_, Perfect-Potty has to actually _mean it,_ not just say it. So...shove off. I'd like to die without being drowned in a sea of redheads and freckles."

Arthur sighed and looked towards his family. "You all go downstairs. I'll set him back up in the room." Arthur grabbed the boy's shoulders and attempted to lift him to his feet. Malfoy shrieked, his nerves protesting at being touched and his bones screaming at being moved. Arthur released him and he crashed back to the floor with a groan.

"Ow."

.

.

Harry paced the kitchen, looking deathly pale and very sick. "I don't want him to die!" he said with a groan. "Yeah, sure, he's a prat and he_ killed,_" he practically snarled that word, "the leader of the Light, Dumbledore... but death!? Never!"

"Yeah," Ron muttered, biting into a scone filled with cream and jam. "Death is too good for that prat."

Harry nodded with a sigh. "What am I going to do? I can't just let him die."

"Why not?" Ginny huffed, looking frustrated. "At least that will get him out of our hair!"

"Ginerva!" Molly scolded, turning away from the oven to scowl at her daughter. "I thought I raised you better than that! He's in pain and in our protection. It's up to us to help him!"

Ginny nodded, looking apologetic, but as soon as her mother turned away, the disgruntled look returned to her face. "I just wish you could have cursed the other one too," Ginny muttered.

"What other one?" Harry perked up and Molly spun around to tell Ginny to keep quiet, but it was too late.

"Snape. He's up there too."

"WHAT! SNAPE'S HERE TOO! MOTHERFUC-"

"LANGUAGE, HARRY!"

.

.

Arthur heard the yell from upstairs and winced. He was levitating a very pale Malfoy into his (or at least that was how Arthur now thought of it) room. "Looks like Harry knows about Severus now too," Arthur said, unnecessarily.

Draco was staring at the ceiling as he floated.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Draco?" Arthur asked as he moved passed the floating boy to transfigure a second bed, or enlarge the one Severus was still resting on.

"Can you lock the door...properly...when you leave?"

"Of course." Arthur cast him a curious look. "But why? Everyone knows you're here now. There's no need for secrecy."

"I..." Draco refused to look into the blue eyes which watched him in contemplation. "I'd just rather it be locked."

"Alright."

Arthur waved his wand and enlarged Severus' bed, knowing that as soon as he left, the blond teen would make his way over there, despite his pain. It became the size of a double bed, which wasn't large but would fit them both somewhat comfortably. "Now, I'll need to replenish the spell everyday when I bring breakfast. If I forget, please remind me."

Draco nodded and he was levitated to the bed. As soon as his back touched the sheets, he hissed in pain.

"Will it stop soon?" Arthur asked quietly as he placed his wand back into his pocket. He sat beside Draco's hip on the bed.

"Yes. When I'm dead."

Arthur chuckled with a small smile. "You're not dying, Draco."

Draco gave him an 'are you stupid?' look. "Of course I am. Potter cast a Sumestpoenatas hex on me. Of course I'm bloody dying."

"Sumestpoenatas hex, is that what it's called?" Arthur asked, curious.

"Yes. It's Latin. Expanded and translated, roughly it means '_I choose your pain,'" _Draco explained, wincing as his shirt brushed a rib and caused it to throb in protest. "Now, please tell me why you don't think I'm dying. If he had a choice, I'd be dead right now."

"Exactly," Arthur said with a sad smile. "If he wanted you dead, you wouldn't have lived passed the casting of the spell. Harry doesn't have what it takes to kill someone. It's... just not for him."

Draco shot him a disbelieving look out of the corner of his eyes. "You're telling me... that the bloody _savior_ of the wizarding world doesn't have what it takes to kill someone? You've got to be mind-fucking me. He's meant to kill Voldemort!" Arthur winced in surprise and Draco, after realizing what he'd just said, winced too.

"You...you say his name," Arthur said quietly, almost in disbelief.

Draco shrugged awkwardly, grimacing as pain ripped through his body at the simple movement. "Sometimes...when I forget who I am."

"Who you are?" Arthur prodded when Draco offered no more information.

Draco gave a pointed look towards his own left arm and Arthur stiffened. The sweat shirt Draco was wearing had been purposely chosen for its long sleeves. It hid his arm. The Dark Mark.

"I am his," Draco said with a bitter laugh. "That is all that I am."

.

.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, hands clenched around a mug so tightly he was sure it was going to implode soon. The nice, hot tea inside hadn't even been touched and he didn't intend to drink it anyway. He was sure they had spiked it with a calming draught or something similar. _He_ didn't want to be calm, damn it! He had just found out that two - _two _- bloody Death Eaters were living upstairs and his family, or so he liked to call them, didn't even warn him or tell him or _ask_ if it was okay. They just did it.

_They're just like everyone else,_ Harry realized, sulking somewhat. _Act first, ask later. "We're doing this for your own good, Harry." You'd think they'd _ask_ if I wanted them to do anything for me before bloody doing it! _Harry sighed and his shoulders slumped. _I should have stayed at the Dursleys. At least there I knew what I was getting into. I knew all their tricks and I knew how to act there. Now what am I going to do?_

"Harry? Harry, mate? Talk to us," Ron's voice broke Harry's thoughts. The Boy Wonder raised his eyes to look at the collection of Weasleys crowded around the kitchen table, opposite to him.

"We're sorry, mate. We just thought you'd rather not know. They'll be gone as soon as the old bat wakes up," Ron said. Molly did not even tell him off for the insulting nickname for Snape.

Harry shook his head and lowered his eyes back to his tea. If he talked now, he would start yelling and if he started yelling... well... he didn't want to think of all the stuff he might say.

"Hello family," Arthur said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. Harry did not even glance at him. Arthur sighed and placed a hand on the stiff boy's shoulder blade. "Harry, are you willing to listen to our... _my_ explanation?" Harry stayed silent. "You can go up to your room and think things over if you prefer but I'd really like it if you'd listen."

_Stop doing that! Stop acting like you care! Like a parent, _Harry wanted to yell but kept his mouth closed. He looked up and met the soothingly calm blue eyes of Arthur, who smiled reassuringly towards the boy.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and frowned before growling out, _"_Talk."

Arthur beamed proudly at him and Harry looked away stubbornly. He didn't want that usual swell of joy in his chest to appear like it always did when he made Arthur, or Molly, for that matter, proud of him. He wanted to stay angry.

But staying angry at Arthur Weasley was nearly impossible.

Arthur sat in the chair next to Harry and angled it so he was facing the boy, even if he wasn't looking back.

"Right, now where to start?" Arthur said, almost to himself as he searched his brain to find a good place to begin. "Ah! Alright. Harry? Harry, look at me, please."

Harry looked. Their eyes met and locked. Arthur smiled and began to talk in low tones, as if it was directed at a startled animal.

"Molly and I had come back from an Order meeting, discussing about Hogwarts and the possibility of it reopening. It was quite late, past midnight in fact, that we actually made it to bed. We stayed awake talking about things, like volunteering to teach a few classes to help relieve the burden at Hogwarts. We saw a red flash of color light up the room. It was a distress spell. We ran outside and waited for the second one, hoping there would be a second one. There was, and it was coming from the hill to the south. So we ran there. We saw two figures, dressed in Death Eater garbs."

Harry tensed and Arthur smiled.

"Yes, Harry. It was Snape and Malfoy. Snape was unconscious and Malfoy was holding Snape, still partially awake. However, he passed out as soon as we arrived on the scene. We levitated them back to the Burrow and Molly patched up a few surface wounds. They were in bad shape, Harry. We couldn't leave them to die. Molly tended to their more serious injuries for a week. After that, it seemed they would be able to survive on their own. Malfoy woke after a week and left his room. He walked around and founed Snape's room." Arthur laughed lightly. "We haven't been able to get him to leave yet."

Harry glared, not in the mood for jokes. "Why are they still here then?"

Arthur sighed. "Harry, I know you saw what happened to...to Albus, but you need to understand, we need _both_ sides of the story. Do you really think that they got all those wounds by our hands? Snape has four mind curses on him, keeping him in the darkness of his worst memories! Harry, we're the good guys," Arthur pointed out. "We can't leave them to die."

Harry was silent again and turned back to stare into his cup. He wished he'd taken more time to learn to read tea leaves. He could really use some help deciding.

Ron opened his mouth to talk but a raised hand from Aurthur silenced him. This was something Harry had to decide. Was he going to stay with them? He could be moved to Grimmauld Place with Remus or even move in with Tonks in her apartment in the city. Harry had to decide.

"Can I go to my room, now?" Harry asked quietly and only Arthur could make out what he said.

"Of course, Harry," Arthur replied immediately. "You don't need to ask. It's your room for however long you want it."

"Thank you," Harry said and stood. He left the kitchen and went not to his room but to the third floor. He paused by the last door, grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. He broke the locking spell easily, without ever realizing it was there.

Malfoy sat on the bed, back pressed against the wall, his eyes closed. His fingers were trailing through Snape's hair, with Snape's head resting on his lap comfortably.

Harry stared.

Malfoy opened his eyes and stared back.

"You bastard," Harry said, for lack of anything better.

"You hypocrite," Malfoy returned, closing his eyes again.

"Hypocrite! Me? You're crazy," the Boy-Who-Lived growled out, stepping inside and only just remembering to close the door lightly so he wouldn't alert the Weasleys where he was.

"No, I'm not. I'm a disgusting snake and a bloody coward but I'm not crazy," Malfoy retorted. "If it had been you standing up there, and you had faltered in killing the Dark Lord, Mr. Weasley would have done it for you. If it had been you up there who hesitated, you would have been killed... just like I would have."

"Dumbledore would _never_ have killed you! _Never._"

"He wouldn't have, no. He was too kind," Malfoy sneered. "I would have been killed by one of the_ Light _wizards in a _freak accident_. You don't get it, Potter; Dumbledore liked to pretend he controlled the people he protected but he can't... _couldn't_ control everyone. I would have been dead by the week's end."

"You should be dead now!" Harry yelled.

"But I'm not," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Looks like I chose the right choice then, 'ey, Potty?"

"You killed an innocent man!"

"He was _not _innocent!" Draco yelled back suddenly, looking furious. "He had more blood on those wrinkly little hands than Voldemort will ever have!"

"You're lying. Dumbledore was a kind, caring man and you're just _pathetic_ to try and lie about him."

"Just because he was nice to you, Potty," Malfoy snarled, "does not mean he was nice to everyone else."

"How dare you!" Harry took several steps closer and was tempted to slap the blond. "Dumbledore was more of a man then you'll ever be! You pathetic, little _snake_."

"I'm heartbroken, Potty. You're insults cut me deep," he snapped mockingly before turning serious. His hands unconsciously tightened in Snape's hair. The grip would have been painful had the man been awake. "If being a man means killing people, then I'd rather stay a boy."

.

.

Draco wished Potter would leave him to his misery. He really didn't feel up to arguing. Each touch of Snape's hair across his fingers brought stinging agony to him. The curse was still active and painful. Even talking hurt.

Potter was both pale and red at the same time, an interesting combination Draco never knew was possible.

"Shut up," Potter retorted childishly and Draco sneered.

"What, Potty? Don't like hearing the truth?"

"Shut up!"

"Little bitty Potty can't stand finding out everything he's been told is a _lie_."

"SHUT UP!"

Draco pressed his back further against the cold wall as he felt Potter's magic flare. _Perhaps I pushed him a little too far._ Potter's magic felt like fire, heating up the room and licking at his skin painfully. Combined with the Sumestpoenatas hex from earlier, Draco could not hold back his scream.

It echoed through the entire Burrow, sending the Weasleys racing up the stairs to the rescue once again.

Even in the agony he was presented with, Draco could hear a second scream matching his in pain and volume.

Draco's heart stopped.

Severus was screaming too.

_No!_

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**Authors Note:**

**.**

**Don't kill me for the cliff hanger! Please? If you kill me, then you'll never get the next chapter.**

**.**

**Anyway, I am so, so, so, so sorry it took this long to update. My teachers decided that having five assignments due next week wasn't enough and added two more to the mix. I've been swamped with studies but I managed to finish off this chapter. **

**.**

**Give thanks to Wrath for BETA'ing this chapter, being absolutely awesome and "Gently Prodding" me into finishing it. **

**.**

**:gigglesnots: the Title of this chapter comes from Wrath's comment when she read the previous one. Her comment was "**I still can't help but keep chuckling at the last bit, "HOLY FUCK! DEATH EATERS!" I mean, what did he expect? Bunny rabbits? A unicorn? You'd think Harry would be used to surprises like that by now." **I loved her comment so much, The title was created. Thank you Wrath! **

**.**

**.:Reviewer Sponses:.**

**.**

**TearsOfAForgotten: Thank you so much for your kind words :3 I'm glad you liked the ending! Everyone else seems to love that too xD I hope you like this chapter too! **

**.**

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan: :giggles: Sorry for the wait! And for killing you with suspense xD I'm not one of those authors who leaps right into conforntation. Don't worry, they've met, argued and now you're probably going to kill me for the cliffhanger...sorry? XD **

**.**

**Nameless little girl: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**.**

**Anyway, Review M'dears! **

**The next chapter will be out faster, I promise!**

**-Liaa**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
f0 Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
f0 Rating: **R/M**  
f0 Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
f0 Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
f0 Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
f0 Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: Wrath Of The Digital Hazard**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths**

**--Mild Potions Abuse--**

**Chapter Nine: **_All you wanted _

_._

_._

_I am weak._

_I admit it._

_I know it._

_Magically, physically and mentally._

_I get it._

_I'm pathetic._

_._

_I was premature at birth._

_My parents were told I would not survive the first night._

_Mother and Father kept me in their bed with them. Mother said that she wanted me with her, should I pass on during the night. Father thought he could save me. He fed some of Severus' potions to Mother and Mother had me suckle her teet, gaining the potion through her milk._

_I survived, if only just, by their perserverence and Mother's wish to keep me near. _

_Mother had birthed four children before me, each one passing on quickly and leaving her alone. _

_Two had been stillborn, one had miscarried at six months and the last had passed away after one week outside the womb. No one knew what was wrong or what had caused their deaths. Severus made Mother potions but none worked._

_It was like the gods did not wish another Malfoy to walk the earth. _

_And yet, here I stand._

_Weak._

_But still alive._

_Sometimes I wonder why._

_Why me? _

_Why was I allowed to live while they died?_

_What was so bloody special about me?_

_._

_._

The magic burned his skin, licking his flesh and clothing like the foul tongues of fire as he fought to bite back screams. Severus held no restrait and allowed his vocal chords to express the agony of his mind and body. Draco couldn't stand to hear those screams. Memories flashed before his eyes, like the rolling of muggle films sped up to near insanity. He barely saw the images as they flicked before him. _Severus screaming. Severus crying. Severus yelling. Draco fighting against the restraining hands of two Death Eaters, yelling out for someone or something to stop whatever it was doing. Draco falling to his knees. Draco screaming. Severus reaching out a shaking hand, dirtied with blood, grime, dirt and other disgusting things. The hand grabbed Draco's and clung together, even as their bodies spasmed in pain. Together._

Draco shook free of the images, allowing one scream to tear from his throat before he fought back. He squeezed his eyes closed and threw himself at Severus, blocking the magic physically from touching the man who had protected him through worse than untamed magic. Draco fought to find his center, desperately trying to reach his dormant magic. With a scream, he flared his power, focusing to make it as cold as ice to battle the heat that Potter was exuding. Had his eyes been open, he would have seen bright blue light pouring from his skin, battling the red magic of Potter.

Severus was still screaming.

.

.

Arthur Wealsey stood in the doorway to Draco's room, staring in disbelief as he watched the two teens, barely more than children themselves, battle magic-to-magic. It was a horrifying sight. He had seen what magic fights could do. They could burn, scar, disable and kill, all with only token magic. What these two boys possessed was more than token magic, making it more dangerous than anything Arthur had ever witnessed.

"Stop it!" Molly screamed, from beside Arthur in the doorway. All the Weasley children, save the twins, who had returned to their shop, and Charlie, who had traveled to headquarters to invite Remus over for dinner, stood behind their parents.

Harry did not seem to hear Molly's scream, magic continued to pour out of his core as Draco's magic seemed to battle and merge with Harry's at the same time.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, trying to push past her parents. Her call was drowned out by Severus' screams as they reached an almost inhuman volume. Draco was still crowding over Severus, blocking most of the magic from touching him, however minute amounts still touched him and singed the skin available. Draco's back, which was facing Harry, began to blister with the heat as his power waned, allowing the red to sink through his shield of blue. Draco's shirt began to burn and he could no longer hold back his screams.

Arthur tried to throw himself at Harry, but the red magic was so hot that it burned his hands as he tried to reach into it to grasp the boy. Arthur cursed and stumbled back to the doorway, clutching burnt hands to his chest.

Draco's screams merged with Severus' and it seemed that that combined sound finally sunk through Harry's mind. The red disappeared with a flash of brilliant colors and Harry stumbled back, panting with exertion.

Draco's calls of pain abruptly stopped when the magic disappeared. He began to breathed slowly, heavily, desperately trying to regain his breath.

Severus continued to scream.

"Oh god," Harry gasped, sliding down the wall beside the door to sit down with a thump. The Weasleys rushed to his side. Ginny threw her arms around him and held tight. Ron clasped his shoulder and Molly hugged him. However, all their eyes remained on the two on the bed. Draco knelt over Severus, whispering something under his breath, but the man continued to scream.

"Your wand!" Draco yelled, looking desperately at Mr. Weasley. Arthur did not hesitate and hurried to the boy's side, sliding the nine inch cherry wand into the boy's shaking hand. Draco could have killed them all in their weakened state, but instead he stumbled back from the bed and pointed his wand directly at Severus.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _he practically bellowed. A slivery wisp spouted from the end of the wand but nothing more. He frowned and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver serpant exploded from the wand and coiled in midair. Ginny let out a little shriek of fear and cuddled closer to Harry. Harry was hypnotized by the snake as it moved gracefully through the air to coil around Severus. It laid its head on the screaming man's chest and let out a low, soothing hiss.

Slowly, the screams stopped and Severus let out a low sigh, turning his head towards the snake's hiss and relaxing into the bed as if he had just been having a bad dream.

Draco dropped Arthur's wand and stumbled back to the bed. The snake did not disappear. In fact it tightened itself around Severus and let out a warning hiss towards the Weasleys, in case they thought to try and remove it from its charge. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and reached out a trembling hand to brush back Severus' hair from his eyes.

"Is... Is he okay now?" Molly asked, still clutching Harry's hand tightly in both of her own.

"No," Draco said with a bitter laugh. Though he sat facing them, he was looking at the man lying peacefully on the bed. "He's dying slowly. Potter's magic just released his vocal chords from the paralysis spell I'd cast on him."

"You'd paralysed him?" Ron asked, gaping. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

Draco sighed slowly and ran a hand through his limp blond hair. "Without being paralysed he would have killed himself, instinctively trying to get away from the mental turmoil. Call me selfish but I didn't want him to die just yet."

"Is there anything we can do?" Arthur questioned, seeing a look on Ron's face which said he was about to call Draco several other names other than 'selfish'.

"No."

"Nothing?" Molly asked, somewhat suspiciously eyeing Draco and Severus.

"No. I don't even know if _I _can do anything anymore."

"What about the Legilimency?"

Draco shrugged and glanced towards him, looking exhausted. "The Fleara curse has broken through his mind barriers. If anyone goes inside his mind, there is a chance the curse will be transferred to them instead of being destroyed. As soon as the Patronus is removed, he'll start screaming again."

"Vat doez ze patron's do?" Fleur asked, standing beside Bill and looking decidedly confused, horrified, and interested at the same time.

"It chases away the bad memories," Draco said almost in monotone. He was staring at the floor with a frown. They all fell silent, heavy breathing filling the room.

"All of you, get out," Draco said abruptly, startling everyone.

"What?" Arthur gaped.

"Oi, where do you get off telling us what to do?" Ron snapped. Ginny climbed to her feet, eager to leave the company of the two Slytherins. She tugged a still shaken Harry to his feet.

"Get out," Draco repeated, still not looking up.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked, somewhat concerned. He had not moved from the bedside where he towered over the two almost protectively.

Draco stood up and smirked at Arthur, though it was forced and looked as if it were drawing blood. "I'm going to try and save him."

"But it could kill you!" Bill pointed out and Draco couldn't look at him, the scars on the young redhead's face too fresh a memory to be looked at just yet.

"So?" Draco shrugged. "Severus will die if I don't. However, he has a chance of living if I do."

"That's almost Gryffindorish," Ron sneered, looking disturbed at the idea of a Malfoy acting like a Gryffindor.

.

.

Draco heart panged at those words. He had thought along those same lines earlier. Not only had he failed his family by being weak, he'd failed Severus by being pathetic, and now he'd failed his house by acting like a Gryffindor. He seemed to be losing everything he thought he cared for.

He snarled, glaring at the Weasley though it lacked it's usual anger. While he was angry, it wasn't directed to anyone other then himself. "Me, a Gryffindork? I'd rather kill myself."

"Don't do us any favors," Weasley promptly responded, growling.

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley interupted, placing a restraining hand on her son's shoulder. She looked at Draco with a frown. "I hope you know what you're doing, boy." She promptly bustled from the room, pushing her children from the room with her. Potter lingered in the doorway, slipping his hand from Ginny's, unnoticed in her rush to get away. Fleur and Arthur did not move from their positions.

"Vont you 'urt 'im, Mis'er Malfoy?" Fleur Delacour asked, her accent even heavier in her distress. Draco's shoulders were tense and he sat up straight, even though he appeared exhausted.

"No more than the curses already have, Madame Delacour," he said, tongue easily wrapping around her French name.

"Won't it hurt _you_?" Arthur asked.

"Possibly. I've never done this before, so I wouldn't know." Draco shrugged, wincing instantly and hissing as he drew a deep breath. His back felt like it was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Arthur demanded, sounding panicked at the look of pain on the blond's face.

"Nothing," Draco lied. "Just the Sumestpoenatas hex. Hurts when I move." Draco hadn't felt the hex since Potter had come into the room earlier. _Hmph. So apparently Perfect Potty can't kill anyone. Great. Just great._

.

.

Harry paled, feeling dizzy at the mention of the hex he'd cast on the other boy. The one that had made him think he was dying. _Oh god, and I'm meant to be the hero_, he thought in horror. All he'd done since he'd seen Malfoy was hurt him... a lot.

_I did have a good reason though_. _He _did_ kill the man who was practically family to me. All to save his own skin._

_You'd do the same thing_, a voice piped up from the back of his mind and he winced. He tried to deny it but he couldn't. He'd never been in a position to warrant such a thought. He didn't know, he just didn't know if he could have done what Draco had.

_Was he brave? Or just a coward?_

"Okay, you've all outstayed your welcome. Get out!" Malfoy snapped, making a shooing motion that should have been laughable to see done by the young Malfoy heir, but Harry couldn't drum up enough good will to laugh. Fleur peered at Malfoy with a thoughtful look. She reached up and plucked a single gold hair from her head, wincing. She stepped forward and held it out, waiting until Malfoy extended his hand before placing it on his open palm.

"Pour la chance," she said softly in her native tongue, before repeating her words in English. "For luck."

Malfoy looked stunned, while Harry and Arthur were confused.

"Merci beaucoup, Madame Delacour," Malfoy responded in a quiet tone, staring at the hair resting on his palm in disbelief. "But you shouldn't give this to me. Imagine what I might do with it."

Fleur gave a soft tinkling laugh that seemed to be softly mocking Malfoy but in a kind way. "'ou vill save 'our Severous, is vat 'ou vill do, Monsier Malfoy."

"Such faith," Malfoy sneered, closing his fist around the hair.

"Non, Monsier Malfoy. Espoir, not foi," Fleur responded softly with a smile. "Good luck, Monsier Malfoy." She left the room to find her fiancé, leaving the remaining people in silence.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Harry said, to fill the silence.

Malfoy snorted. "What you don't know could fill the Pacific, Potter."

"Oi!"

"Enough, boys," Arthur broke in before a fist fight could start. "Try to remember your ages, please. Harry, Draco is here with us until he and Severus are well enough to leave." Arthur reminded Harry before looking towards Malfoy with an amused look. "Draco, try to remember that Harry here broke through my wards and attacked you, and he could do it again if you annoy him." Malfoy shot Arthur and Harry death-glares before nodding stiffly.

"He leaves me alone. I leave him alone. Deal?" Malfoy said, phrasing the suggestion to Arthur instead of Harry.

"Deal," Arthur agreed for Harry, who huffed and left the room. Harry paused in the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder, hesitating. "Good luck, Malfoy," he said before hurrying from the room.

-

-

_I will never understand this boy_, Arthur decided as he watched Draco sneer at the doorway where Harry had disappeared from view. _When I first found him, he was hell bent on protecting Harry's location from _me_ and now it's like he wants to antagonize the boy until he goes completely bonkers. Teenagers!_

"Can I get you anything before you start?" Arthur asked the boy kindly.

"No," Draco said, adding, "Thanks," as an afterthought.

"You're welcome. Now, before you start tramping through Severus' mind, let's have a look at that back of yours," Arthur suggested, smiling at the shocked look Draco gave him. "Draco, I have six sons. I know when someone is lying, especially about being hurt."

"It's nothing," Draco said defensively, moving unconsciously away from Arthur.

Arthur frowned. "Draco, I burnt my hands just trying to touch the magic; you were physically blocking it from touching Severus for almost a minute. Your burns must be, forgive the bad pun, on fire."

Draco glanced over suspiciously. "You burnt your hands?" Arthur nodded. "Then go tend to your own damn wounds, old man!"

"I won't. Not until you let me check yours and put some salve on it," Arthur said stubbornly, ignoring the 'old man' insult. Draco glowered. "If you don't let me check your burns then I won't give you the salve for Severus'."

_That_ worked. "Fine," Draco snapped, stiffening. Arthur beamed and grabbed his wand from where Draco had dropped it on the floor.

"Good. Thank you, Draco. Now, I'm going to vanish your shirt. I'll get you a new one that isn't burnt. Vanishing it means less pain than trying to slide it off without scraping your back," Arthur explained and with a flick, Draco's shirt was gone. He flinched and crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the fire which seemed to erupt from his back as he moved his muscles.

"I've already seen them, Draco," Arthur said softly, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. "Accio burn salve."

A bottle zoomed into the room, nearly belting Draco over the head as it flew into Arthur's palm.

"Sorry," Arthur said with a chuckle at the indignant look on the blond's face. "Now, lie down next to Severus on your front and I'll put this on."

Draco hesitated before turning and lying on his stomach, grateful that this also hid the scars which littered his chest. Arthur had already seen and tended to the scars but Draco still wished to hide them. They were disgusting. Still not as disgusting as the Dark Mark, which still deformed his left arm. He was happy to hide that too by lying face down.

Arthur hissed in a deep breath at the blisters and burns which covered Draco's back, disfiguring his skin and turning it a deep burgandy red. "This is going to hurt," he warned the boy, covering one hand in the thick green glop that was the burn salve. Draco nodded; he already knew it was going to hurt.

He didn't realise how badly though.

The cream was applied liberally and very carefully, though it still stung as if a new fire had been lit upon it. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood, as he tried not to scream.

Arthur hurried through applying the cream and it was over in a matter of minutes. He banished the bottle of burn salve and touched the back of Draco's head.

"All done," Arthur said lightly, though he was frowning. Draco nodded but made no move to sit up again. Arthur sighed. "Draco, just rest for now. Severus isn't going anywhere and you'll need your strength to help him."

"He's dying!" Draco snapped, glaring over his shoulder at Arthur, "and you want me to just lie here and _sleep_."

"Yes," Arthur said quietly. "How would he feel if he was saved at the price of your life? Just rest, Draco. Tomorrow is soon enough." He stood and left the room before Draco could argue.

Draco buried his face in the sheets, biting back a scream of frustration. A soothing hiss sounded from nearby and he raised his head, staring into the hypnotic green eyes of his Patronus snake. The snake uncoiled its tail from around Severus' legs and instead wrapped it around Draco's arm. Draco sighed and moved closer to Severus, enjoying the high feeling of the Patronus touching his skin.

_Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a little while_, he reasoned with himself, closing his eyes with a yawn. _Just for a little while._

.

.

Harry sat in the Weasleys' lounge room, being fussed over by all. Molly pushed a warm cup of tea into his hands and Ginny had her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Ron sat on the other side of Harry, resting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Bill and Fleur sat opposite to them on another couch, one which was falling apart under them. Molly bustled around the room, cleaning this and that while the children talked.

"Well done mate, you showed that Malfoy a thing or two," Ron congratulated and Harry blanched.

"R-Ron! I nearly killed him!" Harry protested, the hand holding his tea cup shaking violently. Bill reached over and took it from his hand, setting it on the coffee table so he wouldn't spill it all over his lap.

"It'd serve him right," Ginny muttered, tightening her hold on Harry. "He probably started it, right Harry?"

"No! He didn't," Harry said but paused. It was true. Harry had started it by storming into his room. Harry paled further, feeling sick. _Oh Merlin, what have I done?_

"Stop protecting the prat, Harry. You're too good for your own good sometimes," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not protecting him!" Harry growled. "I'm telling the truth! I went into the room and I was the one who got him riled up. He was defending himself."

"Prat probably planned it," Ron muttered, not one to let things go easily. At Harry's exasperated look, he held up his hands in surrender. "Alright mate, I believe you. Still think he's a prat though."

Harry gave a half smile. "Yeah, same here."

The two teenagers shared a grin while the rest in the room looked on in bemusement.

Molly heaved a gigantic sigh and shook her head at the two. "I have six sons and still I will _never_ understand you teenage boys."

The room laughed and soon Molly joined in as well.

Harry leaned into the comfort of Ginny and smiled, glad he was home.

.

.

He knelt by the throne, head tilted down. His hair was matted and filled with dirt and streaks of blood. It was disgusting. He craved a bath or a shower... hell, even a hose-down would do. But he would receive nothing until he had proved his worth again.

"Lucius, _rise_," a hissing voice commanded and Lucius obeyed quickly, head still tilted down out of respect and fear. Lord Voldemort smirked. "You failed me, Lucius. Your own kin failed me. Why should I keep you alive?"

It was a rhetorical question, so Lucius did not answer.

Voldemort laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the room that was filled with Death Eaters. "So obedient, Lucius. Such a good pet you'd make. Perhaps I should make you insane... that way you'd be a proper mindless pet, wouldn't you?" Another rhetorical question. Voldemort's smirk widened. "Ah, now I remember why I keep you around, Lucius. Because you have no feelings. No sentimental ties. Nothing. You _are_ nothing. Bring out the traitor!"

The crowd moved and Lucius could not resist glancing towards them. A figure was shoved out, falling to his knees on the floor, bleeding heavily from a gash in his head.

"Evan Rosier, you went to school with Lucius, correct?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Evan responded and Lucius winced, hidden amongst his hair.

"I did not say you could speak, worm! _Crucio_!"

Evan writhed and screamed in pain as Voldemort delighted in every sound. After a minute, he cancelled the curse, but Evan did not move from his spot on the floor.

"Lucius, if I told you to kill this man, you would do it, wouldn't you?" Voldemort asked with a feral smile. Lucius nodded. Voldemort laughed again. Evan jerked his head up to stare at Lucius in disbelief.

"Kill him then Lucius, if you can," Voldemort sneered and the Death Eaters laughed mockingly. Lucius lifted his hand, clenched his wand, and stared directly into Evan's betrayed eyes.

_I'm sorry, Ev. I've got to do this. Forgive me, old friend._

"Avada Kedavra!"

.

.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, spotting the familiar bushy haired girl as she stepped from the Weasleys' fireplace. Hermione jerked her head up and grinned at her best friend.

"Harry!" She squealed and threw herself at him, ignoring the disgruntled look of Ginny, who had been clinging to his arm. Hermione locked her arms around his neck and was practically lifted off the ground as he squeezed her tight around her waist. They laughed as they pulled back.

"It's so good to see you," Hermione said with a warm smile. "Your muggles weren't bad?"

Harry laughed at the nickname Hermione had given the Dursleys. "No, not too bad. What about your muggles?"

"Oh, they barely knew I left," Hermione admitted, her face falling at the mention of her parents, who now did not even know they had once had a daughter.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered and she gave him a watery smile.

"It's okay. Now, what are we doing talking about sad subjects? It's been ages since we talked because those blasted muggles of yours took away Hedwig. Help me take my things up to my room and we can talk. I want to know everything," Hermione said with a grin. Harry nodded and grabbed one side of the trunk, waiting until Hermione had grabbed the other before carrying it towards the stairs.

Ginny glared at their retreating backs.

.

.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as they made it to the room she and Ginny would share. They dropped the trunk by the second bed, the one not covered in Quidditch blankets. Harry dropped down on Hermione's bed.

"Out playing seeker-to-seeker with Bill. Fleur's refereeing and Arthur's refereeing Fleur," Harry said with a grin. Fleur had a tendancy to be biased when it came to her fiancé. Hermione snorted and sat next to Harry on the bed. She tucked her legs up under her, arranging her skirt modestly to cover her and leaning against the wall.

"Alright, since we're alone. Spill, what did those muggles do this year?" Hermione said, motioning for Harry to lean against the wall too. He did, sitting about one inch from Hermione's side.

"Not much. Uncle Vernon was at work most of the time, Dudley's busy with boxing and Aunt Petunia was... strange," Harry admitted with a frown.

"Strange how?" Hermione pressed when he offered no more information.

In response, he reached into his shirt and pulled out the locket. She gasped at the shining silver, which seemed to glow.

"May I?" she asked quietly. At his nod, she reached for it and opened it, not bothering to remove it from his neck. She traced the smiling face of Lily Evans with an amazed look. "Where did you get this?"

"Aunt Petunia gave it to me. Apparently it was Mum's. She said she didn't want it in her house anymore."

Hermione nodded and turned it over, gazing at the inscription in thought. "Are you sure this was your Mum's?"

"Yeah, that's what Aunt Petunia said."

"It's beautiful; you're really lucky," Hermione said, letting the pendant fall back to Harry's chest. He nodded and tucked it under his shirt.

"Thanks," Harry responded with a faint smile.

"Anything else interesting happen?"

"Well," Harry said slowly with a frown, "the Weasleys are now housing two fugitive Death Eaters."

"WHAT?"

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**.**

**Harry lacts tact xD **

**.**

**I wonder if people know I get a e-mail when you add me to your alerts list...o.O**

**.**

**Hope this was to your liking! **

**.**

"Non, Monsier Malfoy. Espoir, not foi," Fleur responded softly with a smile. - ** Espoir means Hope and Foi means Faith. So translated she said "**No Mr. Malfoy. Hope, not Faith."

.

**:Giggle-Snorts: xD One of my friends said that this was turning into a Arthur/Draco because Draco's interacting more with Arthur then Harry! Don't worry HPDM fans, this shall be a Draco/Harry!...eventually. There are a few little hints of Drarry (like the snakes eyes :winks:) in this chapter. I hope you spotted them! **

**.**

**.:Review Responses:.**

**NamelessLittleGirl: Thankyou! I'm so glad you like it.**

**.**

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan: Sorry! I couldn't resist. Hope you're happy with the little Drarry smidges throughout this chapter.Sorry it wasn't updated earlier, I had studies I had to do and my beloved BETA was having internet drama xD Hope you like this chapter!**

**.**

**TearsOfTheForgotten: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. I totally channeled my mother with all the "Language Harry!" You could bash your finger in a door, swear and my Mother will still yell at you about your language. My sister who's twenty eight still gets scolded for swearing xD Anyway, Hope you like this chapter!**

**.**

**Thank you so much to my darling BETA Wrath for BETA'ing this chapter even though her internet was completely shot to pieces. You wrock!**

**.**

**The next chapter should be out soon, me and Wrath have been chatting and it's got me inspired :winks:**

**.**

**Review M'dears! **

**-Liaa**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title:** It's All My Fault

**Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: Wrath Of The Digital Hazard**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), ****Mild non-graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths**

**--Mild Potions Abuse--**

**Chapter Ten: **_Everybody's Fool _

_._

_._

_I am weak._

_I admit it._

_I know it._

_Magically, physically and mentally._

_I get it._

_I'm pathetic._

_**.**_

_I was premature at birth._

_I was a runty child._

_Practically a squib too._

_My magic didn't appear until I was nine._

NINE!

_Father lied about my magic, told all of his friends that I was quite talented. _

_That I'd done things that no one else's children had done._

_Like exploding a vase..._

_... or levitating an Arab (the horse, not the people, though _that_ would have been amusing)..._

_... or even telling them that I'd turned his hair purple..._

_... PURPLE? _

_He'd done that himself, of course._

_I was seven._

_I thought he was bonkers._

_He thought I was pathetic._

_Maybe I was._

_Maybe I am._

_Yes._

_Pathetic._

_That's me._

_._

_._

After Hermione had yelled at Harry for being not only blunt, but also an idiot, and whacked him upside the head more than ten times, she finally calmed down. They sat side-by-side on the bed, Ron sitting on Ginny's, looking terrified of the still fuming Hermione. He had, unfortunately, came in half way through Harry's explanation of what had been happening since he'd arrived and in turn, Ron received a few yelled lectures and a severe slap for his actions and words.

"Er...so how was your holidays?" Ron attempted to change the subject while Hermione took a break from her angry tirade to calm her breathing. She shot him a glare that could have melted the polar icecaps.

"How was my holidays? A DAMN SIGHT BETTER THAN YOURS! RONALD WEASLEY I CANNOT BELIEVE-"

Harry tuned her out at that point, having already heard something very similar to it yelled at him earlier. He was, despite a rather painful bruise on the back of his head from Hermione's physical attacks, quite delighted she was there. He had missed her, more than Ron even. Ron was a great friend, very loyal, but Hermione was the one who would sit Harry down and gently talk until he broke down and told her everything that was worrying him. She was his confessions box. She took everything that worried him, took it from his shoulders, and placed it on her own, sharing the burden. It was a nice feeling, Harry decided, having someone who cared enough to share everything with him.

Harry let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes tight. His head was throbbing lightly. It wasn't from his scar; he could feel the difference in the pain.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry felt the bed next to him dip as she sat down. "Harry, are you okay? It's not your scar, is it?" She sounded panicked.

"No!" Harry was quick to reassure, eyes shooting open. He looked at Hermione with what he hoped was a reassuring look. "No, it's alright. I've just got a headache. A regular, everyday, ordinary headache."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said affectionately with a small grin. "Trust the only thing in your life that's ordinary is a headache," she teased and both the boys laughed.

"Just my luck," Harry retorted, huffing in jest. Hermione laughed lightly and placed a hand on Harry's arm, soothingly. He relaxed almost instantly, enjoying the human comfort for a few moments. Ron, getting jealous, moved from Ginny's bed to sit next to Hermione. She rolled her eyes lightly but wrapped an arm around his waist, so they all sat side-by-side on the bed. Harry moved closer so he was sitting as close as possible to Hermione and rested a head on her shoulder, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Ron did the same. Hermione blushed but gave them small smiles in return. She gave them each a motherly kiss on the forehead and they lapsed into silence.

Harry hadn't felt this at peace for a long time, he realized with a smile. Hermione had a presence that relaxed you, as if you were sitting with someone you'd known your whole life.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Ron risked breaking it.

"So...you're all lectured out?" Ron asked with a sheepish grin to Hermione. She gave him a glare and slapped his arm; not enough to hurt, just hard enough to warn. Harry groaned jokingly. Hermione had been given the permission to start up again with her yelling but instead, she just sighed.

"Yes, _Ronald_. All lectured out...for now," she said with a warning look towards them. They both plastered innocent looks on their faces, but that didn't fool her. She continuned to glare at them until they finally broke and promised to be good.

"Good," Hermione said with a smile. "Now tell me, what else have you been doing?"

"Not much else," Ron admitted.

"No, not really. Just that stuff with Snape and Malfoy," Harry said, voice turning positively acidic as he spoke of the two Death Eaters upstairs.

"Oh, _really,_ you two!" Hermione scolded. "Haven't you even researched anything about Horcruxes?"

Both flushed guiltily.

Hermione sighed. "Boys!" She fumed under her breath, before scurrying off the bed to her trunk and removing four heavy tomes. She dropped them on the bed, watching as their combined weight on the mattress made the two boys bounce.

"Bloody hell, what is all this?" Ron demanded, attempting (and failing) to lift one of the books.

"Your bedtime reading for the next week," Hermione said pleasantly.

"What? You cannot be serious!" Ron protested and as he and Hermione began to bicker, Harry scanned the titles of the tomes. _'Soul Magic by Richard Rosemary. Defying Your Destiny by Thomasine Ink. Magic, Magik, Magika by Lois Sparkle. The History of the Soul by Jared Plao._' Harry's eyebrows rose as he read each, they seemed to get more and more indepth with each book. He had no doubt that Hermione would be reading the last one. Harry and Ron would more then likely get lost in the first paragraph.

"Hermione," Harry broke into the conversation, stopping her mid-rant. "There are three of us but four books," he pointed out slowly. Hermione flushed.

"Yes, well, I wasn't actually meant to show you the last one. That one's personal reading," she explained. She slid _The History of the Soul_ out from the pile and hurriedly placed it back into her trunk.

"_That's_ personal reading? Merlin, Hermione, don't you ever read a magazine?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do, _Ronald_," Hermione said, exasperated. "I have a subscription to Potions Weekly!"

Both boys groaned at the sheer predictability of that fact.

.

.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs later that day, when the clock had just struck six-thirty. The sound of running feet thudding on floorboards was heard as the large clan that inhabited the house scurried to the kitchen like ants to a picnic.

The kitchen was soon full of chatter, laughter and joy, but that all fell silent when Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the room. Everyone froze and stared for a moment before falling uneasily back into their conversation. Harry looked confused, Ron sympathetic and Hermione fascinated. They quickly found their seats at the table, Harry sitting in the middle with his best friends on either side.

"Hey, Harry," George (or was it Fred?) said half way through dinner, leaning across the table towards the Boy-Who-Lived. "We heard you-"

"-blew up Malfoy. Is it-"

"-true?"

Harry went red and everyone seemed to freeze again. "No, it's not!" Harry protested heatedly. "I did no such thing."

"We were just-"

"-curious, mate. No need to-"

"-bite our heads off," George said, looking faintly uncomfortable and mildly wary. He sat back in his chair and Harry felt himself flush a darker shade of red.

"I wasn't biting your heads off!" Harry snapped; without realizing, his voice came out cold.

"Calm down, mate," Fred soothed, but Harry only glared back.

"I am calm!"

"Then why are you yelling?" George demanded and Harry started. His eyes went wide as he realized he had, in fact, yelled his last statement. He paled, remembering his outbursts before he had attacked Malfoy.

"God," Harry whispered under his breath. He stood up quickly and watched in amazement as nearly everyone, save Hermione, flinched back from him. "Shit," he repeated, no longer whispering. He turned on his heel and ran from the room.

No one called after him.

.

.

Draco laid on his stomach, wide awake but reluctant to move. He could hear Severus' steady breathing beside him and felt the warming touch of the Patronus, which refused to dissipate, despite the fact Arthur had removed his wand long ago. He had only slept for around two hours after Arthur had placed the healing salve on his back. He had woken shortly before dinner had been announced and wished, just fleetingly, that the call had included him. Hearing that call - that charming, domestic call reminded him of something he liked to forget. He didn't have a family anymore. His mother was dead, his father was as good as dead and Severus would most likely turn his back on him as soon as he woke up.

Draco let out a loud sigh and buried his face in the ratty, white-brown pillowcase beneath him.

He could hear thundering footsteps racing up the stairs again and frowned into the fabric, enjoying the feeling of not being able to breathe though wondering why someone was walking back up the stairs so shortly after dinner had been called. _They can't be finished yet_, he thought, turning his face towards the door just in time to see it slam open. An enraged Potter stood there, breathing heavily and glaring directly at Draco. The blond winced. _Goody, he's back for another round_, he thought bitterly. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, turning to face Potter and at the same time protecting Severus from another violent attack.

"B-because of you!" Potter snarled suddenly, making Draco raise his eyebrows in question.

"What is because of me, Potter? I'm afraid-"

"Exactly!" Potter snapped. "You're afraid! They're afraid! All because of you! It's all your bloody fault!"

Draco blanched at those words. Words he'd been repeating over and over to himself. Hearing them aloud, however, made them all the more real. He barely heard Potter's next words.

"They're afraid I'll hurt them like I did you! They think I _wanted_ to hurt you," Potter sounded distraught. "I didn't! I _don't_. I-I-"

Draco stared unseeing at Potter as he fumbled and stumbled over his words. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault._ The words repeated themselves again and again in his mind.

"It's all your fault, Malfoy. You pathetic snake," Potter spat and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco sat on the bed, head still reeling from the short but bittersweet one-sided confrontation.

.

.

_You shouldn't have said that_, a little voice in Harry's head scolded lightly as he stormed to his (and Ron's) room. _It wasn't all his fault. You were the one who lost control, the one who hurt him._

_I know,_ Harry thought, wincing. _But it's easier to blame him. It's not like he cares what I think._

_You accused him_, the voice pointed out,_ accused him of something he didn't do._

_So?_

_The Weasley twins did the same and you got angry at them. How do you think Draco feels now?_

Harry frowned. _Nothing. That little rat doesn't feel a damn thing. I mean, he just sat there, staring at me with those stupid grey eyes! _

_That's all you saw of how he felt, Harry. You should know better then anyone what emotions lurk beneath what we can see_, the voice said quietly, and Harry winced, quickening his pace. He reached his room quickly, without further incidents.

He opened the door and hurried inside, stopping dead when he saw Hermione Granger sitting on his bed, looking completely at home.

"Hermione," Harry greeted, stunned. He closed the door behind him.

She smiled. "Hi Harry. Quite an exit you made. Getting into the dramatic thing, are you?"

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded, before he could stop himself.

Hermione looked bemused. "Why wouldn't I be, Harry?"

"Because you're meant to be scared of me!" Harry bursted quickly, unable to hold back the words.

"Why?"

"Becuase everyone else is!" Harry's voice went from bitterly angry to small and childish. "Everyone's angry with me."

"Oh Harry," Hermione looked horrified. "They're not." She got to her feet and gently led him over to his bed, sitting him down and wrapping an arm around his shoulder as she sat beside him. "They're just...cautious, because you're so much more than what they expected."

"I'm a freak."

"No, you're not!" Hermione said firmly, turning him so they sat face to face. She grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. "You are not a freak, Harry Potter. You are one of the most powerful wizards alive. You are special. I never, ever, want to hear you say that you're a freak again! You understand?"

Harry nodded, though he didn't really believe her words. He dropped his eyes to stare at his hands. "Hermione...If I'm one of the most powerful wizards, why do I keep hurting people? Does that make me a bad person?" His voice was soft and childish, seeking reassurance he'd never gotten as a child.

Hermione's face softened and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close for a hug. "You are not a bad person, Harry. You're one of the best people I know. You're sweet and caring and gentle and you want to help. You are _not_ a bad person."

"Then why do I feel bad?" Harry asked, sounding almost pitiful.

"Even good people do bad things, Harry," Hermione said softly, remembering the curse he'd placed on Malfoy in his anger.

Harry's eyes went wide and in his head, he heard Malfoy and his conversation earlier.

"_You're lying. Dumbledore was a kind, caring man and you're just pathetic to try and lie about him."_

"_Just because he was nice to you, Potty," Malfoy snarled, "does not mean he was nice to everyone else." _

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think Dumbledore made mistakes?" It hurt to speak of him, but he needed to know.

Hermione tensed. "I think...I think that you can't get that far in life to have not made a few," she said vaguely. Harry, if possible, felt even more confused.

"Why?" Hermione queried. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Harry lied, burying his face in her bushy hair. She frowned but continued to hold him tight.

After a few moments, she asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

_No_. "Yes."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

_Yes._ "No. I'll be okay." _No I won't. Don't go._

"Alright Harry, you get some rest. I'll tell the others not to bother you," Hermione said, moving off the bed. Harry's arms fell down limply and he watched as she walked to the door. "Good night, Harry. Sleep well."

_Don't leave me. Not you too._ "Good night Hermione."

She gave a reassuring smile before slipping from the room, leaving Harry alone. He closed his eyes tight and fell to his side, curling into himself like a child.

_Why are you all leaving me?_

.

.

Hermione thought of going back downstairs, talking to the Weasleys but she didn't want to answer all their probing questions. They hadn't even looked ashamed at their reactions to Harry. Ron had even tried to validate himself, telling Hermione she should be scared of him too.

"_What on earth are you talking about? This is _Harry_, we've known him since he was a scrawny eleven year old. He won't hurt us!_"

Hermione hadn't seen the display of raw power and she didn't need to. She trusted Harry.

She turned towards the staircase leading up and, with a sigh, mounted the stairs. It took her less then a minute and she was standing outside the door that confined the Death Eaters. She should have felt afraid, but she didn't. One was unconscious and the other without a wand. The only thing he could hurt her with was words and she wasn't afraid of them.

She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Draco Malfoy laid on his stomach, head turned away from the door.

"Piss off, Potter. I don't have the patience to deal with another of your hissy fits right now," Malfoy sneered without turning over. Hermione looked confused. _Did Harry come up here before? Of course he did! _Her eyes went wide.

"_Does that make me a bad person?_" His voice had been insecure.

_Oh Harry, what have you done?_

"It's not Harry," Hermione admitted finally, breaking the tense silence that had fallen after his statement. Malfoy's head swung around, staring at her with open disbelief.

"Granger?" He gaped. _At least he didn't call me mudblood. I would hate to punch an injured man...actually, for Malfoy, I could make an exception._

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione greeted, surprised when she saw him flinch at his last name.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with the Weasleys," she said. She waved her wand and transfigured a chair from a book. She took a seat and crossed one ankle over the other, placing her hands on her lap and looking as poised as possible. She watched as Malfoy struggled to sit up, wincing as he pulled some wound or another that obviously still caused pain. "What? Your family doesn't want you any more?" Malfoy sneered but Hermione found the words lacked their usual sting. True, the words struck home but he was too weak, too injured to be any other then a mere copy of the disgusting Malfoy who had made her life hell.

"At least I have one," Hermione heard herself retort and blanched, unable to believe what she had just uttered. Malfoy went from already pasty white to near transparent. He dropped himself down on the bed again, not even trying to look graceful. He laid on his stomach and turned his face away from her again, hiding his distraught face, but she had already seen his expression and felt horrible.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Save it, Granger. Just fuck off," he snarled, trying to sound threatening and failing.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I don't know why I said that," she hurried to say before he could cut her off again. "It's been a long week."

"Oh, really?" Malfoy swung back around, getting up on his hands and knees. He sat on his knees, hands fisted on his thighs. He glared at Hermione. "What have you done? I've been attacked _three _times by a raving lunatic, discovered that the bloody savior of the world can't kill, been taken in by _Weasleys_, discovered that the closest thing I have left to a father is going to _die_ and now I'm stuck talking to you. What could be worse than that, Granger? Tell me, how was your bloody week?"

Hermione stared in shock. His rant had come quickly and she hadn't been prepared.

"Well?" Malfoy snarled. "I'm waiting, oh mudblood queen. What happened in your week?"

"I...I," she stammered, looking away. "I oblivated my parents." Malfoy gaped. "For their safety, they no longer have a daughter. I never existed."

"So what?" Malfoy snapped, after regaining his cool. "They're just muggles."

"Just muggles! Just muggles? They were my parents, you self-centered arsehole!" Hermione cried out, glaring at him with as much fire as she could muster. "I loved them and they don't even remember me! They're out partying in France celebrating their twentieth anniversary without kids! I don't have a family anymore!"

"Yeah, well," Malfoy muttered, lying back down. "Join the club."

Hermione stared. "Malfoy...I-"

"You know what Granger?" He cut over her. "Just fuck off before you piss off both of us to the point where I might kill you. Don't think I won't."

Hermione stood, realizing a good chance to leave when it was handed to her. She transfigured the book back and walked to the door. She paused, hand on the handle.

"You wouldn't kill me, Malfoy," she said without looking at him. "You're an arsehole...but you're not evil. You never were, even though you liked pretending it. You're not your father."

She left quietly, never seeing the utter disbelief and amazement which worked its way across Malfoy's face as he turned to watch her leave.

.

.

"_You're not your father._"

Oh, how long he'd been waiting for someone to say that to him. He wasn't his father. He wasn't. No one else saw that, not even Severus. Severus liked believing that Draco was Lucius, not his own person.

Draco hated Granger even more now. She wasn't meant to see who he was. She was meant to think he was a bastard, an evil, self-centered bastard!

_Well, two out of three isn't bad,_ he mused inwardly with a faint smirk. He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Sev, I've got to get out of here. They're turning me into a bloody Gryffindor."

.

.

"_Lucius_," a voice hissed and, like the loyal servant he was, he raised his head–but not his eyes–to show that he had heard the voice. "Lucius, you have killed your friend for me. Are you loyal now?"

Lucius nodded slowly, not speaking. He hadn't been given permission yet.

"You will do anything for me, correct?"

Again, Lucius nodded slowly.

"Good," Lord Voldemort smirked, a nasty sight to see. "Then this will be like a present for you. Bring her out," he called, not loudly, but in a low hiss. Many people strained to hear what he was saying. The Dark Lord did not yell when he required something. He hissed.

Lucius kept his eyes on the floor, even as he heard crying and stumbling footsteps getting closer.

"Look Lucius, my loyal one," Voldemort hissed. "Look at your new wife."

Lucius froze.

He raised his eyes and met a pair of bloodshot black ones. The woman-no, _girl_ was barely older than his son. She had dirty red hair, pale unblemished skin, dressed only in a black robe that fell off her shoulders. She was thrown to the floor, still sobbing.

"She is pureblood," Voldemort said with a wave of his hand. "We found her with _gypsies_," he sneered the word, a word worse then muggleborns or muggles in his eyes. "Since your last heir has failed and has been removed, you will need another. Sadly, your dear wife will no longer be able to help." He glanced pointedly to the pile of dead bodies still lying nearby, pale blond hair peeking out from beneath it.

Lucius did not look at Narcissa; he couldn't. Instead, he stared at the child who would bear him another heir. _I don't want another heir_, Lucius thought bitterly. _I want Draco back._

.

.

Draco left his room cautiously the next morning, sitting down outside the room by the door. He leaned on the wall and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and sliding his head back. He took a deep breath and waited. Just...waited.

Mr. Weasley would arrive soon with a breakfast tray and then Draco would tell him.

So Draco waited.

He didn't have a watch and the hallway didn't possess a clock, so he didn't know how long he sat there, but soon he heard soft footsteps walking up the stairs. He scrambled to his feet, bracing one hand on the wall to keep his balance.

The familiar balding, red head of Aurthur Weasley soon appeared, followed by the rest of him as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Ah!" Mr. Weasley spotted Draco and gave him a smile. "Good morning, Draco! Out and about, I see. Are you feeling better?"

Draco nodded and took the tray from the aging man. "Much. Thank you."

"That's good! Molly cooked up a real treat this morning. Waffles, fruit and some homemade biscuits for afterwards. I put on a cup of chocolate milk too, just in case you're thirsty."

Draco nodded again. He couldn't begin to understand this man–the man who insisted on acting like Draco was one of his sons and not some interloping murderer who happened to drop unconscious in his backyard.

"Did you need anything, Draco?" Mr. Weasley asked, leaning on the wall opposite the younger wizard.

"No. I just wanted to inform you that until I come and find you next, you are not to enter the room," Draco said. "I will be attempting Legilimency on Severus and any interruptions may be fatal to one or both of us."

"Ah, I see." Mr. Weasley nodded, trying to hide his concerned look. "Do you need me to get you anything before you go?"

"No. I can't take anything except myself in."

"Alright. Well, I'll tell the kids. Good luck, Draco. Come back to us in one piece," Mr. Weasley said with a small smile. He turned to walk down the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley?" Draco called out, stopping the man.

"Yes?" He turned back around.

_Thank you. _"Make sure you tell Potter too. He has a habit of bursting in when I don't want him to," Draco said instead, calling himself a coward but still unable to thank the man.

Mr. Weasley smiled, as if he knew what Draco meant to say. "I will. Good luck."

He left.

Draco sighed and picked up the tray.

.

.

"Is he alright now?" Bill asked from the kitchen table. Fleur was feeding him pieces of fruit with an adoring look on her face.

"Yes, he is now." Arthur nodded. "But we mustn't go into his room anymore until he comes and tells us we can."

"Why not?" Ron sneered around a mouthful of waffles.

"Iz 'e goi'g to try ze mind mouldi'g?" Fleur asked in broken English.

"Yes," Arthur said, nodding again. "He'll be Legilimencing Severus Snape and attempting to draw him out from his mind. If we go in, there might be complications."

"Good," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione elbowed him in the side, causing him to choke on a bite of waffle.  
"Ron! Legilimency is a very serious study. If something goes wrong, it could be disastrous!" she scolded. "They are human beings; right prats but they're still humans!"

Harry, who had been silent the whole morning and all of the night before, finally spoke. "Malfoy knows Legilimency?" he asked, blanching at the thought that the prat might have been reading his thoughts all along.

"No," Arthur admitted. "But he's read up on the subject so he can help Severus. He doesn't know it perfectly but without an attempt, Severus may die." Seeing Ron's look, Arthur quickly added, "-and that _isn't_ a good thing."

"Depends on who you ask," Ron muttered.

.

.

Draco sat on the bed next to Severus, having already eaten all of the food supplied by the Weasleys. He was going to need his strength, if nothing else. _This would be so much easier with a wand_, Draco mused as he leaned over Severus.

"Severus," Draco whispered. "Open your eyes Severus." He made his voice low and keening, as hypnotic as possible. Severus shifted slightly on the bed but his eyes didn't even twitch.

"Severus," Draco practically sung under his breath. "Open your eyes Severus. Look at me. That's it." The eyelids flickered but didn't open. Draco sighed and began again.

It took twenty minutes to coax the stubborn lids to open but soon Draco was staring into the black, unseeing eyes of Severus Snape.

"That's it, Severus. Look at me. Directly at me," Draco said softly. "Look at me. Yes, that's it. Good, now relax for me, Severus. That's it. You're doing so well." In normal circumstances, Draco would be laughing his arse off at the tone and the words he was using to talk to Severus, but this was too serious to joke about.

"Look at me," Draco breathed and Severus' eyes stayed locked with his. "That's it. _Legilimens!_" He hissed suddenly and felt the described drawing sensation, as if he was being sucked into Severus' soul through his eyes. He blanked out, collapsing onto Severus' chest, limp.

.

.

Well. This isn't creepy at all_, Draco thought sarcastically, glancing around the would-be-world inside of Severus' mind. It was dark and creepy, with gangly, bonelike trees looming above him. The ground was cracked dirt with no life or shrubs on it's surface. Draco shuddered. _Merlin, Severus really owes me for this.

_Draco sighed and began to walk in a random direction, searching the barren landscape for Severus. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Draco growled. _Okay, this is really annoying._ He scanned the horizon and saw nothing except endless desert and creepy trees._

_In the distance, a wolf howled. _

_Draco froze. Life meant mental movement and that meant wherever that wolf was, Severus was as well. _I'm coming_, Draco thought, running towards where he'd heard the noise. He had to change directions several times, listening as the wolf continued to howl in the distance. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of running, Draco finally saw a shape. A wolf, bent over a figure, biting...hard. The figure was undeniably Severus; even broken and bloody, Draco could recognize him._

"_Severus!" Draco yelled, his voice echoing in the landscape. The wolf did not raise its head from where its jaws were clamped. Draco threw himself at the wolf, trying to dislodge it from Severus, but Draco merely ended up walking through the beast. Draco paused, spun around, and glared at the wolf. The wolf stared back, golden eyes glowing as blood dripped from its fangs._

Wait a minute_, Draco thought, pausing. _He's too big to be a wolf._ Draco examined the canine curiously, ignoring the mangled body for a moment. _Holy Merlin, only your nightmares could be educational,_ Draco thought bitterly as he noticed the little differences between what he thought he saw and what exactly it was that he'd seen._ Severus, I really appreciate you for that project on werewolves._ Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He searched the pockets of his robe (when did he get those? he wondered) and found the strand of Veela hair he had slipped into his pocket before entering Severus' mind. He clenched his fist around the hair. He tilted back the hair and felt it wrap around his wrist. He placed his palm just above the werewolf's back and hissed out a command. A single bolt of silver went through the wolf. The canine howled pitifully and, although it could not see Draco, ran away from the danger, limping heavily. _

_Draco dropped to his knees beside the broken figure and ran his hand about one inch above Severus' body, down his entire length. He found many wounds and, with the help of the Veela hair and the fact that none of it was actually real, the wounds slowly knitted back together under his command. He pushed the robe out of Severus' face and cupped his cheek softly._

"_Severus," Draco whispered. "Wake up, Severus."_

"_I...don't remember...giving you permi...permission to call me...Severus...brat," Severus murmured with a low growl that hurt his chest and throat. His eyes slowly slid open and he frowned. "Where...are you?" _

"_Here, Severus," Draco prompted, leaning over him, but noticed there was no recognition in the man's eyes. "Oh..." Draco hummed, "it seems I am invisible."_

"_No...shit." _

_Draco grinned. "You're just saying that 'cause it's a dream."_

"_Night...mare."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Draco waved away that input. "It's better now. No more werewolf gnawing on your leg." _

_Severus glared at the nothingness where he assumed Draco was, which was actually several inches to the right of his head. Draco snorted at the sight of Severus glaring into empty space._

"_Over here," he supplied helpfully and finally Severus began glaring in the right direction...sort of. _

"_Why...are you...here?" Severus demanded roughly. _

"_You were hit with a few mind curses," Draco said seriously. "The Weasleys saw my wand sparks and have taken us in."_

"_...and...we're not...dead...yet?" Severus asked, faintly bemused at the thought that the Weasleys would take in two Death Eater fugitives and not kill them._

"_Not yet," Draco said, somewhat bitterly. "Hasn't stopped Potter from trying, though," Draco muttered under his breath, unaware Severus could hear him. He raised his voice to speak to Severus, therefore effectively cutting off whatever the man was about to say. "Fleur–you know, the big Weasley's fiancée–gave me a hair. It's not as strong since she's only part Veela, but it got rid of the wolf." _

"_Where...is...it?" _

_Draco held out his wrist stupidly before wincing, remembering Severus couldn't see him. "It's around my wrist. It's giving me some extra energy focus. I don't have my wand with me."_

"_YOU USED LEGILIMENCY ON ME WITHOUT A WAND?" Severus bellowed, despite his sore chest. _

_Draco winced. "Yes?"_

"_YOU FOOL! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!" _

_Draco was sure Severus would have continued ranting if he hadn't pratically expelled a lung as he began coughing. Draco placed the hand with the Veela hair on Severus' chest, above his heart, trying to sooth the discomfort. _

"_I know it's slightly creepy being touched by something you can't feel," Draco said, seeing Severus' disgruntled look. "But this will help and then I can get you out of here." _

"_Us," Severus corrected, closing his eyes and allowing Draco's touch. "I will not have you strutting around my mind for all eternity. No telling what havoc you'd cause on my defenseless skull."_

_Draco snickered, pressing down a little harder on the man's chest. They stayed silent while Draco fixed the congestion and tears in Severus' lungs. _

"_Why aren't I in another nightmare now that the werewolf is gone?" Severus asked as Draco helped him stand, supporting one arm around his shoulder, even though Draco was still quite a bit shorter, making it awkward. _

"_I cast a Patronus on you yesterday," Draco explained. "It's keeping the next one away but couldn't stop the one already in progress." _

_Severus cast a suspicious look at the air where Draco stood. "Wandless?"_

"_No," Draco hurried to say. "With Mr. Weasley's wand. You were screaming aloud from your nightmares; I needed to make you stop." _

"_I was screaming?" he asked, wincing when Draco made a affirmative noise. "Brilliant. No dignity left, hm?" _

"_Don't need it right now," Draco perked up. "Just need to get out." _

"_Gryffindor," Severus accused under his breath. _

"_Prick," Draco responded in turn with a smirk. _

"_Fifty points from Slytherin if we ever get back to Hogwarts," Severus said bitterly and Draco snorted. _

"_Like they're gonna let us back in."_

_They both slumped at that thought and allowed themselves to wallow in self-pity for a long moment._

"_Alright, save the pity-party for later," Draco said after a few minutes. _

"_Yes, when we can do it properly with firewhiskey," Severus added with a grim smile. _

"_Brilliant. It's a date," Draco joked. "Now, let's get out of here." _

_They paused._

"_Any ideas?"_

_._

_._

Harry walked up the stairs, listening to the laughter behind him bitterly. The room was tense when he was in it but lightened after he left. He'd told Hermione he was going to his room and he would go there...eventually. First he needed to do something. Harry entered the second floor bathroom and began to raid the cupboard above the sink. He found nothing of use, however a selection of pain potions might be useful later, so he pocketed one before continuing on. He searched the cupboard by the bath and the one by the door, finally finding what he wanted in the shower stall. A razor blade. A muggle razor, so it was only logical to assume it belonged to Arthur as he was the only one insane enough to try and shave with a muggle contraption. Harry grabbed it and went to sit on the toilet, pushing the seat down so he could sit without falling in or feeling awkward. He began to pull apart the razor, to get at the blades. It didn't take long. He did it often at home with his uncle's razors, getting a few extra chores for his trouble too. He finally worked free a blade and threw the rest in the bin nearby, to be disposed of later. He fingered the blade with a sigh and wondered if he was actually going to do it.

_Yes,_ a voice inside his head said. _You are, because it's all your fault. Everything is your fault. Do it!_

So Harry did. He pulled up his shirt sleeve and gave a careless swipe towards a spot just above his elbow–no where near his wrists, of course. Harry liked the pain but he didn't want to die. Not yet. No more people would die because of him, not even himself...until the war was over.

Harry watched the blood well and, as the first drop fell to the floor, he smiled morosely.

_All my fault. _

.

.

**Author's note:**

**.**

**An extra long chap this time! (Not by much but it's longer xP)**

**.**

**I want to thank my wonderful BETA Wrath for doing this even though she had a horrible Doctors Appointment and for letting me bitch to her about my problems. You rock! **

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So so so so so so SO sorry it took two weeks to get it out but I was late sending it and then Wrath had a busy shed and couldn't do it for a few days. **

**In other words...don't kill me? **

**.**

**Harry's scene at the end of the chapter will most likely be the most descriptive self-harm one in the whole story. I'm sorry if it's cliche'd but if you've ever experienced Self-Injury (in passing or personally) then you'll understand that Harry's the perfect example of an emotional overload.**

**.**

**.:Reviewer Responses:. **

**I love you all. Really I do. -gives you all cookies-**

**.**

**Ali-Chan et Vani-chan: You are awesome. You are always one of the first to review. -gives you chocolate cake- Ah! I'm glad you liked the Arthur/Draco xP I always thought he'd be the more understanding of the Weasleys (at the moment at least ;3). Don't worry, The drarry is coming soon (eventually!)**

**.**

**Argo: First of all, thank you so much for reviewing and taking the time to form those questions. It makes me feel very loved to know someone put that much effort into understanding my story! Secondly, in regards to your questions, many of these will be explained in the next few chapters. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful in answering them but some of those give away major spoilers for later in the story! Thank you so much for your review.**

**.**

**TearsOfTheForgotten: Thank you so much for reviewing :3 I don't mind how long it takes you to review ;3 as long as you do it. Lawl. haha, I love the word Oi too, maybe cause I'm Australian and it's in our national song (Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Oi, Oi, Oi!) XP I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**.**

**Karaiina: Thank you for your review :3 Don't worry, I'm the same, especially with Draco and Harry -evil laugh-. Harry's a teenage boy, of course he's got a bad mouth xP and with all that supressed rage, he's just going to explode into a puff of cusses soon. :3 Actually, each boy will get a turn in the Top/Bottom system, though at the moment I'm planning Harry to be the first to Top ;3 Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**.**

**Enigmus: Thank you! I'm so glad you like my story and my writing. I feel all warm and fuzzy now -gives another cookie-**

**.**

**I love you all. You're AWESOME! **

**.**

**Next chapter will be out next week, I'm going away for a week without internet so I should get some extra writing done instead of reading SlashFic in my spare time. xP **

**.**

**Review M'dears! **

**-Liaa **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry

**Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: Wrath Of The Digital Hazard (Who is so frickin' awesome)**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non-graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths,**

**Mild Potions Abuse**

**.**

**Chapter Eleven: **_Rest my head on something real_

_._

_._

_I hate school. _

_Really. _

_I do._

_My magic is generally weak, _

_probably because I was a preemie._

_Transfiguration has to be my _worst_ subject. _

_My work, at most, is Acceptable in practicals and Exceeds Expectations in written work. I'll occassionally get an Outstanding if I know a lot about the written subject._

_I don't do very well in Charms either. Practical work never turns out right for me. _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

_I admit defeat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

_I admit it._

_Not aloud,_

_but I know I'm horrible. _

_Even my written work is only Acceptable. _

_The only reason I didn't fail the class was because I convinced the teachers to allow me extra credit to 'broaden my horizons.' _

_Load of bull._

_Potions has always been my best class. _

_Not because of Severus, although that _really_ helped._

_Because Potions, well the ones Severus made us brew, never required much wand work._

"_There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my class." _

_I was practically jumping up and down when I heard that in first year._

_Finally,_

_a class where I wasn't on display with my inferior magic._

_I hated myself when I failed my classes_

_or got a P on my practicals._

_I spent the first four years of my education hating myself._

_._

_._

_Draco, who had resigned himself to being invisible, stumbled alongside the silent Severus Snape. They had been walking around for Merlin knew how long in search for a rip in the nightmare. However, they found none, not even a little tear. Severus had been sure, having studied the mind and magic before, that there would be at least one fracture in the realm of his nightmares._

"_Now what?" Draco growled out, looking frustrated and glaring at a random gangly tree nearby. Severus was frowning heavily, brows drawn together until they almost met above his nose. Severus did not reply and Draco had a strange feeling he had just been snubbed... by a half-blood. How insulting._

"_Draco," Severus said suddenly, making a startled Draco jump. Severus held out a pale, ever-so-slightly shaking hand. "Give me the hair." _

_Draco didn't know if he could pass on the Veela hair to Severus, since the world, and therefore Severus also, was not real. However, there was no 'if you can' attached to Severus' statement, so he decided to try anyway. Draco slid his hand under the thin, golden strand that wrapped around his right wrist. He gently pried the hair off and, holding it between thumb and forefinger, laid it across Severus' palm. He heard the man's sharp intake of breath and realised the hair must have become visible upon touching Severus' skin. Draco paused and cautiously reached out. He pressed his forefinger to the center of Severus' palm. _

_The blond teen glanced up and locked eyes directly with Severus. _

"_You can see me?" Draco asked._

"_Hm. You've really let yourself go, Draco. Really, a sweatshirt?" Severus drawled, staring down at the vivid red sweetshirt Mr. Weasley had given him to replace the one he had Vanished earlier. The shirt peeked out around the neckline of the robe he'd gained upon entering Severus' nightmare. Draco sneered but knew his cheeks were flushed from the comment. _

"_Enough," Draco protested. "We need to get out of here. Snarky comments later." Inside, he was dancing in joy. Snarky comments meant that Severus was feeling better. _

"_Understood," Severus said and they went to walk on. However, one thought made them both pause. _

_Draco's forefinger was still touching Severus' palm. Their eyes sought the connection and Severus sneered._

"_Life and death situation or not, there is no way you are holding my hand."_

_._

_._

Harry sat in the Weasleys' kitchen, sipping a hot chocolate filled to the brink with little marshmallows, and possessing enough sugar to give a lesser man diabetes. It was past midnight, he was sure, but he couldn't sleep. The normally comforting noise of Ron's chainsaw snoring was not soothing that night. In fact, it grated on his tightly strung nerves so much that he had to seek sanctuary elsewhere. Harry sighed, his shoulders slumped. The thought of what Hermione said earlier was running through his head.

"_Legilimency is a very serious study. If something goes wrong, it can be disastrous!"_

He wanted to blame his nervousness on his Gryffindor-ish guilt complex but he couldn't. What he felt had nothing (okay, perhaps only a little bit) to do with guilt. Hermione had said that they were human beings, prats but still human, and Harry couldn't help but agree. Draco Malfoy, ferret-prat extrodinaire, was still just a kid.

"Hey," a soft voice said, startling the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry spun around, making the chair shriek as it dragged across tiled floor thanks to his sudden movement.

Hermione Granger, dressed in an oversized blue and white checkered man's shirt, stood in the doorway, looking at him in amusement.

"Oh, hey," Harry greeted, flushing slightly. Hermione gave a small smile and walked over to the table.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked, sitting in the chair next to him. Harry shook his head and offered Hermione his half-finished hot chocolate. She took it gratefully and sipped, gagging at the amount of sugar he'd put in it.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded playfully, coughing and pushing away the offensive cup. Harry gave a lopsided grin and picked up his drink again.

They fell silent, listening to a nearby clock tick and chime as minutes passed by unnoticed.

"I should hate him... right?" Harry asked abruptly, getting a sideways look from Hermione.

"Malfoy?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Hate him."

Harry frowned and tightened his hold on his drink, soaking up the warmth it offered. "I don't know. I don't think I have the strength to hate anyone other than Voldemort right now. Everyone else just seems... insignificant." He paused. "'cept Snape. I still hate that prick."

"Language," Hermione scolded half-heartedly, sliding her chair over with a minimal amount of noise. She wrapped an arm around the slender waist of her best friend and rested her head on his shoulder. "I think," she whispered, "this war doesn't need any more unnecessary hatred in it. It only makes it worse."

Harry put down the mug of hot chocolate and wrapped both arms around Hermione, practically pulling her off of her chair. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. She tensed slightly but relaxed after a moment, realising he needed something to hold onto for a while.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered into her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I think I still hate him."

"Oh."

.

.

Hermione was, loathe to admit it, one of the many that preferred to believe that Harry Potter, their savior, was perfect. She, who had seen him through his ups and his downs, through trolls, duels with the Dark Lord, and grieving for the dead.

She wanted-no _needed_-to believe he was more than he was. Something special, not just an average boy thrust into a world where he had to make do with the shit God gave him. Discovering that their Boy Wonder was subject to something as common as petty jealousy came as something as a shock to her system. She knew, of course, that he was human but hearing him claim to hate Malfoy made him youthful, almost childlike. It made her worry.

Could a child _really_ kill a Dark Lord?

She didn't know if she really wanted to find out.

.

.

_Draco could remember one summer when Millicent convinced them all that it would be fun to go camping in the Malfoy family forest. It wasn't. Theodore, Draco and Daphne spent most of the trip cuddled up together in the back of the tent, jumping at any and every noise they heard. Millicent was in her element though, her love of nature making her bold. The second day, when Daphne was practically demanding they go back to the manor, Millicent convinced them all to go hiking. Draco hated hiking. He hated walking. He hated exercise. He hated nature. He hated animals and he really, really hated being outside._

_Even if it was really inside and only a make-believe outside, Draco still hated it._

"_That is it!" Severus spun on his heel and glared behind him at the invisible Draco, for once actually looking in the right direction. "Draco, just because I cannot see you, does not mean I cannot hear you! I suggest you shut your mouth before I hex you into next year."_

_Draco, who had been unconsciously muttering irritably under his breath, immediately fell silent. "No need to shout," he muttered, as close to an apology Severus could expect. _

"_Indeed," Severus sneered. "Might I suggest you actually assist me in looking for a way out, instead of complaining about 'Fugly looking trees that bear a faint resemblance to your Great-aunt Tessy'?" _

_Draco snorted under his breath, about to explain that the trees did look like his Great-aunt Tessy, but quickly closed his mouth at Severus' furious look. _

_Severus spun back around and stalked off in the opposite direction, away from the invisible blonde. The scraggly black robes the Potions Master wore billowed out dangerously, despite its holes and tears. Draco followed the older man, suitably silent and wondering how the man did it. Perhaps he had a fan hidden in his robes. That would make sense... sort of._

.

.

Hermione stifled a yawn. "I think I'll go back to bed now," she said softly, startling Harry out of his thoughts. The black-haired teen glanced over at her and gave a weak smile.

"Okay. G'night."

Hermione hesitated as she left the kitchen, glancing back over her shoulder. Harry's shoulders were slumped and he was staring into his drink pensively. It had been an hour sitting in silence, no words spoken beyond his confession of hatred and her attempt to sooth his battered soul. She couldn't stand the silence any longer; it was almost suffocating.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked, concerned as she turned back to the room. Her hand clenched on the doorjamb as she wrapped the other arm around her waist in a self-hug.

"Hmph?" Harry looked at her and gave what he thought was a reassuring grin, unaware it was wobbly and that he looked close to exhaustion. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Hermione. Go get some sleep. I'll just finish my drink and be on my way too." He motioned with his cup, unaware that it had been empty for over forty-five minutes.

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly, and their eyes locked. "It's going to be okay."

Harry visibly hesitated. "Yeah... yeah, it will."

Both of them knew he didn't believe it.

.

.

Harry woke slowly the next morning. He'd stumbled back to his assigned bed after Hermione left the previous evening. Ron's snoring grated on his nerves even after he'd returned after his long break. He had finally cast a silencing charm around Ron's bed so he wouldn't be forced to hear it at all before he could actually sleep.

"Mate?" Ron's head poked out around the doorway. "You awake?"

"No," Harry murmured, eyes still closed and reluctant to leave the comfort of his sheets.

Ron snickered. "Okay then, mate. More of Mum's choc' chip pancakes for me then."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright, practically drooling. Molly Weasley's chocolate chip pancakes where practically legendary and she only ever made them on special occasions or, if in a good mood, when Harry asked/pleaded.

Ron laughed as Harry scrambled from the bed, snatching up a shirt and a pair of trousers to go over his undergarments.

.

.

The kitchen was loud and welcoming; full of people laughing and talking and, of course, eating their fill. Harry relaxed instantly upon entering. He smiled and walked further in, only to stop and gape. "Professor Lupin!"

Remus Lupin, who had been in a rather relaxed debate with Arthur Weasley, paused mid-sentence at the sound of his name and old teaching title. He gave a gentle smile towards the boy he thought of as a godson.

"Harry!" Remus stood and opened his arms. Harry, not thinking, hurried forward until he was enclosed in a tight embrace. He pressed his cheek to Remus' shoulder and allowed himself the creature comfort of human contact for a moment. "How are you?" Remus asked, pushing the boy away after a moment but keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"I'm... okay," Harry said. "What about you? Isn't the full moon soon?"

"Yes. It's next week." The werewolf's face was tired and drawn and although his words were light, it was obvious he was worried.

"Have you found another, erm, supplier?" Harry asked quietly, nervously. Their previous supplier laid upstairs unconscious and unaware that the world was going on without him.

Remus winced and shook his head. "No... no, not yet."

Harry felt an unreasonable pang of guilt. It was silly, because Snape's problem was nothing to do with him.

"That's enough of that talk," Molly interrupted, wrapping one arm around Harry's shoulders. "Let's enjoy ourselves and _eat_."

They were ushered over to the table and Molly, not trusting them to do it themselves, began to fill plates for them. Harry grinned and sat between Hermione and Ron, oblivious to Ginny's agitation as she had saved a seat next to her just for him.

Remus sat back down next to Arthur and began their discussion again, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. He had heard Arthur's acount of what happened with Harry's wild magic but could not see how that could happen. Harry was a gentle boy; there was no way he could flare his magic so much it _burnt_ through clothing and blistered skin. Arthur must have been exaggerating.

Harry took the completely full plate from Molly and grinned at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!"

She flushed and gave him a loving smile. "You eat all that, Harry dear. You're so skinny." Tsking, she grabbed a serving spoon and poured some more berries over his chocolate chip pancakes and added an extra hash brown to the side. Harry shared an amused look with Ron, who was slowly filling out around the waist now that he wasn't gaining height anymore. Ron rolled his eyes at his mother behind her back as she turned away to fill more food on Remus' plate.

"Oh, just eat, Harry!" Hermione scolded through a smile. "You do need it."

"Yes, Mum," Harry teased under his breath and she flushed, giving him a very unamused look. Ron snorted around a mouthful of hash browns, some potato flying out his mouth as he spluttered with laughter. Harry chuckled and Hermione looked disgusted.

Harry, seeing an oncoming lecture, launched into discussing the latest Quidditch game with Ron, cutting off Hermione before she could even start. She huffed and, turning her back to them, began to talk with Tonks, who had come over with Remus.

By the end of the meal, Harry and Ron had discussed any and every Quiddich game since they'd been separated.

"Harry," Hermione said, touching Harry's arm lightly. Harry turned to her and looked confused.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"We need to get started on that... extra reading... remember?" Hermione said slowly, hoping he'd get the hint.

He didn't. "What? We don't have any-ophm!" He broke off as Hermione elbowed him, _hard_, in ribs.

"Yes we do," Hermione hissed. "_Remember?_"

Harry rubbed his side irritably and shot her a glare. He paused as it finally clicked. "Oh. Yeah, I remember. _That_ extra reading."

Hermione wanted to slap her forehead but resisted, barely. "We should get started after breakfast," she suggested, nodding encouragingly.

"Yeah, sure. Great idea," Harry agreed, out of fear of getting elbowed again.

She brightened considerably. "Wonderful. Are you finished?" She didn't give him a chance to answer, snatching his almost empty plate away from him and sending it to the sink with a quick spell. He sighed and eyed the remaining chocolate chip pancakes. Hermione yanked him up, barely pausing to toss a 'thank you' over her shoulder at Mrs. Weasley. Harry grabbed a pancake, shoving it in his mouth quickly before grabbing Ron and tugging him along with them. Ron whined at being taken away from the source of food but followed, taking his plate with him.

"Fwank 'oo M'srus Veazee!" Harry called out around a mouthful of food. The adults laughed and watched the two reluctant boys get dragged away by a study-zealous girl.

The room continued on without the teens but as soon as the twins left for their store, taking Ginny with them, the conversation turned serious.

"When is Moody getting here?" Tonks asked, twirling a strand of vivid blue hair around a slender finger.

"He's already here," Molly admitted, motioning uncomfortably towards the back corner, which was shrouded in shadows. Thuds sounded as Moody seemingly appeared from nothingness, stepping out of the darkness. Many of the other kitchen occupants started in surprise and leapt to their feet.

"Constant vigilance!" Moody growled, glass eye scanning all of them twice-over.

"Alright, we need to get this started," Remus suggested quickly, "before the children come back."

"They're not actually children, you know," Bill pipped up, one arm wrapped around Fleur, his hand resting on her flat stomach. "They're all legally adults now."

"_Legally_," Molly stressed the word. "That doesn't mean they're _really_ able to handle all of this."

"Harry will have to," Tonks said, her hair going black. "He's... you know... chosen."

"He's just a boy!" Molly protested.

"Enough!" Moody growled, glass eye piercing anyone who looked at him. "We are not here to discuss Potter's mental age!"

"He's right," Arthur said softly. "We need to make a desicion."

Everyone fell silent.

"Vhy do ve need to make a dezezion?" Fleur asked after a moment of silence. "'e iz not 'urting anvone. 'e iz not even concious!"

"He'll wake up sometime," Tonks snapped, her hair turning red and spiky. "Then we'll be in serious trouble. We need a plan now!"

"From what I've seen," Arthur said slowly, everyone's eyes snapping towards him. "I don't think they're in any position to go back to You-...I mean, Voldemort. Draco told me some of what happened and it was not good. I don't think he'd go back and he wouldn't let Severus go either."

"Just because they're not with _him_," Charlie pointed out, "doesn't mean they're not against _us._ I say we turn them in."

"Me too," Tonks said quickly. Moody nodded his agreement. Bill hesitated, looked at Fleur then shook his head.

"I say we hear them out. They could help," Bill admitted.

"Bill!" Tonks gaped. "You can't be serious! Look what he's done, that Malfoy brat. He scarred you for life, remember?"

Bill tensed. "I _know_, Nymphadora! I am the one who has to look in the mirror everyday and see this-_this_ monster staring back."

Fleur gasped and placed a hand on his arm. "Bill! Mon amor, 'ou are _not_ a monster! 'ou are still ze man I love. No scarz are goin' to change zhat!" She placed her lips over his and wrapped her arms around him.

Tonks looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry Billy, I didn't mean to... to.."

"It's okay," Bill said, over Fleur's shoulder as he clung to her almost desperately. "I know you didn't mean it like that."

"I agree with Bill," Arthur said, drawing their conversation back to their original subject. "We need to hear their story."

"We heard what we needed from Harry," Molly protested stiffly. "We don't need their _lies_."

"Dear, Harry only told us that Severus and Draco killed Dumbledore. He wouldn't tell us anything else. We need more than that," Arthur said gently.

"I agree," Remus whispered, shocking everyone. He stared at the tabletop. "We can get rid of them after we hear their story, if they are a threat to us."

Arthur winced as everyone else agreed. _Am I the only one who dislikes the idea of throwing someone away after they've used up their usefulness? I thought we were the _good_ side. _

.

.

Hermione sat on Harry's bed, Ron on his own and Harry lying on the floor, a pillow under his head, as they read page after page of their books. They'd been at it for three hours and the boys were only a quarter of the way through their books. Hermione had finished her first and had moved on to her 'extra' reading.

"What about this?" Ron perked up and proceeded to read out a section from his book, _Soul Magic_ by _Richard Rosemary_. "_In the year 700 BC, it was thought that the only way to remain as a ghost after death was to remove the soul, therefore rendering the body useless and thrusting the soul into limbo. The soul was removed by burning incense created from willow bark and ocean salt from the Caribbean Islands._ Oh wait, never mind. It says here that it was later disputed that the willow bark in fact cancels out the salt. Oops." Ron flushed.

Hermione huffed. "Read all of the passage before you read it aloud, Ronald!" She went back to skimming her own tome.

"It sounded good, Ron," Harry attempted to soothe. "The ocean salt and willow bark might be worth looking into later."

"Yeah! True." Ron grinned. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem," Harry said, smiling. They both turned back to their books. It was quiet for a while before Hermione squealed. Ron and Harry glanced at her, confused.

"What is it?"

"Did you find something?"

"Yes!" Hermione squealed again. "What Ron said was true! The Caribbean ocean salt has amazing healing properties! It was used in ancient rites to do with the soul and the afterlife. It says here that its sodium level is so high that it can _burn_ the magical residue around the soul and untie it from the body. This might be worth looking into!"

They grinned at each other and Harry scrambled onto the bed next to her, peering over her shoulder to read through the text with her.

"Check the index," Harry suggested. "See where else the salt is mentioned."

"Right," Hermione agreed and began to flick to the back of the book. They scanned the list and found the ocean salt under 'C' for the Caribbean. The only place listed was the same spot Hermione had found. They sighed.

"We'll just have to get more books," Hermione decided and the boys groaned, imagining the amount they'd have to read now.

"Oh, be quiet," Hermione scolded, frowning. "You two seem to think reading will kill you!"

"It will if I take this brick back to bed and fall asleep reading it. It'd crush me," Ron pointed out, poking the tome he called a brick. It was large and sported a hardcover and Harry had no doubt it probably _would_ crush him. Hermione covered her giggle with a cough and sent them a disapproving look. "Oh, go back to reading," she said firmly and they did so, grinning.

Harry had missed his friends. Missed their arguing, their bickering, their laughter and the way Hermione insisted that books could solve the world's problems. He couldn't believe how they'd just accepted him back into their lives, after everything that had happened. Harry felt as if he wasn't good enough and yet they seemed not to care.

Harry stared at the pages of his book, not reading a single word. _Don't they care that I couldn't even save Dumbledore from being killed only two meters away from me? How am I meant to save the world if I can barely save myself? _

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, ever the observant one. She peered over her book at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, fine," he lied with a grin. "I'm just go to the bathroom before my eyes start to bleed from all this reading."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Hermione said in protest but waved him out of the room. Harry didn't question his luck and quickly scrambled out of the room, ignoring Ron's yell of 'deserter' behind him and Hermions subsequent lecture.

Harry didn't need the bathroom and settled for just walking up the stairs, as if he was going there, to sit on the floor in the second floor hallway.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked and he glanced down the hallway. Ginny was slipping from Fleur and Bill's room quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Avoiding Hermione," Harry answered honestly. "You?"

"Avoiding Mum," Ginny said with a grin. "She's trying to get me to go shopping with her and Fleur for the wedding."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Mum I can deal with, _Phlegm_ I can't." Ginny sat on the floor next to him and smiled. Harry smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, amazed at how she fit under his arm. She was shorter than him but had grown into her gangly arms and legs fairly well.

"Why can't you just ignore Fleur?" he asked, stroking her arm, reveling at how soft her skin was.

"Easier said than done," Ginny snorted. "She's so... _persistent _and_ annoying_ and _girly_. She wants me to wear pink-_pink_-to the wedding."

"You'd look cute," Harry said awkwardly and Ginny huffed.

"I would not. It would clash so horribly with my hair I'd look like a pink carrot."

"Oh... err ...right. W-what color do you want, then?" Harry said, trying to keep the conversation going. Ginny fell silent as she thought.

"I don't know. Maybe a light blue or a -"

"ARTHUR!"

.

.

Tonks sat on Remus' lap, pressing kisses to his flushed face.

"Tonks, stop. We shouldn't be doing this," Remus protested, trying to push her away. She pressed forward and ignored his words. She went to catch his lips with hers when the scream came.

"ARTHUR!"

.

.

"Why are you always protecting them? They could hurt our sons, our little girl! They could _kill us_," Molly shrieked angrily, uncaring of the fact Charlie and Bill was still in the kitchen with her and her husband. Fleur was looking for Ginny so that the women could go shopping.

"They're harmless, if you'd just spend some time with them-" Arthur protested.

"WHY? Why should I spend time with _murderers_? They're the reason this war keeps going, the reason why more people die everyday! They don't deserve to be here," Molly said, furious now.

"They deserve what every human deserves, love! To live without fear. I'm trying to be the good person here. Why are you so hellbent against giving them a chance?! Draco is even related to you! I never thought you'd turn your back on family."

Molly's face went red, with anger or embarrassment, Arthur never found out, as another voice cut over her and screamed his name.

"ARTHUR!"

.

.

Ginny bolted down the stairs at the sound of the scream but Harry did the opposite. He took the stairs two at a time as he raced upwards, towards the call. He reached the third floor quickly and stared in disbelief at the fragile looking figure of Draco Malfoy, standing in the doorway to his room.

"Pot..._ter_," Malfoy called, barely able to finish the name as his legs gave out and was sent tumbling to the floor. It was an automatic reflex, Harry told himself, to leap forward and catch the blond... right?

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**.**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry. I have had an absolute crap few weeks. My mum has been sick for a few months and recently she'd taken a turn for the worst. Everything's stable again now but it's been a bit rough. This chapter was partly written but I just couldn't find the will to finish it. It's done now, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy but it was written in bits and pieces.**

**.**

**.:Reviewer Responses:.**

**.**

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan: Wow. I don't know how you do that! I take back what I said. You're the first xP Thanks so much for the review and don't worry, Sev/Draco will come! **

**.**

**PeaceLiterature: Thanks so much. I hope you like this one too!**

**.**

**ChewyPenguins: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**.**

**TearsOfTheForgotten: I loved that scene too. Draco and Sev are so funny when they interact as I always give them background history together xP . I'm glad you're able to picture Harry as a Self-Injurer. I've seen many people write stories when he cuts but most of them are almost unreasonable about it. I hope I can keep it very true and honest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**.**

**Enigmus: Aw! You give me such an ego boost! I'm always really nervous about my writing style but you're review perked me up! Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this too. **

**.**

**MarieEsmereldaDumbledore-Black: (Love the name). Thank you so much. I've had experience with Self-Injury, so I'm putting my experiences forward through Harry. I'm glad you can see my view about him and that you agree he's an emotional basketcase xP **

**.**

**NamlessLittleGirl: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one too!**

**.**

**BelhavenOnTap: Thanks! I love Grumpy-Severus too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**.**

**Smaradgus: Thanks! Don't worry, Draco won't be alone for much longer ;3 I hope you liked the chapter!**

**.**

**Soupcan: Thanks! I love writing Draco, 'cause I can make him a bitch and everyone thinks it's canon! xP I'm like that too. I don't actually like Harry all that much in the books. Perhaps it's because I think his character was underdeveloped but I really like pairings like Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus ect. So I put up with him xP Anyway, I'm glad you like my story! I hope you liked this one too. **

**.**

**.**

**Oh my gosh. Have I mentioned that you're all frickin' awesome? 'cause if I haven't, I'm mentioning it now. **

**You're AWESOME! **

**.**

**Anyway, wish me luck. I'm applying for a SkyeHawke acount Dx let's hope I get in! **

**.**

**Review M'dears! **

**-Liaa**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: Wrath Of The Digital Hazard**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non-graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths,**

**Mild Potions Abuse**

**.**

**Chapter Twelve: **_These places and these faces are getting old_

_._

_._

_I never knew I was gay. _

_I mean, I didn't even _think_ I might have been._

_In Slytherin, there are no gays and straights._

_There is _love_ and there is _experimenting_._

Experimenting_ never went passed just that, an experiment._

_There was no such thing as _love_ when it involved two people of the same gender._

_I had never really cared. _

_I never experimented._

_Blaise did._

_A lot._

_I never understood _why_ but I accepted it. _

_Blaise was Blaise._

_A manwhore._

_Literally._

_Sex was never a big deal in Slytherin._

_Everyone was doing it, so we felt no need to hide it._

_Once, on a dare, Pansy and Daphne snogged._

_In the middle of the common room._

_Just after dinner._

_Scarred a few first years with _that_ little dare._

_They seemed to enjoy it and everyone still brings it up._

_They don't care though._

_Just laugh, nod and reenact it in front of squeamish second years._

_Ah, the joys of being evil._

.

.

Draco had to admit, the exiting of someone else's tortured mind was a lot harder than he originally thought. It felt like part of him was being ripped out, torn apart then forcibly returned to its place. It hurt. He bit his lip to stop a scream, so hard that his lip bled. He braced himself over Severus, on his hands and knees. Severus slept on but it was different this time. Draco was sure that it was just that - _sleeping_. The man's once stiff body was relaxed, face tilted to one side and lips parted as he breathed steadily. Draco gave a smile and scrambled off the bed. His limbs ached, his head swirled and his heart was attempted to escape via his throat. He grabbed the door handle and swung it open, still clutching the doorjamb for support.

"Mr. Weasley!" he attempted to yell, but it came out as a hoarse croak.

"Mr. Weasley!" he tried again but the same thing happened.

"ARTHUR!" That time, the sound reverberated throughout the house and sent his ears ringing. He raised a hand to clutch his head and felt his knees wobble. He could hear thundering footsteps racing up the stairs and for a moment, thought his yell had been heard by Arthur but as a messy head of black hair appeared, followed by a scruffy body, Draco knew that wasn't the case. He tried to sneer but his eyes began to blur and his legs buckled under his weight. As the floor rushed up the greet him, he couldn't help but growl inwardly. _It's just got to be Potter. _

.

.

Harry had scrambled forward and latched onto the crumbling Malfoy, the extra added weight, what little there was of it, making his own legs buckle. He fell to his knees and used his arm to cushion Malfoy's head so it didn't slam into the ground. His breath came out in harsh pants as he stared down at the relaxed and vulnerable face of Draco Malfoy, his enemy. Problem was, Harry didn't see an enemy. He saw a defenseless boy who was trying so hard to be the strong one. He felt a pang of empathy with Malfoy. _Can't let 'em see us fall, aye Malfoy?_ Harry thought bitterly. The blond's head was tilted to the side, facing Harry's elbow, lips parted as he breathed evenly.

Harry could hear footsteps racing up the stairs, lots of them, but didn't move. Malfoy was lying on his back on the floor, half sitting up, his head on Harry's bent arm.

Gaspings greeted Harry as he raised his head and looked over his shoulder at the gathering people. All of the Weasleys, minus Ginny, Bill and Fleur, were crowded at the top of the stairs. Remus, Moody and Tonks were also there, staring.

"What happened?" Arthur finally snapped out of his gaping trance and hurried towards the unconscious blond. He knelt beside Harry and began casting diagnostic spells on Malfoy.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I heard him yell for you and ran up from the second floor. He sounded really panicked. I'd just gotten up the stairs when he fai-passed out." Harry couldn't bring himself to say _fainted_. Passed out made it sound more dignified and not like Malfoy was a swooning girl.

"He seems to be fine," Arthur said carefully, placing his wand back in his belt. "Exhausted and low on magical energy but he's fine."

Harry unconsciously let out a relieved breath.

"Here, Harry. Step back and I'll levitate him into the room," Arthur suggested and Harry carefully relinquished Malfoy over to Arthur. He scrambled to his feet and stepped back. Molly placed a hand on his shoulder and he was unsure as to whether it was calming or restraining. He glanced over his shoulder at her face and saw only a harsh mask in place. He looked confused.

Arthur waved his wand and carefully levitated the unconscious blond towards the room, walking close to the floating body so he could control the spell properly. Harry tried to follow the man into the room but Molly's hand tightened and he was unable to move.

"You stay here, Harry dear," Molly said crisply. "I'll go in." She nudged him aside and followed her husband into the room. Harry frowned but didn't have time to dwell on it, as he was soon bustled away by Remus.

Inside the room, Molly stood with her back to the closed door, frowning. Arthur was fussing over the two in the bed as if they were his children, and not his enemies.

"Oh... wow," Arthur murmered under his breath with wide eyes. He turned around. "I think... I think Severus is awake."

Molly's eyes went wide and she stared at the bed. True enough, Severus' pose was relaxed and, feeling Draco in the bed beside him, rolled slightly, placing one arm across the young boy's chest in a protective gesture.

Molly could have been knocked over with a feather at the content sighs that came out of the men's mouth at the simple touch.

.

.

"I'm _fine_, Professor Lupin. Really. Malfoy wasn't dangerous. Hell, he could barely stand up," Harry protested as he was pushed into a chair, a piece of chocolate in his hand and a teacup on the table before him.

"You didn't know that though!" Remus said, almost angrily. "You could have been hurt! He could have killed you, Harry!" The werewolf's shoulders seemed to slump. "I can't lose you too," Remus said huskily, collapsing into the chair next to his best friend's godson.

All of the fight went out of Harry. He reached over a hand and pressed the chocolate into Remus' fist inside. Remus chuckled sadly and lifted the piece to his mouth, biting out a chunk and chewing slowly. He offered the rest to Harry, who took it without protest this time.

Harry said nothing. What could he say? _You can't lose me because you never really _had_ me?_ _No. That'd just shatter him_. Harry liked Remus. He was a cool adult but he had never really gotten to know him. Remus seemed to only think of Harry as James' son and Sirius' godson. He was a replacement for them and he hated it. He wasn't anyone's replacement.

They sat in bitter silence until Fleur drifted in. She wore a flowery white and pink dress that reached her knees. On her feet she wore a pair of white high heels and her hair was left down. She looked every bit the Veela bride.

"Oh! Bonjour 'arry! Remuz!" she greeted them with a welcome smile. "Vat are 'ou doi'g 'ere? I 'eard zat zee Malfoy 'eir is 'urt. I t'oug't 'ou would be zere, 'arry!"

"No," Harry said, after puzzling through her words to find out what she'd actually said. Her accent seemed to be getting worse, rather than better. "Why would you think that?"

She looked surprised. "Vhy? Because 'ou are ze 'ero! 'ou care about everyone, no? 'ave I got it wron'?" she asked quickly, seeing his dumbstruck look.

"No, no you haven't. It's just... You think I should care about Malfoy?" Harry asked, wondering if he could justify that pang of empathy as 'being a hero.'

Remus tried to cut off Fleur but she just raised her voice.

"Of course! 'e is a 'uman too, no? 'e is still a student as vell. Everyone makes miztakez, non? Even 'eros." With that, she swept from the room, head held high and a smile on her lips.

Harry didn't even hear Remus' words as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah... Everyone does," he murmered under his breath.

"_You killed an innocent man!" _

"_He was not innocent!" Draco yelled back suddenly, looking furious. "He had more blood on those wrinkly little hands than Voldemort will ever have!"_

"_You're lying. Dumbledore was a kind, caring man and you're just pathetic to try and lie about him."_

"_Just because he was nice to you, Potty," Malfoy snarled, "does not mean he was nice to everyone else." _

"Everyone," Harry repeated softly, unaware of the panicked look on Remus' face.

.

.

When Draco woke, he became aware of an amazing feeling. He was wrapped in someone's arms and it felt nice. Like he was loved. He kept his eyes closed, trying to keep the dream going just a little longer.

"Draco?" a familiar voice questioned nearby and Draco hid a groan. _Just a little longer_. "Draco, please open your eyes."

_Please._ Draco did groan this time. _Why did he have to use that word._ His eyes fluttered open and peered out. The room was dark again but he could see a shadow nearby.

"Lumos," the shadow said and light exploded in the room. Draco hissed and closed his eyes again, the light burning his pupils.

"Sorry!" the voice said and Draco could feel the light dim, see it from behind his eyelids, and carefully opened his eyes, squinting first to allow them the chance to adjust to the light.

"Mr. Weasley?" Draco could finally see who the person was. Arthur Weasley beamed at the teenager and nodded.

"You gave as all quite a scare, fainting like that," Arthur said, walking forward and saying 'nox.' The world plunged into darkness again but Draco soon began to glow as Arthur cast diagnostic spells again, just in case. Draco winced at the world 'fainting.' Passing out was a much better turn. Less pansy-like.

"Especially Harry. He was most concerned," Arthur continued on, shocking Draco.

"What?" Draco spluttered. "Potter was concerned about me? You're bonkers."

Arthur's face softened. "Harry's a good kid. He cares about everyone, even if he thinks he hates them."

"Thinks?"

Arthur smiled. "I don't think Harry has it in himself to hate anyone at the moment. He's a good kid," Arthur repeated, almost to himself.

Draco frowned. _Kid? That _kid_ has to kill the Dark Lord. Does he even have any training or do they just expect him to kill on the spot? These people are crazy._

"Okay, I reckon you're alright. Restrain from doing any spells for a while and your magic reserves should replenish themselves. You're quite lucky you know." Arthur replaced his wand into his belt again, casting a lumos so the wand spelled the light towards the ceiling. Draco nodded his head and behind him, something shifted. He tensed. _What the... Oh_. Draco spun around, the arm across his waist lifting slightly so he could. He rolled over, facing the still sleeping Severus Snape. The man finally had color back in his cheeks and was breathing evenly. He laid on his side, one arm curled up under his head and the other resting over Draco's waist.

"Severus! You're alive," Draco gasped under his breath. _Yes! I didn't screw it up! _Severus shifted slightly but didn't open his eyes.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to use my given name, Mr. Mal-...Draco." Severus' mind was obviously fully functional if he could remember not to call Draco by his last name. Draco grinned unashamedly, because Arthur couldn't see his face and he didn't care if Severus saw it.

"Yes, you did," Draco retorted lightly. "When I was four and kept calling you Snap."

Severus snorted.

"Why don't you open your eyes," Draco prompted quietly. Severus said nothing but his eyelashes lifted. Draco soon found himself staring into the pitch black eyes of his professor. Draco felt a lump in his throat and did the only thing he could think of. He dipped his head and tucked his head under the man's chin, hiding his face from view.

"I'm glad you're alive," Draco said, voice perfectly controlled but Draco was sure Severus could feel the wetness of Draco's tears on his chest. Severus made no mention of it, or of the slight shaking of Draco's shoulders.

"As am I, little dragon."

.

.

Arthur had left the room as soon as Draco rolled over and he had heard Severus' voice. He knew he should go tell the others that they were both awake but Arthur wanted them to have a little privacy first. Severus' voice, while it sounded almost exactly the same, had a warm undertone that made Arthur doubt whether there was anything Severus wouldn't do for Draco.

Arthur sighed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Molly was cooking something, Ron and Harry were playing chess (Harry was loosing rather spectacuarly for the tenth time), Hermione and Remus were reading (the same book, side by side at the table. Occasionally they would point out an interesting passage to one another and discuss it quietly, so they didn't disturb anyone), Bill was getting his hair braided by his wife (He was smirking all the while, having noticed his mothers disapproving looks), Charlie was avidly discussing dragons with Ginny, while holding a side conversation with the twins about the properties of dragon specimens in potions. Arthur smiled; the noise loud and the room crowded, it felt like home.

Harry spotted him first, making Arthur wonder if he had been glancing over a the door the whole time. "Mr. Weasley!" he called out, practically leaping to his feet. He bumped the table, knocking off the one pawn of Ron's Harry had taken. The pawn spouted abuse but Harry didn't seem to hear.

"It's alright. He's awake," Arthur soothed, not saying who 'he' was. If anyone got huffy later, he could tell them honestly that he had informed them that Severus was awake. It was not his fault if they got the wrong impression and thought of the wrong 'he.'

Harry sighed in relief. "Good."

"Why do you care so much, Harry? He's the _Pratty-Ferret_!" Ron pointed out, taking out Harry's bishop with a pawn. Pratty-Ferret was the nickname for Draco Ron had created, making him sound like a super-villian. Harry didn't like thinking of Malfoy as a super villain because in his experience, glances he'd stolen at Dudley's collection, super villains and superheroes had a nasty habit of wearing spandex.

"He's a human being, Ron," Harry said, practically echoing Fleur's words from earlier. Fleur gave Harry an approving look over her husband's head and smiled, going back to braiding Bill's hair.

"He's still a prat. You're move, Harry," Ron pointed out and Harry randomly moved his rook down the board. Ron grinned and took his queen with a bishop. Harry frowned but shrugged it off.

"Vat vas v'ong vith 'im?" Fleur asked, pressing a loving kiss to the crown of Bill's head. Arthur sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, sighing.

"He was just exhausted. He's okay now."

"Zat is good, yes?" Fleur smiled. "Vill 'e be joini'g us for dinner?"

"No!" Molly snapped at the same time Arthur said, "Yes."

Molly looked furious. "Arthur! What on earth are you thinking? Think of _Bill_."

Bill looked insulted. "I can think for myself, Mum."

Molly continued on, barely sparing her son a glance. "We will _no_t have a convict sitting at the table with us."

"You didn't mind when it was Sirius," Harry said suddenly and everyone froze.

"Oh Harry," Molly simpered. "That was different."

"How?" Harry asked, staring at her. She squirmed.

"Sirius didn't kill anyone," she supplied.

"Neither has Malfoy."

"He tried to kill Dumbledore!" Ron snapped.

"Sirius tried to kill Pettigrew," Harry countered.

"That rat deserved it," Remus pointed out.

"How do you know Dumbledore didn't?" Harry said without thinking and everyone gasped, paling. Harry paled too, unable to believe he'd said that.

"_Just because he was nice to you, Potty," Malfoy snarled, "does not mean he was nice to everyone else." _

Harry shook his head, trying to get Malfoy's voice of out his mind.

"_He was NOT innocent!" _

"Oh Harry, how could you say that?" Hermione demanded, looking horrified.

"I... I..."

"That's horrible, mate," Ron said, gaping.

"I didn't... I..."

"Harry Potter, how dare you say something like that," Molly practically screeched.

"I'm... I didn't."

"What's _wrong_ with you, Harry?" Remus demanded. "How could you?"

"I just... He's not..."

"Get out, Harry. Before you say something else you'll regret," Arthur said softly, eyes burning with anger he didn't act on.

Harry scrambled to the door, pausing without looking back.

"He wasn't perfect," Harry pointed out. "Nobody is... I don't get why nobody else can see that."

Harry left.

.

.

Draco was lying peacefully in Severus' arms, though the man had grouched about how he wasn't _hugging_ Draco for all the galleons in the world. Draco's back was against Severus' chest, Severus' arm around Draco's waist and Severus' other arm cushioning Draco's head. Draco felt safe.

Until the door slammed open.

"What did you do to Harry, you bastard?" Ron Weasley snarled and Draco started, having not even heard them walk up the stairs. Hermione Granger stood beside Weasley, The Weaselette was there too and Dragon-Weasley as well. Dragon-Weasley stormed forward, grabbed Draco's arm and tugged in from the bed, ignoring Draco's sharp cry of surprise. Draco was half dragged, half thrown from the room and forced down the stairs before he could even regain his bearings. He stumbled, undignified and panicky. He opened his mouth to ask where he was being taken, when Weasel growled, "Don't even think about speaking to us, or we'll throw you down the stairs."

Draco's eyes snapped to Granger, wondering if she was going to scold him. She stared coldly back and Draco sneered. He regained his footing and walked proudly to wherever they were taking him. If he was going to die and then he'd die with grace, at least.

He was practically thrown into the lounge, stumbling ever so slightly but righting himself quickly. Everyone was sitting on couches. Minus Potter, Draco quickly noted. They were all glaring at him. _Brilliant, what have I done now?_ Draco automatically sought out Arthur Weasley, expecting to see him lighthearted and cheerful as ever. It was not the case. Arthur was scowling, just like the rest, and his eyes _burned_ as they stared at Draco. Draco unconsciously took a step back.

"Thank you, Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said and Dragon-Weasley released Draco's arm and went to sit beside Ponytail-Weasley who's hair was... braided? Draco would have smirked, had the situation not been so serious. Granger, Weasley and the Weaselette went and sat down by the Weasley mother.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" Remus Lupin asked. Draco pierced him with frozen grey eyes.

"No. I suspect it's some kind of party. Pin the tail on the Draco party-game, perhaps?" Draco sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Moody snarled, glass eye purposely raking over him. Draco shuddered at the name and the feeling of violation that eye always gave.

"What spell did you put on Harry?" Weasley snarled and Draco's eyebrows met his hairline, before he quickly replaced them back to where they should have been and plastered a cold look on his face.

"Why on earth would I waste what little magic I can harness on cursing _Potter_," Draco said acidly.

"Why don't you tell us?" Remus replied coldly.

"What spell have I supposedly placed upon him?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and straightening his stance. He looked down his nose at them and his lips formed a faint, patronizing smirk.

"A mind control spell!" the Weaselette announced, bitterly. "There's no other explanation for it!"

"For what?"

"Harry said that Dumbledore deserved to be killed," Mrs. Weasley practically snarled, something one didn't see of the motherly woman often at all.

It took all of Draco's control not to gape. _No bloody way._ "You have got the kidding me," Draco sneered. "Potter worshipped that crotchety old manipulator. You're lying."

They looked uncomfortable now. His reaction to the news couldn't have been faked.

"You didn't cast a spell?" Lupin asked, just to confirm.

"Salazar, no! I wouldn't waste my breath. If he can throw off _Imperio_, he can get rid of any spell I could cast," Draco said coldly.

"He can throw off _Imperio_?" the Weaselette gasped and the room exploded into noise. Draco winced, rubbing his forehead. He turned on his heel and walked towards the door, intending to go back into the warm bed waiting for him upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Dragon-Weasley snarled, the only one who noticed Draco leaving.

"Back to bed, which you rudely removed me from," Draco said carelessly over his shoulder. "You all don't need me here to argue amongst yourself." Before they could react, Draco left the room. He made sure they could hear him walking up the stairs. He crashed, almost literally, into Potter on the second floor.

"Malfoy!" Potter squawked, nearly bowling Draco over as he came out of the second floor bathroom. "You're up!"

"How astute," Draco sneered and went to move past him. Potter grabbed his arm, startling Draco.

"Wait!" Potter said, a begging tone to his voice. "Are you okay? Why were you up? Are you allowed to be up? Do you need Mr. Weasley's help? You could have just called. Everyone hears everything in this house," Potter rambled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. I'm up because someone came to get me. Yes, I assume I'm allowed to be up seeing as I was just bombarded by questions, none of which was that question. No," Draco practically snarled that word. "I don't think I'll be needing Mr. Weasley's help for a long time. Now, _excuse me_." Draco wrenched his arm out of Potter's grip and stormed up the stairs. Halfway up, he heard Potter break out of his shock.

"Wait... WHAT?" Potter raced up the stairs behind Draco, grabbing his arm again. He spun him around and grey eyes met green. "You were questioned?"

"Yesss," Draco hissed, sounding serpetine almost. "Now, leave me alone."

"What about?" Potter persisted.

"You," Draco spat.

"Me?" Potter repeated, sounding shrill.

"Yes, You, Potter. Now _let me go!_" Draco jerked his arm but Potter's grip was firm and didn't let up.

"What about me?" Potter asked, quietly now.

"They wanted to know whether I had put a spell on you or not," Draco said, relenting. He could have jerked Potter around a bit more, pissing him off but Draco hated how close they were standing. Potter dropped Draco's arm in shock at his words and Draco used it to step up a few steps, towering over Potter and just out of his reach, should he feel the need to grab Draco again.

"What?" Potter demanded, hoarsely.

"Yes, seems they were worried that the big bad Death Eater had put a spell on iddy-biddy Potty. As if I would waste my time," Draco sneered.

"Why?" Potter said quietly, when Draco would have simply walked away again. Draco paused.

"Why what?"

"Why did they think you'd... you'd do that to _me_?" Potter was staring at him, even though Draco had turned around, his back now to Potter, Draco knew. He could feel the eyes burning his back.

"Why not, Potter?" Draco said simply and walked away. This time, Potter didn't even try.

.

.

As soon as Draco entered his room, he scrambled for the bed. Diving under the covers, he buried his face in his pillow. He had forgotten about his bedmate, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He peered out, golden hair covering part of his face. Severus Snape stared down at him coldly. Draco could see a faint glimmer of concern in his eyes and was instantly warmed.

"What happened?" Severus asked simply and Draco relaxed. He'd never realized how nice it was to have someone who was waiting for him.

The story spilled out, explaining about all of his and Potter's fights. The hexes, the pure magic and, lastly, the interrogation. Severus stayed quiet, hand still on Draco's shoulder, a constant weight. Draco found he didn't mind, it wasn't like when Potter touched him. Severus calmed, Potter made him feel like he was on fire.

"-then I came up here and you disturbed my moping," Draco finished, burying his face back in his pillow. Severus snorted.

"I apologize. Had I known you were moping because of Potter I would have not interrupted. Feel free to continue," Severus said dryly, removing his hand. Draco wanted that hand back. He peered out at Severus cautiously and found the man smirking. Draco scowled at him. Severus' smirk just widened.

"I hate you," Draco said lightly, not meaning it. Hell, if he was brave he would say the opposite. Severus continued to smirk and laid back down on the bed.

"Hm, I'm sure you do," he said as he rolled over, back to Draco.

Draco could have made some snappy comment but the silence in the room was so comfortable that he didn't dare disturb it. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, hiding his face back into the pillow.

They both tensed when they heard footsteps creeping quietly up the stairs, towards their door. Severus relaxed, so he appeared asleep. Draco did the opposite. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, not one to be disadvantaged. Draco tensed, eyes narrowed as the door swung open, revealing Arthur Weasley. He wanted to relax, fall into the pleasant conversation they had previously but he couldn't get the sight of those accusing blue eyes out of his mind.

"What do you want, _Weasley_?" Draco snarled. He felt Severus shift slightly behind him, back pressing against his in silent support. Draco felt his dignity return at that simple touch and tilted his chin upwards proudly.

"Draco, I wanted to apologize-" Arthur tried to say.

"Save your breath," Draco interrupted. "I don't need your fake words." _I won't let myself be set up for another fall._

"Draco, I didn't want to accuse you-" Arthur soothed.

"But you did," Draco said coldly. "You can't take that back, Weasley. You think I'll just let you apologize and then turn your back on me again when you reckon it's got the be that scummy Death Eater?" Severus shifted behind him and Draco realized with a start that he'd been yelling. He winced inwardly at his loss of cool but it seemed to work on Arthur. The red head was pale and drawn.

"Draco-"

"Get out."

"What? No! Dr-"

"OUT!" Draco snapped, pointing to the door. Arthur took a step forward and Draco unconsciously pressed further back against Severus.

"Dr-"

"I believe he said get out, Weasley," Severus' voice said from behind Draco, cold enough to free lava. Arthur stopped in his tracks and slowly backed up. He wasn't foolish enough to pick a fight with two Death Eaters, even ones who were injuried and without wands.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Arthur said quietly, disappearing out of the room. Draco sneered and threw himself back onto the bed. He attempted to suffocate himself in the pillow, saved only by Severus' hand which gripped the back of his neck and yanked his face up.

"Don't be overdramatic," Severus sneered. Draco turned his face to the side, staring up at the dark man.

"You must be cold," Draco piped up suddenly, getting an amused look from Severus as his excuse was seen through easily. He didn't care.

Draco moved over to Severus and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, burrowing his face in the exposed neck. Severus snorted and laid back down, one hand still pressed to the back of his neck.

.

.

"Why on earth woud you think Malfoy cast a spell on me?" Harry demanded as he entered the lounge, shortly after Draco left. The occupants all look up, startled.

"Harry-" Molly attempted to soothe but Harry didn't care.

"Why? Is it impossible that for once I was thinking for myself?" Harry said, clenching his fists.

"Mate, you told us Dumbledore deserved to die," Ron said slowly, as if Harry was just slow and not angry.

"So? Dumbledore wasn't perfect. Maybe he did something inexcusable to Dr-Malfoy and Snape?" Harry growled out.

"Like what? Didn't give Malfoy the Head Boy position?" Ron sneered.

"Like... I don't know! Something! People don't just kill other people for the heck of it," Harry yelled, frustrated. "There has to be some logic to it!"

"There isn't, Harry," Hermione reasoned. "I've studied it up and down, there's nothing."

"How could you?" Harry said bitterly. "You weren't there. Not one of you were there. You didn't see it!"

"See what, Harry?" Arthur asked, quietly.

Harry hesitated, shaking his head. "The desperation," he said simply, walking from the room, "and the hesitation." He left the room even more confused than previously.

.

.

Harry didn't come in for dinner that night. Fleur found him outside on one of the nearby hills, watching the stars. She appeared like a spirit, practically glowing from the moonlight.

"Ah! 'ere 'ou are, 'arry! Everyone iz very vorried about 'ou," Fleur said, eyeing the ground beside him in distaste before settling on a nearby rock which she cleaned first.

"I know," Harry admitted. He didn't want to go back in. He was sorry he'd yelled. He was sorry they didn't understand but he _wasn't_ sorry he'd stood up for Malfoy and Snape. HE was so confused. He hated them, didn't he?

"Ah, 'arry?" Fleur said softly, catching the hero's attention. "'arry, 'ou are scared, are 'ou not? About lozing more of 'our family, yes?"

Harry hesitated but seeing the warm eyes watching him, nodded.

"It iz good, yes, to ztand up for vhat 'ou believe in. Even if 'ou do not underztand vhy. Malfoy iz ze reazon my fiancé is mauled but we 'ave forgiven 'im."

"How?" Harry asked, almost desperately. "How can you forgive someone who could have taken away your love." _And has taken away your mentor?_

Fleur smiled. "I cannot tell 'ou, 'arry." At his distraught, insulted look, she hurried on. "becauze it iz different for everyone!" She watched his face turn from insulted to defeated and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I cannot ztand to zee 'ou un'appy, 'arry."

"Why? You don't know me," Harry pointed out.

"Ze w'ole world knowz 'ou, 'arry!" Fleur said with a delicate laugh. "'ou are 'our 'ero, no? But-" she smiled, "-I am different zhan ze otherz. I 'ave zeen 'ou fight for those who cannot fight for z'emselfs. 'ou zaved my zizter, even z'ough she waz not 'ours to zave."

"She was safe anyway," Harry said, shaking his head. "I didn't do anything special."

"Yez, 'ou did 'arry!" Fleur protested. "'ou did not know, so 'ou acted with 'our heart. 'ou are special 'arry, not because of 'our zcar," she pointed to his forehead, then let her hand drop so it pointed to his chest, "but becauze of 'our 'eart. Never forget to trust 'our 'eart, 'arry. 'ou vill do great thingz, if 'ou only learned to liz'en and _trust_ 'ourself." Fleur smiled and lent over to press a kiss to each of his cheeks, then one to his forehead directly over his scar. He flinched, expecting to feel the burn of pain but there was nothing. It felt... nice.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly and Fleur smiled wider.

"No, 'arry. Z'ank 'ou, for letting uz believe in 'ou in z'eze dark timez," Fleur said softly, rising to her feet. She want to walk back to the burrow. "'arry?" She called and he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"'arry, do not z'ink z'at juzt becauze 'ou are our 'ero, doez not mean 'ou do not need one of 'our own."

Harry stared.

Fleur smiled. "'our family will be inzide, if 'ou vant to be a zon, inztead of a 'ero."

She left, leaving Harry staring after her, wondering how someone so blond, could be so damn smart.

.

.

Harry stayed outside for another fifteen minutes until the chill finally penetrated the warm coat he had grabbed (he was fairly sure it was Ron's, as it was several sizes too wide across the shoulders) on the way out. He got up, feeling dwarfed in the jacket and approached the house. He could hear laughing and gently crept inside. They were still in the lounge. Molly had gotten biscuits and tea ready and they all sat around. Just... having fun. Harry wanted that too.

"Um?" he said softly, barely audible. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Molly looked nervous, and everyone else looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly before he lost his nerve. "Can we just... forget it?"

"Of course, Harry!" Hermione said immediately. She got to her feet and embraced him. "Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Yeah, momentary lapse of sanity," Ron said and grinned, slapping Harry's back. Harry smiled back and was pulled down between them, sitting on the couch. Molly pressed a cup of tea into his cold hands and he gave her a warm smile. She gave a watery one back. Harry scanned the room and met Fleur's eyes. She was sitting beside Bill on one of the love-seats, embracing.

"_Thank you_," Harry mimed to Fleur. She merely smiled back.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**Author's Note: **

**.**

**Here's a little treat for you guys! Another chapter! I'd had this written for a few days but, sadly, my BETA didn't check her e-mail so it got delayed a lot Dx **

**Ah well, at least it got here, right?! **

**It has hints of slash! (Yes, we're finally getting there!) aaaaand SEVVY'S BACK!! :Cuddles Severus Plushies:**

**.**

**Oh and I appologize if anyone thinks Severus' is OOC. Quite frankly, I always thought of Severus like my father. He's a mean old bastard when people piss him off, dislikes bratty children but is always kind to the ones he cares about. My father gets the title "Grumpy old bugger" when he's working but he's always up for cuddles from his kids when he gets home. ;3 **

**.**

**REVIEWER RESPONES:**

**.**

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan: I'm glad you like it xP I updated for ya! Don't hate Arthur too much because of his actions, he did it out of love for Harry. Hope you liked this too! **

**.**

**MarieEsmereldaDumbledore-Black: Hehe. Sorry, I have a habit of doing cliffhangers. I'm glad you liked it, especially Arthur blackmailing Molly xP Well, I hope you get to writing more of it. Your name's quite intriguing. **

**.**

**Enigmus: Thanks so much! You're so nice ;3 I hope you enjoy this. Drama is the Weasley's middle names xP **

**.**

**Soupcan: Haha. I'm glad you liked the fan comment, I always thought since Draco's so usually composed, that his thoughts have got to be random. You know, I wrote that part and I don't know how Draco knew what a fan -was-. Muggle studies, perhaps? Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**.**

**Smaradgus: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, everyone makes Molly accepting and loving but, c'mon, Draco -did- let her son be mauled, constantly teased the hell out of them, mocked them and she and the Malfoy's never get on well. I can't imagine her taken Draco into her clan completely, straight away. I'm glad I could give you something refreshingly different. Don't worry. Molly will accept Draco...eventually. Thanks so much!**

**.**

**NamelessLittleGirl: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Thank you :3 I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. Especially those who wished my mother well, you are all completely wicked (in a good way ;3). **

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**.**

**.**

**Review M'dears! **

**-Liaa**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** It's All My Fault

**Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_

**Rating: **R/M

**Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.

**Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry

**Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something?

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: Wrath Of The Digital Hazard**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non-graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths,**

**Mild Potions Abuse**

**.**

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Everybody's just getting by_

_._

_._

_There has never been a time in my life that I have not had Severus. _

_When I was younger, he was always coming around for dinner, parties, social gatherings, 'meetings' and the like. _

_Then when I went to Hogwarts, he was the Head of my House as well as my teacher. _

_I saw him a lot. _

_Severus, I will admit, is not a kind man._

_Perhaps that's why I like him._

_If you can get passed the snark, the cruel comments, the bitter tongue and the flaming insults, then you know you're worth something. _

_Not everyone gets to see the Severus I do. _

_I feel better, like I'm something special, when I see warmth in his eyes, _

_because no one else I know has ever seen the same look there. _

_Wait._

_Perhaps my father has._

_Damn._

_Now I'm back to feeling crappy again._

_I don't want to be my father..._

_... or his replacement. _

.

.

He sat in the silver windowsill, back pressed up against the frosted glass as he stared at the woman lying on the bed in front of him. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She had flaming red hair, pale smooth skin and her eyes were compelling... but she wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want another heir, he didn't want another lover, and he sure as hell didn't want to fuck a woman.

Lucius Malfoy scowled at the young lady who didn't even stir under his best glare. She continued sleeping peacefully in _his_ bed. He wanted nothing more than to throw her to the floor, but thanks to the several impregnation spells, charms, potions and a few well-timed hexes, it was almost inevitable that she carried the next Malfoy heir.

The Dark Lord would be ecstatic.

However, Lucius just wanted to scream. When the Dark Lord had killed Narcissa, he had also killed Lucius' _daughter_. She had been four months pregnant and two weeks prior to her demise, she had gotten the gender checked. Lucius had been excited, afterall there hadn't been a Malfoy _girl_ in years. Of course, she had been a product of the same amount of work that his new heir was. Around five potions, supplied from Severus' best batches, seven spells, four charms and only one well-timed hex, as Lucius hadn't wanted to risk his wife's life just for a child.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a sleepy voice questioned and his eyes trailed back to the bed. The woman was up on one elbow, her other hand rubbing her eyes like a child. "Is something wrong?"

"Go back to sleep," Lucius commanded shortly. _Merlin, she cannot be much older than Draco... perhaps she is even younger, and now she is with my child. _There were things Lucius had done that he could forgive himself for, but he wasn't sure that this was one of them.

"Sir?" the girl asked, looking very confused. "It's daytime." She pointed to the window behind him and he turned slightly. True enough, the sun had risen above the horizon as he sat in contemplation. Lucius stared at the sun and the beautiful colors, which lit up the sky.

"Get dressed," Lucius said coldly, not looking at her. From the corner of his eye, he saw her rise from the bed in all her naked glory and walk to the nearby dresser that was filled with clothes. He looked away, unable to stare at a woman who wasn't his wife. The skin was the same but the feeling wasn't. Lucius scowled and stood, breezing past her without a word.

The walk down to his study took ten minutes but he didn't notice, too caught up in his own head. Upon reaching his room, he unwarded the door and stepped inside, not bothering to replace the spells. The only one who would try would be his new lover and there was nothing she wasn't allowed to see in the room.

He sat at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards him, picking up his quill he began to write.

_Dear Draco-_

He paused and scratched it out.

_My son_-

He scratched that out too and frowned. He sighed and simply wrote,

_'Do not tickle a sleepy Dragon._

_Red eyes watch for you._

_Silver eyes protect you._

_Green eyes will save you, _

_and death follows swiftly those with eyes of blue.'_

He didn't sign it, merely sketched a picture of a dragon on the bottom left-hand corner. He whistled sharply and through the only window in the room, a Craven flew and landed on his hand.

"Take this to my son, wherever he is," Lucius commanded. The Craven nodded and went to fly away but Lucius stopped him with a harsh hand. "Do not be seen or followed, or it shall be your head," Lucius warned and once again, the Craven nodded. It gave a sharp cry and took to the air. In its talons was the clenched piece of parchment.

Lucius watched the bird disappear and prayed that Draco would understand.

"I did not know you had a son," Lucius' lover said from the doorway, her black eyes piercing him. They were so similar to that of his past lover but they were different enough that Lucius never got confused. They just weren't the same.

"I do not possess a son anymore," Lucius growled.

"But you just sa-" she started, completely confused.

"Breathe a word to no one," Lucius snarled, storming over to grasp at her throat, "or that breath will be your last." His hand tightened until her hands scrambled at his, trying to remove his tight grip. He released her when she began to slump and sent her stumbling back into the wall, hard enough to bruise but not enough to harm his child. Around her neck was a ring of fast-forming purple marks. Lucius couldn't help but feel better at the sight of those bruises. He smirked.

"Stay out of my way, wretch," he sneered as he brushed passed her. "Or next time I will not stop."

.

.

Harry wanted to pretend it never happened, try to forget what he'd said but he just couldn't. Why had he said that? It was so bitter and cruel. Maybe Malfoy _did_ cast a spell on him. Maybe... Maybe... Maybe he was just really sick of everyone harping about how perfect their side was, and how flawed the other side had to be. There were good people on the Dark side, just like there were bad people on the good side... wasn't there?

Harry dropped his head into his hands and stiffled a groan. _Why must life be so damn confusing?_

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, sliding onto the couch next to Harry. He didn't looked up.

"No."

"Oh Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione immediately slid into mothering mode, something it seemed that only Harry could cause. Something about Harry made people want to take care of him.

"Everything," Harry groaned. "I can't believe I said... _that_... and about Dumbledore too, after everything he's done for me! For us! For e_veryone._"

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione soothed. "Now, tell me, why did you say it? What made you think that?"

Harry paused. _Would she understand?_ He peeked out of his hands at the serious face of Hermione Granger. He sighed. _No, no she wouldn't. _

"It was nothing. I don't even know why," Harry lied, burying his face in his hands again.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding disappointed, as if her best specimen had just died.

"Yeah, sorry. It was just this random thought, you know?" Harry said, lifting his head. "I feel so bad for it." That, at least, wasn't a lie.

"Oh, it's alright, Harry! We know you didn't mean it," Hermione said softly. Harry hid a wince. He wasn't upset because he hadn't meant to say it, he was upset because he _had_. How could he think such cruel things about the man who had protected him for so long?

Harry attempted to banish the thought which crept up, speaking in his ear like the proverbial devil. _He hasn't always done what's best for you though. What about all the times he let you down? When he didn't even try to help? Did he really protect you, or just himself?_

Harry didn't even hear Hermione's words as she attempted to soothe him. He closed his eyes tight and dropped his head back into his hands.

.

.

The room was quiet. Severus was lying on his back, pretending to be asleep and Draco laid next to him, pretending to believe Severus was actually asleep. Draco had already counted all the cracks in the roof four times and he was slowly going crazy.

"Severus?" Draco finally asked and Severus sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know there are seventy-two and a half cracks on their ceiling?"

"Really? Fascinating," Severus drawled sarcastically. "Did someone confund you, Draco?"

"No!" Draco protested, sitting up. "I am just so bored! There is nothing to do here. When are we going to tell them you're awake?"

"Never, preferably," Severus said, opening one eye to squint at Draco. "Do you know what will happen if they find out we're both awake?" Draco shook his head. "Send us both to Azkaban after 'interrogating' us thoroughly. Do you want that?"

"Salazar, no!" Draco whined, "but can't we do something interesting while we wait to escape?"

"Like what? Play games?" Severus sneered mockingly. "Just go to sleep Draco."

Draco huffed and rolled onto his side, back to Severus. He heard Severus snort at the juvenile action but continued to sulk anyway.

Draco stayed silent for half an hour, hummed for the next fifteen minutes before Severus rolled over and threatened him with grievous bodily harm if he hummed one more line of, 'Huff the Puffing Dragon.'

"There is nothing to do," Draco complained.

"Then _leave_," Severus suggested darkly. "Go down and torture one of the Weasleys; just _leave me alone_."

Draco felt a stab through his chest at the words, though he knew the man didn't mean them to be hurtful... well, not that much.

"Fine," Draco snapped. "I'll go." He stood and stormed to the door, uncaring of Severus' growled, '_Draco_,' or his command to come back. Draco slipped from the room, slamming the door with a satisfying thud. Draco sneered at the door and walked down the first flight of stairs. He paused and looked at the doors lining the walls. _Should I?_ Draco wondered, before shaking his head 'no.' _I don't want to know what those Weasleys have. They might infect me with 'poor' germs. _

Draco continued down the stairs, surprised when he heard no noise coming from anywhere except the banging and clanging from the kitchen. Draco made his way there, wondering where everyone was.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, scrubbing a pan with her hands rather than her wand, as several other dishes waited for their turn hovering nearby. She heard Draco approach, Draco wondered how, and turned to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, reaching for her wand with a dripping hand. Draco snorted and walked over to sit at the table, straddling a chair.

"Calm down, old woman. I'm just hungry," Draco sneered, lying. He wasn't hungry. He'd eaten the food she'd sent up earlier, via Mr. Weasley, but he needed an excuse to stay and not get kicked out of the room.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, narrowing her eyes. "What do you feel like?" She was stiff but Draco could see her maternal instincs kicking in.

"Something light," Draco commanded simply. "My stomach isn't too good with heavy food yet."

"Of course! That will take a while to return," she said, fussing around the kitchen. "How about some pancakes? Light fluffy ones. You can pick and choose how many you want and the boys can have the rest." She didn't wait for an answer and began gathering ingredients. Draco sat quietly and watched her move. She reminded him of his house elf, Dizzy. She was a maternal thing, had fifty-two kids of her own, all working at the manor or their other properties. The elf loved to cook and spoil him. Draco used to be able to sneak down into the kitchen at any time and she would make up something fancy. He got used to eating soufflés and expensive treats at night. It had gotten to a point where he had stopped eating a large dinner, just so he could eat a lot of the desserts later.

Draco propped his chin in his hand, elbow on the table, and watched Mrs. Weasley. He knew it was starting to get to her, as she kept glancing over her shoulder at him and glaring nervously. Draco couldn't withhold a smirk. _This is fun._

"Mum? Do we have any-" Dragon-Weasley said, entering the kitchen via the back door. A broom, an old Cleansweep, was clenched in one hand. His blue eyes immediately narrowed upon seeing Draco at the table. "Why is he up?" he asked his mother.

"He's hungry," Mrs. Weasley said, keeping a watchful eye on the pancakes to make sure they didn't burn. "What did you need, love?"

"Oh, yeah." Dragon-Weasley dragged his eyes away from Draco. "Healing balm. Ron crashed into one of the trees. Dad cast a charm but there's still some abrasion."

"Silly boy," Mrs. Weasley said with a large sigh. "In the cupboard above the sink. It's in a blue tinted bottle."

"Thanks Mum," Dragon-Weasley murmured as he hurried over to the sink. He quickly found the salve and went back to the door. "Want me to come in and sit with you?" he asked, jerking his head to a bored-looking Draco.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Weasley assured. "Go help your brother."

"Right," Dragon-Weasley grinned and nodded. Soon, Mrs. Weasley and Draco were once again alone in the kitchen. They stayed silent until the first round of pancakes were ready. Mrs. Weasley placed them on the table in front of Draco, along with a pot of maple syrup, a container of cream, and a jar of honey.

"We have fruit too," Mrs. Weasley admitted, going back to cook more.

Draco didn't answer, just lifted two pancakes onto his plate and smothered them with maple and only a dollop of cream. He cut a piece and lifted it to his mouth. Immediately, he could remember sitting in the tiny, cramped elf kitchen at the Manor, devouring pancake stack after pancake stack, smothered in cream. He could almost hear Dizzy squealing about how happy she was that her master liked her food. He could see her large eyes staring at him, glossy with tears of joy and her large ears dragging across the floor, covered in flour.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked before she could stop herself. Draco snapped from his flashback and stared at the woman. He had unconsciously paused half way through chewing his food. He could feel his cheeks heat slightly.

"I'm fine," he snarled, trying to save face. Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced but turned back around to the stove. Draco sneered at her back and slowly began eating the pancakes. He had to admit, never aloud though, they were damn nice.

.

.

"Here, catch," Charlie called out, throwing the healing salve to his father. Arthur grabbed it from midair and began to open it.

"Thanks, Charlie," Arthur said as he began smearing the salve across his son's forehead where the skin was only red and roughed up. Earlier, it had been bleeding quite heavily, but after years of being a father, Arthur had thankfully become quite good at healing charms.

"Guess what?" Charlie continued, collapsing to the grass next to his siblings, plus Harry.

"What?" the twins asked at the same time, grinning as they changed Ron's hair from red to vivid greed without him noticing. Arthur's lips twisted slightly at the prank but cast a disapproving look over his youngest son's head. The twins smiled back, unrepentant.

"Malfoy's up," Charlie admitted and everyone froze.

"He is?" Arthur asked, sounding quite happy. If the boy was up, than perhaps he had forgiven them.

"Yeah. He's with Ma in the kitchen. She's making him pancakes," Charlie said, pulling a face.

"He's in there eating _my_ pancakes?" Ron demanded, furious that someone else was trying to take advantage of his mother's good nature and steal his food.

"Not like you need any more food-"

"-my dear little Ronnikins."

"You're getting quite pudgy-"

"-around the waist, you are."

"Perhaps you should go-"

"-on a diet or else you'll just be-"

"-fat and alone!" the twins teased. Ron huffed.

"I am not fat!" Ron yelled, covering his waist, which was bulging just a bit.

"Oh, stop teasing your brother, boys," Arthur scolded, placing the salve in his back pocket. "Let's finish up the game and head in for some food."

"Yeah!" Ron perked up at the mention of food. "Let's go." He leapt onto his broom and pushed off, soaring into the sky eagerly. Everyone laughed and followed up after him.

.

.

The game was finished quickly, Harry finally catching sight of the programmed snitch and winning the game. The whole game had been about finding the snitch and dodging bludgers sent by the twins. It wasn't any serious competition, mostly just for fun, and to have some 'bonding time' with Arthur. It had been a long time since his sons had been together, just having fun. Arthur felt a pang in his heart, wondering where Percy was and if he was safe and having fun too. Arthur sighed and he dismounted the broom and sent it, along with the boys', to the cupboard.

"Let's go eat," Arthur suggested, wrapping an arm around Bill's neck with a smile, Bill grinning down at his father. Bill was only a few inches taller but it still made Arthur strain to wrap his arm around him.

"Yeah, let's go, little Dad," Charlie teased, walking over to Arthur's other side. Charlie was taller than Bill by only an inch, making him even taller than Arthur. Arthur chuckled at the nickname. Ever since his sons had been growing taller than him, they had been calling him that.

They entered the kitchen, laughing still. They paused when they saw a pile of pancakes stacked in the center of the table, about a foot high and Draco Malfoy sitting at the table, regally eating a thin one, with a single dollop of cream.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered in greeting. Draco winced and Arthur did too. He had realised long ago that Draco no longer was a Malfoy, but no one else had seemed to.

"Where are the girls?" Arthur asked, after a quick nod to Draco in greeting.

"Upstairs," Molly said, pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek lovingly. "Fleur is doing Ginny and Hermione's hair. Remus is up there, too, I have a feeling he'll come down with his hair styled too, the poor dear."

"Is Moody there as well?" Fred asked with a grin. George began to laugh at the thought of Mad-Eye Moody with his hair in pigtails and makeup on.

"No," Molly denied, her lips twitching as she also caught on. "He went out on business."

"Ah, right, well... let's start eating shall we? I'm famished," Arthur said, hurrying over to the table. All of the boys scrambled for a seat away from Draco, leaving Harry with a spot next to the blond. Harry, to Arthur's amazement, made no protest and sat next to him, reaching for the rapidly shrinking pile of pancakes.

.

.

Draco had waited as long as he could, eating a fifth pancake to kill time before the several minute of silence between them finally snapped.

"Why did you do it?" Draco hissed under his breath to Potter. Potter started and glanced discretely, or as discretely as a Gryffindor could, towards Draco.

"Do what?" Potter hissed back and Draco hid a shudder, remembering second year and the actual _hissing_ which had come out of Potter's mouth.

"You know what," Draco growled.

"No, I don't. What did I do?" Potter said, quietly. Everyone else was talking loudly, trying to ignore Draco, and that was how the blond liked it.

"Say that shit about Dumbles," Draco snapped, barely above a whisper. He shot Potter a glare from the corner of his eyes and Potter blanched.

"Oh yeah... I don't know," Potter said, beginning to just play with his food, almost as if he couldn't stomach the thought of it.

"You don't _know?_" Draco gaped, clear disbelief in his voice. "You just insulted your bloody _hero_ and you don't know why? Merlin's _balls_, Potter, has anyone told you you're seriously crazy?"

"Yeah, they have," Potter said giving him a 'duh' look. Draco could remember several incidents that he'd said that to Potter, too, and hid a snort. "And... I said it 'cause I believed what you said," Potter added, quietly, sounding like he didn't want Draco to actually hear it.

"What I said?" Draco repeated, wondering what he was on about.

"That Dumbledore wasn't perfect... and that just because he was nice to some poeple didn't mean he was nice to everyone."

"Cripes, Potter. You believed me about _that_?" Draco sneered. "Would you believe me if I said the Dark Lord is secretly nice and loves Muggles?"

"No!" Potter denied instantly.

"Why not?"

"'cause I've seen what he's done! I know you're lying."

"Then how do you know I was telling the truth about Dumbles?" Draco pressed.

"Because I've seen that too!" Potter snapped suddenly. "I've seen him be less than nice to some and favor others, okay? I get it. He wasn't perfect. Now leave me the fuck alone." Potter stood, the chair screeching back as he shoved it away. Everyone stopped and stared as Potter glared at Draco and left the room, quickly.

Draco didn't hear the insults and threats from the Weasleys. He stared after Potter with disbelieving eyes, wondering if perhaps he wasn't as alone as he first imagined.

.

.

Severus had contemplated going after Draco when he had stormed off, obviously having taken Severus' words the wrong way... or perhaps the right way, as Severus had not meant them to be kind. The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles there. He had thought he had been through with the patented Malfoy tantrums, but it seemed fate enjoyed sending him overdramatic blonds to care for... and care for, he did. He did not deny favoring the blond in school, he had deserved to be favored. Draco was clever, if not arrogant, handsome but vain, and had a thirst for knowledge that was matched only by his desire to prove himself. Severus enjoyed the young man's company and, despite his spoiled child appearance, the fascinating and, dare he say it, fun conversations that often followed.

Severus sighed again, staring at the doorway in thought. If he knew the brat, and he did, he would be as far from the room as possible and Severus would have no way of finding him without revealing his own awakened state.

"He had better not do anything stupid," Severus grumbled, shifting on the bed to find a more comfortable position. It was difficult, as the mattress was lumpy and the sheets itched.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The footsteps coming up the stairs were heavy. Severus frowned and snapped his eyes closed. Angry or not, Malfoys were taught to walk with the utmost grace and whoever was walking towards the room was not trying at all.

Severus breathed deep and relaxed his face, evening his breathing out until he was as still as death. The only movement he gave was his chest rising and falling lightly.

The door was slammed open, just as he had reach complete calmness. A teenage voice grumbled as they stomped around the room. The screech of a chair being pulled to Severus' bedside made him tense.

"You," a familiar voice snapped, "are so lucky you're unconscious."

Severus, had he been a lesser man, would have gaped. He knew that voice. Of course he did, he'd heard it almost every school day for the passed six years.

"Malfoy is such a bastard," Potter muttered, peering at Severus with a frown. "Then again, so are you." Potter ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know why I'm here talking to you. You're unconscious, damn it! Why don't you just bloody wake up, tell us what _really_ happened so we can ship you off to Azkaban."

If Severus had felt inclined to 'wake up' earlier, he lost that inclination at that moment. He stubbornly remained silent.

Potter sighed.

"Why did you kill him? Why him?" Potter demanded, somewhat hoarsely. "Why kill the only person who's ever cared about me... Why couldn't you have killed Voldemort, spared me the trouble... or Lestrange and done the world a favor... why him?"

Severus almost felt guilty... almost.

"I should just ship you off to Azkaban unconscious."

Severus tensed minutely. He wanted to hold his breath but forced himself to take regular amounts of air.

"...but I can't do that," Potter muttered, bitterly. "Because in the back of my mind, I wonder if you had a real reason to... you know... _kill._"

Severus desperately wanted to raise one eyebrow but when one was unconscious, your eyebrow didn't raise on its own. _ When did he grow up?_

"Malfoy's spouting all this shit about Dumbledore too," Potter continued bitterly. "He's such a dick... but he might be right." Severus almost choked on air. _Oh, how I wish I could use this later for blackmail._

"Everyone thinks Dumbledore was perfect but I know better... if he were perfect, he wouldn't have let me sleep in a cupboard for ten years. If he were perfect, he wouldn't have let me go hungry more than fifty percent of my life. If he were perfect... then maybe he could have saved you two... before this happened." Potter sighed. "Or maybe, if he were perfect... he could have saved Tom Riddle, too."

Severus was in shock but he still heard as Potter stood and walked to the door.

"Touching, Potter. You're such a Gryffindor," a familiar voice drawled and Severus tensed once more. _What is Draco doing?_

.

.

Out of all the things that Draco had imagined coming out of Potter's mouth, what he had overheard was not one of them. He didn't realize, when he'd said it, that his words would make such an impact. He had been trying to hurt Potter, strike where the wound was still fresh. The obvious choice had been Dumbledore. He didn't even remember what he'd said, but something had obviously struck a chord.

Draco had been both surprised and unsurprised to hear that Potter had been kept in a closet and starved. Something about him screamed, 'hug me, I'm lonely!' A bad childhood explained that, somewhat.

Draco had first seen the way Potter seemed to cry out for affection that day in Madame Malkin's. That hadn't been the reason why Draco had first talked to the boy. No, it had just been a simple case of , 'I'm bored, you're here, let's talk?'... but as the child, who would defeat the Dark Lord, walked away from him towards the great oaf Hagrid, he'd seen the way Potter had lit up at the sight of his present and the way he'd basked in the small amount of attention the man gave him. Draco had been curious. Of course, extending his hand in friendship hadn't been the right way to go, as Potter had already made new friends and latched onto them tight. Draco had hated Potter from that day on, or so he liked to think. In all honesty, Potter captured Draco's curiosity just as much as he had that day in the robe shop.

Potter had finished talking to the pretend-unconscious Severus and was walking towards the door, head tilted down. Draco knew he could step aside and let the boy pass, him being none the wiser that Draco had overheard him, but, as always, Draco did not listen to the smart idea.

"Touching, Potter. You're such a Gryffindor," Draco drawled. Potter's head snapped up and he glared at the blond.

"I thought I told you to piss off!" Potter snarled and Draco smirked, purposely stepping closer.

"You told me to leave you the fuck alone, actually," the blonde corrected.

"Then why aren't you doing it?" Potter said, bitterly.

"When have I ever listened to you, Potter?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and having to physically resist from calling him 'Potty'.

"Now would be a nice time to start," Potter snapped and Draco had the strange feeling that he was barely restraining from punching him.

"But that would require me doing something _nice_ for you and I believe the world would stop if that happens," Draco drawled with a smirk. Potter seemed to snap and with a sudden rush of movement, placed his hands on Draco's chest and sent him tumbling backwards. He slammed into the wall opposite the open doorway and slid down, sitting with his back against the wall, one leg drawn up and the other laying flat. Potter snarled and stormed down the stairs.

Draco watched him go, unable to move. The pain was still there, making his nerve endings burn. He sighed as Potter disappeared and turned to look back into the room.

Severus' eyes were open, staring directly into his. They didn't need words. Draco knew what he had done was stupid and Severus did not even bother. Severus turned on his side, back facing the door.

Draco hadn't felt this alone in a long time. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, so his chin rested on his chest and his hair covered his eyes.

_'Shit.'_

.

.

Harry didn't know why he was so angry. Malfoy had just been his usual arrogant, prick-like self. He should have been used to it. Afterall, they had spent the better part of six years acting this way together. Harry sighed, and sat on the first floor staircase. He could hear Remus and Arthur chatting in the kitchen but didn't have the strength to go down. It seemed like the usual thing for him these days was to get angry for no reason, become exhausted, and sulk for no reason, then start all over again. It was driving Harry crazy. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so irrational.

"Harry?" a soft voice said, catching Harry's attention. He turned slightly, staring down the stairs. All his previous anger fled and his lips were twitching desperately.

"Go ahead," Remus suggested with his own smile. "Laugh. Arthur's still in tears about it."

So Harry did. He laughed so hard his sides hurt, with tears sliding down his cheeks and completely breathless when the laughter eased up. Remus joined in occasionally but mostly he just basked in the sight of Harry Potter, a side most people never saw of him, the side that was _happy_.

"Oh... Oh, that felt good," Harry gasped out, grinning still. "I missed doing that."

"What?" Remus asked, sitting next to Harry on the stairs. Harry snickered at seeing him close up, but answered.

"Laughing."

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**Author's Note: **

**.**

**Yay! I updated again. Lawl xP Schools a bitch.**

**.**

**Sorry it took so long. I burnt my hand and couldn't type with it for a few days (Do you know how hard is to type one handed?!) **

**Thank you for my darling BETA for putting up with a few shocking typos thanks to my injury XP **

**.**

**Urgh. Sorry for falling into the cliché Ron's-obsessed-with-food but I'm horrible at characterizing him. . I characterize ARTHUR better than Ron, something about him is so difficult to write...maybe 'cause he's dumb? I dunno. Dx**

**.**

**REVIEWER RESPONES:**

**.**

**Soupcan: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Honestly, I don't have clear-cut definitions of good or evil, so why should Harry? :3 I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**.**

**Minoki: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it.**

**.**

**Ali-Chan et Vani-chan: Oh noes, you weren't first reviewer xP Ah well, you're still pretty darn quick! Thanks, and yeah, they're all idiots but they'll wise up soon! Even Molly's melting in regards to the hawt-Malfoy charm xD**

**.**

**Enigmus: Thanks! You're reviews are such an ego-boost xP Don't worry, Slash is coming! Hehe, I wanted that too but Harry just wouldn't work with me xD Darn Griffendor.**

**.**

**Smaradgus: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Harry, I've always thought he was underdeveloped in the book and try hard to extend his character without making him UnCannon. Sev's really just a softy under all that snark ;3 and Fleur has always been a interest for me. I mean, she couldn't have been that dumb, afterall she was picked for the TriWizard Tournament! That's gotta prove she's got some brains. Hope you liked this one too.**

**.**

**Njferell: :3 Yes they are but Harry's still a Griffendor and teamed up with his guilt complex/self blaming issues, he had to appolgozie. He's quite dependant on that Weasley clan. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**.**

**Nameless Little Girl: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked this one too ;3**

**.**

**TearsOfTheForgotten: You're ba-a-a-ack. Hello again :3 Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Hehe, I wanted to squeal in those moments too and I was writing them xP Hope you liked this one too! More bonding ;3 **

**.**

**QUESTION: **

**Do you prefer getting Review Replies (Aka. The ones from FF. net which aren't public) or have them posted on the chapter? Just wondering, because this makes up more than a page and doesn't give an accurate representation of how long the story is. **

**FEEDBACK PLEASE. Do you want them to be posted here or privately sent?**

**.**

**Review M'dears! **

**-Liaa**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry **  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: Wrath Of The Digital Hazard**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non-graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths,**

**Mild Potions Abuse**

**.**

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Stay Beautiful_

_._

_._

_Contrary to popular beliefs, I had pets,_

_and _no_ I never practised curses on them..._

_...At least not the dangerous ones._

_I did turn my cat green at one point but that was because I wanted him to be a Slytherin Cat not the disgustily Innocent White that he was. _

_My cat, called Archimedes, was given to me when I was seven. I'm fairly sure he hates me..._

_My Eagle owl, Giovanni, was my Hogwarts gift. He's spoiled rotten with expensive owl treats and about the size of four crystal balls...and hardly any of it's muscle._

_I had a pure Arabian colt, in dark black which faded to grey as he grew, when I was younger. However he died when I was six from a snake bite. Unfortunately, the snake who bit him was my other pet, Cenni. She was an Saw-Scaled Viper. Sadly, we were unable to get to my colt, Guartiento, in time with the antivenom. There's a shrine erected in his honor in the second rose garden. _

_Father has a shrine there too, to his own Stallion Altichiero, who also sired Guartiento. He died shortly after my colt was born. The only pet my Father has ever admitted to missing._

_I did enjoy my pets company but after a few years, I grew bored with each and the House Elves cared for them._

_I also gained three other snakes, two lizards, one dragon, a unicorn and four other arabs but each did not keep my attention for longer then a few months. _

_Archimedes was the only pet to ever be allowed into my room and only through the day. He was put in his own room, four doors down from mine, at night and when we had company. _

_Mother gave me those pets, save the snakes which were my Fathers idea, in the hopes I would learn compassion. _

_I didn't._

_Sometimes I wonder why she even bothered. _

_All it ever taught me was how hard it was to loose something you cared for._

_Father used them as a good lesson. _

_Don't get attached and then it won't hurt when they're gone._

.

.

Hearing Harry laugh, so free and childlike, felt like sunshine after a thunderstorm. Remus hadn't heard the boy laugh like that in so long, he felt as though he might cry from the sound alone.

" Laughing," Harry answered Remus' question. It became a physical battle for the werewolf not to cry. _My poor pup!_ Remus wanted to sob and cling to the boy, his best friends son, but held back. Sure, Harry was laughing and acting like a child but something about him, perhaps his scent or that look in his eyes, told Remus not to touch.

So instead, Remus drank in every detail of the grinning boy before, imprinting it on his very eyes so he would never forget.

"So, how did it happen?" Harry asked, after his laughter had died down to the occasional giggle. Remus smiled and reached up a hand to pat the pigtails in his hair.

"Fleur, Hermione and Ginny were giving each other makeovers and I was watching over them, can't be too careful these days, and they decided I needed a new look. Like it?" Remus asked, striking a model pose and sending Harry into another fit of childish giggles.

Remus had never been so happy to have makeup on and glitter in his hair.

.

.

Harry couldn't stop snickering. He had never seen anyone look so..._silly_ and _proud_ of it. Remus' light brown hair, which had grown out to around his shoulders in passing months, had been drawn up into two girlish pigtails, adorned with two bright pink bows. Harry had a feeling the ribbons were Fleur's and he was sure that Hermione nor Ginny would ever be seen dead in pink.

The light brown hair was also covered, almost completely, in a sparkly substance which made every strand shine like glitter. Remus' face was now deadly pale thanks to the foundation cream which was smeered across his face, hiding some of his scars and fading others. His lips were shining with gloss and he had eyeliner on. Harry could swear he detected a hint of blush across the man's cheeks but he wasn't sure if that was makeup or embarrassment.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Harry asked, covering his mouth to stop a snort.

Remus smiled gently. "They were having fun and I don't mind."

"You don't mind looking like a fool?"

"A fool? Really? I thought I looked queer," Remus joked, sending Harry into peels of laughter, imagining Remus dancing around like a fairy-boy.

"I'm just glad Tonks isn't here," Remus continued and they shared a grin. They fell into companionable silence and Harry curiously watched the elder werewolf under his lashes. Remus noticed and looked concerned.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry tried to shake his head but ended up nodding instead. Remus frowned and reached over and, ignoring the flinch, patted Harry's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right Harry?"

" I know," Harry said softly. _I just don't want to. You wouldn't understand._

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Remus asked, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder, trying hard not to take offence to the small relieved sigh that followed.

Harry shook his head, physically restraining himself from nodding again. "I'm fine," he forced out with a small, almost insignificant, smile.

" Are you sure?" Remus asked, not wanting to pry but desperately wanting the boy to open up...to _someone_.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry repeated and they fell silent, almost awkwardly.

"Well...I've got to go get the girls. Oder meeting in five, Harry," Remus said, standing. Harry nodded, still sitting on the stairs.

"Okay, see you then," Harry said, still awkward. Remus opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again and then sighed, walking away. Harry stared at the floor, frustrated that he couldn't just...talk like a normal person would.

_He wouldn't understand_, Harry tried to reason but knew he was lying to himself. Remus was perhaps the only person in the whole house who would understand the burning hatred Harry felt. Harry wanted to forgive and forget but how could you forgive someone who killed the greatest wizard of all time...for a crazed lunatic. How could you forget that they took one of the only people who ever cared about Harry, not Harry Potter, just _Harry_. Harry wanted to forgive Snape and Malfoy for being weak, he wanted to forget that they'd killed for a dumb reason but Harry couldn't.

Somethings he just couldn't let go.

.

.

"Piss off, Werewolf," Draco snapped, without opening his eyes. Lupin paused on the stairs, staring at the blond Slytherin in surprise. He hadn't made a noise, no creaking step or anything but the boy still knew.

Lupin cleared his throat. "A meeting's in five. Molly needs to kn-"

"Tell her to piss off too. I'm don't care about your little bird club," Draco repeated. He sat in the same spot he had been in when Potter had left. On the floor, back to the wall opposite the door into his room. His head was lent back against the wall and his eyes were closed, trying to calm the urge to attack something...namely Potter.

"That's not nice," Lupin protested in his annoyingly gentle voice.

" Guess what, Werewolf? I'm not bloody _nice_, so rack off!"

"Mr. Malf-"

Draco's eyes snapped open. "Do _not_ call me that."

Lupin unconsciously took a step backwards. "I appolog-"

"Piss off," Draco repeated slowly, as if Lupin were stupid. His eyes glared daggers at the werewolf and Lupin sighed.

"Arthur will be up to see you later," Lupin said softly and walked back down the stairs. Draco continued to glare until the man was out of sight.

He unconsciously looked towards the opened doorway and met the disapproving black eyes of Severus Snape. Draco wanted to wince but stubbornly locked gazes, refusing to back down. Severus played along for a few moments before sighing and looking away.

"You're a fool, Draco. A stupid fool," Severus said quietly, his voice carrying across the silent room easily. The man rolled over, presenting his back to Draco and the blond looked away, down the stairs.

In a house full of people, Draco Malfoy was alone.

_Wait a minute...was the werewolf wearing _eyeliner_?_

.

.

Harry sat in the Weasley's lounge, listening to all the eager voices booming around him as they chatted. They were acting like it was a social get together and not a bloody meeting to decide the world's future. Harry, who had been formerly relaxed thanks to Remus' outrageous appearance, tensed up and resisted the urge to glare. No one seemed to be taking the war seriously any more, since Dumbledore had...died.

_Do they think we've already lost?_ Harry wondered, suddenly feeling cold in the warm room.

"Right. Is everyone here?" Remus asked, standing up. He had spelled himself back to normal, to the girls annoyance.

"Not everyone," Minerva piped up, sniffing haughtily. "Dung isn't here."

"Dung's never on time," Moody huffed.

"Am too," said man whined as he walked through the door, dirty as always and with a brown sack thrown over one shoulder, bursting at the seams with goodies. The twins flocked over immediately, peering at the bag with undisguised glee.

"Shady dealings later," Minerva snapped and Molly frowned.

" Or preferably _never_. Boys, step away from Dung," their mother scolded and they sighed, shuffling away from the shady character unfortunately nicknamed Dung.

"Later," Dung mimed to them with a wink and they grinned.

"_Alright_ , now that everyone is here," Minerva said stiffly, standing in the middle of the lounge. "Perhaps Arthur can start us off by updating us on the situation -ahem- _upstairs_." Minerva couldn't seem to bring herself to say their names or what happened. Harry could understand that, he didn't want to remember it either.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Arthur and the man flushed under their intense attention.

He stood. "Yes, well. Here's the latest. A few days ago, Draco-" several people hissed at the name but Arthur ignored them, "-_Draco_ preformed legimins on Severus-" again, hissing started but disappeared in shocked gasps.

"He's only a child! How could he preform such a dangerous spell," Minerva said, looking horrified. Harry found it slightly stupid that she believed Draco a child, capable of murder and yet, not capable of a spell like Legimins.

"I can preform that," Harry reminded and was waved off.

"Yes, but you are _Harry Potter_," Minerva excused. "The fact is, Draco Malfoy's magic has always been a bit...off. A horrible practical student."

"Mmm, I noticed that too," Remus perked up. "He had a terrible time in my Defence class, he could never manage the spells but with the written work, he would always be amazing. I don't think I ever gave him anything lower then an O in written work."

"That's...interesting," Arthur said, regaining control of the conversation. "Since he preformed it without a wand as well."

Minerva paled. "W-Without a w-wand? Arthur, you can not be serious! That could have killed them both! Or, at very least, driven them both mad."

"'e did no' do eet alone," Fleur spoke up. She had been initiated into the order earlier, because of her loyalty to the Weasleys and, as she called it, her sisters life debt to Harry. "I gave 'im one of mi 'airs."

More then half of the order gaped at her, the other half merely looked confused.

"What's so special about that?" Harry decided to ask.

"Veela hair have magical channelling powers, Harry," Hermione answered, looking stunned and acting on autopilot. "They are often used in wands. Wands with Veela Hair cores are amongst the strongest available. Mal...Draco having a hair is like giving him a very, very powerful wand."

"How could you be so stupid! He could have killed us all with that hair," Moody bellowed, glaring furiously at the blond. Fleur raised her nose at them

"'e would not 'ave. 'e needed ze 'air to save 'is...'is," she hesitated, her english still not completely fluent. She tapped her lip as she pondered the right word. "'is _Père de son âme_. 'is _Seevoroos._"

"You didn't know that for sure," Kingsley Shacklebott said, scowling. "Giving him that hair was exceptionally stupid."

Fleur sniffed haughtily. "I trust 'im. 'e iz againzt ze Dark Man. 'e iz 'urt for 'is beliefz. I trust 'im," Fleur repeated, not looking ashamed of her trust.

Bill hesitated but wrapped an arm around his fiance's shoulders. "Then I trust him too. Fleur is a wonderful judge of character," Bill said, giving her an adoring look. She beamed at him and snuggled into his hold, lovingly kissing his cheek.

"I do as well," Arthur admitted quietly.

"Arthur! Really?" Molly shrieked, looking horrified. "After all he has done and Bill, after all he has done to _you_. How could you?"

"He didn't do this to me, mum," Bill excused, raising a hand to prod his scars with careful hands. "Greyback did. He shouldn't be blamed for someone elses mistakes. Fleur trusts him...and I trust Fleur."

"You're all crazy," Tonks admitted. "He's my _cousin_ and I don't trust him. Can't we ship him off to azkaban now? We'll ship The Big Bat off when he wakes later."

Remus looked thoughtful. "I think...I think if we want Severus to wake, we need to keep Draco."

Arthur nodded. "I agree. They've been through so much together. I think, if Severus wakes up for anything or anybody, it will be for Draco."

"So we can't get rid of him?" Tonks asked, sounding mornful.

"Not yet."

"Right...Well, moving on," Minerva said stiffly, desperately trying to change the subject. "Grimmauld Place. Remus, what's the update?"

"Still working on it," Remus sighed. "The shield from A..Albus' secret keeper bond is gone but the residual spells are still there, meaning we can't make a new one without dispelling the old. I've yet to find out how. I've notified some old colleagues of Albus' to see if they can help but so far, no luck. I have been able to cast a glamour on it so that it looks abandoned and a few mild muggle repellents but any wizard or witch could get in easily, if they tried."

Minerva frowned. "Well, keep trying Remus and keep us updated."

Remus nodded and the meeting went on. Harry listened to most, tuned some things out like when Dung gave his report on the bar he was meant to be watching but everyone was sure he was merely drinking himself under the table.

After half an hour of useless chatting, the order was despensed and everyone began to leave. Arthur was the first to go, heading upstairs with the potions for Snape and Malfoy.

Harry hesitated but waved Hermione and Ron on, telling them that he'd find them later. After they'd left, throwing him bemused looks, Harry went over to the couch where Fleur and Bill still sat.

"'ello 'arry!" Fleur greeted him brightly, leaning forward to peck both of his cheeks in greeting. "ow are you?"

"Er...Okay," Harry said, somewhat awkwardly, flushing. The kissing thing Fleur did apon greeting everyone still confused Harry and disturbed him slightly. Bill snickered.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll get used to it," he supplied, understanding the awkwardness. Harry grinned sheepishly and looked back at the gorgeous blond.

"Did 'ou need zomething, 'arry?" Fleur asked, smiling brightly.

"No...Not really. I was just...what did you call Snape...you know earlier...the french words," Harry asked, curiously.

" _Père de son âme?_ " Fleur questioned and Harry nodded. Fleur hesitated. "I do not know. I cannot find a word for it in english. The literal translation, I believe, iz zomething like..." she bit her lip. "ze father of 'is 'eart."

"Oh." Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Why...Why did you call him that?"

"zurely you 'ave seen ze way zey act, 'arry!" Fleur said with a giggle. "Even at 'ogwartz I noticed! Seevoroos-"

"Severus," Bill corrected but she waved him off.

"_Seevoroos_ watched over all if 'is studentz equally but 'e alwayz kept one eye on Draco. Surely 'ou noticed 'ow 'e favored Draco above all ozers!"

"Of course I did," Harry defended himself, "but the prat favors all Slytherins."

"Ah, yes 'e does but Draco is different, I think. Something about 'im...makez Seevoroos protect 'im fiercer... more determindly."

" But...why call Snape Malfoy's _father_. Malfoy already has a father," Harry pointed out and Fleur smiled.

"_Oui_ , yes but zeir actions speak of family, of love hidden."

"Who knows, they could just be shagging," Bill put in and Harry choked.

"Bill! Don't say that kind of stuff around me. Argh! Now it's in my head," Harry groaned, covering his ears with his hands.

"I wonder who's the girl," Bill continued, raising his voice so Harry could hear. Fleur giggled as Harry groaned and glared at the elder Weasley.

"I hate you so much right now," Harry announced, lips twitching furiously as he tried not to laugh.

.

.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out here on the floor?" Arthur asked, tsking as he stood at the top of the stairs. Draco opened one eye and peered at Arthur with distaste.

"Fuck off," Draco said simply, crossing his arms tighter over his chest. Arthur frowned.

"Well at least come in and help me with the potions. I don't think, unconscious or not, Severus wants me touching him," Arthur said, attempting to lighten the mood. Draco scowled at the man but stood, none the less. Draco snatched the three potions from Arthur's hand and stomped into the room.

Arthur stood in the doorway and watched as Draco, with gentle hands and soft movements, turned Severus onto his back.

Sometimes, Arthur was in disbelief of how careful Draco could be, but only with Severus.

.

.

Draco watched Severus' face in disguised amusement. The coal eyelashes moved slightly and Draco resisted the urge to smirk as the older man glared at him, still pretending to be unconscious. Draco hid a snicker and pressed the vial to the man's mouth, stroking the sallow neck to 'enocourage' it to swallow.

"How is he?" Arthur asked from the doorway.

"He seems fine," Draco responded tersely but seeing the glare shot at him by Severus, softened his tone. "He's no longer unconscious but I think he's in a magical sleep, to let his mind recover from the curses and their abrupt removal."

"The legimency didn't hurt him, did it?" Arthur looked slightly panicked at the thought.

"No!" Draco quickly denied. "No. After any curse has been active for a while, it's a shock to the magical core when it's removed. He just needs to adjust."

"How long do you think it will take for him to wake up?"

"Why?" Draco couldn't stop himself from sneering, "Can't wait to ship us off to Azkaban?" Draco flinched at the glare sent at him from Severus but didn't back down.

Arthur's face softened and he sighed. "No, Draco. Just really want to know what's going on." He placed the tray of food by the door and gave Draco a weak smile before disappearing down the stairs again. Draco felt the next potion taken from his hand as Severus propped himself up and swallowed it without help.

"I'm an idiot, right?" Draco asked bitterly. Severus smirked slightly.

"Yes, Draco. It runs in the family."

.

.

The rest of the day passed by quietly. Draco didn't try and leave the room again. Neither he nor Severus said another word to each other. Harry, Hermione and Ron read books in Ron's room and the order made plans for insignificant things.

Only when night fell, shading the entire house in darkness, did Draco slip from his room again.

.

.

Draco took the stairs two at a time, barefoot and quiet. One floor board squeeked under his foot near the bottom floor but he ignored it and pressed on. No one would hear such a little noise.

He entered the empty kitchen, glad for the ethereal glow of the stars outside. The sky was clear and beautiful. He paused at the window to stare up, sighing. He could slip outside, passed the wards and be gone before they realised it but he couldn't do that to Severus. _I could go get him_, Draco realised but still could not make himself leave. They were safe in the Weasely's house. Not completely but they were better off there then anywhere else. Draco didn't want to die, at least not yet.

He shook his head and forced himself away from the window. He began opening and closing the cupboard doors, searching almost desperately for the potion stores. The medication for Severus wasn't working properly, he wasn't regaining all of his strength. He had suggested a different potion and Draco didn't want to ask Arthur because, quite frankly, that would just be suspicious. How could you tell if someone unconscious was regaining strength or not?

Draco sighed when he couldn't find the potions. _Maybe they keep them under lock and key? Or in the bathroom. _

"Looking for the good silver?" A voice behind Draco said, making him spin around defensively.

"As if the Weasley's have any," he replied promptly with a sneer. Potter glared at him but it was weak and tired, no real meaning behind it.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Potter asked, sounding exhausted.

Draco frowned. The hero wasn't meant to get tired! "None of your business."

"It is if you're planning something that involves us!"

"I'm not, Potty." He paused, thinking of a logical excuse. "I have a headache. I was looking for a pain relief potion."

Potter blinked, having not been expecting something that...simple. "Oh."

" Yes, _'oh_'. See, not everything is a plot to destroy the world...or _you_."

Potter frowned. "Well excuse me if I'm slightly paranoid. I do have a Dark Lord trying to kill me!"

"Join the club," Draco snorted and turned back, missing the look of regret passing over Potter's face.

"Uhh, Malfoy?"

"_What_ , Potter?" Draco growled, throwing open another cupboard and glaring at the pots and pans sitting innocently inside.

"The Weasley's keep their potions in the bathroom."

Draco blinked. _Wait a minute, is he _helping_ me? _"Don't expect me to thank you," Draco said, spinning on his heel and closing the cupboard with a snap. He pushed passed Potter and sought the bathroom.

Potter followed quietly behind him.

"Behind the mirror," Potter suggested when they'd reached the bathroom. Draco sneered at him but quickly opened the mirror compartment. Inside was rows and rows of potions. He scanned them, finding easily pain potions, reverse-all (Draco assumed it was because of the twins), Burn Salve potion and nutrient potions.

"What color is the potion you're after?" Potter asked, still trying to be helpful. Draco couldn't help but realise there was something in the boy/man's voice similar to defeat. _Oh please tell me he hasn't given up?_ Draco pleaded with whever god was tormenting him.

"Green," Draco lied. The nutrient potion was green, not the pain one he'd said he was after. Potter nodded and helped him move aside the other potions hiding the green ones. They made sure their hands didn't touch at all while doing so.

Draco spotted it immediately and plucked it from the cupboard. He slipped it into the pocket of his hand-me-down track pants before Potter could really look at it.

"That's it?" Potter asked quietly and Draco nodded, sneering at him for good measures. They put the potions back in tense silence. Before Draco could close the compartment, Potter reached for a white potion Draco immediately recognised as Dreamless Sleep. He picked it up and put it in the breast pocket of his red and gold pyjamas.

"Having trouble sleeping, Potty?" Draco sneered, though inwardly he was frowning. _Why the hell does Potter need Dreamless Sleep?_

"Like always, Malfoy," the boy-who-lived responded tersely. Those words gave Draco pause.

"Potter," Draco called out as Potter went to walk away. "How long have you been taking Dreamless Sleep?"

"Why?" Potter asked, pausing.

"Just humor me."

"Uhh, about... two months now, I think."

Draco choked. "Two _months?_ Potter! You idiot," he growled out. Potter looked insulted, then furious but Draco barged on, not paying attention to his reactions to the insults. "That potion is for _short term _use _only!_ Taking it for two months can not only melt the admittedly small amount of your brain you have but could put you into a coma." Draco snatched the white potion from the hero and turned back to the cupboard. He swung open the cupboard again and returned it to it's place, muttering under his breath. "Stupid hero, thinks he's too good to read warning labels. Should leave him to die. Bloody griffendor." He grabbed out a light, summery yellow potions and turned back to the bemused Hero. "Here. A mild relaxant. It will help you sleep with none of the side-effects of Dreamless sleep. If you must, and I'm sure you overdramatic prat will say you do, then only use Dreamless Sleep for _two _or _three days_ at a time and leave _at very least_, a week between ingestion periods."

Potter blinked down at the potion in his hand, a slightly disbelieving look on his face. "...Thanks, Dr-"

"Oh no!" Draco interrupted. "Don't think that because I stopped you from going into a coma that you can suddenly call me by my first name. If you want to call me something other then Malfoy, feel free to call me your highness." He sneered at Potter, purposely bumping shoulders as he walked passed and back up the stairs.

.

.

Harry turned to watch Dra-..._Malfoy_ leave, storming back up the stairs still muttering. The potion in his hand felt warm and soothing. He pushed away the voice inside his head that tried to remind him that the blond was still a murderer. Harry didn't want to think of that.

"I guess he's not such a prat after all," Harry muttered quietly, brushing a finger over the vial in his hand.

"Who knows, they could just be shagging," Bill's voice rang out in Harry's head. _"I wonder who's the girl."_

"Argh!" Harry groaned, covering his ears with his hands. "Bad images!" He hurried back up the stairs towards Ron's room, trying hard to remove the image of Draco Malfoy spread out naked on a bed from his head.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**.**

**If I say I'm sorry, will you promise not to kill me?.**

**...No, I didn't think so xP **

**.**

**.**

**Sorry! I really didn't mean to leave this hanging for so long but shit happened and my mum's gotten even worse so I'm full time nursing her at the moment. Believe me, it's hard doing that, studies, a part time job _and_ still have time to write. **

**I only get about ten minute breaks so this was written on and off for about two weeks. **

**I'm actually not that happy with the results but -shrugs- there's nothing I can do. I sure as hell can't rewrite it. Sorry if it's not up the the usual standard. **

**.**

**.**

**This is Unbeta'd. My lovely Beta is dealing with Hurricane Ike at the moment. This will be updated with the proper version when she gets sorted again.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWER RESPONSES: Will now be posted at my LiveJournal. **

**Fookyu-fookmi . Livejournal . Com / 2546 . html (Remove the spaces) **

**.**

**.**

**Review my darlings! **

**-Liaa**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating**: R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry**  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: _T_**_his story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No_ _money is being made and __no_ _copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: ?.?.?.?.... (Chapter is UNEDITED)  
**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non-graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths,**

**Mild Potions Abuse**

**.**

**Chapter Fifteen: **_More Than A Memory_

.

.

_I have a God-Sister_

_and I _had_ a godmother._

_No, she wasn't a fairy_

_but she was beautiful._

_She was a brilliant witch_

_but she liked to experiment with spells. _

_I was ten when she died. _

_I don't miss her terribly_

_I barely knew her _

_I miss my god-sister though _

_It's been a while since I talked to her _

_without us reverting to our childhood stages of her ignoring my existence_

_and my pretending I don't exist. _

_I miss my childhood._

.

.

"Have you heard?"

Draco was startled out of his thoughts and immediately looked around, a scowl plastered on his face. It faded when he realized that there was no one around and that they were not talking to him.

The blond Slytherin sat on the stairs again, outside the door into his and Severus' room. He hated being cooped up, which explained his love of flying, and the small room was definitely claustrophobic.

Or maybe it was because Severus wasn't getting any better and being in the room brought home the cold truth that without proper help, Draco wouldn't have the stern Slytherin looking after him anymore.

Either way, Draco could barely breath while inside the bedroom.

Down the stairs somewhere on the next floor down, two Weasley children were talking. He knew one was the Weaselette because of her annoyingly girly voice.

"Heard what?" she asked back and Draco resisted the urge to mock the questioning tone of her voice.

"We finally caught some of those bastards."

Weaslette gasped. "Death Eaters?"

Draco sat up straight, heart catching in his throat as he struggled to hear the next words.

"Yeah! And the order's bringing them here for interrogation since Grimauld went bust and we haven't got a headquarters anymore."

Draco had a strange feeling he knew the name Grimauld but brushed that thought aside as the Weaslette expressed her excitement with a squeal.

"Who? When? Where?" She asked in rapid fire and Draco, unwillingly, thanked the bint for asking the right questions for once.

"Some young kids at a nearby raid last night. Can you believe they were dumb enough to try and _stun_ the order members? One even tried a JellyLegs curse on Moody." The pair roared with laughter but Draco didn't hear it.

_Some young kids. Nearby raid. Stun. Jelly Legs. Oh shit._

"How young is young?" Weaslette asked after her giggles had subsided and Draco lent forward eagerly, almost desperately.

"About -"

"What are you two doing?" A shrill voice demanded and Draco wanted to run down the stairs and curse that damn mudblood for her timing. "Anyone could overhear you! At least go into a bedroom and put a silencing charm up."

Draco's hopes of finding out who they were talking about plummeted as he heard the pair obey the mublood and go into a room, laughing softly still. He groaned out loud, assuming that Granger had gone into the room with the other two.

He'd assumed wrong.

"They're our age."

Draco stared in disbelief down the stairs at Granger, who stood on the first step with a hand on the rail. Her face was grave and distressed at the same time, her heart obviously broken at the thought of someone her age killing people.

Draco wanted to sneer and deny he was listening, instead he forced out, "Slytherins?"

"I don't know," Granger responded after a moment, looking to the floor. "The order doesn't ask those things."

_No, _Draco conceded as he watched Granger's mouth move as she continued to speak about non related things. _They wouldn't ask, would they? They wouldn't ask why they did those things or what happened to them or what did they want...they'd just shoot to kill like any other dumb, foolish, goddamn Griffendor. _Then_ they'd cry about them as they're lying in the ground, actions unexplained._

"Malfoy?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and sneered. "Don't call me that," he growled without thinking.

Granger took it the wrong way and gave a friendly smile. "Okay, Draco. Then you can call m-"

"Oh no," Draco cut over her. "Don't you dare address me by me first name. You are _not_ my friend!"

.

.

Hermione took a deep calming breath, resisting the urge to try and strangle the boy in front of her. He was being stupid and mean without reason and it was making it hard to remember her promise to Harry.

"_Why should we be nice to him, Harry? He's been nothing but cruel and bitter since he got here."_

"_Don't you think he has a reason to be bitter? Please, just try...for me?" _

Ron had practically screamed the house down when Harry had asked him to do the same. Hermione was very thankful for silencing charms.

She'd agreed to try and Ron had reluctantly done so after screaming himself hoarse.

Hermione was regretting it now.

"What do you want me to call you then?" She asked, voice terse.

Malfoy smirked. "Your majesty."

Hermione huffed and, with one last furious glance at him, stormed away.

.

.

Draco was left alone for the rest of the day, sitting on the stairs. He didn't' go back into the room and Severus didn't call out and make him.

Draco wasn't lonely but he didn't love his own company either.

Night fell before he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Fleur Delacour appeared at the base of the steps and gave that dazzling smile to him that had stopped his heart in fourth year.

"'ello Draco," she greeted, motioning to the plate she had in her hand. "I 'ave got 'ou some dinner if 'ou want to eat." Her accent wasn't as strong, perhaps because she was more familiar with the words.

Draco nodded and reached for the plate. She allowed him to take it, and then, to his surprise, took a seat one step down from him. He practically towered over her, despite her willowy height. She looked at him, understanding the symbolism of where she sat. She was giving him the upper hand.

"They are 'ere."

Draco barely paused as he bit into a sandwich, chewing it properly before swallowing it down, then talking. "Who?"

"'our friends," she replied honestly and Draco almost choked.

"How do you know that they are my friends?" he demanded, setting aside his dinner, no longer hungry.

"Because they look just like 'ou did when 'ou came 'ere," she said somberly. Draco swallowed heavily and tried to look nonchalant. Fleur gave a small smile.

"'Ou can not fool me, little Dragon. Do 'ou wish to see them?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious. "Why are you doing this for me?"

She smiled again. "'ou are not evil, Mal Foi, 'ou are just lost. Perhaps your friends will 'elp 'ou find 'our way." She reached for her hair and plucked a small, shorter hair from her head and held it out to him. "A gift."

He reached for it, fingers brushing hers and her smile brightened. "They are in 'arry's bedroom. I vill keep the others away. Ten minutes, Monsieur Mal Foi, that is all I can promise." She stood, brushing off her silk skirt. She nodded to him, he nodded back and then she was gone.

Draco sat there for a moment before he was struck with the sudden thought. _Why on earth would she just assume I knew where Potter's room is? _

.

.

So, Draco did know where Potter's room was but that was no reason for Fleur to assume. He reached the second floor, glad that he had been nosy and had scoped out all the rooms before hand so he knew exactly where everyone was.

Potter's door was locked, unsurprisingly. Draco coiled the Veela hair around his finger and placed that finger on the door. He whispered, "_Alohamora_," and watched as the door clicked open. The hair fell to the floor, useless now. It crumbled to ash and the ash seemed to fade into the floor. Veela magic was centered on the elements and after it was used, it would go back to nature, unlike Wizardry.

The silencing spell around the door was also broken and Draco could hear voices inside. Familiar ones.

Somewhere inside, Draco hadn't wanted to admit that maybe it was his friends inside the room, captured and soon to be killed or sent to Azkaban.

"Stop being such a dick, Blaise," a voice growled and Draco could no longer deny it. His friends were inside.

He took a deep, steadying breathe and pushed open the door. He stepped inside, closing it behind him with an audible click and watched those eyes turn towards him.

"Draco," Pansy Parkinson breathed, staring in disbelief.

.

.

Harry slipped away from the group gathered in the lounge, discussing the punishments and the interrogation techniques that they would use on their prisoners. They sounded gleeful, especially Moody, as they tried to decide their torture. Harry was understandably furious. They were _kids_. They were his age. They were Hogwarts Students still!

He stomped up the stairs, intending to go to his and Ron's room. He froze on the stairs, hearing raised voices. The last few steps were sprinted up and he threw open the unlocked door.

The scene he saw stumped him.

Draco Malfoy, proud Slytherin Bastard, now sported a black eye, a split lip, a rather nasty bruise appearing on his cheek, and Harry was sure there were more marks hidden by the Weasley Sweater Molly had let Draco wear which sported the letter 'C'.

The other Slytherin's stood nearby, a dark skinned boy had his fist raised, about to punch Draco once again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry growled, drawing attention to himself. The black boy dropped his hand and Draco's face snapped to the side, staring at him.

"Potter-" Draco started but Harry didn't hesitate. He stalked forward, ignoring the way he almost tripped over a discarded t-shirt, and grabbed hold of Draco's arm. He tugged the blond boy back away from the Slytherin's, disregarding the angry noise he made as he pushed the boy behind him. Harry was actually shorter then Draco and despite them both being of slender build, Harry was slightly more bulky thanks to Molly's insistent feeding.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Harry snapped, feeling a sharp hit to the back from Draco.

"Potter, they have every right to hit me," Draco growled back, shoving him away. Harry stumbled slightly, before spinning around and glaring at the blond, who glared back.

"How do you figure that?"

Draco snarled, "I left them."

Harry felt like gaping. "You were captured, Malfoy!" Draco flinched at the name. "You didn't have a choice." He spun back around to glare at the other Slytherin's, who couldn't quite believe what they were seeing. "How could you attack him for something as _stupid_ as that?"

"He left us!" The black boy sneered. "He deserves this!"

"He didn't have a choice," Harry repeated.

.

.

Draco couldn't believe that Potter was standing up for him, or the trash he was saying. Of course Draco had a choice! He could have escaped earlier, taken his friends with him, then none of this would have happened. He could have overthrown the guards, left Severus, gone after his friends but he didn't. He _deserved_ this, to be punished.

.

.

"He should have saved us," a black haired girl piped up, glaring furiously at Draco. Harry stepped in front of him again, shielding him from the girl's gaze.

"He was busy getting tortured," Harry snapped.

"We got tortured too," a large, bulky girl who Harry was fairly sure could have swallowed him whole if she wanted to, growled out.

"Because of him," the black boy added with a sneer.

Harry gave a disbelieving laugh. "So you decided to torture him?"

The Slytherin's started and began to protest.

"We weren't going to _torture _him," the black haired girl yelled. "Just give him what he deserves."

"Listen to yourself," Harry said loudly, speaking over the other protests. "You sound exactly like _them_." He reached back and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him towards the door. Draco went without protest, in shock.

"Congratulations," Harry said with a very Slytherin sneer, "You've become _exactly_ like the Inner Circle."

.

.

Draco allowed himself to be led from the room, unable to protest. Potter was defending him...against his own friends. There was something wrong with this picture.

His foot hit the bottom step and he unconsciously began to follow Potter up to the next floor. He wasn't fully aware of where they were going but he knew that Potter was leading him further and further away from his friends. The hand on his arm felt like it was burning through the sweater.

"Here, Malfoy," Potter's voice broke through the haze of Draco's mind.

Draco blinked, startled to find himself outside his and Severus' rooms. Potter opened the door and ushered the blond inside. Severus was lying on his back, playing the part of being unconscious perfectly. Draco wondered if the man was actually asleep.

"Sit down, Malfoy," Potter suggested and angled him towards the bed.

"Don't order me around," Draco muttered but he sat down anyway. He winced as a particularly sore bruise on his side was twinged.

"Stay here," Potter said, this time no mistaking the order in his voice. He left the room before Draco could protest. The blond scowled, ignoring the part of him that said it was nice to be looked after.

"What happened?" Severus asked quietly, when they were sure Potter had gone down stairs.

"Nothing," Draco said, keeping his face angled away from the elder man. He felt Severus shift behind him and felt his jaw tilted to the side. Draco knew he could have yanked himself away but it would have done him no good, Severus wouldn't give up until he knew what was going on.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he took in the bruises and the split lip. He said nothing. Maybe because he had nothing to say or maybe because they could hear Potter stampeding back up the stairs. Severus brushed a finger across the bruised lip before he laid back down, slowing his breathing until it looked as if nothing had changed. Draco continued to watch him, instead of the door, even when it opened and Potter burst back into the room.

The black haired misguided savior carried an armful of potions of various colors. Draco peeked as he came closer. He was fairly sure that the boy didn't know what half of them were for.

"Got some potions," H-_Potter_ said pointlessly. Draco gave him a look that said 'duh'.

"Ah, Right, well, here," Potter held out the potions and Draco started grabbing them so that they didn't tumble down and onto the floor. He found one that would heal most of the abrasions he'd suffered. He set the other vials onto the bed.

Potter took the green potion from his hand without permission and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. _Who still carries a handkerchief? _Draco wondered, despite the fact that he usually did.

Potter tipped the green potion onto a corner of the fabric, making sure there was enough on there before he turned towards Draco again.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped, as Potter grabbed his chin, tilting his face up. He felt his cheeks heated slightly.

"Healing your face," Potter replied.

"Why?" Draco tried to tug his face away.

Potter tightened his grip, keeping his hold firm. "Because there isn't a mirror here and I don't see you going downstairs and asking Mrs. Weasley for help. So, unless Snape is going to suddenly come out of his coma and heal you, you're stuck with me."

Draco resisted the urge to tell Potter that if he just left the damn room, Severus would do exactly that and everyone would be happy.

"Magical sleep," Draco said instead.

Potter paused, cloth milimetres away from the bruise around his eye. "What?"

"Severus' is in a magical sleep, not a coma. Coma implies that his body has simply shut down. Magical sleep is just him trying to repair the damage done to both his mind and his body," Draco explained impatiently.

Potter blinked. "You know a lot about healing," Potter mentioned quietly, carefully brushing the skin around his eye with the cloth.

Draco told himself that the area he touched was tingly because of the potion. "I have to."

"Why?" Potter began to gently sooth the bruise on the blonde's cheek.

Draco gave him a disbelieving look. "Do you _know_ who my father is Potter? I use to have to heal him after he visited that-that _bastard_ and came back trembling because of that stupid curse."

Potter winced. "What about your mum? Did you have to - "

Draco froze and stubournly looked away, cutting over Potter, "I don't want to talk about her."

Potter nodded, as if he had expected that. Draco hated that Potter acted like he knew him. He didn't.

Potter's hand drifted from Draco's cheek, down to his split lip. _My lip is tingling already. He hasn't even put any potion on it yet. Stop tingling! _

The black haired boy dabbed the cloth across the cut, watching it swell slightly before shrinking back down and closing over, a slight scar still there which would fade with time.

Potter realised at the same time as Draco that all of the abrasions on his face was healed and Potter snatched his hands back, resting them down at his sides. "Ahh, well that's all your face done," Potter said awkwardly, "you'll need to remove your shirt."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"So I can heal the rest of it," Potter said, a slight flush spreading across his cheeks.

The blond boy's eyes narrowed further, suspiciously. "Potter, I am _perfectly_ able to apply potions to my own chest, seeing as my arms and hands are still fully functional."

Potter was giving a good impression of the Weasley's hair. "Ah, yeah, right, that's...I'll just go," he stammered. He quickly packed up the overflow potions and scrambled from the room, still a vivid red.

Draco snickered as he watched the boy go. "Prat," he muttered, without venom as he shed his shirt. He winced at the sight of the bruises, the ugly colour standing out on his pale skin.

"Why are you blushing, Draco?"

Draco started, turning towards the now awake Severus who was smirking. "What? No, I'm-" _blushing?_ He could feel the slight heat in his cheeks and he felt the heat increase as Severus chuckled.

"I hate you."

.

.

Harry couldn't breathe. Literally. It felt like someone had stomped down on his chest, collapsing his lungs. The flush on his cheeks had faded until he was almost transparent.

_"Why are you blushing, Draco?"_

He knew that voice. He couldn't get it out of his head and Dra-_Malfoy_, Malfoy _knew_.

_"I hate you."_

It was said with affection._ Affection._ No surprise or shock or disbelief or...

Damn it.

Malfoy had known all along.

Harry felt more betrayed then he knew he should.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**...Thought I was dead, didn't cha? **

**Mwahahaha, I'm alive...sort of Dx I won't ramble here, 'cause it boosts up my word count but if you care, there is a post in my LJ about my absence. If not,**

**Reviewer replies posted here: **

http : // fookyu - fookmi . livejournal . com / 2546 . html

**I love you all and I promise I will update again quicker than this next time! (Don't kill me or this story will never get finished! XD)**

**Anyone who guesses Draco's GodMother correctly gets a cookie xP (Yes, she's a HP character.)  
**

**Review my angels,**

**-Liaa**

**(BTW, what is up with the fact I'm on like...40 people's alerts and only ten of you actually review? I need love too! Dx)**

**,,,Still searching for another BETA,,,,Please contact me if interested,,,,**

**-Chapter will be updated with edited version at a later date-**

**(Damn! I still rambled.)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating**: R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry**  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: **_**T**__his story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No_ _money is being made and __no_ _copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA:**

PotGra4Ever** &**bgreenwivy.

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non-graphic self-harm**

**Strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths,**

**Mild Potions Abuse**

**.**

**Chapter Sixteen:** _Unbelievable (but I believe you...)_

_._

_._

_My mother used to sing to me,_

_These silly little songs she'd made up _

_Or heard on that stupid muggle radio she had hidden in her room._

_Father pretended not to know it was there _

_But he knew._

_I caught him listening to it once_

_When mother wasn't home._

_I can still remember the song._

"Would you dance,

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?"

_Later, I heard Severus arrive._

_He didn't leave for two days _

_And only seconds before mother returned._

_Father told me it was our little secret._

_Ours. _

_I liked that word. _

_._

_._

Harry's head was telling his feet to run, but they weren't listening. Instead, he stumbled backwards, crashing into the opposite wall with a muted thud. He could hear them. They were still talking, chatting like old friends. His chest was sore. _I'd thought...God, I can't believe that I'd thought...he was just _lying _about all this...god I'm such an idiot. _He slid down the wall, resting his head back as he sat on the floor. _Could I be any more stupid? I mean, they're Slytherin: stupid, selfish, uncaring, bloody SLYTHERINS. _

He heard Drac-, no _Malfoy_, laughing from inside the room and a deeper, huskier chuckle that could have only belonged to Snape.

They sounded happy.

_I can't believe that I thought he needed me to protect him._ _It was all just a lie._

A horrible thought came to him. _Did he stage that scene with the Slytherins? Were they all in on it? Damn it! _

He pushed himself away from the wall, taking the stairs two at a time as quickly as he could. Too caught up in the betrayal of an enemy, he didn't realize the racket he was making or the sudden silence coming from the room on the top floor.

He'd reached the bottom of the stairs, on the second floor, when something grabbed his arm.

He was spun around, the grasp painfully tight.

A pale faced Draco Malfoy stared back.

.

.

The sound of footsteps, heavy on the stairs, outside the room shocked the duo into silence. Severus had been taunting Draco about his blush, though not cruelly, more out of habit. Severus had been surprised, but pleased, to hear Potter and Draco getting along, at least partially. It would have made their time together easier, but he knew it couldn't last. The two were simply not meant to be friends.

"Potter," Draco spat, staring at the door in disbelief, as they heard the footsteps getting further and further away. He didn't even spare a look at Severus. He ran to the door, throwing it open and racing after the somewhat dazed teen.

He jumped the last two steps, landing with a heavy thud though Potter didn't appear to have heard. He reached for him, grabbing his arm and tugging. The boy spun around without protest.

Draco caught his breath at the look of anger and betrayal on the-boy-who-lived-to-eavesdrop-outside-bedroom-doors' face.

"Potter," Draco hissed, "what did-"

"Let go of me," Potter cut over him, tugging at the arm in Draco's hold. The blonde's grip only tightened.

"No! Not until you tell me what you heard!"

"I don't have to obey you, Malfoy," Potter protested, "You're just a prisoner."

Draco flinched. "Potter_-"_

_Click_.

The sound of a door opening startled both of them and Potter twisted awkwardly, glancing over his shoulder. Fleur Delacour stood in the doorway of hers and Bill's bedroom, her lover standing behind her with a confused look on his face.

"Mal Foi," Fleur said with a disapproving look on her face. "'ou should not man'andle 'our 'ost!" She cast a contemplative look at Draco's pallor and Potter's expression. Her face softened. "At least not in ze 'allway." She stepped forward, grasping Bill's arm and pulling him forward, out of their room as well. "Take our room, but do not destroy eet or I vill be mad." She was smiling.

Bill frowned with both concern and distress. "What? My love, you don't know their history. They are more likely to kill each other then use our room for any proper use." The red head gave a slightly suspicious look towards Draco's bare chest, overlooking the ugly bruise forming there. Instead, his concern was over Draco's lack of clothes in Potter's presence.

Fleur gave an exasperated look to her love. "Bill, 'ou need to put zat trust in me into experiment! Trust me."

"Practice," Bill corrected half-heartedly with a sigh. He looked back to the two boys. Harry was trying to yank his arm out of Draco's hold, but the blonde was not relinquishing his hold on the boy wonder.

"Fine," Bill forced out, before pointing a finger at Draco, "But do not make me regret this." He grasped the Veela's arm. "Come on, my love, let's go see if Mum needs help with those biscuits."

Fleur looked horrified. "But zat means getting my 'ands dirty. 'ou cannot be serious. Look at zese 'ands-" Bill lead her down the hallway and down the stairs.

Harry seemed to snap out of his previous daze and glared at Draco, yanking his arm. "Let me go!" he said loudly, "Or I'll scream!"

Draco shoved the boy backwards, into the bedroom, wondering why he felt a blush heating up his cheeks as the black haired boy stumbled backwards and collapsed down onto the bed. Potter yanked himself upright so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his arm, as if Draco's previous grip had actually hurt.

"Don't be such a baby," Draco snapped, "I barely touched you."

"If you'd '_barely touched me_', we wouldn't be having this conversation and you and your little _lie-buddy_ would be in Azkaban right now."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Draco couldn't help himself. "Lie-buddy? _Lie-buddy?_ What are you, five?"

"Shut up!" Potter exploded suddenly and Draco fell back a step, trying to pass it off as his own idea. The room was heating up and Draco knew that he needed to stop this, and quickly, before Potter lost control of his magic again. He had no desire to be barbecued.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" Draco yelled back, hoping this was going to work.

It had the opposite effect that he wanted.

The room was rising dramatically in temperature. Draco felt himself begin to glisten since Malfoy's don't_ sweat. _

"I don't have to listen to a _thing _that _you _have to say, you bastard!" Potter stood from the bed, stepping forward. Draco's back hit the door as he retreated, still glaring fiercely.

"You're right," Draco forced out, hating those words. That alone shocked Potter into silence. "You don't have to listen to _me_, but you _at least_ owe Severus the chance to redeem himself."

The room was dropping back to normal now. "Why would I do that?" Potter said with a poor imitation of a glare; the flare of his magic fading, lessening his scary-appeal.

Draco took a risk. "Because you are a Gryffindor." Potter wavered. "And because you're Harry – bloody – Potter." The glare was back. Draco pushed on, "You're that push-over nice guy that can't help, but want to help people," Draco hesitated, "even bad guys like Slytherins."

.

.

_Damn him._

Harry felt his rage fading to a low simmer, bubbling just under the surface, but contained for now. He wanted to hate Malfoy, but found himself unable to because he was right. Harry could not do this without knowing why, why had this happened, why Dumbledore, why him?

Malfoy looked pitifully brave, backed against the door, facing off with a furious lion, yet he hadn't backed down. Harry looked away.

"Fuck you," Harry said blandly to Malfoy, the last of the tension seeping from his shoulders.

The relief on Malfoy's face would have been comical if the situation was not so serious. "Maybe later," Malfoy said with a faint sneer, "Right now, you're coming back to the room."

Malfoy stepped forward and before Harry could react, had grabbed his arm again and was tugging him from the room.

Harry tried to jerk it away. "I'm not going to run!" He snapped the spot where Draco's hand touched feeling uncomfortably warm.

Malfoy gave him a 'how dumb do you think I am' look and did not respond.

The stairs seemed to take forever and yet at the same time, they took too little time to climb. Within a minute, Harry found himself being dragged into the Snake's den to meet the head snake, a man he wanted dead.

_I hate my life._

_._

_._

Severus was sitting up on the bed, his legs hanging over the side, feet touching the ground. His black hair, once greasy and lank, was matted and tangled around his face, distractingly disarrayed. He wore the oversize Weasley sweater, his sporting a large 'B', meaning it had used to be Bill's. It swamped Severus' slight form. The sweats that Severus wore were also most likely the elder Weasley's, if not the eldest boy's. His gaze was no less potent or fierce, despite his current dress and situation.

"Snape," Potter sneered as he entered the room, dragged there by Draco who was, to Severus' faint amusement, still shirtless.

"Potter," Severus returned blandly as Draco let go of the boy's arm and closed the door behind them. Severus waved his hand and the ripple of the walls signaled a silencing spell had been put in place.

"Nice trick," Potter said, "They teach you that in traitor school?"

Severus sneered, "Yes actually, around the same time they taught me to play possum to gain sympathy."

Draco was frowning.

"So you admit you were just looking for an edge?" Potter questioned loudly, glaring.

"No," Severus replied coldly, "we were waiting for a chance."

"To kill everyone," Potter retorted.

"No," Draco took up the protest, despite the way Potter's glare easily transferred to him. "To explain."

"What? How you did it? No need," Potter sounded bitter. "I saw everything."

Draco paled, Severus did not.

"What?" The younger boy gasped.

"You _were_ there," Severus said quietly and both teenagers turned to him in surprise. "I thought I saw something, just a brief flash of something, I thought I imagined it..."

"I was under the cloak," Potter said. "D-Dumbledore stunned me...I couldn't do anything."

Severus gave him a cold look. "Then you know full well that Draco hesitated. This was not his fault." Draco flinched trying to protest.

Potter silenced them by pulling his wand from his pocket and pointing it at Draco. "Yes it was! It is! If it weren't for him, Dumbledore would be alive!" He pointed it at Severus. "If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive!"

Severus scowled. "If it weren't for me," he snarled, "Draco would be dead. Do not expect an apology from me for choosing him!"

"Better him than Dumbledore!"

Severus knew Potter didn't mean it. Potter knew he didn't mean it. Draco didn't. Not if the way he seemed to shrink inside himself was any indication.

Potter faltered. A bastard the boy would never be. His wand wavered and Severus seized his chance. "Accio Potter's wand!" He cried and watched as the smooth branch shot from the teen's hand into his.

"Damn you!" Potter yelled, throwing himself forward only to have Draco meet him half way, grabbing his outstretched hands that had been primed to do some damage to the sitting man.

Draco and Potter were around the same size, so the scuffle lasted longer since neither had the obvious advantage. Severus had slowly risen to his feet, Potter's wand protesting in his hand despite his firm grasp, as the tussle finally ended in Draco's favor. He had pinned the other boy to the wall, one leg pressing between his and his hands holding Potter's above his head.

Neither boy seemed to realize how suggestive their pose was.

"What are you going to do now," Potter practically spat, trying to sound brave despite the pain evident in his voice. Draco seemed to have done some damage in the fight. "Kill me?"

Severus gave a small smirk. "That would be foolish, Potter. They'd know it was us. No, we won't _kill _you."

Potter seemed to slump against the wall, understanding dawning on his face. "Fine, I don't want to remember this anyway. I'd rather just forget you even exist, if you don't mind."

Severus raised his wand to the unresisting boy's forehead, unconsciously prodding the scar and making him wince. "I do mind actually," Severus sneered, "you'd be no fun to torment if you did not remember me." He drew himself up, gathering his magic. His mouth had even formed the first two syllables of the spell when he could force no more from his throat.

Potter's eyes, so green, stared up at him, defeated.

Severus knew at that moment he couldn't make Potter forget.

"Swear," he snapped hoarsely instead.

Both boys looked at him in utter confusion. "What?"

"Swear and I will let you keep your memories," Severus explained with distaste

"I'd rather lose them."

"You don't have a choice," Severus sneered, reaching for Potter's left hand with his own, tugging it from Draco's grasp. He pressed the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Lose's wand into Draco's hand. "You will be the binder."

Draco looked like he wanted to protest, but wisely held his tongue, Severus' expression giving nothing away.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, swear not to reveal any information you hear inside this room to anyone in any form, written, spoken or insinuated, on the penalty of betrayal?" Severus said voice taut.

Potter said nothing.

Severus' grip on his hand tightened painfully until the boy cried out quietly. "Okay, Okay! I Swear!" Potter growled and felt the unfamiliar lick of his own magic against his hand as Draco tapped the wand onto their joined hands.

"I swear it on my magic," Severus growled, giving Potter a pointed glare.

"I swear it on my magic," he forced out.

Draco tapped the wand against their joined hands again, watching the magic twine around their hands. "I bind this with my magic," Draco repeated finally and watched as the light from the magic faded to nothing, disappearing into their skin.

They were bound now. Potter would be forced to keep his silence, willing or not. Draco just hoped Severus knew what he was doing.

.

.

Severus abruptly released his hold on Potter and the two Slytherins watched as the other boy glared at them both and left the room, without another word. They waited until they'd heard the footsteps racing down the stairs before Draco turned to the older man.

"Do you understand what you just did?" Draco demanded and Severus said nothing, turning away and sliding back into the bed. Draco scowled, but moved forward, helping the potions master settle.

"I need another potion," Severus said hoarsely. "I used too much magic." Severus pressed Potter's wand into Draco's hand.

"What do you expect me to do? The house is crawling with Aurors!"

"Draco," Severus prompted and the blonde sighed.

"Fine! Just don't be surprised if I come back in custody," Draco complained. He grabbed the Weasley sweatshirt on the bed and tugged it over his head, tucking Potter's wand into the sleeve. "I'll be back soon, don't die." Severus scowled at Draco.

.

.

"Harry!" Hermione called out as a furious Harry Potter stalked past Ginny's room. She grabbed his arm as he passed and tugged him inside. Ron sat on the floor by Ginny's desk while the only Weasley girl sat on her bed.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted, shaking off Hermione's hold. "What's going on?"

"Harry its awful!" Hermione exclaimed as she closed the door. Ron cast a silencing spell.

"What is?" Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"They're going to interrogate those Death Eaters," Ginny said nonchalantly. Obviously, she didn't see the 'horror' that Hermione did.

Harry froze. "What? They're just kids!"

"I know. Have you _seen_ what the Aurors do in interrogation?" Hermione said in disgust. "They've been known to use Unforgivables. Can you believe that? I can't believe that the Ministry allows it!"

The other three looked confused. "Hermione, how the hell do you know that?" Ron was the first to ask.

"I've read some books," she muttered sheepishly.

"There are _books_ about that?"

"Yes," Hermione said, the twinkle appearing in her eye at the thought of books. "First hand accounts of people who were wrongfully interrogated by Aurors, though most of them were incarcerated anyway. It's fascinating!"

"How could the Ministry approve of those books being in circulation?" Harry wondered.

Hermione flushed. "Well..."

"Hermione, please tell me that they're not..."

"Illegal?" she finished, before reluctantly explaining, "Not exactly. They're just out of print...and hidden away...and only really given to people who have proven their worth at certain libraries."

"Hermione!" All three of them exclaimed.

.

.

Draco could hear Potter and his friends laughing and joking inside the Weaslette's room. He scowled as he passed and longed to walk more loudly, to draw out the other boy, but instead he lightened his steps. He couldn't risk Potter trying to stop him from seeking potions, since he now knew for who they were.

Order members crowded around the door into the lounge downstairs, causing Draco to pause on the last few steps, staring at them in confusion. Shouldn't they be inside, where he assumed the meeting was taking place?

"-stupid! Cruel, obnoxious idiots!" Molly Weasley fumed, glaring at the door. "Children! Did you see him? Barely a boy!"

Draco froze.

"I know dear," Arthur sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Things would be so much different if Albus was here."

"But he's not!" Molly shrilled. "He's not and he never will be." Large tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her full cheeks.

"What are we going to do, Arthur?"

"I don't know, love, but we'll get through it," Arthur assured her. "Come, let's get a cuppa." The aging Weasley looked over his shoulder at the other people crowded around and motioned for them to follow. They did so, all casting disgusted looks at the door.

Draco waited until the kitchen door was slammed shut, the sound echoing loudly in the silent, too silent, house. Forgetting about the potions, he scrambled down the last few steps towards the door. He pressed his ear against the door, but found it silenced, no sound coming from the room. _A boy. A child. Inside there. Could it...Theodore._ Nott was the only one of the group that could be called boy-like. Slender and pale, he looked barely old enough to have a wand some days, though he was only a little shorter than Draco.

_How the hell am I going to get in? _Draco wondered, scowling at the door. _Or out again if it's not Theodore. Is he really worth this? _The silence around him was deafening. His imagination ran wild as to what they could be doing in there. _Maybe Theodore isn't worth it_, _but I need to know what's going on,_ and stop it, if he could.

"Where's-"

"-Mum-"

"-_Malfoy."_

Draco spun around and immediately schooled his face into a sneer. "Where she's meant to be; in the kitchen."

The twins glared at him, though one was a little weaker than the other. "Shove off Malfoy," the one who was actually glaring snapped and stormed passed him. The other paused and raised his wand, making Draco tense. However, the spell that was fired off was a pale white, harmless to humans, and hit the door. Both boys heard the door unlock and Draco felt his brow furrow as the other twin simply left as well, without a word.

"I will never understand poor people," Draco decided and turned back to the door.

The effect was instantaneous, as he pushed the door open; the sound of screams filled the once silent house.

.

.

Draco had expected something worse, like the Cruciatus curse, but then again, Theodore had always been a pansy.

An Auror stood in front of the chair, which held a particularly uncomfortable looking Theodore Nott tied to it, the ropes binding him still. He was screaming because the Auror seemed to be fighting tooth and nail against the two other men holding him back.

Theodore already had a split lip and a broken nose from what Draco could only assume was the Auror's former attack.

The scene was average at most, but it still made his blood boil.

He wasn't a Gryffindor, so the first thing he _didn't _do was rush in headfirst and try and rescue the tied up boy. He would wait for Potter to do that, since he knew the screams would be heard from all floors and that Potter could not resist a damsel in distress, and Theodore was certainly a damsel at the moment.

Draco moved quietly into the shadows just inside the room, convenient if a little odd. He would wait.

Slytherins were good at waiting.

.

.

It sounded like thunder as the four raced down the stairs towards the screaming, which had lessened to a dull shriek every now and again. Harry's face was set in a dangerous scowl, Hermione's was pale and Ron looked both annoyed and confused. Ginny was just along for the ride, watching Harry's face with trepidation. What would he do? After all, she'd seen what that sweet young boy could do, if pushed.

She just hoped they wouldn't push him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Ginny wasn't even sure that it was a question; it was more of a command. She shuddered and unconsciously took a step back.

She wasn't the only one retreating though.

The Auror, who had been fighting his two buddies to get another go at the tied up Slytherin, had finally stopped struggling and was practically falling over himself to back away.

In the hushed silence that followed Harry's words, no one noticed the blond haired boy slipping from the shadows and going to the chair.

.

.

Draco's hands deftly worked at untying the rope looped around his former friend. It was spelled rope, so it had no knots; instead it had weak points where, if you pushed hard enough, the rope would give way and snap. It took more work and much longer to remove than muggle rope, making escape that much more difficult.

"Why are you doing this?" Theodore said his voice hoarse from his girlish screams. Draco glanced over his shoulder at the arguing 'Light' side, before looking back at his ex-friend with a small sneer.

"You are a prat, who probably deserves a right punch or two," Draco said snidely, but with a final glance over his shoulder, his face softened slightly. "However, I did promise to take care of you, and its one promise I'd like to keep."

Theodore's face went slack with disbelief, reminding Draco of how he'd look all those years ago.

.

_He'd been crying_, Draco remembered_, because some kids had been teasing him, taunting him because his father was old, eighty-two, when he was only four. Wizarding families sometimes started later__,__ but even more purebloods didn't try to have kids at that age, regardless of the need for an heir. No one really knew who Theodore's mother was, since he'd just one day appeared in his father's house. He could be a pureblood or just a lowly half-blood, which was a sore point amongst all of the other children I can still remember the way he looked when I punched Genevieve Gale for calling him a 'bastard blood traitor'. _

_She'd run away crying and I'd sat down next to him, daintily on the dirt using my cloak to cover the ground so my pants wouldn't get dirty. I had wrapped my arms around my knees, mimicking what he was doing, and rested my cheek on the tops of my knees, facing towards his. I'd smiled at him and announced, "Its okay, Teddy, I'll protect you. Promise!" He'd started to cry again. Even as a child I'd been unable to cope with tears, so I'd just sat there, waiting for the tears to stop. _

_._

_It's been years since I thought about that,_ Draco realized, watching as Theodore's shoulders slumped in defeat as the last rope fell away.

"Every time I think I can summon enough emotion to hate you, you bastard, you go and do something like this," Theodore grouched half-heartedly, rubbing his sore arms.

"It's my evil plan," Draco boasted with a smirk, "To make you crazy."

"It's working," Theodore whined and allowed Draco to grab his arm and help him stand. "Fuck, I must look awful," he muttered, reaching up a hand to prod his bleeding nose.

Draco drew his eyes up and down Theodore's form, eyes lingering on his nose and bleeding lip before he remarked nonchalantly, "No worse than usual."

.

.

"There is a Dark Lord out there running rampant and the only thing you are doing is torturing a kid? Who's probably not even part of anything close to the inner circle? No wonder Voldemort thinks he's winning!" Harry snapped.

"It wasn't _really_ torture," one of the Auror's buddies spoke up, "he just knocked him around a bit."

"Yeah," the other piped up, "he was just being a wimp."

Harry's jaw dropped and he closed his eyes, counting backwards from a hundred. He made it to ninety-eight before he snapped. "Get out!" He yelled suddenly, glaring at the Aurors.

"Hey!" the lead one snapped back, "This place is Headquarters, only the leader can tell us to leave and McGonagall was the one who sent us here."

"Yeah, sorry kid," another said, crossing his arms with a smirk, "we're not going _anywhere_ and we have the right to _interrogate_ as many of those no good Death Eater scum as we want." He turned his eyes on Draco, his smirk turning just a slight more evil, "Starting with _you,_ blondie."

Harry's anger turned to fury, which turned to white-hot rage. "GET OUT!" He bellowed, startling everyone once again. "NOW!"

"You better do what he says," a cool voice said from behind him. He turned, furious and panting, to see both Arthur and Molly Weasley standing in the doorway, Ginny cowering behind them.

"Only the Leader of the Light can remove you from headquarters, true," Molly sniffed, "but this place is still _my home_, my _children's home_ and Harry is _my child_ too and if he says leave, _you LEAVE!_"

The Aurors, far from being scared by Harry, were practically sniveling when Molly was through. Maybe it was because she reminded them of their mothers or maybe because she looked a little too much like a mother lion defending her cub, adopted or not.

"Yes Ma'am," the leader Auror said quickly and they scrambled towards the door.

Harry felt his rage fading, amusement taking its place as he watched them turn-tail and run as fast as they could.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said fondly.

Molly smiled back, "You're welcome, love." She seemed unable to resist picking a corner of her apron up and using it to swipe an invisible spot his cheek. He grinned and shook his head in amusement.

.

.

Both Draco and Theodore watched Molly Weasley with a new kind of respect in their eyes.

"Did you just suddenly have a flashback to your mother?"

"Hell yeah."

"Scary..."

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry this took forever to post! It was half finished for a long time but I just couldn't write anything. It was horrible of me I know, but I lost the will to write and only recently found it again.**

**My mum was put back into hospital...we got some really bad news and I've been struggling to come to grips with it. Writing was the LAST thing on my mind.**

**Thankfully, with a few welltimed prods from my sister, I managed to finish of the chapter Dx  
**

**.**

**Unfortunately, no review responses this time. I just want to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your reviews, you really do keep me going. If you've asked a question, made a statement that you think I need to address, please mention it in your review this time and I will do my best to respond.  
**

**.**

**Thank you to my two wonderful new Betas, **PotGra4Ever **and **bgreenwivy.** You two are amazing, thank you so much. Any remaining mistakes are my fault xP  
**

**.**

**Review my dears, **

**next chapter should be out soon, I promise!**

**With love,**

**-Liaa.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title:** It's All My Fault**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating**: R/M**  
Spoilers: **Books 1-6. Written After Half-Blood Prince.**  
Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry**  
Summary: **Guilt is a funny thing. It makes the world seem so much...colder. Draco's guilty. Two deaths are on his conscious and the closest thing to a father he has now is hanging between life and death because of him. Guilt is a funny thing, it makes you wish you were dead. Draco's drowning in a sea of coldness and he can't grasp onto something. Can Harry Potter be that something? **  
Disclaimer: _T_**_his story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No_ _money is being made and __no_ _copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

**BETA: ??????**

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash! (Harry/Draco. Lucius/Severus)**

**Depression, Suicidal themes (no suicide depicted), Mild non-graphic self harm**

**strong language, Sexual scenes, mild character deaths,**

**Mild Potions Abuse**

**.**

**Chapter Seventeen:** _Run_

_._

_Everybody has a prophecy._

_Everybody has a destiny. _

_Potter isn't that special. _

_Most are 'created' at birth by the traditional visiting oracle (or sometimes known as a Seer). Some parents don't want to know their child's destiny and don't request an Oracle. _

_The prophecies are still made but they are hidden away in the ministry._

_I have a prophecy._

_I've known about it for years, but I only ever truly understood it when I met Potter._

_Crazy, huh? _

_To believe that little grotty boy I met in Madame Malkins is my destiny._

_Bloody barmy, I say. _

.

.

It was like a truce had been formed. Like that one moment had sealed all of their fates together.

Or maybe Draco was simply being melodramatic.

But one thing was for sure, thing had changed around the house. Such as, Mrs. Weasley no longer scowled when he entered the room. There was something of a smile on her lips when she greeted him, making him frown. It was strange. The other order members, while they weren't particularly friendly, no longer avoided being in the same room as him.

Hell, even the other Slytherins were allowed from their rooms for an hour each day.

Draco was sure that he had entered an alternate universe or something.

What was so special about that moment? Was it because Draco had helped a friend? Because he had risked his own neck to try and help Theodore? Draco found that annoying. How dare they simply assume he was being nice! There could have been a thousand selfish reasons why he wanted to save the Slytherin, each one more heinous then the next. Yet, the ever-Griffendors wanted to assume the best in him. Why? He had no idea. Maybe it was because, when the war was this dangerous, the Griffendors had to believe in something.

.

.

Mrs. Weasley was flustered, that much was obvious. She had flour on her cheek, some sort of sticky goo in her frizzy red hair and her clothes were covered in an assortment of foodstuffs. Draco was instantly suspicious. A week had passed since Theodore's – uhhm –_ 'interview' _and Draco found himself gravitating towards the kitchen. Potter was somewhere with the holy trinity, or whatever they were calling themselves these days, and Severus was asleep in their room. Draco was bored.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted, with a distracted smile. Draco froze, instantly assuming that the woman obviously didn't recognize who she was talking to, else she wouldn't have ever uttered 'dear' towards him. "Did you need something?"

"No," Draco replied, unable to find a suitable insult to tack onto the end. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, as Mrs. Weasley merely smiled again and went back to the stove she was slaving over. Draco scowled, crossing his arms. He couldn't even make a game of Weasel baiting, not with her so thoroughly distracted. He turned to leave the room when he spotted an unattended bowl of cookie batter. Chocolate chip with cocoa swirls. He eyed the back of Mrs. Weasley, before reaching over as he passed the table the bowl sat on, stealing a little of the batter from the side of the bowl with his finger. Sticking it in his mouth, he left the kitchen.

He didn't see the bemused smile on the matriarchs face as she watched him leave.

.

.

The rest of the house was in a flurry too. The werewolf was scrubbing the floor in the hallway, the other Weasley's scattered around the house cleaning this or that. It was crazy, like a madhouse and all of them were too distracted to offer any real sport to Draco. He huffed, deliberately stepping on the werewolves freshly cleaned spot, frowning when the werewolf merely waved him off, scrubbing the spot he'd messed.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he sought out the only spot that was acting normally. The Golden Boy's room. The door was opened and the trio was sprawled out on the beds, amazingly having avoided the spring-cleaning party for the moment.

"Orgy time?" Draco sneered, leaning leisurely on the door frame with his arms and legs crossed. The weasel looked up, instantly going bright red and spluttering, while the bookworm simply looked horrified. Though the most amusing expression had to be that of Potter's, who merely looked exasperated as if Draco did it all the time. Which he did, which was the amusing part. Potter had come to _expect_ his comments, which meant he'd become something that the Weaselette only dreamed of being, a fixture in Potter's hectic life. Draco told himself he was insane to be proud of that.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter demanded, trying to discretely cover the book he was reading. Too late, Draco had already read and memorized the title for later purposes. However, annoying Potter wasn't the only reason he'd come to see the Trio-Who-Won't-Get-Laid.

"What's up with the rest of the house? Have they all decided to quit the Light Side and turn into house elves?" Draco mocked, watching the bookworm slowly turn red in outrage, just as she opened her mouth to explode, and probably spew molten crazy all over them, Potter spoke.

"There are outside Order Members coming for dinner," Potter said simply.

"Harry!" Bookworm squeaked. "Why on earth did you tell him that?"

"If I give him what he wants, maybe he'll _leave_," Potter muttered, scowling down at his book.

Draco couldn't help but snicker. "Oh, are you going to give me your head on a silver platter?" Draco drawled and was instantly attacked by three vicious glares. Griffendors they might be but they had very Slytherin glares.

"Bugger off, Ferret!" The Weasel snapped, growling like a rabies-infested dog. Draco half expected him to start foaming at the mouth any minute.

"No," Draco said, picking at his perfectly filed nails. "I don't think I will. I'm bored. Entertain me." He waved his hand in a mocking gesture and Weasel seemed to growl even more dementedly. The redhead launched himself to his feet, intent on attacking Draco it seemed but the bookworm grabbed his arm to hold him back. She hissed something at him and he stopped his movement but continued to glare.

"Just leave, Malfoy," Potter snarled, looking just as furious as Weasel. Draco had the strangest feeling that it wasn't simply because of him that they were angry. He wanted to cheer and be happy that things weren't going well for the trio but if Potter lost...the Dark Lord would win...and Draco couldn't think of anything worse...except Potter actually winning, of course. Either way, Draco was going to loose. Damn.

"Hmph, well I know when my presence isn't wanted," Draco sneered, glaring at all three of them. "I'll see myself out, shall I? Oh and if you're really _that_ fascinated with Horcruxes, you should find 'Becoming One With Your Soul.' Great-great-great uncle Thadius knew what he was talking about." With that, Draco swept from the room in true dramatic fashion, reasoning in his head that perhaps Potter was the lesser of two evils. At least, in this case he was.

.

.

"You've been nicer to Draco," Arthur remarked, stealing a kiss from his wife as she tried to fend him off with a wooden spoon, away from the cookies.

"Hmm, have I?" Molly said, feigning disinterest. Her blank look crumbled when he continued to stare at her. "Alright, I may have _but_ do not think I am planning to adopt him or something." She fussed with her ever-growing pile of cookies. "It's just..."

"Just...?" Arthur prompted, eagerly leaning forward.

Molly sighed and tried to duck around her husband to get to the sink, only to find herslef grabbed and pulled close. "Just...?" He repeated, looping his arms around her waist.

She smiled at the familiar pose, putting her hands on his shoulders, touching their lips together just once. "It's just...harder to see him as an enemy now." She stared at the spot over his head. "When I turned around, I saw him and that boy-"

"Theodore," Arthur supplied.

"-they were smiling at each other, Arthur, _smiling."_

"Did you think Death Eaters didn't smile too?"

Molly ignored him. "I saw my boys, Arty. I saw Bill and Charlie standing in their places and I just...can't help but think that they're someone's sons too. Even if their fathers are dirty, cruel, _disgusting_ excuses for a h-"

"Molly," Arthur reproached, feeling a rant coming on. Molly sighed again, looking him in the eye.

"Alright, I'll admit it. I don't hate them. I can't." She pushed away, going back to her cooking. Her shoulders had a defeated slump to them.

Arthur bit back a gloating cheer and kissed her shoulder instead. "That's all I ask for, Mollywoddles. You don't have to love them, but they're someone's sons."

He left the kitchen, a bounce to his step. Now, all he had to do was convince everyone else that they weren't all bad, then he could start on their treatment of Severus.

Speaking of the '_unconscious_' man, Arthur took the stairs two at a time. He smiled at his son as he passed Ron's room, calling out a greeting that was returned with only a few grunts. Even the trio's bad mood didn't deter him, whistling happily.

Knocking on the Slytherin's door, he wasn't surprised when Draco yanked the door open. Instead of a glare, Draco regarded him with curiousity, spotting the man's empty hands.

"Hello Draco, may I come in?" Arthur asked brightly, pushing inside anyway. "I have something to discuss with you and Severus if you don't mind."

"He's in magical sleep," Draco protested. "He can't hear you."

"Now, now," Arthur scolded, "I've lived with six sons, I can tell when someone's playing racoon."

"Possum," Draco corrected, regarding the father suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur gave him a blank look, walking over and transfiguring a book onto a chair, which ended up looking more like a box then a chair. "Hmm, I'm loosing my touch," Arthur muttered, taking a seat. "Wakey-Wakey, Severus. I know you're not unconscious."

For a moment, everyone in the room stopped breathing. Draco gasped when Severus opened his eyes without protest.

"Good day, Arthur," Severus sneered.

"Hullo Severus," Arthur replied, undaunted.

.

.

It was disturbing, Draco decided, when Arthur was in a good mood. The red-head took on an almost Dumbledore attitude, which on it's own was disturbing enough. Then add in the Cheshire grin, it painted a very horrifying picture.

Draco settled on the bed next to Severus, who had sat up for the first time in a while, holding his head as though it hurt.

"You're still weak," Arthur sympathized, reaching out a hand to steady Severus just as Draco did the same on his other side. "Are the potions not working?"

"The potions are designed for someone who is not waisting his energy by thinking or talking or moving more then sleeping. I am using up all the energy they are giving me by simply being awake," Severus muttered, pushing both men away from him.

"I see, what potion do you suggest then?" Arthur asked brightly.

Draco had had enough.

"ALRIGHT! What do you want?" Draco burst out, glaring furiously at the man. "You know he's awake, are you going to turn us in now? Kill us?"

"Draco," Arthur sighed, shaking his head. The smile had fallen away from his face and he looked old. "I just want to know _why_?"

Neither Slytherin spoke, though Severus locked eyes with Arthur unashamed.

"Let me tell you a story," Arthur said quietly when no one spoke for several minutes. "When I was seventeen, fresh out of Hogwarts, I was unequivocally in love. Unfortunatley, I came from a poor family."

"Brilliant," Draco sneered, "a love story. Just save it, I don't want to hear it."

Arthur smiled. "It's not a love story. Love just features heavily in it. I wanted to marry Molly so much it was killing me that I couldn't. Not only couldn't I afford the wedding or a the binding ring, I couldn't even afford a place of our own. Albus showed me to this block of land, he had been my friend throughout my years at Hogwarts and I bought this block of land with my very last galleon. The next day, I proposed to Molly, without a ring, but with just a deed to this land. Her family said no, she said yes. Albus, in a surprise wedding gift, bought Molly a ring, which he gave to me to give her. His wedding present to me, was this house." Arthur looked up, fondly examining the cracks. "He wasn't brilliant at transfiguration at the point, and ended up making it lopsided, so that every time we added on, it got a little more out of balance. Still, with the ring, with the house, Molly and I were able to be married. If it weren't for Albus...I wouldn't have everything that matters most to me."

"If it weren't for Albus dying, I would have lost everything that matters most," Draco said, launching himself to his feet. He went for the door before anyone could protest. "Not that it matters anyway, I still lost it all."

He was out the door before another word was said.

.

.

"He's very dramatic," Arthur mused, staring at the door which was slammed behind the blond.

"Hmmm," Severus said, staring as well. "Tell me, Arthur. Why did you come here? You and I were never friends."

"Nor were we enemies, Severus. I like to think we were at least allies. Won't you tell me why?"

"No. It is not my place."

"Draco."

"Yes."

"I see. Will you be coming out of your 'coma' soon?"

"Not until it is necessary."

A sigh. "I wish I could be in a coma. Molly's making us clean the house for the order members tonight."

"Hmmm."

"I'll leave you in peace, perhaps I'll go make up with Draco."

"No. Leave him be."

"You really love him, don't you?"

There was silence in the room.

"I believe the correct term is _'loved_', Arthur."

.

.

"Dear!" Molly called out, spotting Draco storming down the stairs. "Yes, you, don't look so surprised." She huffed, "I call everyone dear. Get down here."

Draco finished his decent, looking suspicious. "What?"

"Oh! Stop that suspicious look, I was only going to ask if you wanted to come outside," she thrust a bowl of salad into his hands. "We're having an outside picnic. You won't be allowed outside the boundaries, obviously, but you will get some fresh air." She piled a few napkins into his hands and laid a bowl of chips on top of the salad bowl. "Well?"

"You just want someone to carry your food," Draco snarled. "Malfoy's aren't house elves!" He froze, as did Molly.

Clearing her throat, "Well, it's a good thing you're not a Malfoy," she said, picking up her own pile and hustling him out the door.

.

.

It took several trips but the food was soon spread out on the table. Draco protested the entire time but Molly simply ignored him, dragging him back and forth with arms full of food.

"Oh no!" She gasped, "I left the salt and pepper. Finish setting up the napkins dear, I'll be right back." She bustled off, humming something.

Of course, the first thing Draco did was throw down the napkins on the table and high-tail it away. Ducking around the side of the Burrow, he snickered to himself. He didn't plan to go outside the boundaries, he just wanted to freak the woman out a little.

Staring around the fields surrounding the house, he thought briefly how easy it would be to just...slip passed the barrier and disappear.

The world outside the Burrow was calling to him but he knew that his aunt, or even his father, would find him within a heartbeat.

"MMMRWAAA!"

His head snapped up, lips parting. A familiar black shape circled outside the barrier. He knew that sight. He'd never forget it. He'd seen his father sending messages with that blasted bird ever since he was barely old enough to walk.

He suddenly realized he was running, running towards the barrier, away from safety. That bird. What did it say? Was it looking for him? _Father._

He paused, just inside the barrier.

"MALFOY?" He heard Molly shriek when she couldn't find him. Sucking in a deep breath, he launched himself forward. He shuddered as he passed through the magical barrier, invisible as it was it was designed to keep people out. Would he be able to get back in? He didn't know.

He was running again, into the field of whatever plant it was, wheat probably, and away from the Burrow. He heard more voices screaming for him, but he was deaf to their calls.

The bird was flying away from him, scouring the area. Breaking through the wheat, he stumbled as he hit a rock, falling to the ground. The black pants he wore belonged to the eldest Weasley, too long for him. His shirt was a dirty, stained t-shirt from Bill.

"MMWWRAA!" The bird called again, spotting him. Tucking it's wings in, it began to dive towards him. Draco lifted his face, crouching on the ground. The bird was aimed directly towards him. There was no doubt in his mind that it was for him.

Instead of landing, the bird released it's hold on the message. It fluttered to the ground, only to be grasped in Draco's greedy hands.

The thought it could have been a portkey didn't cross his mind, not even for a second.

It was a note.

'_Do not tickle a sleepy Dragon._

_Red eyes watch for you._

_Silver eyes protect you._

_Green eyes will save you, _

_and death follows swiftly those with eyes of blue.'_

Staring down at the words, they could have only come from him. He lifted his gaze, the Craven was flying off now, without waiting for a reply. His father wasn't scolding him, or begging him or even disowning him.

It was a warning.

.

.

Harry was furious.

No, he was beyond furious.

He was _livid._

Just _what_ was Malfoy _thinking_? Running off alone. He was going to get himself _killed_ and Harry wouldn't be able to protect the prat if he was outside the barrier.

"Alright, we need to split up," Arthur said, quickly and seriously. "Ron, you and Charlie go west. Fleur and Bill, you go south, myself and Molly will go east and-"

"Me, Hermione and Ron will take North," Harry interrupted. They all opened their mouth to protest but Harry shook his head. "We're going anyway, at least you know where we'll be this way."

Arthur's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. "Fine. Everyone else, search only around the house! Go!"

In a flurry of action, everyone split up. With that many people, it was only a matter of time before they found Draco.

.

.

One hour later, they had yet to find him.

Ron stopped through the field, scowling furiously. He could be playing quiddich or _eating_ but _no_ he had to be out looking for Malfoy. When he found him he was going to kick his as-

"OW! Watch where you're going, Weasley!"

Ron froze, glancing down at what he'd kicked. Lying on the ground, staring up at the sky, Draco Malfoy glared back. A piece of paper clenched in his hand.

Everyone had been searching the hills surroundng the burrow, no one had thought to start closer. They'd assumed he'd ran and was trying to get away.

Judging by the squashed wheat around Draco, he hadn't been running away, he'd been there the whole time.

"OW! What the hell, Weasley." Draco sat up, rubbing his side where Ron had kicked again.

"You PRAT! What the hell did you think you were doing? Never mind," he growled, "you can explain yourself to mum when they come find us." Ron reached for his wand, intending to send out the sparks needed to get the other's attention. Draco didn't give him a chance. Launching himself at the redhead, he shoved him to the ground beneath him. Ron's wand flew from his hand, landing nearby on some grass.

"You bastard, git'off!" Ron yelled, bucking beneath the blond. Draco glared down at him, struggling to keep him subdued. Ron managed to get one hand free, and just one right-hook later, Draco laid on the floor, clutching his jaw.

Yet another bruise to add to the many he already possessed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ron snarled, getting to his feet. "First you run away, then you just lay there, ready to be found, then you fucking attack me? You're fucking screwed up, ya know that? Why the hell d'you leave the burrow?"

Draco laughed bitterly, reaching into his pocket. Ron froze, leaping for his wand, thinking Draco had somehow gotten one of his own. Pointing his wand at Draco, he blinked. Draco held out a piece of paper.

"That is why I left," Draco sneered, shoving it at Ron. Nearby dropping his wand in the process, Ron unfolded the note. Reading it, his brows furrowed.

"Is this supposed to mean something?"

Draco huffed, looking away pointedly. "It's from my father."

_Silver eyes protect you, _Ron re-read with surprise. Lucius Malfoy was trying to protect his son? His _disowned _son?

Clearing his throat, Ron held the note back to Draco, who took it and shoved it back in his pocket. "Were you planning on coming back?"

"To that rat-infested place? Yes," Draco sneered, but it lacked cruelty. He sat back down on the grass, ready to fight Ron if he attempted to drag him back.

Ron hesitated. "Just...be back before nightfall." He turned, missing the shocked look on the blond's face.

_death follows swiftly those with eyes of blue._

No, Ron decided. It couldn't be...

_Percy?_

.

.

The search continued. No one checked Ron's area for Draco, convinced that he couldn't have been there if Ron had checked already.

Draco sat in that same spot, on that same spot of grass, until it grew dark.

He'd missed lunch, and dinner. He'd only had a little breakfast, but he wasn't hungry.

His stomach churned at even the thought of food.

_Silver eyes_. His father, without a doubt. Did his father still love him? No. Impossible. Lucius didn't love anyone.

_Red eyes_. The Dark Lord. Did he know they were still alive? They'd have to be careful. They could use their 'dead' status to their advantage.

_Green Eyes_. Potter. It's always Potter. Would Potter really save him? No. He wouldn't. Not after everything.

_Blue Eyes._ All the Weasley's had blue eyes. Would they really kill him? They seemed harmless enough. Would...Would Arthur? No! He couldn't...could he?

.

.

It was cold at night, Draco realised, curling further into himself. Everyone at the house would be asleep by now, he reasoned, climbing numbly to his feet. He could sneak back. Severus was probably worried sick by now.

Stumbling back, Draco was vaguely aware that one of his feet was asleep but didn't pay it any mind.

The barrier welcomed him back, rippling around him like invisible jelly. What an odd thought, especially coming from a pureblood.

The kitchen door was left ajar, urging him in.

"_Malfoy?"_ A shocked hiss greeting him. His head shot up, glancing in surprise at Potter who was seated at the kitchen table, eating a cookie. It was such a domestic sight that Draco almost had to double-take.

"Potter," Draco responded promptly, wobbling a little on his feet.

"Shit, sit down before you fall over. You came back. I-I can't even belive that. Sit!" Potter shoved him into a chair, pushing a cookie into his hand as well. "Where were you? Everyone was panicked! Molly was heartbroken too! You're a real bastard aren't you? I bet you just did it for fu-"

Draco set the note on the table, Harry falling silent. "What's that?"

"Why I left."

Harry reached for it, hestiating but when Draco made no move to hide it, picked it up. Scanning it, his eyes widened.

"Shit."

"Basically," Draco sneered, biting into the cookie. "Though I don't think it's worth paying attention to it. I mean, it got two out of four facts wrong, what's the say the other two aren't aswell?"

.

.

Two facts.

Draco couldn't know that Volemort wasn't looking for him or that someone with blue eyes wouldn't kill him.

Silver eyes. He didn't think his father loved him.

Green eyes. He didn't...he didn't think Harry would save him.

Harry frowned, pushing the note back towards him. "Malfoy?"

"What, Potter?"

"I promise I'll save you."

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**I'm back! Or well, I'm trying. I apologize for the absence, my profile explains my reasons. Let's just say I've had a really shit year so far. **

**No review replies, but I do appreciate them all! Thank you so much for your support.**

**This hasn't been beta read, as I haven't contacted my old betas yet to see if they still want to continue to work for me. So all mistakes are mine and I apologise for them now, as I have only just written this up.**

**Slash comes in the next chapter! I promise XD **

**Please reviews, m'darlings, **

**-Liaa **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen: Taking Back My Life  
**

.

.

_I suppose it's odd, in a way, that things turned out like they did._

_I never wanted to be the villain, the part of the hero always seemed a better role to me. _

_The villain was always killed in the end. _

_It was never quite the same in the stories if the villain did get away in the end. It left a unsatisfying feeling in the pit of your stomach._

_But I was nobody's hero. _

_I was born a villain._

_It took almost killing my son to make me see that._

_._

_._

It acted as a catalyst. The letter. The disappearance of Draco. The Slytherin's presence in the house. It just...collided.

Draco had been asleep for barely more than a few hours, curled up beside Severus who had vaguely acknowledge his return by hoisting an arm across the male's chest. It was not a gesture out of love, or gratitude he'd returned, but a warning not to leave again. Almost completely pinned to the bed, Draco had time to think.

"_I promise I'll save you._" How odd. A hero's statement, coming from the most unlikely (for Draco anyway) hero's mouth.

Ah, but the golden question still stood the same. Could Harry Potter save Draco Malfoy? He doubted it, but he had no choice. If he didn't believe in potter, he didn't know who he could believe in. Not the Dark Lord. No. Whenever one was begging for the Dark Lord's gaze, all Draco wanted to do was hide.

He was a Slytherin. He didn't want to beg, to plead, to _grovel _to be noticed by some disgusting villain painting himself a hero.

"You are thinking loudly."

The dry voice cut the silence in the room sharper than any knife could and Draco glanced across the bed at the other man. He was pale, but a healthy colour was returning to his cheeks and his eyes, once dull, now showed life that hadn't been there before.

Draco frowned and began thinking hard on one phrase, and Severus snorted. "Foolish boy. I cannot read your thoughts, merely the images of your mind." He raised a somewhat wobbly hand and rapped his knuckles on the blond's forehead sharply. Draco winced and jerked away, scowling at the elder Slytherin.

"Just checking. I wouldn't put it past you to gain super-human powers without informing me," Draco sneered, but rolled over so he was closer to the body heat.

"I'll be sure to inform you if that happens."

Draco smirked to himself, as he rested his hand on the bed, scant inches from Severus' side. He could have stretched his fingers out, brushed against the other man's side, but he didn't. This wasn't about touching, it was about...company.

Severus hadn't asked where Draco had been, some how knowing that he would balk if asked without being ready. Draco had left the letter with Potter, pretending that he hadn't cared but desperately wishing he had kept it. It would be so much easier to simply show Severus the letter instead of having to formulate an explanation.

"Father contacted me."

The simple phrase seemed to freeze the room, and Severus tensed so fast that Draco feared he would snap.

"Oh?" It was like silken steel, sharp and biting as Severus forced it out.

"He wrote..." Draco paused, as if he were trying to remember the words. He wasn't. He knew each word off by heart, without a doubt, and even backwards if must. HE was simply trying to find the strength to stop his voice from wobbling as he feared it might.

"'_Do not tickle a sleepy Dragon._

_Red eyes watch for you._

_Silver eyes protect you._

_Green eyes will save you, _

_and death follows swiftly those with eyes of blue.' "_

Silence followed, and for a moment, Draco wondered if Severus had fallen asleep, but didn't raise his eyes from the poor thread count of the Weasley's sheets.

"The family motto," Snape finally acknowledge, and Draco nodded, having recognized the first line as well. Of course, the saying was in latin and was actually 'do not tickle a sleeping dragon' not a sleepy one, but when Draco had been younger, he had always said 'sleepy'. Perhaps it was his father, trying to reconnect with the boy he had been all those years ago?

Severus skipped over the 'red eyes' because they both knew who that was, and neither needed reminding. "Silver eyes..." he trailed off, and Draco smiled, almost bitterly, as he knew the tone of disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Draco said, and felt Severus rest a hand at the nap of his neck, not exerting pressure, just...resting there. A comfort. They both knew Lucius cared little for his son, now less than ever.

The rest of the note's words was left in silence, because they both knew what they'd mean.

"Potter says he'll save me," Draco blurted out, after moments had passed in crisp quietness.

"Do you believe him?"

"No." Draco slumped into the bed. "But you have to admit, it's a nice thought."

.

.

Draco had only just drifted back to sleep when the whole house seemed to quiver. It started at the bottom floor, and each floor further up it seemed to grow in intensity. Their bedroom was on the top floor, and it seemed to rumble like a lion. Fitting for a house full of Griffendor's, Draco had the time to think dryly before he launched himself out of bed.

The sky outside was lit with red and Draco knew what was happening. Without a single scan, or touch to the wards, he knew.

He took the stairs two at a time as he raced down towards the first floor, pushing passed the immediate order members who had stumbled from their rooms, wands bared. He hadn't heard Severus call for him to wait, before he had even left the room.

He heard Potter call for him too, when he had reached the bottom of the final stairs, and thrown himself at the front door. It was terrifying, the thought as he yanked the front door open, afraid of what he'd see.

Outside, just outside the wards, a sea of black swarmed around them. Their robes flapped in the wind that roared around them, the sky painted a bloodied red that seemed to seep into everything, tainting it.

Draco's breath caught in his throat, even as Potter grasped his shoulder and yanked him back, slamming the door and forcing Draco back into the safety of the Burrow, away from the black and red.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back upstairs! You don't even have a wand!" Potter pointed out, his voice harsh as he pushed the blond back towards the stairs. Several order members spared him passing glances, but they were busy, scurrying around the house like rats. There was something awkward and restless about their movements, and utterly _useless_.

"You'll never beat them," Draco said, his voice dull.

Potter's eyes widened, and he seemed to shrink, but seemed to push aside whatever thoughts had caused that bout of insecurity. "Get upstairs! Stay hidden. They won't get close to the house, but if they do, take Snape and just GO."

He gave him one final shove towards the stairs and then seemed to blend in with the chaos that formed the house.

Draco didn't go upstairs.

The Order would never beat the Death Eaters. They had to outsmart them.

Draco knew just the thing that would do it.

He slipped into the chaos, blending in just as easily as Potter. No one even noticed him slipping out the back door and into the darkness.

.

.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, launching herself into his arms as they finally came together as a group in the swarming order. "They're everywhere!"

_"You'll never beat them."_ Harry heard in his head, a moment of dread even as he clung to his best friend. Ron stood nearby, and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, looking faintly ill.

"We have to fight them. We can't run, there's too many of us," Harry said, finally releasing the muggleborn. "Does the Order have a plan yet?"

"Nah mate," Ron admitted. "We were kinda waiting on, well, _you _for that."

Right.

Hero of the wizarding world. Time to form a plan, but Harry could see no way of winning.

_"You'll never beat them."_

He shook his head, and clenched his hands. "Let's find your Ma, okay?" He said to Ron and they moved quickly, spotting the heavy-set form of Mrs. Weasley easily through the crowd. She spotted them first, really and raced towards them, swinging her arms around them in a group hug.

"You stay here!" She told them firmly when she pulled away. "You are not to fight. You're children still, you hear me?"

"There are too many of them," Hermione started.

"You'll need all the help you can get," Ron pointed out.

Harry resisted the urge to snort. "Children?"

Molly stared at them, and her shoulders sagged. "Be careful," she told them. "We're going out fighting. We're just passing the word around now, and soon we'll...head outside."

It seemed too sudden. Too rushed. There was no reason, it was just...an attack for the sake of attacking. They weren't prepared, damn it! They hadn't gotten rid of the horcruxes yet! Volvemort wasn't even out there, in the battle field. Harry would have known if he was, but he wasn't, the coward!

"Harry!" Hermione broke into his thoughts. "We have to get ready. We're...going out soon!" She seemed to hesitate, her voice wavering. Violence was not in her nature, and Harry could see her resolve shaking.

"You don't have to-"

"We're fighting with you, mate," Ron cut in. "We've come this far with you, we're not backing out now."

"Of course we're fighting with you, Harry," Hermione assured, giving him a brave smile. "Let's go."

She grabbed Ron's hand, linking their fingers, and looping her arm through Harry's, so she still kept hold of her wand. They were armed. They were together and damn it, they were going to take down some Death Eaters, or go down trying.

Not that the last option was actually going to happen. Harry just wouldn't, couldn't, let it happen.

.

.

The roar of battle was deafening. There was thirty Order members to well over a hundred Death Eaters but the Order had the house wards on their side, which was being fueled by their magic to keep them strong, or as strong as they could be under the circumstances.

It was a fury of curses, hexes and the occasional Unforgivable, from the Death Eaters of course. Harry counted five Order members seriously injured, and it seemed like it was only going to get worse.

Breathing heavily, and utterly alone, having lost sight of Ron and Hermione in the heat of the battle, Harry stared at the wall of black that seemed endless outside of the wards.

"_You'll never beat them."_

It was impossible. There was too many of them. They should have run.

Harry was almost hysterical, and squeezed his eyes shut, even as hexes were flung his way. Was this how it was going to end?

Silence fell in the battle field. The flashes of curses stopped.

Everything was still.

Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see the snake-face of Voldemort, but instead saw an unmoving mass of black. Staring at something over Harry's shoulder. Turning,as many of the Order was doing the same, Harry gasped.

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling and hands folded neatly in front of him, no wand in sight, stood by the burrow.

"What silliness is this," Dumbledore remarked, gliding forward elegantly. Harry could have been pushed over with a feather, as could most others in the battle field. "Go," Dumbledore waved at the Death Eaters. "Tell the Dark Lord that this battle is useless. He won't win."

Something was wrong.

The Dark Lord? Dumbledore would call him Tom. Tom, to remind him of his human past. Why had he said the Dark Lord?

A shattering sound of cracks came from outside the wards,and Harry swung back around, as the Death Eaters seemed to follow the order. They disaparated, voices merging in horror as they fled from the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Came-Back-From-The-Dead. It was almost as big a shock for them as it was for the order.

What a pair they make, Harry thought, with a bubbling hysterical laugh building in his throat. Only a few black robes remained, and they raised their wands, aiming at Dumbledore now. The Order quickly retaliated, and raised their own wands, ready to defend themselves and their returning leader.

"Sectemsempra!"

The familiar curse burst from one of the robed figures, in a familiar voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine. It missed the order members, and Harry, and even Dumbledore. Harry, for a moment, thought it had been a misfire, but heard a gargled noise behind him, and spun back towards the burrow.

Draco Malfoy was falling, blood spurting from his chest, the Weasley shirt he wore now torn in places to reveal heavy cuts. It was the second time the curse had hit him. He had been hidden partially behind a bush.

Harry barely recognized the cracks of the last Death Eaters apparating away. All he saw was Draco hitting the ground and the image of Dumbledore wobbling. The image shimmered, and began to fade. Even the fake Dumbledore looked saddened by this, as the image crumbled away, disappearing into thin air.

In the silence that followed, Harry opened his mouth and could do only one thing.

"SNAPE!" He roared, like the Griffendor he was, his voice shattering the silence.

.

.

Harry had fallen to his knees beside the prone body of the blond Slytherin, as other crowded closer, staring in disbelief as a puddle of blood formed around the figure.

"Harry," Molly whispered, sounding horrified, but was cut off from saying more by the front door slamming open. Before people could react, they were being shoved aside as the sweatpants-Weasley-shirt clad former professor pushed through. He was wobbling on his feet and his dramatic movements were lost due to his lack of robes.

"Severus," Remus hissed, eyes wide with disbelief as he watched his old school mate fall to his knees beside the body of his student.

Snape had no interest in the crowd which gaped and stared at him. "Potter!" He held out his hand and Harry hesitated, before passing over his wand, which protested horribly at being used by any other person than it's master, Harry.

The soft, melodious spell slipped from Snape's mouth as he dragged Potter's wand across the heavy cuts formed in the chest of the blond, acting quickly. They began to merge and the bleeding was stopping, but the wand was protesting more and more as the spell went, and Harry didn't know how long it would hold out for.

Snape healed the deepest cuts first, returning to the shallower ones after the deepest had been dealt with, for fear that he would not get the chance to heal them all with Potter's wand. The prediction came true, as Potter's wand began to spark and Snape quickly finished the spell, tossing the wand back at Potter before bending over Draco.

He checked the boy's breathing the muggle way, and checked his pulse, to make sure his heart still pumped as it should.

Content that his student would live, Snape raised his gaze to the crowd which stared at him in disbelief and a great deal of horror. The sky, formerly red, was now bathed a soft glowing pink as the sun rose on the horizon.

Arther, who had taken on far too much of Dumbledore's personality since his death, cast Severus a smile and announced, "goodmorning!" Stunning the rest of the crowd with ease.

Harry choked out a laugh, and was unaware of the hand he had pressed against Draco's chest, so that he could feel his school-hood enemies heart beneath his palm.

.

.

"It is done, my lord. Dumbledore's image was merely a illusion. The creator of such a idiotic trick has been disposed of."

A low chuckle was heard, insanity tinging it's pitch. "Let me see." Lord Voldemort raised his wand, pointing at the skull of his loyal follower, and he thought that with great distaste. "_Legimens_."

Blood spilling from the chest of the teenage boy, his body crumpling to the ground and the image of Dumbledore wavering, crumbling, falling apart.

Voldmort tossed his head back and laughed, long and loud. "Well done, Lucius. You have proven yourself a worthy follower. Killing your own son, I must say, not even Bella would be that...cold." Voldemort's face was twisted into a disgusting smirk.

Lucius bowed his head, staring at the edge of his master's robes. "Thank you, my lord. I only wish to serve you. Family...means _nothing._ It is only blood."

"Fetch a muggle, Rabastan. Tonight, we _celebrate._"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**I am horrified at myself for the unplanned hiatus that this story took, but I am determined to finish this story. This year has been tough and I've had some issues which stopped me from writing, but I'm slowly weaning myself back into fanfiction. **

**Please be patient with me while I attempt to sort myself out.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, they mean a lot to me. I hope my loyal readers are still interested in this story.**

**Reviews and feedback are very much loved,**

**-Liaa  
**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:** This Is _Not_ A Free-For-All

.

_Close your eyes._

_Picture the one person you care about more than anyone in the world._

_Can you see them?_

_Now, imagine them cutting you open, with words, magic or, Merlin forbid for those muggles, a knife. _

_How would you feel?_

_I hated my father for what he did to me._

_He gave me another scar to bare, _

_for fucking _Malfoy_ pride.  
_

.

Draco had been carried into the house and laid on the couch in the living room. It was brown, with patches covering various holes, in an attempt to repair it and make it presentable. He, Draco that was, was still unconscious and Severus had knelt beside him, continuing to check his vitals and other random things. Harry could swear he was stalling.

"Hasn't he been scarred enough from you, Potter?" Snape sneered, his back to the crowd which had piled into the room, and was gaping at the sweat-shirt clad figure.

"I didn't do this," Harry instantly denied, his arms crossed, but it was almost a self-embrace, rather than a defensive gesture. "Lu-...A Death Eater did." He had recognized the voice, but something stopped him from saying it out loud.

Unfortunately, Snape tensed and Harry realized he had caught his slip.

"H-Harry," Hermione stammered, suddenly clutching his arm. "How are you not swearing and scream? It's _Snape_." Her voice ended almost a squeak.

Harry opened his mouth, and froze. Damn it. Could he tell them? He glanced at Snape, but he was still not looking at him. His posture blocked most people's view of his hands but Harry could see that he had picked up one of Draco's and was now holding it firmly between both of his.

"You knew too, Harry?" Arthur came to the rescue, and successfully alienated them both.

"You knew?" Almost everyone in the room bellowed, varying only in the subject of their glares, though Harry received the most.

"How could you, Harry?" Ginny demanded, at the same time that Molly screamed, "Arthur! What were you thinking?"

"Potter was sworn not to tell," Snape broke in, still not turning. Harry glanced at him, in surprise. Had he just defended him? Had the coma, artificial sleep, whatever it was, effected his brain? "Arthur is simply a fool." No. He was still the same.

"I hadn't know for long," Harry assured them quickly. "Malfoy confronted me and Snape made me swear not to tell."

"At least we can send 'em off now, right Harry?" Ron suggested, as silence stretched in the room. "You said when he woke up, they could go to Azkaban right off." He grinned, looking slightly scary.

"Yeah," Harry admitted quickly, though his heart wasn't in it. "Still, we could get information out of them first, right?"

"_We_-" the silky voice cut through the air sharply, and Harry met glaring black eyes. There were as cold as they had ever been at Hogwarts, perhaps more so. "-are still present, so I would remind you to _hold your tongue_ unless you want it hexed out."

Not a smart thing to say when Aurors, Order Members and general protective members of the witch and wizard kind inhabited the room and soon Snape was on the receiving end of at least thirty wands.

"No!" Harry quickly called to stop them from firing off any hexes. "If you injure them, we're right back where we started!"

"What do you think they could tell us, Harry?" Remus demanded, a faint sneer working into his voice. He had trusted Snape, as had they all, and he had betrayed that trust quickly.

"The reason Dumbledore died."

It wasn't Harry. It wasn't even Snape, or Arthur.

Draco's eyes were opened, but didn't seem focused on any one point. Instead, they stared blankly out at the room. His head had lulled to the side, and he faced the room head on, even though his body was still sprawled on the Weasley couch.

"If you don't let...him explain...then...Dumbledore died for _nothing_," Draco forced out, and met Harry's eyes firmly, though they still looked blurred. Harry didn't know how much of the weakness was real or faked, but his breath caught in his throat.

"He's right," Arthur spoke now, his voice quiet. "We owe it to Albus to hear them out. To know _why."_

_"_How could you say that?" Molly shrieked, her eyes already filled with tears. Bill was holding onto her arm, to restrain her or to hold her up no one was sure. "We owe it to Albus to kill these...these _murderers._"

"Then how are we any better then they are? If we killed them, we become the murderers and for what? For Dumbledore? He didn't want unnecessary deaths." Everyone was staring at Harry, as his shoulders slumped. "And neither do I. They live, but they will be punished for what they did."

.

Draco had hoped, for a fleeting moment when Potter had started his speech, that he and Severus would be spared but as it came to a close, Draco's eyes slipped shut. He knew it was too much to hope for. His body felt weak, and limp, like it had months - though it felt like years - ago when Potter had cast the curse on him. It was worse now, because the spell had not been completed strongly, but had teetered out at the end due to the bad wand choice.

Some of the weakness, Draco admitted to himself, was faked. They were at the end of thirty wands, if he could gain an ounce of sympathy to their plight, it was worth it.

He felt Snape's hands, which were still locked tightly around Draco's own, squeeze and his eyes opened to meet his.

Draco didn't know how Snape could stand it. Looking into Draco's eyes. Draco was sure Severus saw Lucius. Draco offered a wobbled half smile, which was hidden by Snape from everyone else.

"Find your strength," Snape mimed to him, his eyes intense as they bore into his.

Find his strength? What strength? Draco let his eyes drift shut, and he slumped across the couch, body limp. He had no strength.

.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, cutting himself off from an argument with Molly and Remus, backed by most of the room members. He saw the slumping of the silent figure on the couch and his face drew into a frown. "Snape, what's wrong with him?"

Snape's eyes snapped back to meet his, and he snarled, "he has just lost blood, Potter. Even you would not be standing after loosing as much as he did." Idiot. The last word was not said, but it was surely implied.

Harry, not for the first time in recent months, wanted to throttle Snape to within an inch of his life, and perhaps keep going even then.

"Does he need a potion?" Arthur quickly entered the conversation, looking worried.

"No. He will regain the blood he needs from the spell I cast." The sentences were short, biting, and purposely terse.

"I will take him upstairs then," Arthur announced, ignoring the furious looks cast his way. "He is no fit state to leave," he addressed the room, "and it will only hinder his recovery if he stays down here, meaning he will have to stay here longer. I will lock the door after me, so if he awakes, he can't leave."

They reluctantly agreed and soon Draco was swept from the room in the redhead man's arms, and they heard him heading up the stairs, slightly slowly but the teenage boy was no lightweight, slender bones or not.

Before anyone could start firing questions at Snape, who had taken a rather regal looking position sitting on the couch, Harry quickly spoke. "I think the order members should go home. The Death Eaters won't be attacking again anytime soon, not after the fright Draco gave them."

"Harry's right," Hermione chimed in, playing along for Harry's sake. "We're not in danger anymore. They wouldn't be foolish enough to strike twice when they think Dumbledore...is...here." She seemed to force herself to say the last few words and Harry knew they had to be painful. For anyone, it was hard to think of Dumbledore being gone, let alone coming back.

Remus sighed, and motioned to Kingsley, who had taken over as intermittent leader while everything was still being sorted out, and Kingsley began to round up his Aurors, motioning to various order members to follow his lead as well.

Soon, it was the Weasley's, Arthur had even come back down stairs, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Minerva left in the room. Kingsley had been forced to shove Mad-Eye out of the room, but from the glare on his face, he would be watching them from another room with that eye of his.

Now what? Harry wondered, as the silence stretched uncomfortably.

Snape looked ridiculous. Sitting on the patchwork couch, in hand me down clothes and a sneer on his face. So out of place. Lost.

He sneered suddenly, breaking the fragile image. "This silence will get us no where. Are you not Griffendors? I would think I was in a room of Hufflepuffs with your cowardice."

The room irrupted into outrage cries and the silence was broken, but the pendulum had swung and suddenly everything was too loud. Harry was not amongst the outraged voices, and instead he watched the self-satisfied smirk work across Snape's face. He had planned it, the utter disarray, somehow.

.

"Why did you do it?"

Even with all the noise, the voices, the outrage, Severus could hear Potter's voice. It was childish, seeking comfort or reassurance, or something else which Severus could not offer the boy, nor did he want to. Potter was a man now, barely in age but in spirit he had to be.

To coddle him was to assure their downfall.

"Because he asked for it," Snape announced, his voice bland and he knew how they would mistake his words.

The worried face of Potter morphed into hate quickly enough, and his voice joined the others in hurling insults towards him, though no one had raised a wand yet.

.

It all happened quickly after that, people storming out, or being led out so they didn't raise a hand and punch him in the face, of which Snape would be relieved not to happen, Harry was sure. Soon, only Harry was left, and he was breathless.

The silence stretched again.

Snape opened his mouth, an insult on the tip of his tongue.

"_Don't._" It was a command, or it should have been, but Harry's voice wobbled. "Just...tell me _why?_"

Snape tilted his jaw up, and sneered down his nose at Potter. "He asked for it."

_He asked for it. _

His heart thudded.

_He asked._

_No._

_He couldn't._

_No._

"He planned it," Harry whispered. Snape eyed him calmly, before nodding his head, just once. It was enough. Harry clutched the table he stood beside, without it he would have surely hit the ground. "How could he?"

"He was a selfish bastard," Snape said cruelly. "The quicker you realise that, the better for all concerned, Potter."

"How can you say that?" He bellowed.

"How can I?" Snape sneered. "How can I? We are simply pawns to him, Potter, whether you want to admit it or not. He did not care if he sacrificed himself, me or Draco. All that mattered was his _plans_ stayed alive."

"He did what he did for us, for all of us. He _died_ for a reason. He...he _had_ to have."

"He died, because he was a fool. He _died_ because Draco promised himself to something so idiotic that no mere human could possibly succeed on. Dumbledore died because he wanted to be a hero, but died a martyr instead."

"He sacrificed everything for us, he sacrificed his life!"

"He was already dying, Potter!" Snape's face was red, and his eyes narrowed. "He died because he had no choice. He would either die that night or he would waste away to nothing months from now! He did it in the most dramatic way, so that we would remember him, feel sorry and regret what happened, even though HE chose it that way."

"He was dying already?" Harry whispered quietly and Snape made an irritated noise, as if realising that it was the only thing that had sunk into his thick head. "Did I-"

"No, Potter," Snape interrupted. "The poison-" Harry didn't think to question how Snape knew that. It was _Snape_. He was as all knowing as Dumbledore at times. "-you poured down his throat didn't do it, but it didn't help him any." He paused, and sniffed, looking frustrated the dead man in his memories. "He foolishly placed on his finger, a known cursed object that belonged to a dark figure."

"Marvolo's Ring. The horcrux."

Shape nodded, without asking how Harry knew. "Dumbledore did many things foolishly in his life, but at least you may rest easy knowing that he had helped you in your quest. The ring is of no use to the Dark Lord now. Nor is Dumbledore to us."

"I thought...it was only his hand. He said you and he had stopped the curse!"

"He lied, Potter. Like he always did." He pushed himself to his feet, and looked down his nose at Potter. "If you'll excuse me," it was said with the utmost sarcasm, "I am going to look in on the boy who was once again scarred for your sake."

"I didn't do it this time!" Harry snarled at the retreating back of Snape, but it was too late and he had stepped into the hall. Harry heard Arthur offer to escort Snape up to see Draco and soon the voices outside faded.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded small, as she and Ron entered the room.

"Are you okay, Mate?"

"Yeah," Harry tried to lie. "Just forced to swallow a few bitter truths." He firmed his shoulders and swung around to face them. "I need you guys to do me a favour."

"Anything, Mate!" Blind faith was more Ron's strong point, and he flashed Harry a grin that said it didn't matter what the favour was.

"What is it?" Hermione, on the other hand, was a little more reasonable.

"I need you to go to Hogwarts."

.

It had been over an hour since a confused Minerva escorted Ron and Hermione, strangely without Harry, back to Hogwarts under protest. Harry had stayed in the kitchen, letting Molly rant to him about the evils of the two Slytherins, until he'd finally had enough.

Heading up the stairs, he ran into Fleur on her way down. Smiling prettily, she patted his cheek and announced, "'ow terrible it iz. They have separated zhose two men. Mal'foi is in his old room but Severoos, 'e was put in one of the spares. Truely 'orrible." She breezed passed him, likely to go and torment Molly a little, and Harry shot her an amused look to her fast retreating back.

Odd girl. Useful, but odd.

He took the stairs two at a time, bypassing the room which housed Snape in favour for removing the locking charm on Draco's room, and slipping inside.

The blond was on the now single bed, still ashen in colour but breathing easily. Quietly dragging a chair over to his bedside, Harry dropped into it like a dead weight, staring at the peaceful face. He sat there for god knows how long, before finally Draco spoke up. That boy could play dead for a fair while, Harry had to admit.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to confess your heart to me while you think I can't hear you?" Draco said, sneering without even making his face twitch.

Harry scoffed, relaxing into the chair. Normalcy! Finally! "Shut up. I'm fantasizing about holding a pillow over your face and suffocating you. Such a nice fantasy."

"Kinky, Potter."

He pulled a face. "Ugh. Gross, Malfoy."

"Gross? What are you, seven?"

"You're the one making insinuations about another _boy_."

"I stand corrected. A seven year old homophobe."

This whole conversation had taken place with Draco's eyes still closed, and he barely moved any more than his lips as he spoke.

"God, Malfoy, you are such an ass."

It was familiar, trading insults with Malfoy, it was just the setting was new. After a few moments and more insults were traded, the closed eyes began to bother Harry and he lent forward, closer to the slumbering figure.

"Malfoy? Open your eyes."

Silence.

"Malfoy. Open your eyes."

"No."

"What? Why not? Just open your damn eyes." Harry was leaning over the bed now, staring down at him with a frown.

"If my eyes remain closed, then it is just your word against my silence that I am awake. If I am not awake, you can not send me..." off to Azkaban. Malfoy had stopped himself, but Harry knew what he had meant to say.

"Malfoy," Harry's voice was quieter, softer now. "Open your eyes."

Nothing happened, for a moment, and then for some reason, the pale eyelids flickered and Malfoy's eyes opened. A dull shade of silver greeted Harry, and before the guards could slam down and hide it from him, Harry saw real fear. A Slytherin knew when he was beaten, and both he and Snape were in checkmate.

"I said I would save you, and I still mean that," Harry told him, green eyes boring into silver. The words seemed inadequate, his voice felt too loud, so Harry did possibly the stupidest thing he could have done, and lowered his head.

Their lips were dry and the angle was awkward. Harry pushed a little too hard, more than likely bruising Draco's lips, and the figure beneath him had tensed noticeably at the gesture. It was nothing like kissing Ginny, who was soft where Draco was firm and reciprocated instantly. Draco stayed still, as if he were afraid to move, but Harry ignored that for the moment. He moved his lips gently but it was not from passion, but a type of reassurance, where words couldn't express what he was trying to say.

Just as the lips beneath him began to soften, opening under his touch, a hand reached out and shoved his face from Draco's. The pale fist shot out, hitting Harry's nose with a bruising force, causing him to stumble back, tripping over the chair and hitting the ground.

Draco's eyes were open now, but narrowed into hateful slits as he hissed, "Injured or not, Potter, if you don't get the _fuck_ out of here now, you will be sorry."

For a moment, Harry thought of staying, trying to explain what he had just done, but he didn't know why he'd done it, so instead he got to his feet and fled.

It took him until he reached Ron's room to notice that his nose was bleeding.

.

.

**Author's Note: (Apologies for any typos.)  
**

**SLASHYAY. The boys are waking up more now, thankfully. I hope the kiss scene was somewhat believable.  
**

**Also, this is NOT a Dumbledore bashing fic, Snape is...well Snape. What did you expect? Sobbing apologies for what he'd done? Not his style. **

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts, it means a lot to me. **

**Next chapter, my favourite conversation between Snape and Draco, on the subject of homosexual normalcy!  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated,**

**-Liaa  
**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty: I Won't Take This Lying Down **

**.**

**.**

_Ah yes._

_The kiss._

_The single dumbest thing- _

_No, wait. That's incorrect._

_ONE of the dumbest things Potter has done._

_Although, admittedly, it did shut me up._

_Damn Slytherin Griffendor.  
_

_._

_._

Harry had hidden himself away down an unused hallway which led to some bedrooms. Ron's room was still inhabited by Slytherin's, though due to this last attack, Harry knew they would be moved somewhere else. Ron and he had spent the night on the floor of Fred and George's bedroom, trying hard not to move because they had been farily sure the Twins had booby-trapped everything with some sort of joke. When Ron woke up as a canary, without having eaten a Canary Cream, they knew they had been wise to stay still.

Since it was during the day and everyone was helping to replace wards and make plans, no one was about the hallway Harry had found himself in and he could think clearly.

Not that he wanted to think.

Thinking was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

For God's sake.

Why had he kissed _Draco Malfoy?_ Sure. He'd looked pathetic, weak and lying there like no one had ever really told the boy it would be okay, but that hadn't meant Harry should have kissed him! Oh God. He'd cheated on Ginny. He'd _kissed a boy._

Why?

He buried his head in his hands and tried not to think he much he had wanted to protect Draco Malfoy when he had looked like that.

Kissing him had not been about passion or love, but about trying to reassure him that someone, even if it was a bespectacled idiot hero, had cared for him.

_I could have just HUGGED him_, Harry groaned inwardly. _Why the kiss?_

He wished he could answer that question, but there was no voice in the back of his mind who could help him. He was completely confused and utterly horrified.

Not only because he had just _kissed_ a boy, _Draco Malfoy_ of all boys, but before Draco had punched him, he had kind of liked the feel of lips against his own.

He was getting desperate.

Gods.

_Draco Malfoy?_

Harry groaned and felt like bashing his head against the wall.

_Damn it._

.

Draco hadn't moved from the bed, his eyes closed and his mouth firmly shut no matter who came to speak to him. He was fairly sure that they all knew he was faking it, but no one forced him to open his eyes.

Bloody Griffendors. A quick burning hex and he would have screamed blue murder, giving away the fact he was awake, but no, they had to try _talking_ to him.

Finally, they escorted Severus into his room, and closed the door firmly after the man.

"Do stop that, Draco," Severus remarked calmly, stumbling a little the last few steps towards the bed. Draco opened his eyes and slid towards the wall, making room for the weakened man to sit. The black haired man sighed, and rested a hand nonchalantly on the bed, not moving it when Draco covered it with his own.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Draco asked, suddenly more tired than he had felt before.

"In rather vulgar terms, yes, we appear to be screwed, but with any luck, Potter will come dashing to the rescue after his side-kicks come back with evidence of my own lack of wrong-doings."

"What about my wrong-doings?"

Severus snorted, but groaned as he laid himself down next to the teenager, his bones protesting the move. "You are only guilty of being a coward, Draco."

He felt the boy tense but did not take back his words, and Draco knew they were true. He hadn't killed anyone, but he had tried, and failed, and failed again, until he had been sent to be killed instead. He sighed.

Potter was their only hope now...and he probably ruined it all by punching him. Draco winced, and Severus caught the gesture.

"What have you done now, Draco?"

Draco tensed and scoffed, "why do you think I've done something wrong, Severus?"

"Because you look like you did shortly after you broke your father's broom when you were five. Now, stop deflecting and tell me what you've done that makes you look like you've doomed us both."

"I..._may_, and only may, have...punched Potter in the face..."

There was no explosion of noise, no sudden yell, or exclamation. It wasn't Severus' style.

The slumped posture and tired expression was more damning than a scream could ever be.

_Fuck._

_._

Harry paced in front of the fireplace, while the order fussed around the house tiredly. The attack had been sudden, but telling. They were letting the order know that even their safe houses weren't safe.

"I think you should go to Grimmauld Place," Molly announced, not looking up from the cushions she was fluffing. "You, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The four of you. We'll send a Order member with you too, of course, to keep you safe but-"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry cut her off, but it was gently done. He left the rut he was pacing into the floor and walked over to her. Touching her arm, he gave her a small smile which she wobbly returned. "I know you're just trying to protect us, but we're part of this now. I've always been part of it, and I can't hide away and pray that it'll get better, because it won't. Not without me." It felt egotistical to say that but Molly sniffled, and nodded.

"I forget how fast you've been forced to grow up, love," she murmured and embraced him firmly. "I think...we need to all move back to Grimmauld. It's secret keeper is gone, but we can elect a new one and it will be much stronger. Everyone knows where the Weasley Burrow is. We need somewhere to be safe while we plan."

Harry nodded. "More room too," he told her, and she laughed.

"That too! You and Ron, heaven forbid having to stay in the Twins room. Thankfully we were able to turn Ron back into a person, or I'd have five sons, a daughter and a bird." She laughed, but tears began to spill down her cheeks quickly.

Percy.

Molly already had only five sons.

"I'm sure he's fine," Harry said, awkwardly trying to comfort her. "He's just being a prat."

She giggled, and swiped at her cheeks. "Of course love, of course. Now. I need to put some lunch on, it's already ten in the morning! I won't have to time feed everyone with the way I'm going now," she muttered and embraced him again, before hurrying off to the kitchen.

Harry stared after her and sighed. Molly was loosing so much in the war and yet, she was still going strong. It just proved the backbone of the Weasley family.

Behind him, the fire roared into life and Hermione tumbled through, a little disorientated. She immediately threw herself at Harry. "Oh Harry! It's horrible! You have to come!"

His eyes went wide. "Has something happened to Ron? Hogwarts? McGonnagal?" He went through the list, a feeling of terror building in his stomach.

"No! No!" She hiccuped, looking distraught. "W-we found...information...and...They're...They're..._Innocent!_"

She made it sound like it a horrible discovery. Hermione hadn't openly disliked Draco while he had been in the house, had even spoken to him civilly at one time or the other, so Harry didn't know why she was so upset.

"J-just go to Hogwarts! I'll tell Mrs. Weasley and meet you there," she told him, pushing him towards the fireplace. "The wards are open to you!" She pushed him in to the fire after throwing floo powder. She said his destination for him and he disappeared in a rush.

.

Mr. Weasley bustled into the room, and Draco's eyes slipped closed immediately, out of paranoia. Arthur smiled at the pair on the bed. "Now, now, no need to hide. I won't turn you in. Anyway, nothing will happen until Harry gets back from Hogwarts. Something urgent came up." He sighed, and placed down a trey of soup and some potions on the side table. "Some food and some nutrient potions for you both. You'll need it I think, especially you Severus."

He watched Severus as he took his and saw Draco open his eyes slowly, sitting up to take his as well. Arthur smiled.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Draco grouched, ignoring the warning look Severus sent him.

"Because I heard Hermione telling Harry something about you both being innocent. It's nice to be proven right."

"You thought we were innocent?" Severus scoffed, and handed Draco the first bowl of soup, and then took the second as his own.

"No, but I had rather hoped you were," Arthur remarked, sitting on the end of the bed by their feet. "I've known you for years, Severus. Never a more loyal man than you and Draco, well, Severus spoke of you on occasions, so I knew you had won his regard. No one he trusted could be pure evil."

Draco looked at Severus, and sighed. "You're too much like Dumbledore," Draco spoke to Arthur without thinking first and the three occupants blanched.

"W-well, that's a wonderful compliment," Arthur said, forcing out the words and giving a weak smile. "I suppose I'm taking on a bit of his blind faith, but with any luck, you'll be safe and eating at the dinner table with us within days." He patted Draco's knee, knowing he'd likely get kicked if he tried that with Severus, before casting them both a reassuring smile, and slipping from the room.

"I wonder what it's like," Severus remarked calmly, beginning to eat.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, blowing onto the soup in his spoon, but paused as Severus spoke again.

"_Freedom_."

.

Harry fell out of the Floo into Dumbledore's office, or former office, to hear Ron snicker. "Still got your usual Floo grace, aye mate?" He remarked, tugging Harry to his feet. He looked pale, Harry realised, staring at Ron, and faintly green. It was the look Hermione had shared.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, worried.

"Wait for 'Mione, mate," Ron muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and leading Harry over to take a seat. "She'll make more sense then I will. I can't even believe it myself."

The pair sat in silence, strained and awkward, until Hermione finally stepped through the floo, with a lot more grace than Harry had.

"Oh Harry," she said again, looking equally as distraught as before. "Has Ron told you anything?"

"No! We were waiting on you," Harry pointed out, perhaps a little more bitingly than normal but they kept looking like it was the end of the world, and no one would tell him why!

She cleared her throat and sat down on the chair opposite him. "Harry...Snape's innocent."

Harry winced, but did not explode like Hermione had obviously thought he would. "Bloody bastard," Harry snapped to himself, thinking of how smug Snape would be too be proven right.

"H-harry, mate, why aren't you cursing and screaming?" Ron asked, sharing a concerned look with Hermione.

"Because he told me he was," Harry admitted. "He told me Dumbledore had organized his own death...I just didn't believe it. How are you guys sure?"

"P-pensieve memories," Hermione stammered, pointing at the pensive bowl. "They planned it. Made Snape swear to finish the deed if Draco hesitated. Draco didn't know Dumbledore was already dying though. Dumbledore wanted Severus to kill him, and he did it, for Draco so he wouldn't have to."

Harry wanted to look in the pensieve, but at the same time, desperately didn't want to. To see Dumbledore, planning his own death, was too much. Perhaps that's why they looked so pale.

"Will the order believe us on our word, or do we need to bring them all here?" Harry asked, sounding tired.

Hermione hesitated. "Some will, but I think we should bring a few, like Moody and Professor McGongall here...the others will follow them, I think."

"Doesn't McGonagall know already?" Harry asked, assuming she had stayed with them in the room.

"No," Ron answered. "She...didn't want to stay in this room for long, so she left us after making us swear not to break anything."

"She was really upset," Hermione added.

Harry wondered if there had been anything between McGonagall and Dumbledore, but didn't think long on it. "Can we move the Pensieve?" He asked.

"Probably, but not by floo. If we fell when we got somewhere, it would break," Hermione pointed out.

"Don't let me carry it then!" Harry joked but no one laughed. He sighed. "Let's go find McGonagall so we can move this thing. I want this matter cleared up."

Hermione got to her feet. "You're a real hero, Harry. You couldn't even let the supposed 'bad guys' suffer."

"There was no proof, other than what I saw," Harry said lightly, but his posture was stiff. "Apparently, I saw wrong."

_"He was a selfish bastard. The quicker you realise that, the better for all concerned." _

.

The door slammed open, startling both Severus and Draco, though neither let their surprise show. Harry stood in the doorway, flanked by Remus and Moody, who were scowling but did not protest as Harry spoke.

"We know you were innocent in Dumbledore's death, but that doesn't mean we trust you...and for fucks sake, Draco open your eyes."

Draco had had his eyes closed, out of paranoia but now they snapped open, glaring at Potter with a look that could have killed. He would have snapped something back, but he heeded the silencing glance Severus sent his way.

"You are no longer prisoners," Remus said tensely. "You are under our protection, so you may no leave the house, or travel unescorted."

"So, we're still prisoners, but with a nicer name?" Draco sneered, slipping from the bed after Severus stood.

"Be grateful, whelp, that you're no in Azkaban right now," Moody snarled, his artificial eye piercing Draco like a knife. "If it were my decision, you would be there right now, guilty or no-"

"It's _not_ your decision," Harry cut in, "so there is no reason to speak as if it is." Moody glared at him, but Harry tried to ignore that look, refocusing on Draco and Severus. "Come downstairs. Molly needs to check you two over, and give you some more potions. Apparently, she thinks you're both undernourished at the moment."

"Draco always appears malnourished," Severus sneered, straightening his Weasley-hand-me-down clothes.

Draco gave him an insulted look, even as he straightened his own clothes. "I am not undernourished, I'm _lithe._" He scoffed, and followed after Potter, his steps a little wobbly though he glared at Remus who had appeared ready to offer him assistance.

The stairs seemed abnormally high and he grabbed the wall as he started his decent. Severus had taken the steps first, Moody scowling and following him quickly, in case he had tried to run. Remus and Harry walked behind Draco, and soon Harry had had enough of the wobbly, cautious steps that the Malfoy boy was taking.

He moved down and before Draco could protest, Harry had swung his arm around his shoulder and was guiding him down the stairs. "I'm fine," Draco snapped, trying to push him away, but Harry wouldn't move.

"I want to get down the stairs sometime this week, and you're likely to fall and injury yourself," Harry retorted.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked, from behind them, as Draco purposely attempted to step on Harry's toes to make him remove his arm.

"Yeah, fine, Remus. Why don't you go down and let them know we may be a while?" Harry suggested, wincing as Draco's foot connected with his toes.

"Are you sure?" Remus was suspicious of leaving them alone, but Harry's warm look seemed to reassure him and he slipped passed them, following Moody and Severus who was fast disappearing down the next stair case.

"Can't wait to get me alone, Potter?" Draco sneered, but his voice sounded weak.

"Oh yes," Harry said dryly. "I'm going to to throw you down and ravish you now." Draco's cheeks pinked but Harry barely noticed, snickering to himself. "Come off it, Ma-Draco. I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"You didn't need me to stop you going to Azkaban either?"

"You knew I was innocent," Draco snapped. "It was only Severus you doubted."

"I knew nothing. Seeing and knowing are completely different," Harry pointed out, as they reached the bottom of the first stairs. They moved quickly down the hallway, but Draco's head swam as they reached the second stairs. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, as Draco seemed to wobble.

"My blood hasn't...fully restored yet..." He forced out, taking the first step down.

"Doy ou need me to go get a blood restorative potion?"

"No, it'll do no good...the spells Severus cast...will work...just need...time," his speaking got worse, as the world swam before his eyes. He left heavily on the firm and comforting presence of Potter at his side and prayed the steps would end soon.

.

Draco felt too frail, too small, under his hands, Harry thought, as he escorted the other boy down the stairs. He was leaning on him and his eyes were unfocused, causing Harry to tighten his hold protectively.

There would be more scars marring the blond's chest, Harry realised, from that damn spell.

"Harry?" A voice asked, sounding wobbly, and he glanced up, from where he had been focused on his and Draco's feet, so they didn't tumble down the steps. "What on earth are you doing?" Ginny demanded, standing at the base of the stairs.

"He's dizzy," Harry said, cheeks reddening at how they must look. Harry's arm was fixed firmly around Draco's shoulder, and Draco's arm had come around Harry's waist, clinging to him so he didn't fall. "I'm helping him down the stairs."

Ginny's face looked dark, and she glared at Draco with intense dislike but the boy was not paying attention, too intent on not making a fool of himself by falling down the stairs.

The last stair seemed to come as a blessing, and after a moment, he pushed Potter away. His face was pale from the strain, and wobbled still as he pushed passed Ginny to the kitchen where the noises were.

"There you are!" Molly said, frowning heavily at him. Severus was seated, nursing a cup of tea and being subjected to multiple scowls. He was the first one to realise Draco was unwell, and got to his feet. Wands were pointed at him, from his fast movement.

"Sit down before you fall down!" He snapped at Draco, grabbing his arm and forcing him into the seat he'd just vacated. Draco went without protests.

"Spell hasn't finished yet," Draco said, and rested his head in one hand in a rare display of weakness. Severus kept his hand on Draco's shoulder, frowning at him.

"Spell?" Molly asked, fussing over Draco and fixing him a cup of tea, the cure to all ails.

"To replenish the blood loss," Severus remarked, tilting Draco's face up and checking his eyes, then his pulse. "He's still reactive, so it is obviously working but it will take a while longer to finish."

Harry and Ginny, now both scowling, slipped into the room.

"What about a potion to help?" Molly asked, pressing the tea into Draco's hand.

"No," Severus denied. "It would do no good. By the time the potion reacts, the spell would be finished and the potion would be of no use."

"Can we do nothing to help?" She worried.

"Not make him move any more than necessary and _wait_." Severus settled in the chair beside Draco, regaining his own tea and sipping as if they were all old friends, and not a former murderer and people who wanted to kill him less than twenty four hours ago.

"Well, you get out of cleaning then," Molly said lightly, not looking at Draco.

"Cleaning?" He forced himself to ask, trying to maintain his cool tone.

"We're leaving in the morning, to a safer house."

Draco nodded, too tired to care what that meant for him.

"Will you and Severus be alright to share a room again tonight?" Arthur spoke up. "Ron and Harry can take the room Severus has been sleeping in, so they don't need to share the Twins room."

Fred and George looked disappointed, but Harry and Ron looked relieved.

"It's fine," Draco said, waving a hand dismissively. He had no problem sharing with Severus, having done it for months and a few times before that even. "Would hate Potter and Weasley to be without a bed." It was said with a slight sneer but lacked it's usual malice.

Harry shot him a worried look, but it was lost as the room began to speak about what needed to be done before moving.

.

"Has a new secret keeper been selected?" Harry asked Molly as he helped her clean up after lunch. Draco was settled in the lounge room, not well enough to take on the stairs again yet.

"Yes, you'll get a new message in the morning," Molly explained, a little sadly.

"I thought the house would be locked to no new people, without...the secret keeper," he remarked.

"No," Molly said, shaking her head. "The wards were demolished when we...lost the secret keeper. The new secret keeper will renew those wards but no one who read the previous letter will be able to enter until reading the new one."

"Confusing," Harry said, and Molly laughed, patting his hand.

"It's alright dear, you don't need to understand it."

Story of his life, it seemed, he thought to himself a little bitterly. Don't understand it, just do it.

He glanced over his shoulder, to where Draco Malfoy would be sprawled across a lounge in the living room.

Well, that idea did explain some of his actions.

.

**Author's Note: **

**A longer chapter this time!  
**

**Severus and Draco conversation is next chapter, I wanted it in this one, but it was getting too long and I didn't want to rush the conversation. **

**Slash is fast creeping up now but I don't think the boys realise it yet. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/added to alerts/favourited the story last chapter. I love reading every one, no matter how long or short. ****  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated,**

**-Liaa**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One: Take A Deep Breath, Baby. **

**.**

**.**

_I've done a lot of things in my life that I regret._

_I have never said sorry for them._

_..._

_I don't think I ever will._

_I did what I did, so that I could survive._

_I won't apologise for living._

_._

_._

The silver haired fellow stared into the pensieve set before him, fingers steepled and head bowed.

"My mistakes laid bare, for the world to see," he mused quietly, voice breaking the silence growing thick around him. He could hear every rustle, every flickering blade of grass outside the window. It was a maddening existence, being completely alone.

"My mistakes," he repeated softly to himself. "Is this the price I pay for them? Isolation. Loss."

He shook his head, a laugh bubbling in his throat which bordered hysterics. He reached out a withering hand, touching the surface of the pensieve and watching it shimmer and distort.

"My dear children, what pain have I brought you, with these mistakes of mine?"

The image, tired of being played with and distorted, finally faded away to nothing taking the comforting and yet damning images with it.

Again, the man was left alone.

His hands clenched and his head drooped, a curtain of hair enclosing his face.

_._

_._

Arthur had transfigured the single bed into a double bed for Severus and Draco that night. After bidding them a hasty goodnight he had left, leaving the pair in silence. It had taken Draco a while to get back up the stairs, still a little light headed from the lack of blood in his system which was only slowly replacing itself. The spell was weak, due to Severus' own weak magical and physical strength at the time of casting, and it was taking it's toll on Draco.

Curled up on one side of the bed, Draco watched through bored eyes as Severus prepared himself for bed. Both had been lent clothes from the Weasley's again. This time it was pajamas, not just normal clothes.

"Severus?" Draco asked, as Severus slid on his pajama shirt, covering the scars which scattered his own back and chest. Severus cast beady black eyes towards the younger boy, waiting for him to continue as he buttoned his shirt.

"Hmm?" Severus prompted when the boy said nothing.

Draco frowned, his brows knitting together. Severus finished preparing for bed and slipped under the scratchy sheets but did not douse the light immediately.

"Nothing," Draco finally concluded, sighing and Severus scowled.

"Fine," he said sharply and flicked his wrist, plunging the room into darkness. Draco didn't even pretend to sleep, pursing his lips and staring in annoyance at the roof. Had he really been about to tell Severus about what Ha-...Potter had done? He was insane. Severus wouldn't understand.

No.

Severus would probably understand more than anyone else, actually, Draco admitted to himself, inclining his head, as if conceding a good point to his own thoughts. Severus was a rather constant presence in the blond's life. It would make sense to ask him.

Well, perhaps not ask him outright.

Draco was a slytherin, was he not? He gave a faint smirk.

"For Merlin's sa- Stop planning out your words and just ask," Severus muttered, his eyes closed but facing Draco. "Before I'm bored to death or - heaven forbid - to sleep."

Draco snorted, and rolled over to face Severus though the elder man's remained closed. "Homosexuality is not hereditary, correct?"

There.

He'd asked.

Severus said nothing, for a moment, then sighed. "Did Moody hit you with a stunner?"

"What? No."

"A confundus?"

"No."

"Obliviate?"

"Oh for the- No!"

Severus' eyes opened abruptly and he fixed Draco with a decidedly unamused look. "Why else would you ask such a stupid question?"

"It was a valid question!" Draco snapped.

"It was a stupid question, but I feel you are building to something, so instead of kicking you from the room in fear of catching your stupidity, I will answer. No. It is not. If it was, your father would not have been born, nor would he have been born via his father."

"I was born though," Draco pointed out.

"Because your father was, admittedly and it pains me to say, clever. Now, ask your real question."

Draco pursed his lips, but did not ask. "I don't want to be gay."

Severus looked like he wanted to groan, and instead closed his eyes. "Do I wish to know why?"

"Because being Gay does not lead to happiness." He was fencing. Avoiding the real answer, and real question.

The potions master sighed. "To make up for the absence of a particularly nosy blond haired _bastard_, I shall concede defeat to my own internal musings and ask the perhaps stupid question, of how you came to _that_ conclusion?"

"You and father."

Severus gave in and raised a hand to rub the throbbing which was building behind his eyes. "Draco. Your father and I are not - nor were we, or ever will be- a prime example of homosexual normalcy." Had he been a hufflepuff, he would have continued on, speaking of their troubles of which Draco knew most. Severus did not care to rehash his past, not now, not after what Lucius had done to them, to his own son.

"You were both in love. And yet you still failed. How am I to succeed when even you both could fail?"

Severus scoffed. "Who said anything about Love? To try, to fail, or to succeed, it will all be the same whether you are gay or straight. Now go to _sleep_. I am neither your counselor nor match-maker and I have no interest in your pubescent fumbling with people who could get you killed."

Draco winced. So Severus had assumed it was someone in the house, which it was, though he doubted even Severus could have predicted that this conversation was spawned from a run-in with Potter.

Not that Draco was considering anything with Potter. He just...wanted to make it clear to Severus, if the truth of Potter and his encounter ever got out, that he was definitely _not _gay.

.

"You okay Harry?"

Harry jerked his head up, he had been scrubbing the same floor board for the passed five minutes, he realised and flushed, quickly moving onto the next. "Yeah I'm fine, Ron."

The redhead groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hate cleaning. Why are we even cleaning? We're moving!"

"Because Ron, your mother wants things cleaned for when you come back so she doesn't need to do it then," Hermione explained logically. "Also, there are more people here now than then, so it will get done quickly. Be grateful you were not asked to clean the Twin's room." She shuddered and Harry snickered, remembering one of the order members, who had been convinced to help Fred and George with cleaning, running screaming from the twin's room with his hair in blond pigtails - having been an natural brunette earlier - and being chased by frogs. It had happened earlier that morning but it was nearing midday and they were all set to leave soon. To Grimmauld place. Harry was looking forward to it, in a way. If only to leave the burrow 's cramped surrounds.

The trio were almost finished with the room they had been assigned, which meant they would be amongst the first to leave for the new house.

"Think we'll share a room at the new place, Mate?" Ron asked, sounding a little reluctant to think of that. Harry winced. Ron and Hermione had been throwing each other looks all week, and Harry didn't think it was anything to do with studying they were thinking of. Hermione would bunk with Ginny again, if only because Ginny enjoyed having a female around to talk to.

"Nah, probably not," Harry said, ignoring the relieved look on Ron's face. He didn't think the two had gotten far, or even admitted to each other what they were thinking about, but it was obvious that they would want somewhere private to talk or 'talk'. "Too many rooms to choose from, I doubt we'd agree on one."

"Yeah, true," Ron agreed, nodding quickly. "Best have our own rooms. Can just chat in the lounge and all that, since we just sleep in our rooms."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. You can still beat me in chess in the lounge too."

Ron puffed out his chest. "O' course! Even a new location can't change my chess skills."

"Or your ego," Hermione sniffed, making Ron deflate. She waged a rag at him, sending dust towards his face and causing him to sneeze. Harry snickered as the sneezes continued, long after they should have stopped. Hermione must have had some left-over sneezing powder on the rag, and unknowingly - or knowingly, Harry didn't know which - flicked it into Ron's face.

Hermione began to giggle, and Harry's laughter increased as Ron finally disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed a tiny pink mouse in his place.

"Children!" Molly bellowed from down the hallway. "I can't hear you cleaning! You may laugh all you like but clean while you do it."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione and Harry yelled back dutifully, while Ron gave a bemoaning squeak as his fur began to fall out in patches. Perhaps this was an early batch of the Sneezing-Fit-Mice, since Harry knew the mouse did not shed now in the product, or maybe it was new. The twins did like seeing things shed, for some reason.

.

Draco held discretely onto Severus' arm as they walked down the stairs, no possessions clutched in their hands as they had none to take with them. They wore more hand-me-down Weasley clothes, but this time Severus was given a cloak, much too short for him and had only been spelled black so it was more a dusty mauve colour now and then when the light hit it right. It was better now, Draco mused, and released his hold on Severus when people came into view.

He was still lightheaded, to his annoyance, but it was fading more and more as minutes passed...Or it had been, until he stood up and it now returned full force.

"All ready to go, dearies?" Molly asked, quietly and patted Draco's shoulder motherly. She looked like she wanted to do the same to Severus but resisted.

"If we're dressed, we're ready to go," Draco muttered and earned a sympathetic look from Molly and Author, glares from everyone else, save Harry who had just walked in and stood awkwardly behind Draco.

"Well everything has been sent off before us, so it's just us. Let me find the piece of paper. We'll all share, alright? Pass it around once you've memorized it," she fussed and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it around.

It took a while to be passed around to Draco, and when it was, it was Harry who passed it to him, their fingers brushing briefly. Scanning the few lines written on the page, he recognised the name 'Grimmauld' as what they had been speaking of yesterday. They must have only recently set up the next secret keeper.

He passed it to Severus, who shook his head, motioning for him to pass it back to Molly as Severus had already read it over Draco's shoulder.

"All memorised?" Molly asked, and set the piece of paper on fire. "Good! Now, off to the floo with you. We must get moving." Molly motioned for her children to go first, and held onto Draco's shoulder to prevent him from going after them. "Are you feeling up to this?" She asked, releasing his shoulder when he made no move to leave.

"Yes," Draco said firmly, and watched Severus disappear in the flames as the last of them disappeared. "I'll be fine."

"Shall I go first, so if something happens I'm available?" worried Molly.

"It's fine," Draco stressed the words. "Severus is there. Nothing will happen. I'll go first."

Molly nodded and both Arthur and her watched him go worriedly, as he threw the powder at his feet and disappeared in a rush of flames. The feeling of travellng by floo was worse than travelling via portkey for Draco but Portkey's brought back too many memories, so floo was easy to handle.

It made him nauseous when it finally spat him out at Grimmauld place's living room and he stumbled as he stepped from the hearth. Someone grabbed his arm, holding him up.

"I've got you," a voice told him, leading him to a nearby chair.

Potter.

Perfect bloody Potter.

Damn it if Draco wasn't grateful for the hero, just a little, else he would have fallen flat on his face.

.

.

Lucius was no saint, but even his evil had it's limits.

Staring at the brutally carved remains of a creature he preferred not to think of as 'human' laid before him, he murmured gentle excuses to the Dark Lord, explaining that his new 'bride' would be expecting him. Those around him laughed and jeered, pleasing the Dark Lord, who allowed his cowardly escape with a simple burning spell sent his way, singing his hair and shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, pretending he did not mind that his hair now reached his ear, rather than his shoulder, on one side.

He left the 'Dinning' Hall quietly and swiftly. He was afraid that if he did not leave that room, he might be the next morsel laid bear on the table before him.

Entering his room and seeing his young bride sitting on the bed - naked still, for no one had thought to give her clothes- Lucius experienced a moment of pause as she raised her face to his, the stubborn tilt of her jaw reminding him of times missed.

"Finished torturing?" She spat out, having heard the earlier screams.

"Yes," Lucius said coldly, stalking over to the bed. Had the man seemed interested in her flesh, the girl would have scrambled back and hidden, but the male had no even gazed at her with longing or with any great interest.

"What do you want?" She demanded, trying to move back as he reached for her chin and holding it firm in place. He forced her gaze to meet his.

"Do you trust me?"

"No." Her answer was fast and firm, no hint of hesitation.

Lucius smirked. "Perfect. This might just work." He released her chin and stalked to the desk he kept in his room.

"What might work?" The female grew exasperated with his vague speak.

"Escaping."

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**The plots in this story are finally starting to move, even if the chapter is short. This story will have around 5-6 chapters before the end, but a sequel will be written after that.  
**

**I can't apologise for my absence, because it needed to happen, but I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep you updated. This is what annoys me about fanfic, you can't post interim updates on progress or hiatus reasons, on here. If anyone cares for the reason this was left not-updated for so long, it is simply because I had exams, assessments, a new job and health problems to deal with, so you can understand why I needed the break. This story wasn't forgotten, as you can see.**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers for the last chapter, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, and I hope you have not lost interest in this story in my absence. **

**-Liaa**  
**.**

**.**

**If anyone is interested, you are welcome to leave a pairing idea or plot idea in a review or private message. I will be doing a few short stories to get me back into writing, and I'd love to write some stories that you guys would be interested in. These pairings can be slash, het, or femmslash, or just a general story, no pairing. Got a pairing you want to see? Let me know. These stories will be around 5-10k words. Not all ideas will be chosen, but like I said, I'm just trying to jolt my muse back into Harry Potter. If your idea is used, I'll Private Message you to let you know when it's uploaded.  
**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter Twenty-Two : A Little Bird Told Me **

**.**

**.**

_He tried to kill me._

_He almost succeeded. _

_And still...I miss him._

_More than I should be allowed to miss him._

_._

_._

Draco received his own bed in Severus' room once they were settled in Grimmauld Place. He had been asked if he wanted his own room, to which he had promptly and ,more embarrassingly, loudly stated that he would not. He would share Severus' room. He felt safer there, with someone of his own mind-set. Slytherin's, while solitary creatures, were known to work together in times of crisis.

A war on a Dark Wizard certainly counted as a 'time of crisis' in Draco's mind.

A knock on the door drew Draco's attention from his new bed - tiny compared to his one at the manor.

"All settled, love?" Molly asked, smiling warmly around the door frame. "Come down and get something to nibble on. I put out an assortment of foods and drinks to celebrate our new home."

It was on the tip of Draco's tongue to snap that this was not, nor would it ever be, his home. He didn't speak. Instead, he quietly followed the elder woman down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone else had gathered. Draco took the spare seat beside Severus, who looked increasingly frustrated at having been dragged into the 'celebration'.

Draco, unaware that he looked mildly terrified of being surrounded by Gryffindors, started when he felt someone take his hand beneath the table cloth. He slanted a look, to see Severus looking apathetic, but keeping a close watch on him none the less.

Draco gave him a slight smile, and began to eat some of the food spread before him. He received strange looks, but no one commented as to why he was eating with his left hand, unaware that his right hand was currently tangled with the sour Potion Master's.

.

.

The note was finished. The Craven was sent for again, and set free out the window, silver eyes keeping a close watch on the bird to make sure it was no intercepted.

"Sir?" The girl's voice behind him said, sounding afraid. "Will this work? Do you really think he'd help us?"

"No," Lucius said stiffly. "He won't. But my son will."

The girl looked confused, but knew better then to ask about his son, who she had been told didn't exist and yet now he was often mentioned. She reached out for the copy they had made of the letter, which Lucius would later burn.

_**S**lave,_

_**ever**y moment you're away from **us,** means **hel**l to **p**ay when y**ou r**eturn. **E**verything i**s **falling qui**c**kly **a**nd **pe**rfectly into place**. I lo**athe **ve**r**y** much h**o**w yo**u** outright defy me. I wil**l** not be so **u**nfathomably qui**c**k to forg**i**ve next time we **u**nfortunately meet**. S**lave, do not try my patience_

_- Master_

To her, it was nonsense, but to the man they had sent it too, perhaps he would find the hidden meaning_. _She desperately hoped that he would. _  
_

_._

_._

Severus had been dragged away to help prepare potions. Apparently, Madame Pomfrey was running low and everyone in the order knew that Snape was the best potion's master around. So he was given no choice, he had to make potions.

This left Draco to his own devices.

He wasn't allowed to help clean - thank _Merlin_ - due to the fact he still got light-headed easily and Mrs. Weasley was in full mothering mode. He had found one of the libraries, covered in dust and obviously decaying with disuse. He hesitated at the doorway, before stepping through. There was something...dark about the library, and not only because of the lack of lights.

When he reached the first bookcase, he reared back and stared in disgust at the books.

Necromancy. Blood magic. Sacrifices.

The Dark Lord would have swooned in delight at having these books in his disposal. Draco snarled, and grasped the first book, throwing it as far as he could across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a heavy thud, crashing to the ground, pages slipping out without notice.

He heard thundering footsteps approaching and waited for the golden trio, or some other order members to burst in, but all was silent as they approached the door.

"What was that noise?" Granger. So it was the golden trio.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the paintings got annoyed?" Potter suggested, sounding right out side the door. Draco scowled. _Merlin, they are dumb. Why not check this room?_

_"_Harry, the only paintings in his hallway are of landscapes," Granger said, somewhat patronisingly, as if Potter was a two year old. Draco barely resisted the urge to snicker.

What Granger had said sunk in quickly though, and Draco frowned. There had been paintings of deceased relatives when he had walked down the hallway. He had been cussed by a few of them, and one or two had offered him eternal life if they took them out of the hallway. Apparently, it wasn't used much and they got lonely.

So why were they only landscapes?

Draco approached the door, touching the handle and yanking it inwards, expecting to see an unfamiliar hallway and the trio's shocked faces.

It was the hallway of portraits. Several on the wall opposite the door gave him odd looks and he blinked, slamming the door shut.

"What was that?" Weasley squeaked, his voice loud in the room as if he stood beside Draco.

"It sounded like a door," Granger said confused. "But there aren't any doors here."

Draco turned his back to the door he'd entered, and began to look at the books again. The one he had thrown across the room had left a bare space in the book case, a tiny sliver of light shining through. He grabbed the next book along the shelf, throwing it to the side.

He would be lying if he said he didn't delight in the trio's confused mutters at the noise he was making. When the shelf had been cleared, a screen was revealed. The tiny fracture of light was coming from one end, so Draco pulled at the screen. It slid across it's rusted frame with a shriek that Weasley echoed nearby.

"Those sneaky bastards," Draco muttered, staring into the face of the golden trio. The screen was hidden behind one of the landscape paintings, hiding him from view but giving him a clear picture of the trio.

"Mal-_Draco_?" Potter called, brows furrowing cutely in his confusion. Draco snickered.

"Potter, go around the other hallway. With the portraits," Draco suggested, sounding amused. "Weasley, Granger, stay there."

They hesitated, but Potter - stupid, trusting Potter - did as Draco suggested and jogged out of view.

"Why is he so trusting to Malfoy?" Weasley muttered, causing Draco to flinch back. Malfoy. He wasn't a damn Malfoy anymore!"Sure, I mean, they're innocent of the whole, murdering Dumbledore thing, but what about the being jerks, trying to kill us, get us in trouble, expelled, and all those kind of things!"

"Grow up, Ron," Granger responded firmly. "We're not kids in school anymore. We're at_ war_. At some point you're going to have to put aside petty differences and realise that."

The door squeaked behind Draco and he turned, looking at Potter peering around the frame. "Draco?" He repeated, squinting.

"It's me, Potter," Draco said, and motioned him over, knowing the light of the secret window would lead him towards him. He turned back, snickering at Granger and Weasley's confused faces once more.

"What the-" Potter muttered, reaching Draco's side. "It's a secret window."

"Harry?" Weasley asked, looking around the hallway but seeing no sight of his mate.

"The landscape in front of you, Ron," Harry prompted, and pressed his hand to the back of the picture. He made it dome out a bit. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Mate, you're behind the _picture_?" Ron asked, disbelieving.

"We're in a library, Weasel," Draco snorted. "The builders must have put in looking-glass in paintings so that the owners could keep an eye on guests or people who live here."

"That's so disgusting," Granger announced. "Spying on people instead of just _talking_ to them."

"I wonder how many others are around here," Harry pointed out."This wouldn't be the only one, or else it would be really useless."

"Check the bedrooms." Draco smirked.

"That's disgusting, Draco!" Hermione squawked.

Weasley, however, had a curious look on his face. "No, he's right, Hermione. The bedrooms would be the obvious place. Without people around, anyone who was staying or lived here would have thought they were safe to speak freely, giving the owners valuable information about what was really going on in the house hold."

Hermione frowned, but nodded. "It is still disgusting."

Draco jumped when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "How did you find this one, Draco?" Harry asked, ignoring how the male started at his touch.

Remembering the content of the books, Draco scowled. "Dumb luck and anger," he muttered, before jerking away from Harry. "I'm getting out of here, and if you were smart, you would too, Potter." He stalked away before Harry could say another word.

.

.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered, and Harry shrugged, forgetting that his friends couldn't see him. He looked at the door that Draco had left through, an odd expression on his face.

"I'll follow him," Harry said, almost without conscious thought. "He shouldn't be on his own if he's angry. Not around here."

"And you following him would calm him, Harry?" Hermione asked, disbelieving. "Harry?" She prompted, after no response. "Harry!" She thumped the painting. "Harry! Don't you dare get yourself killed because of that boy!"

"Killed?" Ron blanched.

"You know what their tempers are like, Ron," Hermione sighed. "If Draco is angry, and Harry is pushy, then what do you think will happen?"

"You're right. I just hope this old house can take a bit of wild magic without tumbling down."

"Me too, Ron." Hermione sighed again, but giggled as Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pretending to yawn. It was early morning, so he had no right to be yawning, which just made the move all the more amusing.

"Wanna go take a nap?" Ron suggested, his grin anything but innocent.

"No," Hermione said firmly, slipping out of his hold. She smiled at his downtrodden expression, before offering, "but you can come with me to the library if you want."

Ron considered for a moment, before nodding. "It's better then nothing," he said, almost to himself, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand. Both of them blushed at the contact, and the two other boys were forgotten for the moment.

.

.

"Draco! Wait up!" Harry called out, jogging after the irritated blond, who ignored his calls. "Oi! Don't pretend you can't hear me." He grabbed the slender arm, momentarily surprised at how...small it was. He supposed it was all the stress and not eating, but still, after a few weeks with Mrs. Weasley, he should have been pretty plump.

"Don't touch me, Potter!" Draco snapped, jerking out of his hold but finally stopping.

"I was just holding your arm, Draco, not molesting you," Harry tried to joke, but Draco's gaze just turned more furious.

"Well last time you got all _caring_, you did molest me, so sorry for not believing you!"

"M-molest?" Harry blanched. "I _kissed_ you. Once! And I didn't feel you fight back!"

"I wasn't healthy, Potter. You took advantage of me when I was weak!" Draco growled. Weak. When wasn't he weak?

Harry looked horrified. "I didn't...I mean, I wouldn't...I didn't mean to..."

Draco could have laughed, but he didn't.

"I was trying to comfort you," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Well next time potter, try _not caring_. It's so much bloody easier," Draco snarled and shoved passed Potter. This time, the bespectacled boy didn't reach out to grab him, and Draco felt a momentary pang of regret.

Stupid, disgusting and just _wrong_ or not, the Kiss had, for a moment, made him feel safe.

Potter made him feel safe.

Which made him wonder why he fought so hard to keep him away.

_Maybe because I'm _not _safe,_ Draco thought bitterly. _Not even here._

_._

_._

Dinner was a quiet affair. The table was full, but no one spoke until the dishes were cleared. They were asked to stay seated at the table though, and from the grim expression on Severus' face, Draco knew this was not a happy talk.

"We received a missive from...a death eater," Remus started tensely. "Not intended to us, but we intercepted it."

"How do you know it was a death eater then?" Harry asked.

"We recognised the Crav- ... the bird," Remus said, cutting himself off half way through the word.

_Craven_. Draco froze. The crow and raven hybrid was a sign of wealth, which many of the Death Eaters no longer had. They had been used by the Malfoy family for generations. He stole a glance at Severus, who was similarly frozen.

"Well, read it out then," Arthur prompted, sounding tired.

As Remus began to read, Draco tried to place any secret messages, any code words his father used to use, but by the end, he was no more the wiser then Severus, who looked similarly confused. As the order began to discuss the letter, Severus cleared his throat.

"May I see?" He requested coldly. Mad-Eye Moody grunted, and handed over the letter he was holding now.

"It's not the only copy," he growled, "so don't go trying any funny business."

Severus sneered, and placed the letter down by his left hand, allowing Draco to look.

A few of the letters were darker then others, Draco realised. As if someone had pressed harder. He glanced at Severus, who was scanning the letter but didn't seem to notice the pattern yet. Draco turned to his other side.

"Granger," he hissed quietly. "Give me a quill."

She looked confused. Probably wondering how he knew that she alwys had a quill on her person somewhere, and handed it over reluctantly. It was a self-inking quill thankfully, even if the ink was running low.

He didn't thank her, and instead turned back to the letter.

He had the attention of the table as he pulled the letter close to him, out of Severus' grasp and began to write.

_Severus, help our escape. I love you. Lucius. _

Granger attempted to lean over to read what he wrote, but he covered it, sliding it back to Severus, pale faced, to read first.

Severus' fists clenched, and a snarl formed on his face. "Pathetic bastard," he snapped quietly. Draco wasn't sure what he was more angry about. The fact Lucius had made contact, the fact he dared to ask for help...or the fact that Lucius had inadvertently outed Severus to the Order.

"You miswrote here," Severus said calmly, taking the quill from Draco's limp fingers, and scrawled a 'D' at the end of 'I love You', making out to have been addressed to Draco, rather then Severus, as it had intended to be.

Adequately changed, or as much as he was able to, Severus slid the letter across to the order, who huddled around it.

"A message to a _traitor_, to save a _coward_," Moody chortled. Arthur sent him a warning glance, looking over at Draco and Severus, both pale now.

_Help us,_ the letter begged.

_Us._

Not me.

_Us._

.

.

"Are you alright, love?" Molly asked, offering Draco a cup of peppermint tea. The order had retired to discuss the letter, and decide what they were going to do. They had the Craven captive, so they could follow it back to it's sender, if they planned right.

"Fine," Draco said tensely, taking the cup. Severus, and the golden trio had gone with the order to discuss, but Draco had refused. He wanted no part of this.

Molly sighed, and sat down next to him on the thread bare couch. She didn't ask permission, and wrapped an arm around him, drawing him close. He tensed. "It's alright to miss him, love," she whispered into his hair, stroking his arm motherly. "Bastard or not, he's your daddy."

Draco stayed tense, and sipped his tea, as if he wasn't leaning on the plump woman, warm for the first time in weeks.

"I knew him in school you know," Molly continued to talk, sipping her own tea, and keeping her arm around him. "He was a bit of a jerk, but he ruled the school." She continued to talk, her voice melodious - well, not really, but it reminded him somewhat of his mothers, which made up for the odd accent she occasionally had with some letters - and soothing.

As the tea began to disappear, his muscles were beginning to relax, she pressed gently and he rested his head on her shoulder, listening to how his mother and father had met. He knew the story from Mother and from Father, but had never heard an outsider say it, except for Severus when Draco had been much younger.

"They were in love as soon as they met. I think Lucius knew he'd met the woman he'd love forever when he saw her." Molly smiled, rubbing his arm.

Draco wanted to snort, knowing that was a lie. Perhaps when Severus and Father met, yes, but not Mother. Mother, while loved, was not the love of Lucius' life, and now it appeared that Severus wasn't either.

"Can people change?" Draco asked, in one of the pauses in the story, unsure of why he'd asked. He had blurted it out, without conscious thought, but he didn't regret the question.

"Yes," Molly said instantly, before hesitating, "but not all people change for the better."

.

.

The army of Aurors breached the gate of the manor faster then Lucius had expected them too. He was in his room, overlooking the entrance to the manor. The Dark Lord had, of course, already fled and the remaining death eaters had as well. All that was left, was Lucius and his bride.

They were expected to flee, to run away and hide with the death eaters. They wouldn't be under suspicion, Lucius knew, because it was _his_ home the Aurors were now destroying. Possessions. Trinkets. Things he had picked up. _Memories._

He would make new ones, he decided firmly, staring out the window.

"Sir?" The breathy female voice behind him asked. She was dressed in one of Narcissa's robes, which had delighted the Dark Lord at dinner that evening. It was now close to midnight, and all should have been sleeping, had it not been for the Aurors.

"It is time," Lucius said stiffly, and turned to face his _bride_. "Prepare yourself."

She firmed her shoulders, tilted her jaw back, and aimed the borrowed wand at him. As he raised his own, he thought he saw a flash of delight in her eyes as she uttered the stunning spell aimed at him. He hit the floor with a heavy thud and she took a deep breath. She could run, she realised, but she didn't. Instead she twisted her wrist and pointed the wand at herself and whispered the same spell, her wand catching alight - disposing itself. A useful trick that a death eater had constructed. The wand was gone, and so was the memory of spells used. Lucius had fired off several stunning spells earlier, as well as defensive spells, as if he had tried to ward off an 'attack' which left them stunned in their bedroom.

They laid in wait, unconscious, as their soon to be captors approached the room, wands drawn and preparing to fight.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Just what is Lucius up to? Oh well, you'll see next chapter. **

**I'm going to be honest with you guys, this story was started almost three years ago (back in '08, weird huh?) and I'm running out of inspiration for it. This has already veered off from it's intended target into something much larger then planned, so I will warn you now, this story may end abruptly, but it _will_ end, I won't abandon it. The sequel, when written, will be far shorter then this story though.  
**

**I want to thank everyone who has been a support in this story. You're the reason I keep going with this story. **

**Also, thank you to the reviews for last chapter! **

**Until next time, angels,**

**-Liaa  
**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **I Need a Second to Breathe

.

.

As the Auror's burst into headquarters a loud cheer rang out. Those sitting up to await their return quickly fled to the hallway to see what the commotion was. Draco and Severus along with the Golden Trio, who had all retired to their separate rooms at some point or another instead of sitting with the adults and sipping tea, stood on the platform of the second story staircase, staring at the front door.

Draco would later swear that in that moment, his heart truly stopped beating.

Tied and held aloft was the unconscious figure of his father. He barely noticed the young female also held high, his attention focused intently on the limp blond. He was tied in a variety of binding spells, forming a cocoon around him rather then a simple bind. Overkill, but it showed how powerful the aurors thought him, if they were that afraid of him getting loose. Draco almost felt proud, but then the bile rose in his throat.

"Draco," a voice said softly, sympathetically, and he tore his gaze from his father. The bespectacled teenage hero watched him sadly - _sadly_, as if he was actually sorry the blond was captured. Draco kept quiet, half expecting a 'it's going to be okay' comment, but none came.

Even Harry wasn't sure how this was going to turn out okay.

"Boys!" Molly Weasley hissed at the Aurors, as if they were merely misbehaving children. "Put them down! Show some respect!" She motioned to Draco, standing frozen beside an equally bland-faced Severus.

Draco couldn't stand this.

That man before him was _nothing_. Absolutely nothing! So why did he feel like someone had tore his heart out?

Had he been a Griffendor, perhaps he would have stayed. As a Hufflepuff, he would have cried. A Ravenclaw wouldn't have cared, but no. Draco was a Slytherin, and what did Slytherin's do best?

Run.

He was up the third story steps before anyone could reach a hand out to stop him, and had he watched, he would have noticed it was Harry's hand, and not Severus', which reached for him.

.

.

"Take him into the lounge," Molly snapped at the Aurors, waving them passed her and stomping over to the stairs. Even Hermione was looking sympathetically up the stairs. "Will he be okay?" Molly asked Severus, who stared blankly at the entrance to the lounge.

"He is a Slytherin," Severus said bluntly, turning on his heel, and following the path the teenager had taken. "He's used to betrayal."

Harry winced.

"Who was the girl?" Ron asked and Molly shrugged.

"They must have found her with him," she said uncertainly. "Poor dear. Not only is his father captured, but with a woman so soon after his mother died. Poor dear." She sighed and turned. "I suppose you will want to come through. No use keeping you out, as you'll likely sneak in anyway." She send a fondly exasperated look at the trio.

"Without a doubt," Harry said seriously, though he shot the woman a smile as they followed her to the lounge.

.

.

"He said he loved you. Do you...?"

A hesitation. "No. Not any more."

"I...think I do. It's stupid!" The lamp shattered, only to be mended a moment later by household charms. "I want him dead!"

"You don't." It was a snarl. "Because you can look passed the surface, unlike those pathetic griffendors. You see the betrayal, _and_ the deception."

"He killed her!"

"No! He let her _die_."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

A swift shake. "Is it? _Is it?_"

Silence.

A scoff. "I thought you were raised better than that."

"I was! But I was also raised to never forget."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to see first, and then get angry."

A heavy sigh. The squeak of bed springs as the weight of a person was added. "I..."

"Rest. I will go and listen."

"I should come, shouldn't I?"

"No. Not yet."

Severus touched the blond hair which hung around his face like a shield, only the merest touch before he left the room.

.

.

Arthur was standing by the door, and saw the shadow pass by. He pushed it open and motioned Severus inside, allowing the dark man to stand beside him in the corner. The shadows would keep him hidden.

"Nothing's happened yet," Arthur told him quietly, though no one would have heard even if he'd yelled. The room was a cacophony of noise as the fight grew more heated. "Some want to kill him, and question the girl. Others want him alive." He looked worriedly at Severus.

He simply nodded. His eyes darkened as he caught sight of a familiar blond locks through the gaps of the crowd. The Aurors made up the majority of people calling for death. Ironically, Potter was once again playing the champion for the underdogs and demanding that they interrogate him first.

Severus spotted a flicker of movement in the face of the 'unconscious' man and snarled. "He's awake," he snapped to Arthur.

"What?" The Weasley gasped, shifting to try and see the man. "How can yo-?"

"Just inform the order," Severus changed the subject sharply. "He will use any information he can glean for his own use."

Arthur nodded, and slipped through to warn Harry and the Head Auror. Severus changed his gaze towards the female who was similarly unconscious. She was young. It was disgusting. What had she been doing with Lucius?

Lucius would not have taken another lover. Of that, Severus was certain. He was a bastard, but he had never been that keen on human relationships. There were only a few exceptions to that, and one was dead and the other was certainly not a female.

.

.

"-n't just kill him!" Harry bellowed furiously. "If we kill him, we are no better than they are! We will never find out what he was doing, or where Voldemort -" the majority of the room shuddered "- is or any of the other Death Eaters!"

"If we let him live, he could signal the Dark Lord," an Auror bellowed back. "He could kill us all!"

"He's bound and unconscious! We won't release his bindings for any reason and he will be in a room with plenty of armed witches and wizards," Hermione spoke up. "We're not defenseless, he is!"

"- And," Arthur said, coming to stand beside Harry and resting a hand on his shoulder. "He is awake."

The room froze.

Lucius gave a throaty, dry chuckle. "Severus." He did not expect his lover to answer back.

Severus flinched in the back of the room, and shifted further into the shadows.

"How long have you been awake?" Ron demanded.

"Long enough," Lucius said as his eyes opened and he glared at the surrounding people. "I thought the Light Side was supposed to work 'together' or is that just an image you like to portray?"

"Shut up," Moody growled. "We ask the questions here." His glass eye roved Lucius' bound figure, searching for objects which might allow him to escape.

"Oh, relax," Lucius drawled, straightening his figure and tilting his jaw up. "I have no interest in escaping and returning to the mad man."

People exchanged suspicious glances. Harry stepped forward. "I thought he was your Master," he snapped.

"Please," the blond growled, his ice-filled eyes snapping to the chosen one. "No Malfoy has a Master. We are Slytherins, not _house pets_."

"Could have fooled me," Harry scoffed, remembering the times he had seen the elder Malfoy in visions, snivelling like a rat.

"Tell me, Potter, are you this sympathetic to my son? Or have you done away with him like you threatened to do me?"

"Don't talk about him," Harry snapped protectively. He did not know Draco's full story but he knew Lucius had something to do with it.

"Protective are we?" Lucius smirked. "Perhaps my son has found a Master."

A burning hex was flung from the crowd, surprisingly not from Severus' hand nor Harry's, and Lucius bit back a scream as it burnt his cheek.

"Stop it!" Arthur yelled, ending the hex. "We need him alive!"

"I wasn't going to kill him," a bitter voice spoke up from near the back. "Just hurt him a bit."

"Then we're no better than they are," Harry reminded them. "We don't torture."

Lucius' laugh was husky and bitter. "You keep telling yourself that, Potter."

"What?" Harry narrowed his gaze at Lucius, hands clenched though he was not holding his want. He didn't want to _hex_ the man, but punching him sounded delightful.

The look in Lucius' eyes was the same as Draco's and Severus', the one that told Harry that he was missing a big part of the puzzle and he would be lost without it.

"Enough messing around," Remus spoke up from nearby, placing a calming hand on Tonk's arm who was stubbornly not looking at her Uncle. "Where are they, Malfoy?"

"Who?" Lucius asked, innocently.

"The Death Eaters! Voldemort! Pick one," Harry tossed out.

"Oh them." Lucius looked surprisingly calm for someone tied up in a room full of enemies. "I have no idea."

A whimper came from somewhere, and everyone turned to the formerly still figure of the woman. The robes she wore were luxurious and rippled over her figure, though she looked barely twenty. Her eyes were opened and pained. Her body had curved protectively around her stomach, though she was still bound tightly.

"Ah," she gasped, her eyes beginning to water. "L-Lucius."

Lucius' eyes scanned the woman, coming to rest on her stomach. "She's pregnant," he spat at Molly, who was closest to the girl. "Binding her that tightly may have significantly damaged the feutus." He scoffed. "And you believe yourselves pure of murder."

"Untie her," Molly commanded the Aurors, who hesitated.

"It could be a trap," Remus warned.

"Or we could be endangering an unborn child! Let her free!"

One by one the binds unwound from the woman and she crumbled to the ground, the magic all that was holding her up. She wrapped her arms around her waist and gasped, tears spilling down her cheek. "Lucius. I-I need-" she gasped, and sought his gaze with hers. "I need..."

"You need nothing from that man," Molly soothed her, casting a diagnostic spell over the woman's stomach. "There, there, love. Ah, just a little bruising and some unneeded pressure. We'll fix you up. Ronald! Help me with her!"

Her son reluctantly came over, and was closely followed by Harry and Arthur. "We'll help too, dear," Arthur explained and helped Ronald heft the woman gently, taking her to the cleared couch.

"What colour are the potions?" Harry asked, but felt potions being pressed into his hand. He turned to thank the person, but caught sight of Severus slinking back to his corner without a word.

Lucius watched his lover supply potions to the woman baring his child and had to laugh - low and guttural. His chest felt tight, but still he kept his head held high.

.

.

The girl reluctantly ingested the potions, and was bound again through softer charms, though it would keep her still anyway. She stayed on the couch.

"What's your name?" Molly asked quietly.

"Anna." She glanced at Lucius. "Anna Malfoy." The last name was said bitterly, almost as a curse.

"Malfoy?" Molly shrieked, covering her mouth with a hand.

"You can't be," Tonks protested. "I know all of my relatives and we have no one by the name of Anna on our family tree."

Lucius snorted, a wry smirk on his face as he met the gaze of the woman. "She is my _wife_, not your relative."

The room froze.

Severus clenched his fist.

"You're a real bastard," Harry said sharply.

"Did you ever have a doubt?" Lucius asked drolly.

.

.

The interrogation went on, but Harry left. He had to, at least for a little while, or else he'd punch the man.

He was surprised to see Draco sitting on the stairs.

"Hey," he greeted him lamely.

Draco glanced up from his hands. "Hey."

They lapsed into silence, and Harry slumped on the stair beside Draco.

"I had to leave," Harry volunteered as the silence stretched on. "Else I'd have punched him."

"Why restrain yourself?" Draco snorted, sounding so similar to his father that Harry winced. "He deserves it."

"He does," Harry agreed vehemently, drawing a confused look from Draco before realisation dawned.

"He did something else, didn't he? Something new?" Something not to _me_, Draco thought, knowing his reasons for hating the man, but not Harry's - except the obvious.

"She's his wife," Harry blurted out, knowing no way to break it to him softly.

"Who?" He already knew.

"The girl."

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence and Draco wanted to scream. How could he? How could he do that to Severus, to his _mother_? To _him?_

He wasn't aware his hands had clenched to fists until he felt Harry's cover his. Glancing sharply to the side, Draco could see only Harry's profile as he continued to stare forward. His gaze flickered to their hands, and slowly relaxed his, though Harry's did not move.

It didn't help the rage bubbling up inside of him, but it was a nice restraint from charging into the room and beating the hell out of someone.

And Harry hadn't even told him about the pregnancy.

Harry actually feared what would happen when Draco learnt of that. "He won't get away with it," Harry assured.

"Yes he will," Draco laughed bitterly. "He always does."

.

.

Through the crowd of furious people, above the noise of all the accusations and insults, silver eyes met black. Severus' breath caught in his throat as the walls tumbled down in those familiar pale eyes. Desperation was the most prominent emotion. It was then that the pieces fell into place.

Severus wanted to laugh.

This was his escape plan.

To be captured.

Stupid, egotistical idiot!

He had assumed that Severus would step up, would vouch for him.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

"Give him a truth serum," Severus suggested above the noise, and voices joined in agreement.

He did.

Silver eyes turned thankful, and Severus glanced away, sickened by his weakness.

.

.

They gave him the potion, and both Harry and Draco slipped into the room to witness it. Draco immediately sought out Severus, and Harry hesitated, before taking position on the other side of Draco.

He told himself it was so as to prevent Draco from flying into a rage if things went bad, but his hand hovered nervously near Draco's, and he knew that wasn't why.

Draco wasn't looking at him, but Severus was.

Harry felt his cheeks heat and he shot the man a glare, before refocusing his gaze on the elder Malfoy in the center of the room.

They'd given him a chair. They were _civilised_ after all.

"What is your name?" Remus asked. Both he and Arthur would ask the questions, as they were the most level headed at the time.

"Lucius Abraxan Malfoy."

"What is your Son's name?" Arthur joined in, unaware of Draco's presence.

"Draco Lucian Black Malfoy."

"He was named after you," Arthur noted, surprised.

Lucius shot him an annoyed look. "Yes, as I was for my father."

"And his mother," Remus remarked, as if he hadn't heard Lucius. "What happened to her?"

"Narcissa was killed by the Dark Lord."

"By him? Not you?"

"He dealt the final blow," Lucius conceded.

"But you hurt her."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was ordered to do so."

"You let her die."

Draco's fists tightened, and Harry's hand sought the one closest to him, giving him something to squeeze in anger. He winced and regretted it when he experienced the strength of Draco's grip.

"That's not a question," Lucius spat.

"So you let her die?" Remus rephrased.

"Yes."

"And remarried?"

"Yes. You really aren't that good at this, you are supposed to ask open-ended questions, or do you not know how to interrogate someone?" Lucius sneered.

Remus shot him a glare, but expanded his questions.

"Why did you remarry?"

"The dark lord wished for me to procure a new heir after my last was such a...disappointment to him."

"To him?" Arthur picked up on the words. "Not a disappointment to you?"

Lucius' glare grew darker. "My opinion on the matter was not taken into account."

Arthur let it go, and moved back towards the actual questions.

"Where is the Dark Lord?"

"I do not know his present location."

"Where are the Death Eaters?"

"Again, I don't know their present location."

"Idiots," Severus growled. "They are asking the wrong questions."

Draco nodded in agreement, and Harry cast them a confused look. "Why aren't you up there interrogating him then?" Harry snapped, defending the Order.

"Because I would hex him rather than ask him questions," Severus snapped back.

Draco smirked, noting the similarities between Harry and Severus. He doubted they noticed.

"What should they ask him?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"The location of his likely hiding places," Draco told Harry when Severus stayed silent. "He might not know where they are _now_ but he'd know where they _probably _are."

"I'll be back," Harry said, squeezing Draco's hand before slipping through the crowd.

Lucius sneered at him when he approached.

"What are the locations of the Dark Lord's preferred hide-outs?" Harry asked coolly.

Lucius' gaze narrowed.

"Severus," he sneered. "Too much of a coward to interrogate me yourself?" The serum would not allow him to avoid the questions, and he snarled out, "He favours the homes of the inner circle when he is on the move."

"And when he's not?" Arthur jumped in. Remus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, smiling at him in approval.

"He has many hiding places. They are scattered all over England."

"What one is he likely to go to next?"

Lucius smirked, having prepared for this question. "Godric's Hollow."

Harry felt he breath leave his chest.

"Why there?" Remus demanded, tightening his hold on Harry.

"He likes to reminisce," Lucius said silkily.

This time, no one protested as Harry sent a curse Lucius' way, making him flinch.

.

.

"He's an idiot," Draco said dully, watching his father hexed.

Severus nodded, and drew the younger male closer. "As are you," he commented, drawing an indignant look. "You should not be in here."

"I should," Draco protested. "I have to be."

"Your obligations to your father ended the day he tried to kill you," Severus snapped.

"As did yours!"

"No," Severus protested, and Draco flinched. Severus' would never end.

_Love sucks_, Draco decided.

.

.

Lucius had been knocked unconscious shortly after, and people were hustled from the room. Charms were erected to warm them of movement, and they left for the Kitchen to plan. Or attempt to.

Most were of the opinion that Lucius' uses were finished and that he should die, or be sent to Azkaban.

Draco almost - _almost -_ agreed with them, and then Harry spoke up.

"Listen," Harry said, unknowingly commanding the attention of the whole room. For a scrawny, bespectacled kid, he had a real power being the Chosen-One. "He's a bastard, and yes, he shouldn't get away with what he's done, but if we kill him then we'll never find out if he's hiding anything. The Dementors have left Azkaban, it's no longer safe to house prisoners there - he'd likely just escape back to his master. Either way, we lose."

"You're suggesting we actually _keep_ him?" Remus asked, sounding slightly sickened at the idea of a murderer in the same house as him.

"Yes," Harry insisted. "We have the magic to keep him bound or locked in a room. He would be a prisoner."

"Can we at least starve him of food until he talks?" An unnamed order member in the back spoke up, gaining some agreements.

"Barbaric!" Arthur snapped. "Harry is trying to stop us from losing out _souls_ in this war by becoming like the Death Eaters and you want to _starve_ someone for information? No. We will treat him civilly and, although we do not need to act kindly, we will not be cruel. I agree with Harry."

Harry really would be lost without the Weasleys, Draco thought, watching the 'touching' scene of all the Weasleys speaking up and agreeing with Harry, even the Weasel. That was, until the Girl Weasel.

"Harry!" She implored. "He tried to _kill _me." She sounded afraid. Lucius would have been pleased. "How can you - "

A flash of guilt struck across Harry's face and he stepped forward to comfort the redhead. "He won't go near you again, Ginny. You're safe here."

"I was supposed to be safe at Hogwarts too!" She snapped, tugging her hands away from Harry. "He'll kill me this time, Harry. How can you let him stay here with that possibility hanging over your head?"

"You have the order to protect you," Harry protested. "At school, you just...were underneath their radar." The muggle termonology was lost on Ginny, but she seemed to get the gist of it.

"There are charms at Hogwarts to show when people bring Dark Objects into the School, Harry!" Ginny said, eyes filling and her face burning in embarrassment that everyone was watching. "Why do you think the Defense Against The Dark Arts classes are so restricted?"

Harry glanced at Hermione for confirmation. Her eyes were wide. "She's right, Harry. Something should have gone off when she..." She glanced at the other people in the room and shook her head. She reached forward to wrap an arm around Ginny. "Let's go and talk somewhere private," she encouraged the younger girl, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him along too.

The room was silent as Ron trailed after them, and they left the room.

Arthur cleared his throat, though he cast worried glances after his children. "What is our next move?" He encouraged the room to discuss and the noise boomed as plans were hammered out.

Draco stayed at the back of the room, listening to them talk, but his mind was elsewhere.

.

.

Finding a quiet room, Harry sat opposite the girls and Ron stay next to him. Hermione's arm was still tucked around Ginny's shoulder, comforting her as the redhead brushed away tears angrily.

"So the charms malfunctioned," Harry tried to excuse the mistake.

"The charms are replenished every year, Harry, by the teachers," Hermione corrected. "They'd barely be a few days old when Ginny arrived with Riddle's Diary."

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked, gazing at his sister worriedly. "Someone messed up the charms?"

Harry hung his head, cupping his forehead in the palms of his hand. "No," he disagreed, and felt their eyes go to him. "It means Draco and Snape were right."

"What?" Ginny snapped. "What do they have to do with this?"

"They told me Dumbledore was not an innocent, and they were right," he forced through a dry throat. "He knew about the Diary, but he let you have it."

"He hoped Harry would go after you," Hermione said, horror in her voice. "So he would destroy it."

"_Dumbledore_ put my life in danger, for a _diary_?" Ginny shrieked. "You're all crazy!"

"He would have known, Ginny!" Harry bellowed, head snapping up. "You said it yourself, Hogwarts has charms. The Professors may have enacted them, but Dumbledore _is _Hogwarts. He would have felt it! You had to suspect it too, else you never would have brought up the charms."

"I-I," Ginny stammered, eyes filling with frustrated tears. "I don't know, okay!" Her shoulders slumped. "Why would he...?"

"Because we're pawns to him," Harry muttered, rising to his feet. "All these years and I thought it was Voldemort controlling my life, but it was Dumbledore."

"You don't mean..." Hermione was horrified.

"No," Harry groaned, realising her train of thought. "Dumbledore wasn't _evil_, but he wasn't as pure as I thought he was. He always told me we had to stop them before they did damage, but he was doing damage himself. Why did no one notice?"

"No one wanted to notice, Mate," Ron spoke up, looking pale. "We didn't notice either, because we wanted Dumbledore to be the sign of Good, like the Dark Lord was the sign of Evil."

"Turns out life isn't black and white," Harry muttered, slumping back on the couch, exhausted. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"It's not your fault," she said, voice choked with emotion though her head was held high. She crossed the gap of the couches and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his wrap around her waist. Ron and Hermione slipped out unnoticed.

"I should have protected you better!"

"You did!" Ginny protested. "You saved me." She gave him a warm, loving smile and pressed her lips against his.

Her lips were really different from Draco's.

.

.

He sought Draco out in the end, after Ginny had retired to her room. He was sitting with Snape in the kitchen, both of them clutching Tea that Molly had supplied. She was organising a feast, it seemed, and had recruited a few people to help. No one trusted Snape and Draco with food yet, so they were not allowed to help.

"Hey," Harry greeted Draco, feeling stupid as those grey eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, sounding tired.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Harry prompted, ignoring the suspicious look he got from Snape.

Draco hesitated a faint pink dusting his cheeks, then nodded, climbing to his feet.

"Draco," there was a strong warning in Snape's voice, and Draco seemed to pale. He didn't look at Snape and hurried from the room, Harry following at his heels, confused.

.

.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco repeated, once they were tucked away in one of the spare dusty rooms.

"You were right," Harry said, although that's not what he'd come to discuss. "Dumbledore wasn't as pure as I'd...thought."

"Hoped, more like it," Draco grumbled, before wiping off some dust from a chair. Harry aimed a quick cleaning spell at it, and Draco nodded in thanks, sitting down. Harry did the same to another chair and pulled it closer to Draco's, sitting as well. "What did he do? Was this about the Weaselette?"

"Don't call her that," Harry made a token protest. "Yeah, it's about Ginny. Dumbledore...let her keep a dangerous artifact, despite the wards at Hogwarts warning him. It could have killed her."

"If you you hadn't been such a hero."

"Yeah." Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. "How did you...know that Dumbledore wasn't...as good as we all thought he was?" What an awkward question, but Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Because he could have saved a lot of people," Draco said calmly, "but he didn't. Because that didn't fit into his plan."

"Did he ever...torture?" Lucius' words had struck a chord with him, and it made him doubt them all the more.

"No," Draco denied. "Not that I ever heard." He hesitated. "Potter, just because Dumbledore wasn't _pure_, doesn't mean he wasn't _good_ too."

"So you're saying he was a moral grey area?" Harry scoffed, feeling as if the world was tilted and off-kilter more than ever.

"No," Draco groaned. He grabbed Harry's chin, making him face him head on. "I'm saying there is not _black, white _and_ gray_ areas of morals. There's humans, and Dumbledore was no divine figure, he was _human_."

Harry stared, distracted by the warmth of Draco's hand on his chin. "Can we really win this, fighting as humans?" Harry asked desolately.

"Yes," Draco said firmly. "Because we're fighting against humans too."

Harry laughed, and closed his eyes. "No we're not," he disagreed. "We're fighting against an immortal."

"There's no such thing," Draco snapped, getting to his feet. He didn't know what Harry was talking about, and he wasn't really good at peptalks but he could offer suggestions. He was a Slytherin. Plotting was in his blood. "Unless the Dark Lord has recruited the undead."

"The undead?" Harry repeated.

"Vampires." Draco rolled his eyes. "Useful little bludgers. Very good for night fighting."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Do you think they'd listen?" They'd be immune to most curses, and would give them an edge, a surprise that Voldemort wouldn't see coming.

"Probably not," Draco admitted, with a shrug and a smirk. "But you lot wouldn't be Griffendor's if you didn't try."

.

.

A week passed slowly, and plans were made. The messages to the Vampires were returned unopened, and their interest level was plain to see.

"I thought they would be interested in a battle!" Harry bemoaned one dinner, when many of the Order were out on missions.

"The Dark Lord is not affecting them yet," Hermione pointed out. "They have no reason to fight."

"Other than blood," Ron perked up.

"Common misconception," Remus corrected. "Vampires are not obsessed with blood. They need it to live, yes, but they merely waste away without it. They don't go into blood lusts. Highly misunderstood creatures." He gave a lopsided smile. "Still, they got one thing right in the books they wrote."

"Oh?" Hermione was fascinated.

"Werewolves and Vampires do not get along at all."

The conversation was drawn into a discussion of Magical creatures, rather than the plan, and Draco - sitting across from Harry - raised an eyebrow at his dejected expression.

He finally caved. "Send the part Veela," he told Harry across the table.

Harry glanced up, confused. "What?"

"Send the part-Veela to meet with the Vampires to discuss the plan," Draco explained, jerking a finger towards Fleur who was sitting near Ginny. She peered curiously at them.

"Why ez that, Draco?" Fleur asked.

"Don't you know the old stories of Vampires and Veelas?" Draco seemed surprised.

"Oui, but 'ey were merely myth, yes?"

"Non," Draco responded. "There were some truth to the myths, though the practice is long since fallen out of favour with both groups."

"What is this about?" Hermione latched onto the new facts.

"Zhere was a myth that ze Veela and the ze Vampire used to betroth zheir offspring togethzer," Fleur explained. "But it 'as not happened for years."

"Why was that?" Harry asked, curious.

"It's dates back to the supposed birth of Veela," Draco remarked, waving a hand. "Originally, Veela and Vampires were thought to be similar and the joined union of them was supposed to be all powerful. Utter nonsense, of course, but it was a superstition. Veela and Vampires could not produce offspring together, as like any Vampire and non Vampire union. However, many of the older Vampires today still believe Veela to be a close 'cousin', if you will, of the Vampires."

"I've never heard of that," Hermione said sceptically.

"It was a myth told to ze Veela children," Fleur admitted, regarding Draco with undisguised curiousity. " 'ow did you know of eet, Draco?"

"My father had interesting houseguests when I was a child." He shrugged it off, returning to eating the roasted vegetables before him.

"Would you be willing to go, Fleur?" Arthur asked, having been listening quietly. "It is worth a try. Obviously, you would not go alone."

"Of course I will," Fleur announced. "Vampires do not wish to hurt Veela, merely join with zhem, and as I am joined already, I am safe from zheir interest. 'Owever my blood may sway their decisions."

"Are you sure, my love?" Bill asked, anxiously, taking her hand.

"Oui," she assured, running her fingers gently across his face to cup his cheek.

"I will go with you then. To prove that you are taken." He tightened his hold on his wife, causing her to giggle.

"I love it when you get possessive," she purred.

Draco blinked. "Ew," he muttered underneath his breath, as the couple kissed. Severus shot him an amused look, heavily veiled behind annoyance.

.

.

The Vampires did not join. It was a heavy blow, and Harry took it hardest. He locked himself in his room - pleased now that Ron had insisted on one of his own - and did not come out to eat that night after hearing the news.

He was the hero, but nothing he was doing was working.

Draco ate with the rest of the family and Severus, ignoring the occasional order member who would duck in to steal food and retreat to plotting.

"I'm worried about Harry, Mum," Ginny insisted. "Someone has to do something about him."

"He just needs some time on his own, Gin," Ron protested, around a mouthful of food. He swallowed the stew after being chastised by both Hermione and his mother. "Leave him be."

Ginny looked like she would protest, but she fell silent and continued to eat her food.

She was obedient, Draco mused, with an inward snicker. "I'm finished," he told the table and rose to his feet. "I'm going to fetch a book and then retire for the night."

"Oh, alright then." Molly smiled at him. "Goodnight dear."

Severus watched him with a suspicious look, but did not protest. Draco felt his cheeks flush and he left the room quickly. When Harry had come to fetch him the week earlier, Severus must have seen something in the way they interacted - which was barely at all - that had given him away. Severus was suspicious of Harry and Draco, which was ridiculous to most, but Severus had seen more of their interactions whilst 'unconscious' than anyone else.

And Draco was not one to blush over nothing.

.

.

Draco contemplated knocking for a moment, before raising his hand to rap three times on the wooden door.

"Leave me alone, Hermione," he heard Harry's voice call out.

"I resent being compared to a mu-...to Granger," Draco called back, lightly in case anyone was in the hall downstairs and heard him.

There was a thud, and some scrambling, before Draco felt the charm on the door lift and it was tugged open. Potter looked a mess, with his hair even worse than normal and the room was dark with no lights lit.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Standing. Breathing. Talking, at the moment," Draco listed, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Smart-ass. C'm'in," he mumbled and Draco could only assume it was an invitation inside the room.

"Mind turning on some lights? I have forgotten the see-in-the-dark charm," he drawled sarcastically, walking cautiously into the room in hopes of not tripping on anything.

"S'rry," Harry mumbled again and flicked his wand to turn on the lights. He winced as his eyes adjusted to the brightness and quickly dimmed them, unknowingly creating a somewhat intimate atmosphere.

Draco noticed, but was grateful for the semi-darkness to hide the flush of warmth across his cheeks. They lapsed into silence as Draco sat elegantly on the edge of Harry's bed, with Harry hovering awkwardly nearby.

"Didja need something?" Harry asked, getting sick of the silence.

"Oh, no," Draco denied. "Just making sure you weren't dead yet."

"Yet? That's reassuring. Rest easy knowing I don't intend to die." _Yet._

Draco cast him a suspicious look, as if he had heard the last word. "Good. The house smells horrible enough as it is."

Harry laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. Sure, that probably wasn't intended as a joke, and was actually true, but at least Draco wasn't spitting insults at him.

"Are you really that upset about the Vampires?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow, when Harry did not talk again.

"What? No," Harry admitted. "I'm just getting frustrated at all the dead ends. With the ho...with the war effort and yeah," he finished lamely.

Draco picked up on the slip, but didn't push. "What? Did you really expect there to be a straight path to the Dark Lord's demise that said "follow here, Potter" and that'd be it?" He snorted. "It's a _war_, Potter."

"I know that!" Harry snapped. "I understand that! But it doesn't mean that it makes it any easier!"

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Draco eyed him. "Have you ever thought of, I don't know, letting other people do the work."

"What?"

Draco got to his feet. "You're not the only person in the 'Light Side', Potter. When did you start thinking you had to take all of the war efforts onto your shoulders?"

"I'm the ch-"

"If you say Chosen One, I will punch you," Draco snapped. "That's bullshit, and you know it. Try delegating. Other people have ideas. You're not meant to figure it all out yourself."

"They do offer ideas, but - "

"The final say is always your call? Why is that?" Draco stepped closer. "You're not Dumbledore, Potter - and thank _Merlin_ for that. You're not the leader of the light side. You're a kid."

"I'm not," Harry snapped. "I have to do this!"

"No you don't!" Draco yelled, frustrated. "Merlin, what do they teach you in that house of yours?" Harry's back hit the door, trying to get away from Draco, but he kept coming. "It is not your responsibility. It was not Dumbledore's responsibility. They don't need a _leader_, they need a _plan_ and that plan does not need to come only from you!"

Harry stared at him.

Draco stared back.

"I'm not doing it for _them_," Harry admitted tensely. "I'm doing it for me too. I need to kill him."

"Can you?" Draco demanded. "Put your wand at my throat." He didn't. "What if I were the Dark Lord, or secretly trying to kill you. You could be dead right now, and no one would know, thinking you so caught up in your self-pitying bullshit. " Draco put his hands up to Harry's neck, and felt him swallow beneath his touch, but still he didn't fight back. "You can't kill someone. You couldn't even kill me."

"I didn't _want_ to kill you," Harry protested, his hands coming up to rest on Draco's over his throat - perhaps in an attempt to push him away but that didn't happen. Instead, they rested there, covering his like some twisted hand-holding. "I still don't want to kill you."

"Really?" Draco sounded disbelieving."Even after I sent you on a wild goose chase with Vampires?"

"You tried to help. It just didn't work out. It's not your fault."

"What if I knew they would not help, but sent you after them anyway?" Draco taunted.

"Did you?"

Draco hesitated, causing Harry to smile.

"You tried to help, Draco, and we all appreciate that."

"Then why are you hiding?" Draco spat.

"Because I'm _tired_," Harry admitted, slumping back on the door.

"Then get people to help, Potter." Draco went to move his hands away from Harry's throat, but his hands were still held in place by Harry's. "Don't hide yourself away and pretend that you're alone in all of this."

"Why did no one else come to tell me this?" Harry asked.

"Because people are stupid and don't realise sulking gets you no-where," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry's hands squeezed his. "Thanks."

Draco eyed him, waiting for a joke to follow, but none did. "You're welcome, Potter."

"Harry."

"What?"

"You were calling me Harry, but now you're calling me Potter. Better than Scarface, but I prefer Harry."

Draco smirked. "Don't get too used to it, Scarface." He pulled his hands away from Harry's, but rested them against the door on either side of Harry's head, rather than moving away. Harry's slid down, resting uselessly at his side as they watched each other.

"That's not fair," Harry protested, sounding a little hoarse.

"What isn't?"

"You have me trapped," he said, eyes widening as Draco moved closer.

"No, it's not. " Draco continued to smirk.

"Are you going to let me go?" Harry prompted.

"Nope." The 'p' came out as a pop.

"Why not?" His breath came out in little bursts, as he tried to press himself further against the door.

"Because then I can't take advantage of you, like you took advantage of me," Draco joked - and it was intended to be a joke. Harry was freaking out, and needed to be brought back to the real world, and somehow Draco thought this might snap him out of it. Maybe cause him to cuss Draco a bit, but that didn't happen.

Instead, Harry moved forward, and his lips pressed against Draco's.

_Well,_ Draco thought, as he felt Harry's hands grasp at his waist, and his own slip to Harry's shoulders, _that was not the most well thought-out joke._

.

.

Draco left Harry's room almost a half an hour later, hair messy and lips red, only to meet Severus in the hallway. The black eyes narrowed at his appearance, and then snapped to the door behind Draco.

"Don't," Draco said, voice cracking from tension, his hands clenched into fists. "Just don't."

Severus inclined his head, and stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Come, we have things to discuss."

Draco allowed himself to be led away, glancing back over his shoulder to see the door of Harry's room open a crack, and horrified green eyes watching their assent up the stairs.

Wonderful, Draco thought, just wonderful.

.

.

Severus didn't yell.

It wasn't his style.

But the disapproving look on his face was worse than yelling and cussing. It made Draco feel like he had disappointed the elder man - which he knew he had. He hated that feeling.

"Look, I know it's stupid," Draco blurted out. "It was just some dumb impulse. It's not like we're having a love affair -" the idea made his cheeks redden noticeably, and the black eyes narrowed further "- it was a mistake. That's all."

Severus stayed silent, and Draco rambled to fill in the silence. "It's completely over now. It's stupid. It'll never happen again." He waved a hand, as if dismissing the whole thing. "All over!"

The elder man pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and moved over to stand closer to Draco. He cupped the boy's chin and drew his face up, so his eyes were forced to meet Severus'.

"They are putting your father to death," he said simply - and to anyone else, coldly.

Oh.

The world fell apart beneath Draco's feet and he slumped, only the arm which came around his waist preventing him from falling.

_No._

It hadn't been Draco's presence in Harry's room that Severus had wanted to discuss at all. He probably didn't even care. He had simply come to tell Draco the facts before someone else could sugarcoat it and lie.

His father was going to die.

"They can't," Draco said, weakly. "Harry..."

"Cannot go against the whole order," Severus said stiffly. "Your father has yielded no more information, and, while the girl will stay alive, he has exceeded his usefulness."

"We have to get him to talk, to say something. To keep him alive!"

"Why do you care, Draco?" Severus snapped. "You hated him not days ago."

"I can hate him all I want but he's still my _father!_" Draco yelled. "I can't just let him die! I'm not - "

" - like him?" Severus finished, voice almost a taunt.

Draco pulled away from him, snarling. "You don't understand." He threw himself out of the room, stumbling down the hallway towards the room where his father was kept. He met Remus coming out of there. "I need to talk to him," he demanded, and slipped passed before the werewolf could protest.

If he hadn't slammed the door behind him, he might have seen the look pass between Remus and Severus, who had followed him down the hall.

"You got him to do it."

"Draco is predictable and easy to manipulate," Severus retorted, and stepped into the room beside where Lucius was kept, nodding to the Order members. The wall between the rooms had been turned to glass, invisible to Lucius and Draco, but the order could see everything that happened in the room.

Severus, perhaps, should have felt guilt over betraying Draco, but it was for the greater good.

Wasn't it always?

.

.

Lucius' head jerked up as the door slammed, his grey eyes narrowing on his son's figure against the door. He cast a suspicious glance at the door behind Draco, as if waiting for an escort to follow him in, but none came.

He straightened his posture, resting his hands on his lap and waiting for Draco to make the first move.

"Why did you let her die?" Draco finally snapped, his voice coming out hoarse as he glared at his father.

"It was the obvious choice," Lucius responded coldly and Draco snarled. The elder Malfoy continued, as if Draco had not reacted, "I let her die, so you would not."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh grow up, Draco," Lucius sneered, rising to his feet. Draco slunk back against the door, although he knew there were charms preventing magic done all around the room. It was the only reason why Lucius was not bound, not to mention he had been eating his dinner when Draco arrived. "The Dark Lord was going to kill us all."

"So you saved yourself!"

"No!" Lucius growled. "If I had not let her die, the Dark Lord would have killed her anyway, to hurt both of us and then killed us. By letting her die, I showed him I was loyal. He wanted to hurt me still, so he tortured you and Severus."

"And how did this save me?" Draco jerked his chin up, sneering at his father. "Sounds like Slytherin self-preservation methods to me."

"It wasn't." Lucius glared. "He would have killed you outright if I had not proven loyalty. In the torture, you were given a chance to escape, and you did. Both of you did."

"You didn't _save_ us," Draco protested. "You just..."

"Let you escape. Just as I didn't kill Narcissa, I let her _die_." Lucius stared at his son, motionless.

"Perhaps you should have just let me die," Draco forced out. "And saved her." They could always have replaced him.

"No," Lucius denied instantly. "Narcissa knew she came second to you, and to -" he paused, as if unwilling to voice how he had favoured his lover instead of his wife. He did not complete his sentence, but Draco knew who he spoke of.

Draco slumped against the door, sliding down with his back against and coming to rest on the floor.

"You're going to get your clothes all dirty," Lucius was unable to hold back his chatise, eyes narrowed.

Draco laughed, bitterly. "If you haven't noticed, my clothes are hardly worth protecting from dirt." He was still in Weasley Hand-Me-Downs, though these fit better, and had less garish colours. He rested his head in his hands, and Lucius hovered coolly nearby, waiting for him to collect himself.

.

.

Harry walked the hallway, cheeks still flushed in embaressement. Did Snape know? Was he going to tell anyone? It was just a mistake. Some stupid error in judgement.

He'd have to deny it.

But how?

Could he really deny it? He'd have to talk to Draco. Formulate a plan.

" 'arry?" A lyrical voice called to him, and he turned to face Fleur. A frown marred her beautiful face. "You are needed in ze room." She motioned to the room next to Lucius' 'cell'.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked, feeling tired already.

"Draco needs you," Fleur said simply, and motioned against the the room.

"Draco?" Harry repeated, worriedly and stepped over to the door. "Uh, thanks." She smiled at him, and watched him enter the room without a word.

Harry looked confused at the Order, who stared back just as confused. Movement caught his eye, and he turned, staring at the invisible wall in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Remus winced, and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him further into the room and closing the door behind him. "Getting answers."

.

.

"Why did you escape?" Draco asked, after silence had passed.

"Because there was no reason to stay. The Dark Lord has become enraged, and frenzied. His movements are unpredictable and his paranoia is growing. He has begun to fear the Inner Circle and he is pitting them against each other. It would not have been long until one of the few were ordered to kill me to prove their loyalty."

"Did _you_ have to prove your loyalty?"

Lucius' eyes were cold. "Rossier knew the risks when he joined."

Draco felt almost nauseous. He knew people died, but his father had never outright admitted to murder. Rossier had been his father's friend in school, but of course, he came second to Lucius' needs. "And the girl?"

"The Dark Lord's idea." Lucius scoffed. "Do you really think I would take another lover, especially a _wife_?" Especially a _female_, was what he intended to say. "The potions that Narcissa took are still potent in producing pregnancy."

That made sense. "She was impregnant magically."

"Were you not listening, boy?" Lucius sneered. "I have no interest in a new wife, nor bedding a girl who is barely older than you."

"I wouldn't put it passed you," Draco spat, glaring from his vulnerable position on the floor. "Murderer."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue, boy. Disowned or not, I am still able to take a cane to you."

"There are no canes here, Father," Draco retorted. "You are weaponless."

They glared at each other, a hatred boiling beneath the surface.

"Severus," Lucius said, changing the subject, his voice cold. "He is with you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Did you think he would abandon me too?" It came out a sneer.

"No. However his wounds were far more severe, I had rather thought he'd die." Lucius had been worried, Draco realised, and that surprised him.

Sometimes Draco forgot how devoted the pair were, despite a rather horrific relationship.

"There were complications, but he is well now."

Lucius nodded, and did not ask of those complications. That would be showing too much emotion. He had already shown too much.

"You have left the Dark Lord," Draco said stiffly. "Does that mean you would betray him, if given the chance? Or would you betray us, and return to him."

"No. I would not return to him and you _know_ that, so why must you ask?" Lucius growled.

Draco pushed himself up, using the door as a support. "I don't know anything about you anymore, Murderer."

Lucius struck out, grasping Draco by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the door. "Don't call me that," Lucius snapped, before dropping his voice. "They are listening."

Draco didn't need to ask who, and while his head throbbed at being slammed against the door, he pushed his father back. Lucius allowed it, or else he never would have budged. "You are a murderer," Draco said stiffly.

"Yes, but if I had not, then I would not have been free of him, and Anna would have died - along with her child."

"It's your child too!"

"Yes, it is," Lucius sneered. "We must simply consider ourselves lucky that the Dark Lord did not have his way with her, else he would have spawned a new generation."

Draco blanched. "He was..."

"It was his plan, however my loyalty convinced him not to partake, and he has used infertile concubines since then."

"Infertile? Does he know?" Draco demanded.

Lucius smirked. "Severus was not the only person with potion skills, Draco."

Oh.

"What will happen now that you are gone?" Draco demanded.

"The potions will last a month, but that is only for the woman already there. If he gains new women, then they will be fertile and he may yet impregnate a woman."

Draco shuddered.

"Indeed," Lucius said, as if Draco's shudder had been a remark.

"How long had you been giving them the potions?"

"Since he told you to kill Dumbledore," Lucius responded swiftly. "It was an impossible task. It was then that it became apparent of his insanity."

"The day he sentenced me to die," Draco clarified.

"That was his intent, yes, but as usual, Severus saved the day." Lucius began to pace.

"_Someone_ had to."

Lucius sneered. "I thought the hero was supposed to be Potter."

"Potter is not the only hero in the war," Draco snapped. "He is not the only who should help."

"Oh yes. You have formed a bond with Potter. He was quite protective of you earlier. Tell me, are you following in my fo-"

Draco spun on his heel and grabbed the door handle. "I am not discussing this with you." _and definately not while people are listening_.

Lucius hand snapped out, pinning the door closed. "Do not act foolishly," Lucius hissed quietly to his son. "I did not save you only for you to kill yourself over the first male to show you affection."

Draco elbowed back, hitting his father in the chest and dislodging him. He yanked open the door and slipped out, slamming it close on his father's face.

He rested his forehead against the wooden door and slumped.

_Dammit._

.

.

Harry felt his heart lodge in his throat as Draco fled the room._ "_Did you get your answers?" He demanded, and saw similar looks of pity on the Order member's faces.

"Some, yes," Remus conceded.

Not enough. They never seemed to have enough.

Harry nodded tensely, and cast Severus a severe look, before stalking to the door and renching it open.

He was surprised to see Draco still by the door, head resting against it. Those somber gray eyes snapped up to meet his. Harry moved over, ignoring the people who exited the room after him.

"C'mon," Harry encouraged, grasping Draco's upper arm and pulling him to his feet. Draco didn't protest. Harry continued to ignore the people who called out to him, focusing instead on getting Draco away from the crowd. He didn't need people watching him more.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, as they moved through the hallways, voices quietening behind them.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Somewhere far away."

"We have to stay in the house, remember." Draco's voice was dry, and some his usual snark was returning.

"So? Doesn't mean we have to stay nearby."

Draco stayed silent, and let Harry lead him away. Getting away sounded heavenly, but for now, it was little more than a pipe-dream.

He was trapped there, for as long as they wanted to hold him hostage.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**Long chapter, huh? Sorry if this seems rushed but, well, it is. This story will end next chapter. To be perfectly honest, it would have ended this chapter if I wanted to post a 20,000word chapter, but I figured a 10,000word one was enough. **

**I'm in a rush to end this. Why? Because I started this story three years ago. What I wanted then, and what I want now for this story are completely different, and I'm a little tired of this Genre. I thought of just deleting it, but my reviewers stopped me from that. I really want to end this, but not through a 'discontinued' notice.**

**As a note, this means there _will not be a sequel._ I'm adjusting how this ends, to hopefully give some closure without the sequel, though I admit there will be lose ends, sorry. **

**It's been one long ride, this story, and I don't regret it, but I really wish I had finished it when I had the inspiration, and not let it drag out for three years like I did.**

**(Also, Just to clear this up and I know I shouldn't acknowledge these things, but my ending this story so abruptly has nothing to do with the flame I got, although I will admit being told to die due to a story did make me rethink where I was going with my writing.) **

**Many thanks to all of my reviwers on the last chapter, especially to those who've been with me for so long! **

**Much love,  
**

**-Liaa**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter Thirty Four: **_It's been a long time coming, down this road (but now I know)_

_._

_._

"It's stupid to get upset over a murderer, isn't it?" Draco asked, perched on the cleanest spot in the dusty room - an old couch that Harry had spelled somewhat clean.

"Not at all," Harry protested, pushing his glasses up as he attempted to spell-clean another of the armchairs. It was stubbornly refusing to part with it's decades worth of dust. "It's perfectly justified!"

"Even if he's not a murderer like you thought, just a coward."

"He's still a murderer," Harry pointed out, giving up on the armchair. He settled on the couch next to Draco instead. "He's still killed people."

"Like Rossier," Draco murmured, resting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Rossier?" Harry prompted, confused before remembering what Lucius had said. _Rossier had known the risks._ "He killed him."

Draco nodded. "To prove his loyalty. Loyalty to a mad-man that he ended up leaving anyway." The laugh stuck in his throat, almost hysterical. "I knew he wasn't all goody-goody like you, Potter, but I didn't really think..."

Harry wrapped an arm around the pale boy's shoulders, allowing him to lean on him. "No one does," Harry confessed. "We all want to believe the best in the people we love, doesn't matter who they are."

Draco resisted at first, but slowly let his head rest on the golden boy's chest, focusing on breathing, instead of thinking.

.

.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, leading Ron by the arm down the empty hallway.

"Why are there so many rooms?" Ron whined, but quietened at his girlfriend's - was she his girlfriend? They hadn't really talked about labels yet. So complicated, he groaned - dark look.

"We just need to be logical about where we search, Ronald," she said firmly. "If we keep track of what hallways we search, we'll find them without getting lost ourselves."

"Great," Ron muttered. "Why did Harry run off with Mal- Draco, anyway?"

"Professor Lupin said something about Draco being upset, so Harry took him away to comfort him," Hermione reminded.

"Geeze, Hermione, he hasn't been our professor in years. Just call him Remus like everyone else," Ron teased, but was once again quelled by her dark look. Bookish, yes, but Hermione could be scary if she wanted.

In order to look like he was doing something, he darted to the side and pushed open one of the doors, peering instead. He choked.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, hurrying over to his side, only to stiffle a gasp.

Harry was on the only couch in the room, one leg along the cushion, the other with his foot on the floor. He was asleep, which wasn't really that odd as he hadn't been sleeping well. Draco was perched on the same couch, both feet tucked beneath him, and the rest of his body laid on Harry's, his head resting on Harry's chest and one arm around the black haired boy's waist. He was sound asleep.

"Oh," Hermione said, eyes wide as she tried to take in what she was seeing. "Oh!" She grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him backwards, closing the door behind them. "Oh."

"Stop saying 'oh'!" Ron groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. "What the hell was that?"

"Let's get away from the door," Hermione decided, tugging him down the hallway and ignoring his grumbles until they had gotten to a 'safe' distance from the room. Far enough away that they would not wake the slumbering pair within. "Maybe it's not anything. They weren't doing anything...sexual -" Ron gagged a little. "- they were just sleeping on the same couch. They probably fell asleep while Harry was comforting him."

"That was not 'friendly', 'Mione!" Ron announced. "I have been best mates with Harry for _years_ and I can safely say that we have _never ever_ slept like that. Ever."

"Well, thank God for that," Hermione teased, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "But that doesn't mean that Harry and Draco are...involved."

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Ron protested. "It's freaking me out."

"Well, what do you think is going on then, Mr. Smartypants?" She snapped.

Ron opened his mouth, and closed it with a snap. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's _weird._"

They fell silent, resting on the walls at either side of the hallway. Hermione giggled.

"What?" Ron prompted.

"If Harry and Draco do get together - oh, don't shudder, Ron! It's not that disgusting - then there is one good point for you."

Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this but still he asked, "what?"

"You don't need to worry about Harry putting the moves on Ginny." Hermione continued to giggle, as Ron looked pleased, then relieved, before finally turning green with nausea.

"Oh, ew!" Ron muttered. "Now I have to think about Harry putting the moves on _Draco._ I need to go wash my mind out."

Hermione shook her head at Ron's childish attitude. He is going to whine about this for ages, she thought. Well, she couldn't have that. "You could always put the moves on me," Hermione said quietly, her cheeks going red at her daring. "To, ahem, get the images out of your head."

Ron perked up dramatically, darting across to grab her hand. "Let's go!" He sped down the hallway, ignoring Hermione's laughing directions back to his room, in his eagerness.

.

Harry stirred, stretching his leg which had begun to cramp. There was a weight preventing it's movement, and he froze, opening one eye slightly to stare at the weight. Gray eyes stared up at him from his chest.

Oh.

His eyes opened all the way, blinking down at Draco, concerned when the bluriness didn't clear. He soon realised his glasses were beside him on the couch.

"Hi," Harry said, dumbly.

"Hello," Draco responded, sounding dryly amused. "Lovely weather we're having."

Harry glanced up, as if he could see the weather outside through the roof. Draco snorted. "You're not too bright in the morning, are you?" Draco taunted, but still didn't move from his spot.

"It's morning?" Harry asked, panicked. Had he slept through yesterday and the night?

Draco wiggled, stretching over Harry further to reach the wand that had fallen to the ground. It sparked at his touch, but allowed him to cast the tempus spell. "No, it's...five-thirty though. We slept through the afternoon." He settled back in his spot, spinning the wand between his fingers.

"That explains why I'm hungry," Harry said, stretching his arms out, before replacing one around Draco's shoulder. He stared at his lightly tanned fingers on the hand-me-down clothes that Draco wore for a moment, before asking, "what are we doing?"

"Resting on a couch."

"Not that, I can see that, but - " Harry gestured to the way they laid. "What is this?"

"Cuddling," Draco responded, so bland-faced that Harry snorted. "Hey, why are you laughing?"

"You just pulled such a Slytherin face," he snickered, "and said_ cuddling_. How Un-Slytherin a word is that?"

"What? You'd rather I said PG-lazy dry humping while sleeping?" Draco sneered, taking offense to the laughter.

Harry's face went red. "Uh, no." He shifted, uncomfortable. "Cuddling's fine."

Draco pinched his side. "Stop moving. You're comfortable." He rested his head back on the fellow male's chest.

"Sorry, I'll just lay here forever and be your personal pillow," Harry said, trying out sarcasm.

"Perfect. Do that." Draco yawned, closing his eyes.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep!" Harry said, shaking his shoulder's lightly. "We need to get up soon, get some food."

"Bring it to me," Draco commanded.

"And feed it to you, too?"

Draco smirked. "That sounds good. Gets some grapes...and one of those big palm fans, we may as well go all the way with this."

Harry snickered, and moved, pushing Draco upright despite his protesting whine. He had kept his arm around Draco's shoulder, and as they'd sat up, Harry's leg had gone along the back of the couch, while Draco sat between them on his knees. Their faces ended up nearly touching.

"We should, uh, get food," Harry said quietly, disturbed at how _pale_ Draco's eyes looked close-up.

"We should." Draco draped his arms over Harry's shoulders, linking them behind his neck.

_"Do not act foolishly. I did not save you only for you to kill yourself over the first male to show you affection." _Lucius' voice rang in his head.

Foolish, Father? He thought bitterly. Who, me? Never.

He lent forward, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Harry's cutting off his stumbling excuses. It took a moment, but soon Harry's arms were tightening around one, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair and pull him even closer. They sunk back down onto the couch, and Draco wanted to laugh.

If only his father could see him now, he crowed, content that it would give his father a panic attack.

Harry shifted beneath him, tugging him closer and slipping one hand up the back of Draco's shirt, the first touch of skin on skin, and all thoughts of Lucius the murderer flew out of Draco's head. He stifled a moan into Harry's mouth, and felt those lips twist upwards into a smile, his own following suit.

.

.

Lucius had been given nothing to entertain himself with. They did not trust him with books as they were potential projectiles. All furniture had been spelled to the floor, so they could not move and be similarly used as weapons.

In short, everything was rather...boring, being a captive.

At least in the Dark Lord's captivity, you knew what to expect. Torture and then death. Lucius had no assurances like that in this situation.

The sound of the door opening made him shift his gaze from the ceiling where he'd been counting cracks. He expected an Auror, or an Order Member, or do-gooder Potter. He shot upright in the most graceful fashion possible when he caught sight of greasy locks.

"Severus," he breathed, unable to stop himself.

Severus paused just inside the door, closing it behind him with a solid click. He tilted his jaw up, unknowingly accentuating his huge nose. "Lucius," he responded coldly.

Lucius scoffed, pushing himself to his feet. "They failed to get information out of me with Draco and so they send _you_?"

"No," Severus denied, glancing at the wall that held the hidden mirror with disdain. "They are not aware that I am here."

"Liar," Lucius snarled. "They have wards all over the room, they would know."

"No, _Arthur_ would know and he has no desire to tell them," Severus scoffed, stepping forward. "We're alone, Lucius."

The blond eyed him, suspiciously as he took two steps forward to match the dark male's. "I do not believe you."

"Admitting my...fondness for you, would be an admittance of my own weakness, not merely of yours. Why would I tell people what they do not need to know?"

Lucius smirked. "To save yourself."

"I am saved," Severus sneered, grabbing the back of his lover's head, fist clenching in hair. He tugged it, causing Lucius to hiss and arch his neck to relieve some of the pressure. "Tell me why."

"Why what? You know why I let her die, you know why I did what I did. You know, so don't you dare ask me why!"

"No," Severus corrected, shoving the blond away, a disgusted look on his face. "_Why_ do I still care if you die?"

Lucius threw his head back and laughed. "Because you still love me." He stalked forward, shoving Severus back with gentleness that had not been present in Severus' shove. He clenched his hands in the fabric of Severus' shirt collar, keeping him captive with only the barest restraints. "Are you going to save me?" He breathed, staring into the dark eyes of his lover.

"No," Severus denied. "Save yourself."

"I laid myself at the alter of 'good' to find you, and you won't even bother to save me?" He tempted, hovering his mouth close to Severus'.

"You did it to escape, not to find us. You didn't know that they had us, not until the Order came along with the Aurors."

"Oh, Severus," Lucius laughed. "You always were too clever for my deceptions." He pressed a kiss to the corner of Severus' mouth, firm and fast. "Does this mean that you came to say goodbye? Are you going to let them kill me soon?"

"No," Severus admitted, scowling as he grasped Malfoy's robes. "Neither I nor Draco wish to see you dead."

"Could have fooled me," Lucius scoffed, and tried to pull back, uncomfortable with the shift of conversation to his son.

"You killed his mother, how did you expect him to react?" Severus sneered.

"I didn't kill her!" Lucius bellowed. "I -"

"_let her die_. Her blood is still on your hands, Lucius. You could have saved her."

"And doomed you and Draco?" Lucius scoffed. "Narcissa came second to you, to him. She knew."

Severus stared. "He might never forgive you."

Lucius laughed, finally pulling free of Severus. "But he will be _alive_. Perhaps him dying while loving me might be more soothing to my ego, but I would rather him alive and hating me, personally."

There was a flicker of something that Lucius hadn't seen for years in Severus' eyes. "You always were a girl when it came to Draco," Severus sneered, but he walked forward to grab at his partner again.

"You would know," Lucius snorted. "You were there when he was born."

"When you passed out." Severus smirked, and earned a dark look from Lucius.

"And now I am to have another child," Lucius remarked dryly.

"Ah yes. Anna." Severus did not reach for him.

"She was impregnated as Narcissa was," Lucius said sharply. "Potions and spells."

"I did not doubt. You never had much of an interest in the fairer sex."

"No." Lucius smirked, cupping the back of Severus' neck. "My tastes always ran in the darker range."

Severus went willingly this time, his hands grasping at at his robe, at his body, at skin.

.

.

It was almost seven by the time Draco and Harry returned from their self-imposed exile. Harry was bombarded with questions which he deflected, saying that they lost track of time and had ended up falling asleep. Which was true. They had just woken up hours ago and spent that time together in more constructive ways. Draco smirked.

"Are you hungry, dears?" Molly asked, fussing over Draco as well. "I can reheat some dinner."

"That'd be great," Harry agreed readily. "I'm _starved_."

"Must be due to all that_ sleeping,_" Draco said smoothly, slipping passed him into the kitchen and smirking at the blush on the Golden Boy's cheeks.

"Did you two see Severus?" Molly prompted. "We haven't seen him for a while."

"No," Draco denied, taking the plate of warmed vegetables and roast beef from Molly. "He's probably in his room, ignoring us all."

"We checked," Remus admitted. "He's not."

"He probably found a potions lab somewhere then," Draco suggested, shrugging. "I wouldn't worry. He can't go far."

Arthur gave Draco a suspicious glance, and Draco raised a eyebrow in response. The eldest Weasley male smiled. "Perhaps Draco would like to take some dinner to his father as well?" Arthur asked. "We really shouldn't forget to be civil."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Oh. So _that's_ where Severus was. "May as well. Can't let him starve before we get answers out of him," Draco said with a faint sneer, ignoring Harry's look of concern. He gave a slight nod to Arthur as he took the plate for his father - which had been spelled unbreakable for the next few hours.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Molly fussed.

"No, it's fine. He's harmless right now." Draco doubted his father would be in any fit state to launch an attack anyway. "I'll be back in a bit," he told them, stealing a potato from his own plate to eat on the way.

Draco didn't knock when he reached his father's room. He pushed open the door and almost wanted to laugh. It was like being back at the manor.

"Hello Father. Severus. I'd suggest re-clothing as soon as possible, seeing as you can't lock the door."

.

.

Harry watched Draco leave with a concerned expression on his face, barely hidden by a mask of disinterest.

"Harry!" Hermione called out, smiling as her and Ron entered the kitchen. "There you are. We looked for you earlier but we, uh, couldn't find you."

"Yeah mate, you just disappeared," Ron added, looking slightly green as he tried to keep up the pretense.

"Just wanted to get away for a little while," Harry excused. "Sorry if I worried you. What did you need me for?"

"Oh, nothing too important." Hermione waved a dismissive hand. "But we did have something we wanted to talk about you now. It can wait until after you've finished your dinner though."

Ron grabbed a potato off Harry's plate, ignoring the disapproving look from his girlfriend. Harry just rolled his eyes but didn't protest the poaching.

Half way through Harry's dinner, Draco re-entered the room. He nodded his head at the collected trio, taking his seat next to Harry to finish his own meal.

Severus entered the room shortly after, looking perfectly composed. Draco was smirking at his plate, but winced as Severus whacked him over the head while Arthur and Molly weren't looking. The Golden Trio gave them confused look, but Draco merely snorted and rubbed the back of his head where it now throbbed.

"Ah, there you are, Severus, we saved you some food too," Molly greeted him, handing him some food despite he did not say he was hungry. He nodded, glaring at Arthur who was grinning at him.

Severus sat at the table, trying to ignore the eyes on him and decided that too many people knew about his love life.

.

.

"All done," Harry announced, pushing away his empty - almost spotless - plate. "That was delicious, Molly."

"That's good, dear! You don't want anymore?" She queried, taking his plate for washing.

"No, I'm stuffed," Harry said with a grin. "Thanks though." He pushed his chair back, and glanced at Hermione and Ron. "Wanna talk now?" He asked.

"Sure," Hermione agreed, bouncing out of her chair. "We can go to the library."

"This is just some trick to get us to read more, isn't it?" Harry groaned, but followed after them as they left. He felt bad about leaving Draco, but the blond was playing with his food rather than eating and did not seem eager to leave the kitchen.

"I promise it's not," Hermione assured him, but was grinning - something that Harry didn't find particularly comfortable. They trudged to the library in silence.

"Sit down," Hermione told them, closing the library door behind them. She took the seat beside Ron, across from Harry.

"Is this an intervention?" Harry joked, and Hermione giggled. Ron just looked confused at the muggle reference. "Never mind," he said to Ron. "Just a bad joke."

"I could figure that part out, Mate," Ron responded dryly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry prompted, leaning back on the couch. He was tired, despite having actually slept for a few hours earlier.

"It's about Draco," Hermione launched in.

"What about him?" That got Harry's attention.

"Well," Hermione started, before pausing, looking confused as to how to continue.

"We found you, early," Ron saved her the trouble. "When we went looking for you? We found the room you and Draco were in, mate."

Harry paled, his eyes going wide._ Oh. _"I swear, I don't know why I keep kissing him," he blurted out, trying to explain his behaviour in the room.

Ron choked and Hermione's eyes went wide and her face pinked.

"_Kiss_?" They repeated in unison.

Oh crap. "That's not what you saw, was it?" Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands as his cheeks burnt red.

"No!" Ron said, gagging.

"We saw you on the couch, sleeping. You were, sorta - " Hermione floundered for the right word.

"Cuddling?" Harry suggested dryly, repeating Draco's words.

"Yes!" She agreed quickly. "But you actually...kissed him?"

"Wait, wait," Ron broke in before Harry could formulate a response. "You said you don't know why you _keep_ kissing him? You've been - ugh - kissing Malfoy _BEFORE?_"

Harry wanted to disappear through the floor and hide, but in his dazed mind he realised Draco still had his wand. "A couple of times," Harry finally admitted in a mumble.

"Why?" Hermione prompted.

"I don't know!" He groaned, slumping on the couch. "I just _do_ and then I can't figure out _why_ but I don't stop either."

"Do you like him?" She asked, looking curious - as if he was some fascinating bug to study.

"I don't know!" He paused. "I guess I must, if I kiss him?"

"Can we not talk about kissing and Malfoy, please?" Ron begged, looking green. "I might hurl."

"Oh grow up, Ron," Hermione chastised. "Harry's having a situation here."

"No, I agree, let's just...not talk about this." Harry launched himself to his feet. "I'm perfectly happy with that."

"Harry," Hermione protested, standing also. She grabbed his arm. "It's okay, you know. If you do...like Draco. He's not _that _much of a jerk anymore, and I guess, if you like him...he can't be too bad?" She looked uncertain even as she spoke.

Feeling a rush of affection for his friend, he hugged her. "Thanks 'Mione."

"So, do you?" She prompted.

"Do I - ? "

"Like Draco?"

"Uh," Harry hesitated, glancing at the door as if wondering if he could sprint out with Hermione catching him. Instead, he could remember Draco leaning against teh door downstairs, exhausted. Could see him fighting with his father. Could see him injured, countless times, because of him...but he saw Draco kissing him. Draco laughing. Draco teasing him - or rather, taunting, but it was not always mean spirited. Draco talked to him. Tried to help. He'd opened his eyes up to more than black and white. "Yeah," Harry finally admitted. "I do."

"Ugh," Ron groaned from the coach, but was ignored.

"Okay then," Hermione said firmly, wrapping her arms around Harry. "Then that's okay with us. Right, Ron?"

Ron looked green, but nodded at Hermione's prompting. Harry grinned.

.

.

Draco sat on his bed, staring at Severus who'd taken a seat nearby. "So," he said. "You still - ? "

Severus gave him a dark look. "Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have not devised a plan yet, but I will."

"Do you want my assistance?"

"No, Draco. This is not you concern."

"I don't see how it's not! Considering it involves my _fathers_...I mean, my father and his partner." Draco flushed, and Severus looked surprised.

They both ignored the slip-up, though Severus moved to the bed and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You do not need to be incriminated in this plan," Severus said stiffly. "Potter's protection will only give you so much room to move."

"And if it goes wrong? Then what's the plan?" Draco snapped. "You have no protection, other than my influence on Potter."

"Influence?" Severus smirked. "Is that what sneaking off with him was?"

Draco's cheeks burned red. "That's not what we're talking about here."

"No, but we should," Severus said firmly, grabbing Draco's jaw to make him look him in the eyes. "Is he the reason you asked about homosexuality being hereditary?"

Draco scowled, but knew there was no use lying to Severus. He already knew, anyway. "Yes."

"You kissed him then."

"No, he kissed me!" He protested, before amending. "Well, that time he did."

"You have continued to have a physical relationship."

He crinkled his nose at the sound of that. "Yes."

"As much as it pains me to ask, as I am the only parental figure you have in your life other than _Weasley's_, I will ask it anyway. Do you care for him?"

"No!" Draco denied, but the dark stare of the elder Slytherin made him flinch. "Maybe." He continued to stare and Draco jerked his head out of his hold. "Okay, yes! Merlin, you should be an interrogator. You'd make murderers cry just by looking at them - and please, on Merlin, _please_, do not make some comment about my father."

Severus, who had opened his mouth, closed it with a smirk. "Very well."

Draco sighed, and flopped back ungracefully onto the bed. "Looks like we both chose people to care about that'll probably get us killed."

"Or kill us," Severus added, patting Draco's knee in what was probably an attempt to comfort.

"Gee, I hadn't thought of that," Draco sneered.

A knock on the door sounded. "Uh, Draco?" Harry asked, hesitantly through the door.

Draco wanted to hide, but he did actually sort-of want to see the bespectacled git. "Come in, Potter," he called out tiredly, covering his eyes with one arm.

He heard the door open and Potter hesitate in the doorway. "Snape," he greeted coldly.

"Potter," Severus responded, voice just as chilled. Turning to Draco, Severus continued, for all intents and purposes ignoring Harry altogether. "I do hope you know what you are doing, Draco. I plan to retire to my room, try to deter anyone wishing to bother me." He got to his feet, the springs moving on the bed as his weight was removed. He sneered at Harry as he passed him, ignoring how Harry stepped _into_ the room rather than back to let him pass.

Draco waited until Severus' footsteps sounded down the hall before he removed the arm from across his eyes, glancing at the nervous Harry by the door. "You can sit down," he drawled, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Considering what we've done, I don't think it counts as too personal to sit on my bed with me."

Harry's face was instantly red, though he closed the door and moved to sit next to Draco. "It's not that."

"It's not?" Draco repeated, sounding sceptical and still amused. "Thank Merlin for that." He reached out, placing a hand boldly on Harry's leg, far higher than his knee. Harry startled but didn't push him away, instead he stared at the pale fingers on his grey pants.

"Hermione and Ron know we've kissed," he blurted out, and suddenly that hand was gone.

"What?" Draco yelled.

.

.

After kicking Harry out of his room, Draco collapsed back onto the bed, horrified. The Weasel and the Bookworm knew he'd kissed the Golden Boy - how as he _not_ dead? He hadn't really listened to Harry's attempted explanation, too concerned by the possible ramifications of his actions.

Now he kind of wish he knew what Harry had been saying when he was trying to calm him down.

Too late now.

Draco groaned into his hands, elbows resting on his knees and face buried in his palms. Okay, so he knew that the possibility of his little...encounter with Potter staying a secret was pretty damn low, and he didn't even really care if Severus knew since, well, it was Severus, but the fact that now all of the golden trio knew what he'd done? It was humiliating, especially when he hadn't quite come to grips with how much he actually cared about Potter - not that it was a lot, he wasn't a girl or anything, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't care a little. He did make out with the boy, after all.

What was he going to do now?

Or rather, what were _they_ going to do to _him_ now?

He shook his head, trying to dispel his paranoia but it wasn't working. He was still worried.

Heaving a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed. He needed to talk to Severus.

However, when he got to the man's room, it was empty. The bed was still perfectly made, and everything was still kept neatly where it was supposed to be, even down to the stack of potions books he had gotten to read at night when he couldn't sleep.

The only thing out of place or missing, was the man himself.

Draco lent on the door frame, staring at the perfectly organised room. He knew where Severus was. In the room downstairs which doubled as a cell, with the man who he was trying to save.

Pushing aside his thoughts of the golden trio, Draco firmed his resolve on one thing - the only thing that could distract him from his uncertainty with Potter. Helping to get his father out of the house - with Severus by his side.

Although he was a mastermind when he put his brain to use, Severus was too close to the issue, too distracted. Draco wanted Severus happy - and his father _gone_.

He smirked.

And he knew the perfect accomplice for his plan.

.

.

Draco took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the fact it made his footsteps louder as he missed one step at a time on his descent. Molly poked her head out of the kitchen, peering up at the staircase with an amused look.

"I haven't heard that noise since Fred and George were lads," she remarked. "They used to see how many stairs they could skip. I think they got up to five before Fred tripped and broke his leg."

Draco came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Fascinating. Where's Arthur?"

"In the study, with a few of the order members," she said, unconcerned by his abrupt question. "Did you need something, Dear?"

"Just to talk to Arthur," Draco waved off the question, and took off down the hall towards the study - making sure to keep his pace slow so as not to seem rushed or panicked. This had to go off flawlessly.

He wrapped his knuckles on the door, waiting for it to be pulled open by the werewolf before calling out to Arthur.

Arthur replaced Remus in the doorway, smiling at Draco. "What do you need, Draco?" He asked. They both ignored the distrustful glares Draco was getting.

"I need to talk to you...in private," he said, shifting.

"Ahh," Arthur said, nodding, as if he knew exactly what the conversation was about. He turned back to the order members, and smiled. "Continue without me, boys. I'll be back soon."

"Are you sure, Arthur?" One of the Order members asked, still watching Draco suspiciously.

"I'll be fine, Draco's harmless," Arthur said with a loud laugh, clasping his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Continue on! Come on, lad, let's go talk." He pulled Draco away, pulling the door closed before people could protest too much.

"Now, do you need it to be private, or _private_ private?" Arthur asked, walking down the hallway with a smile.

"The second one."

"Ah, I know just the place!" He hurried them further down the hallway and pulled open the door with a dramatic flare which was ruined by the cloud of dust which poured out due to disuse. They began to cough, and Arthur quickly waved away the dust with a quick spell.

"Sorry, I forgot this room hasn't been cleaned yet," Arthur apologised and ushered Draco inside. He spelled two of the armchairs clean and motioned for Draco to sit. "What did you need?"

"I know you're the secret keeper," Draco said blandly. "I need your assistance with something."

Arthur peered at him with a curious expression on his face, before smiling. "Certainly. Please, continue."

Draco opened his mouth, and began to plan, Arthur nodding professionally or offering suggestions.

Soon, the plan was set.

Draco smirked.

Sometimes it was just too fun to be a Slytherin.

.

.

Arthur organised the interrogation of Lucius at Severus' request, though Draco had been delighted at the plan as well. The interrogation room - one of the many old sitting rooms - was filled swiftly and Lucius was positioned in the center of the room, with his chair.

Civilised.

The order had filled the room, and Draco as well as the golden trio and Severus were all crowded in as well. Draco took his spot beside Arthur - and denied that he had done so because that placed him next to Harry, who was standing with the other Weasley's. Severus was nearby, watching Lucius through lidded eyes.

"This is getting repetitive," Lucius said drolly, watching them all through annoyed eyes, though the silver gaze repeatedly slid back to where Severus stood.

"If you'd just tell us what we need to know, than we could end all of this business," Arthur responded brightly, stepping forward to begin in the interrogation, Remus once again assisting.

The questions they asked didn't matter. Draco's gaze was fixed on his father.

The silver gaze met his finally, and Draco offered him a short, pained smile as the orb he held in his fist slid out, crashing to the ground with an unholy thud and cracking. Gas filled the room, and the panic set in.

"Get the prisoner!" Someone shrieked, but by the point, Arthur would have already released Lucius, and Draco pushed through, detaching Harry's hand which had somehow found his in the panic. He found Severus easily, as he was clinging to Lucius in a most dignified manner.

He reached out, pressing something into Severus' hand which drew his attention away from Lucius. A wand. Severus stared. "Who?" He demanded, but Draco waved off the question, pulling something out of his pocket. It was on a chain, and he quickly looped it around Lucius' neck. The small pendant rested against his chest.

"Be happy, dammit," Draco told them roughly. "I'm not going through all this trouble again if you get caught."

Severus cuffed him around the head, but drew him in for a quick embrace, recognising what the pendant must be.

The smoke began to disappear in the room, and Draco stepped back from them, his chest tight as he whispered "home" to his father, before stumbling back into Harry. Harry grabbed him around the waist, casting him a suspicious look as the order pointed their wands at Lucius and Severus.

Severus scowled, but did not remove his arm around Lucius waist, just as Lucius did not remove his. Lucius looked far more amused than he should have.

"Stop!" Remus bellowed, but Arthur smiled at them though none of the order member's saw.

Draco nodded to Severus and Lucius.

Lucius threw his head back and laughed, before pulling his lover close to him and planting a wet kiss on Severus' mouth, in front of the whole order. Severus rolled his eyes, but raised his free hand, the wand now safely tucked in his pocket, up to cup his lover's cheek.

"I'm sick of this place," Lucius said dramatically, keeping a firm grasp on his lover, who's hand had drifted down to touch the pendant, entwining with Lucius' own fingers. "I think I want to go _home_."

The portkey in the necklace activated and with a simple flash of light, they were gone.

Draco heaved a sigh, relaxing back into Harry as the room exploded in furious bellows.

"You planned that," Harry muttered, eyes wide. "How did you..."

"A Slytherin never tells," Draco responded firmly, but did not move away from Harry. He was now surrounded by Griffendors. Utterly surrounded.

Wonderful.

.

.

"They were _lovers_?" Ron's voice could be heard loudly as the noise began to die down.

Draco reminded himself that while they all knew of Severus and Lucius, his...interactions with Harry were still not known and forceably pulled himself away from Harry as people swung around to look at him - likely for explanations.

"Why are you not freaking out?" Ron demanded, pointing on Draco.

"Walking in on them in more compromising situations does take some of the surprise out of such declarations," Draco said dryly.

"You," Moody growled, liming forward and pointing a wand at Draco. "You did this! You planned this!"

"Me?" Draco looked insulted. "Why would I want the man who _killed my mother_ to go free? Plus, how would I do it? I'm wandless." He laid his hands out as if to prove his innocence, unable to resist a slight smirk.

Moody growled out a hex, sending Draco to his knees as the feeling of needles exploded over his skin. He bit back a scream, knowing the hex would end in seconds when Harry realised what happened - and it did. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Harry bellowed. "He was standing next to me the whole time!" _Liar_, Draco thought fondly. "He couldn't have done a thing!"

"I saw him there," Hermione spoke up, drawing a surprised look from Draco. "I was right next to Harry too, it's not like Draco could have snuck away. The fog wasn't _that_ thick." She cast Moody a disapproving look, though clutched Ron's arm when the glass eye swivelled to gaze at her.

"Hey, back off," Ron blustered at Moody when the gaze became a glare. "I didn't see Malfoy move either and I'm always next to Hermione."

"Neither did I," Arthur admitted, when Remus glanced at him. "I was near my family the whole time, especially when the smoke appeared. He would have had to move passed me to get to his father and Severus, but I didn't see him."

"Mark my words," Moody snarled, pointing at Draco. "He did something! I swear to you, he did!"

"He can't do much from over there," Remus admitted with an annoyed look. "Especially wandless. Lucius must have planned this all along. He must have gotten caught to free his...lover...and himself." Remus looked disturbed at the word 'lover' being applied to Severus Snape, as did many others in the room.

"How long had that been going on?" Molly muttered, looking stunned.

"Oh, since Severus' Seventh Year," Draco remarked coolly, with an amused look at all the stunned glances. "Hey, they're Slytherin's. If they've got something to hide, they _hide_ it."

"But your mother..._you_," Molly pointed out.

"Potions," Draco explained. "Having a Potion's Master as your lover does come in handy sometimes."

Remus shook his head, probably trying to dispel images, before glancing at Arthur. "We should put together a search party," he pointed out.

"It was a portkey," Arthur said, tiredly. "They would not have set it anywhere nearby, and to make one of those, they must have a wand - though I'm baffled _how_ they got such a thing - they would be long gone now." He sighed, and rubbed his head, as if this was all exhausting, though he shot Draco a small smile. "No, best we focus on the war, instead of chasing after them. We'd only waste time and effort."

Draco smirked, but wiped it from his face when he noticed Harry staring at him.

"Would he go back to Voldemort?" He asked, loud enough that others heard him, but it was a question obviously meant for Draco.

"No," Draco responded calmly. "He'd never go back to him. He loves Severus too much -" people within the room shuddered, similar to when Harry said the Dark Lord's name, "-and while Father likes to believe he's in charge, Severus would never let him go back."

Harry nodded, as if that answered the last question needing answers.

Draco stared at the spot where his family had disappeared, while the noise in the room grew as the plans for their next actions were plotted. Draco was proud of himself, but he hated the feeling of tightness in his chest that just _wouldn't go away_.

.

.

The suspicion of Draco only grew after Lucius' disappearance, and he was forced out of more and more Order meetings, despite Harry's protests. Draco didn't mind, but he put up a show - as if he did, mostly to annoy the order members who were coming to realise how much Harry would fight for Draco's rights.

He let them have one Order meeting without him though, a week after his father had disappeared, simply because he couldn't be bothered acting. He had assured Harry that he wasn't acting (for once) and that he was perfectly happy to not attend the meeting.

Anyway, he had plans of how he wanted to spend the time of the meeting.

He had someone to visit.

He knocked on the door, knowing it was locked from the inside but he wanted to give her some sense of privacy.

"Come in," a voice called out, and Draco did so. Arthur would become aware of where he was going, but that didn't matter, since Arthur already knew. It was useful having the Secret Keeper on your side, he decided, peering into the lightly lit room.

"Oh," the girl said, eyes wide. "You're...wow, you must be Lucius' son." Anna got to her feet, resting a hand on the small swell of her stomach.

"Yeah," Draco admitted, unable to find much to say, even though he'd planned out the conversation hundreds of times over the last week.

Anna gave him a weak smile. "You look a lot like him."

"I know." Draco hesitated before stepping forward. He didn't take offense when Anna flinched back. He sat on one of the chairs that had been left there by an Order member. "How are you?"

She looked stunned, before taking her seat on the armchair again. "Sore, grumpy and hungry, permanently, it seems," she said honestly. "But you don't really care about me." She stared at her stomach. "The baby's fine. Unharmed. Growing normally, or so they tell me." She glanced up at him, her dark eyes cold. "I don't want this baby."

Draco didn't look surprised. "I wouldn't want a baby who had been forced on me either," Draco said dryly. "So why didn't you kill it?"

"Kill it? "Anna's eyes were huge. "I couldn't!"

"You were a Hufflepuff." It wasn't a question.

"No," Anna denied. "I didn't got to Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean I could kill a baby. She, or he, didn't do anything to deserve to die."

"My father on the other hand..." he trailed off, but Anna didn't deny it. He changed the subject. "Call it a she."

"Why?" Anna asked, suspiciously.

"It'll serve my father right, if it was a girl," he told her, before adding hesitantly. "My mtoher was pregnant with a daughter, when she was killed."

Anna blanched. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault he killed her," Draco said bluntly.

They fell quiet, the silence filling the room until Draco finally said what was on his mind.

"If you still feel like you don't want her, and the war is over, I'll take her."

Anna looked stunned. "What? You're only a kid."

"I'm almost the same age as you," Draco reminded her coldly. "And that baby is my sibling, whether born of my mother or not." Not to mention, by that time, he would have heard from his father and could drop the baby off with him, if necessary. Severus would probably enjoy raising yet another Malfoy brat to be more a Snape than a Malfoy anyway.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked sceptically.

"I never say anything I'm not sure of," he lied.

Anna hesitated, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Deal."

.

.

Draco retired to Harry's room, collapsing on the Golden Boy's bed, and wrapping himself up in the quilt. Harry would be finished his meeting soon, and would probably go looking for Draco - only to return, disapointed, only to discover a present in his bed, named Draco. He smirked.

His little plan was ruined when Harry merely walked straight to his room after the meeting, though the surprise was still the same.

"You weren't going to come find me?" Draco demanded, looking put out. Harry gave a tired smile, and closed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes, and collapsed next to Draco.

"No."

"What?" Draco was offended and promptly pushed Harry from the bed.

Harry groaned and stared up at Draco from the floor. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"You weren't coming to look for me, you bastard," Draco snapped.

"It was easier that way, okay?" Harry snapped, pushing himself from the floor with a wince.

"Easier? Why was that easier?" Draco continued to pout, though he allowed himself to be gathered up in Harry's arms. He lifted his head for the kiss he knew was coming and was not disappointed.

"I'm leaving," Harry whispered against Draco's lips as the kiss turned from one into many.

Draco shoved him off the bed again.

"Ouch, goddammit!" Harry yelled from the floor, jerking up. "Stop doing that!"

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Draco demanded, swinging his legs from the bed and rising to his feet.

"It means I'm leaving!" Harry snapped. "The war is getting crazy and Voldemort is getting more irrational. I have a chance to end this, and end it soon, and I need to take that chance."

Draco scowled. "Does this 'chance' involve you dying?" He demanded, shoving Harry. The bespecticaled male stumbled, but didn't fall. He grabbed at Draco's arms, to keep himself steady and to keep hold of the blond.

"Not any more," he told him firmly, staring boldly into Draco's eyes.

That seemed to soothe Draco for the moment, and he grew still. "When do you leave?" He asked coldly.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Draco pushed Harry, furious, and once again, Harry fell to the floor."You were going to leave without telling me!"

Harry stayed on the floor, and began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about, you idiot?" Draco demanded.

"You make me fall," Harry laughed, staring up at Draco with a dopey grin. "I've fallen for you...oh, three times now."

"You're an idiot," Draco told him bluntly, but couldn't stop the slight smile on his face.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, pushing himself up into a sitting position, tugging at Draco until he collapsed to the floor also. "Wanna make my last night here _really_ idiotic?" He asked gently, cupping Draco's face.

Well, Draco couldn't turn down that sort of invitation, could he?

"If you die, I'll kill you," Draco breathed against Harry's lips, and felt him laugh.

"Got it."

.

.

Harry was late.

Ron and Hermione shifted awkwardly in the front hallway, glancing up the stairs and hoping he'd appear soon - before someone else did.

"What's keeping him?" Ron hissed to his girlfriend.

"I don't know, Ron, I'm not omniscient," she hissed back.

Ron blinked. "You're omniscient to me?" He said, cautiously, thinking it was a way of saying 'smart' and Hermione was simpy being insecure.

Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes. She kissed his lips quickly. "Thanks, Ron," she said, only slightly patronising. Ron grinned.

Quiet footsteps caught their attention, and they finally spotted Harry creeping down the stairs. He reached their side before he spoke in a hushed whisper. "Sorry! Didn't notice the time."

Spotting his messy hair and slightly red lips, Ron winced and decided not to ask what had detained him.

"Ready?" Hermione asked the boys, shrinking Harry's rucksack for easier travel, before handing it back to him to put in his pocket.

"Ready," Ron said firmly.

"Ready," Harry agreed.

"Ready," a fourth voice said, cockily.

They spun around to face the voice. Harry stared at surprise at Draco leaning up against the railing of the stairs, watching them with a smirk - though Harry spotted insecurity lingering in his actions.

"Draco," Harry gasped, and Draco crossed the last few steps between them. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you, of course," Draco said with a smirk. Ron groaned behind them, but was shushed by Hermione.

"What? Why?" Harry demanded, quietly.

"There's nothing for me here now, Harry," Draco said, purposely softly so only Harry could hear. "My father, Severus...you. They'll be gone and I'm just expected to sit around and wait like some housewife? No."

"What about Anna, and your half-sibling?" Harry pointed out, though the tightness in his chest was lifting.

"The Weasley's can take care of her and Anna for a while," Draco announced, with a wave of his hand. That drew stunned looks from the golden trio.

"Did you just sa-" Ron began.

"Yes, I'm aware of the irony of me allowing a Weasley to do anything for me, but we're family. Kind of." Draco frowned. "In some distant way... that involves poorness."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry was now grinning at Draco. "You're really coming with me? I mean, us?" He asked, and Draco smirked, looping an arm around his neck.

"Yup," he said, making the 'p' pop as he spoke.

Harry drew him close, kissing him firmly.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Ron groaned quietly.

"Oh shut up Ron," Hermione scolded. "It's romantic...although we really should leave before people wake up."

Draco blanched. "Us? Romantic? Never!" He protested quietly, pulling away from Harry and allowing Hermione to shrink his own rucksack. "C'mon Four-Eyes," he commanded Harry, striding towrads the door with quiet steps.

Harry grinned, hurrying after him with Ron and Hermione close behind. "After you, Git-Face," he said smoothly, opening the door for Draco.

Arthur watched from the top staircase, smothering the disturbance of the wards caused by the door opening with his own wand, and watching the four teenagers disappear.

"Am I doing the right thing?" He asked himself quietly, glancing at the picture frame next to him, seeking some sort of answers.

He heaved a sigh when no answer came.

"Guess we'll find out," he muttered, and turned back towards his room - to the waiting warm body that would stave away the chill of war for just a little longer.

**- f i n -**

**Author's Note: **

**Wow, it's over. This is my longest story to date, and only the second multi-chaptered story I've ever finished. I wish I had retained my inspiration for this story longer, because I had so many more plans for this story, but it just wasn't to be. Sorry that this didn't round off completely, but it was the best I could do - this story _was _supposed to have two sequels, so ending it in under 20,000 words was rough.  
**

**This will likely be my last Harry Potter story, though you'll likely still see me around fanfiction, just in other fandoms.  
**

**Thank you very much to anyone who put this story on their alerts, favourites, or who reviewed. ****Even more thanks to any of you who put up with me for two years. ****You've been a big inspiration and brought me hundreds of smiles!  
**

**With lots of love & fond farewells,  
**

**- _Lying in An angels Arms _**


End file.
